The Moon's Destiny
by Miss Maia
Summary: "You have the moon's destiny; you shall enchant all, but belong to no one." Rogue was tired of hearing that; she desperately needed someone to prove it wrong. ROMY. kiotr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm loving to write my other novel, 'Old Love, New Story' that I decided to work with another long time project. This one, 'The Moon's Destiny' was on my mind ages ago, and I finally had some time to put it down. Hope you all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **The X-Men characters belong to Marvel, I just own the crazy ideas I'm making them pass through ;D

**Summary: **"You have the moon's destiny; you shall enchant all, but belong to no one." Rogue was tired of hearing that; she desperately needed someone to prove it wrong.

**MM**

**The Moon's Destiny **

The rock music rose softly in the air; that's the way she liked it: strong music rippling through a soft ambiance.

Rogue kept diving into the events of the day; they were like flashbacks, but not the kind that she smiled after experiencing, in her mind. The window was open and the cool breeze mixed with her heated breath. She was face down with her belly pressed against the bed, her pale face admiring the night, the moon… herself.

She closed her eyes to welcome the memories once more.

_Flashback_

"Today is goin' to be different: pair fight." Logan announced early that Saturday morning. Those training sessions were far from Rogue's favorite things. Getting indifferent looks and yawns as replies, Wolverine proceeded. "Red, Rogue, yer the first."

It was like he had said "Ice-cream time!" in the middle of a nursery; suddenly the boys woke up totally, and Evan murmured what everybody was thinking: chick fight! Jean looked at Rogue and smiled, receiving a 'save that fo' later' as response. The mutants 'ooohed' as Kitty turned to Wolverine.

"Logan, isn't it, like, kinda unfair? Jean is a telekinetic! And Rogue can't use her powers on her."

"I know, half-print. Let me finish before you guys start to videotape this." He said it directly to Bobby, who was already with his cellular on. "No powers, and Jeannie, don't even try cuz I'll be watchin'."

"That's ok… it's not that I'm going to need them." The 'ooohh' once more filled the room. Rogue knew they were – clear throats – 'friends'. It was just teasing. And, of course, she was up for it.

"Don't worry, Jen, (and she knew Jean hated when someone called her by that nickname) I won't brake yer perfect nose… if you behave."

"Ok, ok, put your gloves on, and yer sleeves Stripes, and just do it. Three five-minutes rounds. Cyke, keep an eye on the watch. The winner gets half-print."

"Me?! Like, why-"

"Start!" The sound of the X-Men moving around the ring cut Kitty off. Kurt and Bobby were already making the bets, and soon the team was split up between Red X Stripes.

"Go, sis!" Rogue heard Kurt's cheer before starting walking around the ring, watching Jean doing the same.

"Yey, go Jean!"

"Yer against me?" Rogue turned for Kitty.

"Are you kidding! I'm not going to fight with you! Yey, Jean!" Rogue's chin was down hearing Kitty's response.

"You'll see-" Rogue's phrase was cut by Jean's fist, which caused some pain in her stomach.

"Oops. Pay more attention." The taller one winked at her before pulling away again.

Rogue got her defenses up again and parted for the attack. During the first round nothing significant happened, Logan thought they were just playing around.

"Ya two, I wanna see some real fight here!"

"Yes!"

Logan looked at Bobby – it was enough for him to shut up.

"Yer X-Men! Act like one!"

That was enough encouragement for them. During the second round, Jean was the first one to make a move. Using the second basic karate kick, Jean hit Rogue neck's back with her heel. Not enough to nocaute, but the exactly amount to make her down.

After the second of 'what just happened?!', Rogue turned on the floor to avoid what was going to be the final move.

"That is it!" Bobby used his powers to get an upper view from the fight, videotaping it with his camera. Logan growled but understood that the boy would keep doing it.

"C'mon, Rogue, you're better than this!" Kurt yelled for her.

Still on the floor, Rogue smiled, because she was more like a jiu-jitsu girl. As Jean's leg was down from her failed move and she had to use her arm for balance, which, after the move, was down too.

"See ya around, loser!" Rogue said before pulling her hip up, catching Jean's arm between her legs and using her own arms for support in the famous armlock.

"Wow!" All the students said and even Logan was proud of Rogue's ability.

"Argh!" Jean arched feeling Rogue's weight on her lonely arm. Scott looked at Logan worriedly, and even if the latter couldn't see his eyes, Logan knew he was asking for him to end the fight.

"Don't worry Cyke, just watch." Still moaning in pain, Jean pushed herself on Rogue's body, trying to get out the excellently tight grip.

"Oh shit!" Logan said before regretting to not have done as Scott had thought.

During the rush of the move, Rogue's sleeves were ripped, exposing her entire arm. Jean was pushing herself against Rogue, and she inevitably ended up with her face and arms in contact with her teammate bare skin. Jean collapsed on her after the touch, and Rogue couldn't move the redheaded body, extending the touching time. After what seemed ages, Logan and Scott finally could separate both women.

Rogue's sight was a little unsteady and all she could see before the rushing of memories (that were not hers) stared to pass through her mind, was Jean's motionless body in Scott's arms heading to the nursery.

--

Rogue pulled her hair away as the moon continued to shine. The fight between her and Jean in the morning had been a disaster. Jean had just woken up three hours later and Rogue was still with Jean's perfect accent. Just Rogue's luck, Jean's powers were passing through a change… she didn't want to pass through a 'power surge' with the redhead's powers. But that wasn't the worst event for her in the day… the responsible of her now crying eyes just happened later.

_Flashback_

"Rogue… Charles wants to see ya after you clean up, ok?" Logan told her as she headed to the locker room. The training had to stop after the 'incident'. "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect, Logan." Wolverine smiled hearing Jean's voice from Rogue's mouth. Listening to herself Rogue just entered headed for the shower rolling her eyes. _'Now I'll get a lecture of what I did… but it wasn't my fault! She was the one who… oh forget it!'_.

After the shower, Rogue headed for the Professor's office. On the way she heard some thoughts, but knew it was a small effect. Jean's powers were too concentrated and protected even from herself, so it was difficult to drain them. Rogue started to have a second thought about Jean, because the latter also had to protect herself and the others from her powers…

She jumped out her thoughts in front of the office, but before entering, she heard voices. It seemed that the Professor, Hank, Ororo and Logan were inside.

"It was my fault, Chuck. I should have ended the fight. Stripes is not guilty." She heard Logan's muffed voice.

"I know… but we have to think about the safety of all of the students… have you imaged what it could have been like if it wasn't Jean who she had touched?" Charles' voice was filling the room. "Jean is very powerful and concentrated; that makes it hard for Rogue to absorb all her powers. That's why she fainted. But if it was someone weaker, like Jamie or Rahne, we don't know what could have happened."

Rogue felt her eyes watering as they continued to talk.

"Charles, she's just a child." Ororo was always the kind one. "Let them both rest for a while and then we'll see if she can continue with such trainings."

"Maybe Jean needs some rest, but Rogue is even more powerful for a coming battle." Hank took the stand point. "But I'd like to run some exams before it."

The silence filled the room as Rogue decided between entering it or not. When she was about to do it, Hank spoke again.

"It's like the Moon's destiny." The silence continued. Rogue leaned for the door, curious about the last sentence. Hank went on. "The Moon's destiny: you shall enchant all, but belong to no one. Rogue will never have someone for her."

That was enough for her. She ran for her room, feeling the tears already running her face and cried for the afternoon.

And here she was: curled up on her bed crying like a baby. She didn't ask for it, she didn't want to be a mutant. Maybe a cool power like Kitty's or Bobby's would be nice, but hers was a curse.

Once again the moon faced her; maybe it was her soul mate. She was born to be like the moon.

A hand on her shoulder took her out of her dream.

"Are you crazy?!" She almost fell off the bed avoiding the touch. No door could stop the one who did it.

"Calm down, you're fully clothed." Kitty sat on her side. "Do you want… want to talk about it?"

Rogue knew she was trying to help. Most of the time she wouldn't admit, but Kitty was her best friend here in the Institute. Just they knew what they did and talked about in their room. When Rogue's psyche got out control and she screamed at night, Kitty was there. When Kitty got back from her horrible and traumatic date with Lance, Rogue was there. (and in the next day a punch on Alvers face was there too).

"Sorry, Kitty, not now."

"OK… take your time." The girl smiled for her. "Now… want to do something fun? I'm here to call you. Magneto's boys are making a mess at the museum. On it?" And for the first time Rogue realized that Kitty was wearing her uniform.

"Of course, dear."

"Oh, and please," Kitty turned for her again "get rid of Jean's accent. It's annoying."

"Tell me 'bout it."

"That's my girl!" Kitty smirked.

Something in Rogue's body shivered as Kitty got out the room, not using the door for that. When the younger girl said the word 'Magneto's boys', the shiver intensified… maybe some French guy would make it worth it.

**MM**

"They are probably trying to steal something, we still don't know. Rogue and Kitty, you two go to the east area of the museum while the rest come with me to where Sabertooth and Pyro are. If you two find anything, use the communicator. Let's go!" Cyclops barked the orders before rushing off the van, all the X-Men, except Jean, following them.

"I can't believe we're not goin' to the real fight!" Rogue complained as she and Kitty continued to walk around the apparently empty area.

"Oh, that can be even better. And more, they just found Sabertooth and Pyro, maybe Collosus and the thin one are here too."

"Thin? C'mon. Remy is not thin."

"Are you kidding! Like, he uses that cape just so disguise."

"Just 'cause you like the big Russian tin man, that does-"

"What was that?" They said at the same time, both hearing the suspicious noise, like someone walking headed for them.

"Like, I think we should call Scott, there's definitely someone here."

"Wait, let's check first. You go to the cafeteria right there and I'll go to that room." They separated pursuing their target.

Rogue entered in what seemed a zoo. A lot of animals' models were around it, some already extinct. She slowly walked into the room, now sure that someone was in there. She passed through an incredibly real lion, which make her shiver a little and search around the place. Her eyes were betraying her; she couldn't see who was moving around the room, almost playing with her and inviting her to go further. If she could just sense…

"Ahh…" She moaned as a hand traveled around her womanly body from behind. She didn't sense its approaching.

"Ah didn't know a _femme _that can't touch could moan like dat."

Rogue fought against the willing to smile and with a karate move got free from his gasp.

"And Ah didn't know ya were a jerk to let yer friends fight alone. Sabertooth and Pyro are goin' to get some bad marks after tonight."

"Friends?" Remy smiled for her. "Ah'm not _wit _'em. Remy and Tin man are out Magneto's team. Remy is here fo' private services…" With that his smile got even bigger as he opened his coat, revealing several shining objects, consequences of his thief ability. "Remy also couldn't resist seein' his _petite _again." He once more got closer to Rogue, inhaling her scents. For a few moments she let go on his embrace, just to push him off again.

"Two minutes fo' you to get out." She looked in his red-in-black eyes. "Ya know we can catch ya."

"Remy knew you liked him." He turned for the window. "See ya around, Roguey." He simply disappeared from her sight.

"Rogue!" Kitty yelled after watching what just happened. "You let him go! Why?"

"Don't worry Kit, he'll come back."

"Why?"

"This." Grinning, Rogue showed her the golden necklace Remy was trying to steal from the museum. She got it back during their 'hug'.

"Wow, you are good!"

**MM**

"_Merde!_" Remy said as he realized the necklace wasn't with him. "Remy can't believe his _chere _got it!" Some other jewelry were spread on a table, miles from the museum.

"\Your time is running out, Cajun. If you don't get the necklace, you know what we'll have to do.\" _\translated from French\_

"\Don't worry. I'll get it back.\"

"\Tricked by a woman… you'll never learn, _non _Remy?\"

"\I already said I'll get it back.\" Remy closed the door from the dark room. He had to get it back, his life depended on it.

**MM**

"Seems like Creed and Pyro were not under Magneto's order. They are psychopathic maniacs, stealing from a museum is their hang out in a Saturday night." Scott said to the Professors in the meeting room. "But we got something interesting… Hank?"

"It's a wonderful piece of jewelry. It belongs to the French royal family in the 18th century." Hank said analyzing the shining necklace Rogue got from Remy. "It's also great that the museum asked us to save it while they reformed their security system. Of course we have to sign the security papers, but as X-Men it wasn't that difficult. Though if we lose it, we'll go to jail." Hank smiled of his own dry humor.

"So, he'll try to get it back?" Logan asked.

"We don't know. Maybe." Scott said.

"I'll check _our _security system."

Rogue and Kitty had their heads on the door, listening to everything.

"Will he come here?" Rogue whispered for her friend.

"I dunno." Kitty said back and at the same time Scott opened the door, making the two of them fall without balance.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Hey, just found it! My contact lenses!"

"That's such an old excuse, Kitty." Scott said back.

"It works on movies, duh." And with that she phased through the floor. Rogue just got up and started to walk to a certain direction, to talk with someone she owned an apology.

As she walked, Rogue once more in that night faced the moon outside the window. _'He'll come. I have a piece of him in my mind and I know he'll come. Or at least I want him to…' _She closed her eyes remembering the feeling of his hands on her hips and breasts. She really wanted him to come.

The moon was shining: it agreed with her.

**MM**

**That's it for first chapter. Don't worry, secrets will be revealed in time ;D**

**Please review. Reviews help us to update sooner.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: **_Rogue knew Remy would come for the Mansion after his jewelry… she just didn't expect the way he did it! And more: the necklace is not the only jewelry Remy will find in the mansion. ROMY_


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to ****Author376**** for the beta reading! ;D **

**And thank you for keep reading **

_**Enjoy!**_

**MM**

"Scott?"

Rogue heard the familiar voice as she entered in the infirmary.

"No, Jean, it's me." Saying that she appeared for the one in the bed.

"Oh, hey…" Rogue wasn't a telepathy, but felt Jean tense as she walked in her direction. Not that she could blame her for that.

"Are ya better?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." The redheaded did look better. Her face had that pink glow, characteristic of her, and her hair was shining again… like the moon on the window.

"Ah'm sorry, Jean. 'bout earlier, Ah didn't-"

"Oh, please, relax. That was kind of my fault. And I already destroyed the entire infirmary, do you want to compare?" Rogue laughed silently as she sat on the chair besides the bed. "So, how was the mission? Are you guys all right?"

"It was fine. Actually, Ah didn't have to fight, there was nothing worth it." They both laughed at that. "Just Scott and the guys were necessary to take Sabertooth and Pyro down."

"And what about the other Acolytes?"

"Remy said that he and Colossus are not with them anymore." Rogue just got a questionable look from Jean.

"'Remy'?" She rose an eyebrow.

'_Ops.'_The Southern thought.

"I heard that too." Jean said again, her tension fading away.

"Yeah, yeah, the… the one with cards and…" Jean's look kept the same as the southern girl tried, miserably, to explain her 'intimate' relationship with one of the members of an enemy group.

"The naughty one."

"What?" Rogue locked her eyes with Jean again.

"I mean…" Now it was Jean's time to explain herself "He always thought too loudly… and when he was near us, the _women_ of the team, he always thought some stuffs… you know… naughty stuff." Jean's way to use euphemism for sex was funny, so why was Rogue feeling a little punch in her heart? Did the fact that Remy thought about that for all the women in the team should annoy her that much? He was a Cajun, for God sake! She knew he did that, but still… proving it made something appear in her heart… was it jealousy? '_Change the subject, Rogue'._

"You mean sex?" Jean shyly nodded. "Oh right. You shouldn't be so shy about it."

"What?" I said pink? Jean's cheek looked deep red now.

"Ah absorbed your psyche, Jean. Yer memories. Ah'm sorry 'bout that, but Ah have some memories here" She pointed her head "'bout you and Scotty that," she sighed loudly "wow, and Ah was here thinking you guys were all 'right' and boring, hu?"

Red? Try purple, almost blue. That was Jean's color now.

"Please, don't-" Jean tried to explain herself for the second time in the night.

"Hey girls." Scott said entering in the room. "Are you better, honey?"

"Yeah, the one with the _honey_ was really naughty." Rogue said, making Jean even purpler and Scott confused. "I just wanted to see if ya were fine, and now you're in good hands. And what a hand, hu Scott?" She winked for her leader. "Bye Jean!"

Smiling at her little triumph, Rogue step out the nursery, letting a embarrassed Jean and a still confused Scott behind.

**MM**

"Hey, Petey."

Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin was basically a lonely man. Back in Siberia, he always had friends, but his most memorable times were with a good canvas and nature as company, or just his family. When he made decisions he would rather be the only one arching for the consequences. That's why he was heading for his new destiny alone. And that is why he was surprised by his new fellow in this trip.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked around in the small train station as he waited for the Salem Center one. His black eyed friend looked up at him.

"Remy jus' thought it'd be nice if he comes with you."

"I don't want trouble, Gambit." Piotr looked at Remy with his best death glare. He was trying to be a different person, and that rat was not going to spoil this for him. He already lost his family, he didn't want to loose this chance.

"Who said 'bout trouble? Remy knows how ta' behave… and also knows dat' life with Magneto's not worth it. I got out too, remember?" He said more seriously to the Russian.

"Why didn't you come with me when I asked you, weeks ago?" They both heard the typical train noise approaching.

Remy got up from the bench they were sharing, with a small bag on his back.

"Sometimes Remy is confused 'bout things… but he thought it over, and really wants to do it." The Russian also got up, showing his superiority of high, as the train stopped at its place. They both headed for the trains entrance. Piotr stopped on the door and once more looked for his friend.

"Are you sure, Remy? Are you sure you want to be part of the X-Men?"

"_Oui_, my friend. _Oui_." Smiling mischievously, the Cajun entered in the train.

**MM**

"What?!"

Rogue overslept that morning. The day before had been especially tiring for her, and during the night, she also had trouble sleeping. While watching the moon until it got out her window's view, and thinking about a certain man, the hours passed and she just slept until around 4 am.

That's why it was eleven forty-five in the morning and she just woke up, thanks to her little friend with a high pitched voice. And some highly interesting news.

"I said the same thing!" Kitty sat on her bed, still catching her breath from the run since the Professor's office.

"But, but… they are the enemy! Ah though that…"

"Hey calm down."

"Ya were the one that got here yellin'!"

"I was just shocked with the news. It's not everyday that some hot guy get in the team."

"What!? Kitty! Are ya crazy!? A few weeks ago these guys tried to kill us!"

"As I remember, last time you saw the French guy there, you let him go!"

"That… that was different! We were not goin' to sleep under the same roof!"

"I don't think I'll have any problem sleeping under the same roof as that big…"

"Kitty! Don't miss the point!"

"Ok, ok, Gambit and Colossus are good guys now, so what?! Maybe this is good. Professor's dream is really spreading."

"The big Tin Man Ah can understand, Logan told me 'bout his family and all…"

"I know, so sad hu? The poor guy was being obligated to…"

"Kitty, could please stop daydreaming about the tuna tin for a moment!"

"He has a name, you know?"

"Just listen to me. Ah think that Remy is not being… honest. Do you remember the necklace Ah got from him? It's here, in the Mansion."

"Oh…" The brunette started to understand Rogue's concern. "Do you think that…?"

"Ah'm almost sure! Nobody can change his mind like this. And Ah really wanna see the Professor to talk about this…"

"Rogue, give them a chance at least." The Southern girl looked at her friend; the golden eyes were ready to give the two poor men a chance. Why couldn't she, the one that once was a motive to suspiciousness, give them the benefit of the doubt?

"Ah'm still goin' to see the Professor."

"I knew you were going to agree!" Kitty said before getting up. "And dress quickly, Professor is going to do all that 'formal introduction' for them at the lunch."

As Kitty's form disappeared in the wall, Rogue sat back on her bed. It was supposed to be a good thing, right? She liked, better, had a certain sympathy for the Cajun, anyway. And considering last night's dream… no, that was just a dream and some other people's psyches… she could blame Jean later. The Tin Man was nice, she knew that. And, jokes aside, her friend had a small crush for him, which made him someone she couldn't fight with… at least not until he screwed up.

Wanting or not, Rogue knew she was being unfair with the man not giving him at least a chance… or giving herself a chance. In the deep of her heart she wanted him to come. Though she would never admit it to anyone… Her thoughts continue to swing in her head as she walked for her in suite bathroom.

Maybe the moon was right, it was her chance.

**MM**

_Inside Professor's Office_

"Charles?!" Logan was a feral man from nature. Territory was something important for him. And that's why he was pissed off when some other males were trying to invade his propriety. "Are you sure 'bout it?"

He was in Xavier's office, talking to his mentor about the newest recruits of the X-Men.

"Logan, I have my motives."

"Charles…" The Canadian tried again. "I can understand about the Siberian. Some time ago I talked with the boy, it was me who invited him for the first time." Logan took a deep breath, smelling again the lightly sent of cigarette – a courtesy of the new Cajun in the Mansion. "But the French…"

"Logan, I searched for his mind. It's true that as an empath he has wonderful defenses, but I sense good in the boy."

"He just wants the jewelry Chuck! He wants to steal from us right under our nose!"

"My friend," Charles adjusted himself in front of his desk, interlacing his fingers "Remy LeBeau has a great amount of things to be suspicious…"

"That's what I'm-"

"But, he wouldn't be the first one, right?" Logan glanced to his feet, knowing what he meant.

"I don't trust the boy, Chuck." Xavier was with his knowing look, encouraging Logan to go on. "But I trust you. Though I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you for understanding Logan."

"Yeah right." Logan excused himself and got out the smelly room, now also with an urge for his own cigar.

**MM**

"Excuse me students." The Professor announced as all the X-Men crew was in place for lunch. That included an upside down Kurt and four Jamies. "As some of you already know and spread," His glance fixed for a moment in Kitty's form, who just shrugged "We have some new members. I must say that they will have to train before any mission, but, as X-Men, we should all welcome them." Some students already knew who was entering the team, others were curious to know. "Please, welcome Mr. Rasputin and Mr. LeBeau." The two of them (and of course the Cajun entered first, showing his sympathy) entered in the room.

"_Mein Gott!_" Mumbled Kurt before losing his grip and falling on the floor, his head down;

"An attack!" Jamie screamed before filing the dinner room with fifty Jamies…

Piotr was specially embarrassed with the situation, being a shy man. He had grabbed five Jamies with his hands while trying to explain, in Russian, that he was a friend. Kitty was particularly delighted with his show of strength.

Remy, for the other side, just headed for the other room while the confusion and a totally mess run in the other.

"Not typical of ya runnin' from a fight." The familiar accent echoed in his ears as he turned to face the Southern Belle.

"Remy doesn't like ta' hurt children. And here is much more pleasant." He said going in her direction.

"Don't even try." Taking a step back, Rogue took off one of her gloves.

"Dat' won't intimidate Remy, after all what he wants is ta' touch ya…" He continued his assault on her direction.

"Ah'm not kiddin'." It was her time to take a step in his direction. "And Ah also don't wanna fight; not yet."

"So what do you want, _chérie_?"

"What are ya doin' here?" Her question was directly, and her glance fixed so deep on his that Remy was obligated to sit down. Rogue knew how to be aggressive when she wanted, and she sure wanted now. Still glancing him, she also sat down and repeated the question with the same strong tone. "What are ya doin' here, with the X-Men?"

"Didn't ya hear the Pro-"

"Forget 'bout it, Remy. Look at me." They continued with fixed glances, and Rogue thought if her suddenly tender thought about him was an effect of his empathy powers. Or maybe that red-in-black was naturally hypnotizing. "Why are ya here? Is this one of yer games? Is it 'bout that fuckin' necklace, 'cause Logan is takin' care of it and-"

"Easy Rogue." He stood up, making her do the same. Rogue could almost tell that he felt a little offended with her questions. "Ah'm here 'cause Ah believe and want a different world. Ah already passed through a lot of things ta' have experience enough to want it to be different. Ah don't want for anyone what Ah lived; dat's why Ah'm here, if ya so want ta' know."

She was almost regretted of her aggressive way towards him. Showing a small smile, she hold out her hand.

"Welcome to the X-Men, Remy LeBeau." Shaking it, Remy returned the smile.

"Thank you, mah Belle." Continuing the move of the shaking hands, Gambit pulled her closer to him by her covered hand. "It's my pleasure."

Ignoring the butterflies flying her stomach, Rogue turned to the door, heading to the still crazy dinner room.

Remy let her go before sitting down in the sofa again. His smile faded away, revealing a sad expression. Sighing deeply, he put his smile in place and followed the other Southern.

**MM**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews help a lot! Help in comments and incentives us, authors, to write faster ;D **

**Next Chapter: **_Are Remy intensions as beautiful as his smile? Logan will check for himself, getting the Cajun alone for a 'talk'. Piotr seems to be a little more luck in the love life in the Institute than Remy, or so it will look like KIOTR. _


	3. Chapter 3

**MM**

The wind was cool when Remy parked his bike near the bar. He left the Mansion for around three hours now, and finally found the hidden bar for his encounter.

"Sleepin' with the enemy, Remy?"

The owner of the voice went out the dirty pub, opening the cracked wooden door. His voice was mixed with the soft country song that rose in the air and the familiar smell of tobacco.

"Dat's not what ya think." Remy answered as he took off his helmet. The man at his side continued to look at the 'X' on the Cajun's shirt, the reason of his first comment.

"Ah can see that."

"Jean-Luc, Ah'm…"

"Don't even start, Remy. Ya're here fo' one thing." The mysterious man turned for the bar again, leaving Remy confused still staring at him.

"What a waste of-" A punch on his mouth cut his last word. Still facing the ground, Gambit used his power on two cards, and was ready to throw them on his aggressor.

"Nu-nuh, no powers, Cajun. Two words from the boss: Tic-Tac." The big and strong man, responsible of Remy's dizziness now, said. He wore a sun glasses and had blonde hair. That's all Remy could notice before another punch on his stomach. "Your time is running out. Get it back, or I'll come back to finish this little… interaction."

Giving one last kick to Gambit's face, the man went into the bar. Remy didn't know how much time he laid there on the ground moaning and complaining about his bleeding mouth. When he was able to, he got on his bike and headed back for the Mansion.

'_Ah'm sorry, chérie.' _

**MM**

Piotr never accepted presents this easily in his entire life; not that he won many ones during his youth. But here he was: getting a lot of stuff from the man he once tried to kill.

Xavier was very generous, he could prove it now. The night when he and Remy appeared on his door, he was already expecting them. He gave them shelter and an ideal to live for: the dream where mutants and humans can share the world. Between this, he also gave them his trust… and some gifts. Of course, like a good farm boy, he thanked Xavier for everything he got, principally for the gift he was staring at now.

The Notebook Sony VAIO VGN-TXN15P/B Core Solo U1400, 1.2 GHZ, 2 GB RAM, 80GB, DVD /- RW, 11.1' Win XP PRO. Uff.. he even managed to read everything at the box. The problem was, again, he was a farm boy. He never used a computer for more than throwing it at someone's head.

And that is why he was here, in the dark corner of the library, mumbling some words that he'd be ashamed to translate into English, almost fighting with the shining machine to make it work. He was not a master of English, and those manuals could be really intriguing… poor Piotr.

Though, someone was having a great time watching the Russian's suffering. She kept giggling every time he almost crashed the machine, an invisible hand stopping him, probably his subconscious. Katherine Pryde was never one that laughed at someone's pain, but Mr. Rasputin was so cute, in her words, when he couldn't solve a problem.

She was going to wait more ten minutes before go to help him; just some more moments of reflecting in the opposite corner of the library, the heat of the fireplace between them.

When she realized that her MSN was blinking at her own notebook screen for more than five minutes and she couldn't take her eyes off the man in front of her, she got preoccupied. It was just a small crush, right? Because nothing takes her attention off her computer! This guy was doing it and he's not even talking with her! Better, does he know that she even exists?

Piotr, once in the last thirty minutes, raised his head, matching the golden eyes staring him. In a synchronized way, they both blushed, putting their heads back to their respective notebooks.

Answering her own question, yes. Considering his blush, Kitty, he does know that you exist.

When she focused her attention back to the small computer on her lap, she saw who was desperately trying to talk with her. Taking that as a sign to turn it off, she decided to end Piotr's suffering.

Colossus saw when the girl got up, closing her notebook while doing it, and phasing through the sofa and the floor beneath her. He would lie to himself if he said that he didn't rose a little from his own chair to be sure if she was gone, just to sit back sighing. How could a girl like her make him feel so weak like that? Making him feel so… well, not the moment not the place, he thought to himself. Focusing again on the machine in front of him, he fought against his will to crash it with...

"Need any help?"

Her voice was sweet and shy, and like all the time she spoke with him, this voice made a shiver run through his body.

Kitty blushed lightly while she hided her grin; it was not every day that such a small creature like her scared a big mass of muscle like Colossus. Seeing his rapid move for her direction and his little jolt when she appeared from the wall next to him was funny. It warmed her heart in some way.

"Hun... Da." He said coyly while pretending to act normal, also looking for the object of his exalted humor during this afternoon.

"I can help you with those things, I'm, like, and expert nerd on this subject." Ouch. Kitty said to herself as she realized that she had just admitted the 'nerd' title for the only guy that she-

"I'd appreciate, thank you." His voice with his cute heavy accent cut her line of thoughts.

"Well, if you make a room for me, I can do it." He blushed again at her words, seeing that he hadn't move since she spoke. In a speed that he hoped it would look normal, Piotr got up offering his chair for her. She smiled as she accepted his kind offer, still smiling as he positioned himself behind her; her small from wasn't a problem for him to see the computer.

"There is no secret to these things…" She started to explain the brilliant logic of the Newton's Binomial simple code that computer's program are made of. Guessing that she was confusing the boy by his sudden silence, she turned the 'nerd' side off and explained in a simpler way the basic commands of a computer.

After helping the poor Siberian man, Kitty turned on the chair to give him the last tips about websites and software. When she did it, turned her chair, those tips died on her lips when she looked up to find the man upon her. He had inclined his body to see the screen better, and because he was right behind her, she found herself in the middle of all his strength. Before her silence could give away her thoughts, Piotr spoke:

"Thank you Mss. Pryde. You were very gentle to help me with this." His smiled was genuine and pure; almost like his thoughts… except for the 'pure' part.

"Please," She couldn't avoid to divert her glance, unable to maintain the contact with those blue eyes without blushing anymore " call me Kitty."

"Kitt?" His accent once again made her wonder about his early life; his questionable look also made her explain.

"You know my codename is Shadowcat, right? Like, 'Kitty' fits very well."

"Nyet." She could be not that good in Russian, but she knew that meant a 'no', and it worried her.

"No?" It was her time to make a questionable look; and his to smile.

"A woman like you shouldn't have such a nickname." He said calmly while getting his notebook and closing it. "Katya." He said again, placing the computer under his arm; the device looked so small under that big arm.

"Peter?" The sound of a third person in the library brought both of them back to Earth. Scott had just entered in the room, and being a truly American, he had no idea of how to pronounce his new fellow's name in Russian. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to take you to the mall now. Something happened in the Danger Room that I'll have to stay and check. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Where are you taking him?" Shadowcat entered in the conversation.

"To the mall." Scott smiled for Kitty. "He needs some clothes, Professor asked me to take him." Piotr felt a weird sensation seeing them talking_about_him, but not _with_him.

"I can take him." She once more turned for Piotr. "I can take you to the mall, if you want to."

"Da." He answered without thinking, and when he turned for Scott he realized the desperate mimics to ignore her gesture. Scott passed a hand on his throat slowly, which means 'no' in every language. Piotr thought that was weird, but, what can happen?

"Hun… ok, so…" Scott said stopping with the mimics as Kitty looked at him. "Don't get home too late and… try to survive!" He said already leaving, knowing that Kitty wouldn't like the last remark.

"C'mon." She said to him. "Let's go." Smiling, she headed for the door (which was something rare). Still confused, Piotr followed her.

'_A woman like you…' _Kitty repeated in her mind as she went to the stairs. "Piotr Rasputin… you'll still didn't see what a woman like me can do!" Mumbling that, she headed for her room.

**MM**

"Oh no. Please say that ya'll sell yer car, and not actually _drive_it!" Rogue said playfully as she entered in hers and her friend's room. Kitty was with her car keys, which meant one think: someone would die. "We have to say to people stay out the street tonight! It's not safe!" Rogue continued with her playing, which include a dramatic interpretation, with the younger girl.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Shadowcat said narrowing her eyes. "I'm just going to take Piotr to the mall, just that."

"Kit." Rogue said serious for the first time. "Ah thought you liked the guy, why are you goin' to kill him, so?" She knew what was coming, and finished her sentence in a defense position, saving herself from Kitty's karate move. "Just kiddin', sugah. It's great to see that you two are gettin' along…"

"OK." Kitty smiled for her friend and turned for the stair's direction.

"Oh, Kit?" Rogue called her friend, who turned for her again. "Did you see Re-, Gambit 'round?"

"I can see, like, I'm not the only one getting along…"

"Kit…" Rogue's look was enough for Kitty to stop the playing. She knew that Rogue would do more than just a karate move to her if she pissed her off.

"Ok, ok… he's out, I guess. I heard Logan was looking for him, but I'm almost sure he's out."

"Thanks… and Kit?"

"What?" Katherine had already turned the hall's corner, and this question was asked by a head popped out the wall.

"Have fun."

The Southern's comment made both woman laugh.

**MM**

What can happen?

For the first time in his new journey as an X-Man, Piotr regretted not hearing Scott's advice; but that happened with most of them.

By the time they got to the mall, he had already seen his dead parents three times, and despite not having a religion, he prayed very intensively for ten good minutes. He was about to jump out the car during two occasions and now he thanked God that he hadn't change to his steel form and his pants were still dry.

What can happen?

Well, Kitty could drive.

"We're here!" Said the enthusiastic girl. "Piotr, are you ok?"

His eyes were wide open and his grip on his sit belt was tight. He would never get used to it, that definitely didn't happen in Siberia.

"I'm… I'm fine." He looked for the girl, the dangerous girl. "Thanks for the… the ride."

"Oh welcome, anytime you want I can-"

"Nyet, Nyet, no, no…" He shook his hands in the air. "That won't be necessary, I can use a cab, I can even walk! But, not that I'm not thankful for your ride, you were very kind, not on the road, but I'm very grateful anyway!"

Getting out the car and playing the innocent, Kitty watched his desperate way to say no and not offend her.

"Don't worry Piotr." She smiled for him as the car beeped from the alarm. "So, what will be first? Shoes or clothes?"

**MM**

The rock music was lower than the usual, but was dominating the room. The scene was repeating itself, and there she was: all sad again in her room wondering about how miserable and solitary her life can be.

This time the chosen place to think was her balcony; the light was off and the wind was cool, a great environment to drink some beer away from Logan. He was the one that taught her that, anyway. Every time he got into trouble, the first stop was at the bar. Nothing like a good student, so. Just one thing to complain… Canadian beer sucked.

She didn't know if it was thanks to the alcohol or the music (the fact that it was herself never came into her mind) but her sadness was fading away letting another feeling grows in her heart: anger.

Feeling her face being lightened up by the moon's light, she looked up at the nature version of herself. The shine was illuminating her fresh tears, making her heart beat faster against the mother of the night.

"Fuck you!" She said to herself, mirroring the sky. "Fuck you if ya wanna be alone, Ah jus' can't take it anymo'…" her self sadism was cut out by the sound of a bike's motor. She grew up near one of those, and even for far away, she could recognize such a sound. Still looking by her balcony, she saw a motorcycle head to the garage, and, also by heart, knew who was on it.

Fighting the urge to go down to the garage, Rogue continued to watch the bike headed to the Mansion, and the one on it. When it parked in front of the garage's gate, Rogue thought it was weird, but her surprise was even bigger when the man that was riding it took of the helmet and step on the ground, almost falling at the move.

"What the hell…" She murmured while letting go of the beer's tin. Even from far away you could see Remy's sore face. When he lost his balance and almost fall, Rogue confirmed her fears that he was injured. She rushed for the door, not noticing she wasn't the only one headed to the garage.

As she walked through the hall, her heart's pace accelerated. Forgetting her earlier thoughts, she wondered why her heart was jumping from her chest because of the idea that Remy could be hurt. She knew the answer, but didn't want to think about it now… and maybe never.

Rogue opened the garage door that led to the kitchen, and her heart ached again as she saw Remy sat in front of his bike trying to clean his red face.

"Oh mah Gahd, what the hell happened to you?" She got closer to him as fast as she could, kneeling in front of him to, with her gloved fingers, analyze his bruises. "Where were ya?!"

"Hey _chérie_…" Remy tried to smile but discovered that it hurt too much for it.

"Yeah, Remy…" A third voice entered in the darkened room. Wolverine was with a death glare for the Cajun and extended one of his hand's claws. "Where were ya?" Not even wanting an answer, he headed, still with his death glare, for the Southern man.

**MM**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to let your review ;D**

**Next chapter: Remy's funeral. OK, just kidding!**

**Next Chapter:**_More fun with Rasputin and Pryde at the mall, and a third person appears to shake everything… What Logan will do to Remy? Does he know Remy's real intentions? After all, what are Remy's real intentions!? Gambit will have to make a difficult decision, between life and love._


	4. Chapter 4

**MM**

Kitty always loved shopping. She liked to enter in the stores, let the crew in there crazy searching for something that would fit her thin body, the smell of new clothes... it all inspired her someway. But right now, nothing of it was taking her attention away from the man she was supposed to help.

"What is next? What about one more shirt? Oh, a tuxedo! You, like, definitely need a tuxedo!"

Piotr had stopped arguing when they entered in the sixth shop. No matter how much he would say that he didn't need anything else, the girl always invented some other thing to buy. He couldn't deny that seeing her so excited was fun, but still, it was an embarrassing situation. Right now he could barely see her form from behind all the boxes he was caring. If he wanted to stop it, he had to act quickly…

"Hun… and if we stopped for dinner?" He tried, knowing that the girl wouldn't let him hungry.

"Oh, of course." She turned for him again, and from between the boxes he could see her smile. "Let's make a break, so. What do you want to eat?"

"You can choose." As he said that, the girl started to talk about the kind of foods they could eat, the places to go, and nothing could close her mouth. Piotr just watched this scene amazed; in a different but good way, seeing her like that, or just seeing her, made something new grow inside him.

She finally chose a Japanese restaurant at the mall, and they sat at the table to eat. Piotr wasn't really hungry, he just wanted to sit a little and talk to the girl.

"Do you like Japanese food, so?" He said as the waitress left to get their orders.

"I have this thing with the oriental culture. I'm a karate fighter, so I guess it influenced me."

"I don't know anything about martial arts." He said lightly blushing; now knowing why she fought so well during the battles.

"Not that you'll need them, right? Like, look at you, with a body like this you wouldn't need anything else." Kitty really thought she would regret her words after she said that. But she didn't. Something inside her really wanted to say how handsome he was… though it didn't stop her from blushing after she said that.

Feeling his own blush get deeper, Piotr understood it was his time to make a comment. "Thank you… but I'm far from being an excellent fighter as you are." _'About all her qualities you are going to compliment her about the way she kicks?! C'mon, Piotr! Talk about her hair, her smile, her hips… her-' _

"Kitty!"

Piotr's thoughts were interrupted by someone else's voice. He knew that voice… what was his name?

"Oh. Hi Lance." Kitty rolled her eyes seeing the boy approaching her table.

"I was trying to talk to you on MSN, but you got off line…" Weirdly, Lance Alvers was alone. "Anyway, babe, I need to talk with you."

He was ignoring Piotr's presence, and it annoyed the Russian. And what did he just called her? _Babe_?

"Lance, I'm kinda busy now, you know?" With her head she pointed for Piotr, who didn't smile for Lance when he looked at him.

"Oh… do I know you?" Lance was analyzing Colossus. "Wait a minute…" He got up, making a face as he recognized Piotr's features. "What the fuck are ya doing here! Kitty, is he bordering you?!"

"Lance, please, like, calm down!" She said noticing the glances at their direction. Piotr was still quiet, just waiting for Lance to do anything wrong… "Piotr is one of the X-Men now! He's my friend, you shouldn't talk to him like that! And no, he's not bordering me, the only one doing that is you!"

To Piotr's surprise, something inside him arched when she said the word 'friend'.

"Kitty, I want to talk to you" Lance grabbed her arm in a not delicately move. "now!" surprised with his suddenly move, Kitty didn't phase his grip.

"That's enough." A deep voice said for the first time for Lance. "Would you please let the woman go?" Piotr had stood up, and using his advantage of height to intimidate the boy, he also put a hand on Lance's shoulders, using some extra strength for that. "Let her go." He repeated as both Lance and Kitty were looking for him with surprise expressed on their features.

Lance couldn't not obey him so he let Kitty's arm go, but anger suppressed his surprised feeling; after all he also could be powerful.

"And what are you going to do about, hu?" He said as the place around them started to shake, very slightly, but enough to pass his message. The waitress that was coming back with Kitty and Piotr's orders had fallen with Lance's move.

"Take a guess." Also using his powers, Colossus turned his body into organic steel. His clothes were ripped during the gesture, and Lance sure wasn't expecting him to do that. Piotr got Lance by his shoulders and elevated him to his eye level. He glanced back at Kitty, who still had a surprised look. She understood his unspeakable question and nodded. Piotr continued with his mission. "Don't look at her, don't talk to her and principally, don't touch her anymore."

"Ok man, let me down!" Lance said, uncomfortable with the fact that his feet weren't touching the floor. Piotr, not so gently, let the boy down, and watched as he ran away.

"Wow…" Kitty said as they were alone again. Noticing all the looks on them, she said to Piotr again. "Maybe we should go now."

They didn't say a word until they sat in the car. The mall's security had 'asked' them to leave the place as fast as they could, and principally because now Piotr was just wearing ripped pants, they soon left for the park.

"That was…"

Kitty started to say before she turned on the car. Piotr was waiting for her to fight with him, scream, say that it was an absurd, that he shouldn't do such a-

"Incredible!"

Wait, what? Now he was confused.

"Did you see his face!? The way he looked at you? Ha, that was hilarious!" Kitty was actually laughing, and Piotr also felt a smile on his lips seeing her happy.

Kitty couldn't avoid blushing looking at him again. His muscular and mainly chest was revealed to her, though now all she could do was see. Part of his legs were also appearing, and she blushed to think what could be under that.

"Hun… thank you." He said, also with red cheeks.

"No Piotr" She said turning the car on. "Thank you."

"Are we going back?" He asked, just to be sure.

"No." She answered for his surprise. "We still have to eat, right?" Winking at him, she accelerated the car.

**MM**

"Yeah, Remy… where were ya?" Logan got closer to Remy, pulling him on the wall, letting aside Rogue's protest. "You smell lie, boy! Start sayin'!" Wolverine yelled for Remy, ignoring his moan of pain for the rough gesture.

"Logan!" Rogue got her mentor's arm. "Let him go, can't ya see he needs medical attention?!" Her temper was dominating her.

Suddenly letting Remy go, Logan turned for Rogue. "Were ya drinkin'?" He asked her, using the same death glare he shot Remy.

"Ok, _mes amis_, what 'bout we calm down a little, _hun_?" Remy, still mumbling about his injuries, made both of them look at him again.

"Shut up, Cajun." Logan turned for him again. "Ya'll have to explain where the hell ya were 'n why ya keep sneakin' out the mansion like that."

"Logan, stop!" Rogue made him face her again. "Remy is hurt, and Ah don't fuckin' care if ya need to talk to him! Ah'll take him to the infirmary and it's betta if ya don't follow us!"

"Who do you think-"

"Logan, please!" She said again. "Look at him." Logan turned for Gambit, and noticed his bleeding mouth and the dry blood on his jacked. He really didn't look good.

"Don't think we're finished, Cajun." He said leaving the place, not even wanting to help the man walk to the infirmary.

"Remy likes dat; a woman dat knows how to deal wit a man…" He said as Rogue passed one arm around his torso to prevent him form falling.

"Try not to speak Remy. When Ah getcha' to the infirmary, Ah'll call Dr. McCoy."

When Henry McCoy finished his job on Remy, it was already 9 pm. He had one broken rib, an almost broken nose and a great collection of bruises. Oh yeah, and one black eye.

"I really don't know what happened with you, Mr. LeBeau" Hank said as he finished the last dressing. "but it looks like a car just ran over you."

"Somethin' like it." Remy said already feeling better.

Rogue didn't move from her spot behind the doctor as he worked on Remy. She was worried about him, now she couldn't hide, and wanted to know if he would be ok.

"I'd like if you could stay here in the infirmary for the night."

"Sure." Remy smiled for the Beast.

"Just one more thing…" Hank turned his chair to one of the shelves around them, getting an ointment from it. "Apply this in two and two hours, you will heal faster this way."

"Thank ya, Hank." The doctor smiled hearing the man calling him by his first name.

"If you want I can call someone to help you during the night…"

"Don't worry." Rogue entered in the conversation. "Ah'll stay here. At least to not let Logan kill him durin' the night." She winked for Remy and smiled at him.

"Ok, so. My job is done. If you excuse me, I have some others things waiting for me." Excusing himself, Henry got out the room.

"Remy knew ya wanted ta' spend the night wit him."

"Yeah, ya'll do such things in this state; ya can't barely breathe."

"Fo' ya, Remy could do a few things…" Remy was teasing her, but a suddenly wave of tiredness was consuming him.

"Just sleep, Remy. Ah'll take care of ya." Rogue didn't believe her words, but continued to say as she passed her gloved hand on his hurt face. "Just sleep."

Her tender face was the last thing he saw before diving into unconsciousness.

**MM**

"It is beautiful." Piotr commented as they got to the place where Kitty had brought them. She even managed to drive well, except for the part when they phased though that officer… Piotr hoped that he hadn't had a heart attack. They passed at a drive through to get dinner, and now they were at a park that was one of Kitty's favorites. It was like a viewpoint on a hill; they were eating inside her car, enjoying the Bayville's view. He got one of his new T-Shirt to cover his bare chest. "I really should thank you for this afternoon and evening, Katya."

Kitty would never get tired of hearing that: _Katya_. It sounded so sexy coming from him…

"Don't worry, Piotr. You're an X-Man now, we help each other."

"Still." He put his half finished hamburger aside to take her hand. "Thank you." Piotr was too shy to kiss her hand now, and he hoped that this gesture was enough for her to understand that he had enjoyed the time they passed together.

"Well…" Said a totally red Kitty. "We can do it anytime, I mean, go out to hang, just hang around, you know…"

"That would be nice." He said turning his attention back to his sandwich. While a moment of silence filled the car, Piotr didn't resist his willing to ask her:

"Are you…" He got her attention as she was drinking her soda. "Are you and Lance" he said the name with a bit of disgust, which didn't pass unnoticed by Kitty "dating or something?"

Kitty couldn't avoid spitting all the content in her mouth through her nose and directly on the car's gear and Piotr's lap.

"Oh shit, sorry, I mean, No, no, we're not dating, not anymore, I mean, oh I'm sorry…" She said frenetically while blushing and trying to clean the mess. Piotr laughed lightly and answered:

"Don't worry, my pants were already ripped, anyway." He referred to the fact of his earlier transformation. Now also laughing, Kitty continued.

"I used to date him." She shyly admitted, making a new feeling run though Piotr: jealousy. "but we're over. He… he never… never respected me." Kitty never told that to anyone, except Rogue, once after one of her dates with Lance.

"Did he ever hurt you?" His voice was in the same tone when he made Lance run earlier that day.

"No, don't worry." She smiled for him. "I'm difficult to catch, you know?" They both laughed at her joke. It was true, after all.

" But I'll try to " He said in his first language.

"What did you say?" She said still cleaning the car's gear and the handbrake.

"You're a wonderful woman, Katya." He saw the effect he wanted with his words as she looked up at him, her eyes shining with something that he hoped it was desire.

"Thank you Piotr" she said getting closer to him "You're a great guy too."

"Katya?"

"Yes?" She was getting even closer to him.

"Katya!"

His words were louder and she wondered why. Was he the 'screaming' type?

"Stop!" He said again. She even considered saying: 'but I'm not doing anything… yet!'. But he went on: "The car Katya!"

When Kitty brought her mind back to reality she looked at the window; when she was cleaning the handbrake she probably pulled it, making the car fell from the hill. "Oh my God!" She said while assuming the wheel, turning the car, making it skid.

When it finally stopped, they both were exalted.

"Katya…" He said again, puffing. "Can I drive next time?"

**MM**

Remy woke up not remembering what had happened. When he tried to get up he felt a strong pain in his chest, which reminded him where he was and, principally, what had happened.

He felt a warm breath on his right arm, and his chest ached again when he realized what was it; but now it ached from emotion.

Rogue was peacefully sleeping under his arm, comforted by his hug. Remy knew she was trusting him… she was really trusting and wanting to protect him; how could he be such a jerk to betray her like the way he was about to?

He had to make a decision; Stay with the X-Men as a real and faithful member or just rob them and forget he even wore a shirt with an X on it. If he didn't get the necklace, _they_ would kill him, not that he had much to loose with this, his life was always a mess anyway. But now that he already started with it, would the X-Men forgive his past and accept him as a member?

His thoughts were cut off by a small purring coming from Rogue's lips. Remy's body shivered at that sound. _'God dammed Remy! You already got thousands of women in your life and shivers 'bout this petite? What is happening to me… am I… oh God… fallin' in-'_

"Remy?" Her soft voice said when she realized where she was.

"Shh, Roguey. It's Remy." He said softer than he wanted too.

"Ah" She gently got out his embrace to check her watch "Ah think it's time for yer ointment thing…" She said getting the blue pot and opening it, letting its mint smell fill the room.

"Ouch, _cherie_!" He complained as she passed it on his face.

"Stop bein' such a kid…" She smiled as she continued with her task. Remy behaved and stood still while she finished passing the white cream on his bruises. "See? Ya didn't die, right?"

"Remy has others parts o' his body dat he'd love ya ta' touch too…" Even with a black eye he knew how to make a sexy glare.

"Yeah, right, come back to sleep befo' Ah let ya alone." Ignoring the faster pace of her heart, Rogue laid back on her chair.

"Rogue?" Remy asked again.

"Yeah, Swamp Rat?" Smirking from her remark, Remy continued.

"Come here; ya were warm while laying down next ta' Remy." Rogue thought twice before obeying, but she couldn't refuse such a question from a hurt man. Cuddling herself against him, she once more closed her eyes.

'_Fuck the Guild.' _Gambit thought for himself as he hugged Rogue. _'Remy will be an X-Man now.' _Smiling, he joined his _cherie _on her sleep.

**MM**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks for Author 3****76 for the proofreading ;D**

**Don't forget to review, they always make the author wants to post sooner…**

**Next Chapter: **_The romance tension is growing between the X-Men! Jamie catches Scott and Jean in an awkward position in the locker room and asks about it to nobody else than Remy! The Cajun decided to stay with the X-Men, so he'll have to reveal the truth for the team, that he was actually betraying them. How will Rogue react to this new? Can she trust him after that? And finally, what will happen with Remy's dept to the mysterious Guild? _


	5. Chapter 5

**MM**

"So?"

Wolverine, like all the others professors in the room, were waiting for Remy to start talking.

Remy deeply sighed, discovering that it still hurt to breath. He looked up again and analyzed the scene before him:

Logan was sitting on the couch's arm where Scott and Jean were sitting. The former was with an expressionless face, the couple sitting there seemed just curious. Ororo and Hank were standing, not more than three meters away from him; both willing to understand the Cajun. The Professor was in his own chair, right opposite from Gambit, and was wearing his 'knowing' look.

"Right…" Remy said as he adjusted himself on his chair, the leather making a high pitched noise during his movement. "First I wanna say I'm sorry…" Hank noticed he was using the first person; that meant he was _really_sorry.

"'Bout what?"

"Logan, let the boy finish." Xavier intervened.

"But he's right, Pro'… I should say why. The reason why I came with Petey some days ago fo' join' de X-Men was…" He could feel all the eyes in the room focusing at his form; the shame made him blush even deeper. "was that I wanna ta' take de necklace back. I was goin' to steal – AHH!"

Wolverine had jumped on him, which made the Cajun fall backward on his chair.

"Fuckin' bastard! I'll kill ya!" Wolverine continued to shout as he gave one punch on Remy's already sore face. When he extended his claws, an invisible wave pushed Logan away from Remy, saving the latter one and putting the healing factor of the former to work. Remy looked around the room and saw Jean with her hands on her temple. After that she looked to the Professor, who nodded and said out loud for the Canadian.

"Logan! We thought you could control yourself!"

"But Chuck, the boy just said-"

"He didn't finish! I'm the most powerful telepath on Earth, do you really think I didn't know Remy's intentions?!"

Even Remy was surprised hearing that. Xavier went on.

"But more than that, I can see the boy's heart…"

'_Why everybody keep callin' Remy a boy! Remy's 24!' _Gambit thought for himself before passing a hand on his new bruise.

".. and I saw what he was passing through; if there's a victim here, it is Remy. He's innocent in the story."

"Is he?"

"Am I?"

"Please, Mrs. LeBeau, go on with your explanation."

Logan growled and sat back in his earlier place. Ororo helped Remy to sit again. He continued to speak.

"My family…" He rolled his eyes as he described his Guild as his family. "has its own traditions. When de men reach a certain age, he has ta' pass through a rite o' passage…"

"That is: steal somethin'…" Logan said out loud again just to be cut off by Storm.

"Logan…"

"_Non_, he's right."

"Ha! I can't believe he's still here…"

"Logan…" Ororo used a warning tone. Logan didn't want to see the Weather Witch angry.

"Remy had to steal a certain jewelry in Paris, l'Etoile du Tricherie, from a woman called Genevieve Darcenaux…"

"Wait a minute…" Scott said out loud. "Isn't this woman that famous French thief? The woman that steals jewels?"

"_Oui monsior Ciclope_." Remy answered the question.

"A thief stealing from one of his own kind?"

"_Oui__mademoasele_. We have our own way to see things; how dat story ended is not important now..." # Remy diverted his eyes for the window, sadly remembering what happened. "De thing is, Remy didn't get de jewelry. It seems dat it was deadly important fo' my family, and they want it back."

"I presume that this jewelry, l'Etoile du Tricherie, is the necklace we're keeping here in the Mansion." Hank said.

"_Oui._"

"But how it ended in New York's museum?" Scott asked.

"I can answer that one Scott. This jewelry is been part of the French aristocracy for centuries; it was forged in the 17th to be more specific."

"I saw the necklace…" Ororo also entered in the conversation. "And it had some aspects and details that it wasn't possible to make in the 17th."

"Yes, my friend. And that leads to Scott's question; the jewelry was in the United States for repairs and for the addition of some details, as Ororo noticed. It wasn't on exposition; Remy stole it from the Museum's safe."

The eyes were back to Remy, asking for a confirmation.

"It's true."

The silence filled the room for a moment.

"Continue Remy." Charles said.

"Continue what? He already proved to be a fuckin' thief."

"Logan!" Logan felt a small lightening run along his body; Ororo narrowed her eyes for him. "Next time it'll burn."

"Remy's going' to die if he doesn't get it back."

"Yer one of the most dangerous guys in this room and yer sayin' yer gonna die?"

Remy looked for Logan.

"Seein' dis,_mon ami_?" He pointed for his face and broken rib. "Dat's what they call 'small warinin''. Do ya really wanna know what they'll do ta' Remy?"

"You two, calm down." Charles stopped their discussion. "Remy," Charles turned for the Southerner. "if you want to stay with the X-Men, we will help you with your family. I was serious when you got here and I said that the X-Men would welcome you; we can help you, as a real family."

"Remy doesn't want ta' endanger de X-Men." Just he and the Professor knew that he was specifically talking about Rogue.

"LeBeau" Scott rose from the couch, putting a hand on his visor "we know how to take care of ourselves."

"Ya don't understand. They have de ability to enter here…"

"Remy" It was Ororo's time to comfort him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We just want to help you, though the choice is yours."

"Ororo is right." Charles also got closer to Remy, enough to lock their eyes. "If you want, you can be one of us."

Gambit looked around the room; Beast remind quiet since his explanation, and smiling for him. Jean and Scott were also with soft expressions, though he knew Scott would be a pain in the ass some times; Ororo looked like a real mother and Professor, well… he would be his mentor. Logan was the only one that seemed to disagree.

"I…" Remy started to say. "…thank you."

Logan got a cigar from his pocked and got out the room mumbling a few things.

"Don't worry about him." Ororo said again. "The reason why he's so hard with you is because he was like you when he got here; but he doesn't want to remember this, and you make him do it."

"Dat's ok… he's right, anyway."

"No, Gambit. He's not." Charles looked at him again, and Remy could see one thing on his eyes: trust. After all he did, the X-Men were willing to really help him and trust him.

This time he wasn't going to screw up.

** #A/N:**Remy's story really happened guys. Remy was to earn his place as a member of the Thieves Guild through his own rite of passage. He was to steal a valuable jewel – l'Etoile du Tricherie - from a young jewel thief named Genevieve Darcenaux, who had purloined it from its rightful owner, Herzog. Herzog, in turn, had put Sabretooth on the young woman's trail. Saving the woman, Remy earned Creed's enmity.  
The killer watched as Remy used his wiles to beguile Genevieve, making her fall in love with him and finally stealing the jewel from her. Sabretooth kidnapped both Genevieve and Henri (Remy's brother) and forced Remy to give him back the jewel and choose between their lives as he dropped both of them from one of the spires of Notre-Dame. Remy chose to save his brother, realizing too late that the dying Genevieve had truly loved him.  
**[X-Men (2nd series) #33**

Remy didn't want to tell the X-Men (now are the ones in my story) that he let the woman die.

**MM**

After the meeting with the Professors and Remy, Scott went for his daily Danger Room section. Even if all the team already had one in the morning, he always loved to have one just for himself. He was a natural leader; he had always to be prepared.

Jean had insisted for him to not do it now; she just wanted to hang out in the city with him, something that the couple didn't do for a while. Not listening to her, he headed to the subsoil, where the New Mutants were finishing one exercise.

"Were you guys alone?" Cyclops asked as Bobby and Ray got out the Room.

"Yep, we were just doing the basic thing, don't worry. Jamie programmed this small exercise for us, he's at the control room."

"Ok, I'll run a section now." Saying good-bye for the younger mutants, Scott went into the room.

The hour passed quickly, and soon Cyclops was covered in sweat and had an aching body from his exhausting exercise. Sighing, he entered in the locker room, ready for a relaxing bath.

Scott entered in the boy's locker room and even before he could start taking off his uniform, he heard someone else entering in there, and also the door being locked.

"Who's there?" He asked before invisible hands pushed him to the shower's wall, pinning him there. After the shock, Scott grinned for himself. "Where are you?" He asked, still with his four limbs pinned on the wall.

It didn't surprise him when the redheaded appeared at the door, opposite of his sight, getting closer to him until stopping a few inches from his body.

"You know what, Scott Summers?" Jean said teasing him, passing her hand on his still covered chest. "When I proposed for us to go to the city, I was not talking about movies, theater or the mall…" She said finding the small zipper of his uniform, carefully undoing it. "Next time I'll be clearer…" After undoing it, she explored his back too, massaging his muscles.

This side of Jean basically just Scott knew; like the naughty Scott just she knew that existed. They were the 'models of the Institute', and following Xavier's advice, they became the models of all mutants. They were good students, powerful mutants and decent people. Just one detail changed this perfect image of them: they had hormones.

Saying so, when the subject was desire, they were pretty much like humans.

"Jean…" Scott said while he still could. "We're in the locker room…"

"Alone and locked." She answered while licking his now bare chest. Using her TK, she took off the upper part of his uniform, letting him just with his pants. "Relax Scott." Searching for his red gaze, she locked their eyes. "You can free yourself here. I love you." Finally capturing his lips, the telepath let her boyfriend free to move again.

Scott didn't waste time and started to work on it, exploring his girlfriend's body. Getting the edge of her shirt, Scott soon was sure that both of them were shirtless. While his skilled hands were going to take her bra, Jean broke the kiss, under Scott's little protest.

"What?" He asked, noticing her blush deeper.

"You seems tired from the training…" She said once more pushing him back to the wall, but this time turning the faucet, making hot water fall on theirs already heated bodies. She guided her hands up and down his chest, but went a little further in the 'down' part, stopping her hands in the most sensible spot of Scott's body, making him moan. "…so I'll help you to relax…"

Scott didn't understand until she started to kneel in front of him. Accepting her offer, he rested his head on the shower's wall, welcoming the hot water that was falling on him. Opening their bond to a higher level, Scott shivered feeling Jean's love, desire and principally, intensions.

With her hands and a little help form telekinesis, Jean finished undressing Scott, freeing his member.

Before she could think something sexy to say, Scott passed his both hands through her hair, that was now soaked from the water, turning it to a dark red color. Stopping his hands on her cheeks he pulled her up again, capturing her lips in a frenetic kiss. After some minutes, he let her go again, and when her words were still on her mouth, he pulled her back to face his arousal.

"Just do it, love." He said while suppressing a grow, his hands still on his lover hair.

"Seems like our fearless leader enjoys old good blowjob, hu?" She said before finally capturing him.

**MM**

Turning off the boy's locker room microphone from the Control Room, a very intrigued Jamie headed for his new friends' room with an interesting question.

**MM**

During the days Remy was at the Mansion, and now that he was going to stay for real, he was in what the X-Men called 'the boy's hall'. It was just the principal hall at the west wing, where the rooms of the boys were. He and Piotr even got a room just for themselves. They were good friends and would manage to share a room. Jamie's one was right next to theirs, and was even bigger. But it could be explained, Jamie was never 'alone'.

Remy particularly liked the boy, Jamie Madrox. He was always interested in learning new things, and even if Remy was in the Mansion for just some days now, the boy already knew how to open the girls' bathroom door.

Gambit was in his room, still digesting the idea that the X-Men were giving him a second chance; Piotr said something about going out for a walk, which led the room just for Remy. He also was trying to find a way to tell Rogue that all this time he was lying to her, but maybe not about_everything…_

"Gambit?" The unsteady voice, typical form boys at Jamie's age, called from the other side of the door. "Are you there?"

Getting up, Remy opened the door for the boy.

"Hey, _mon petit ami, _what Remy can do fo' ya? Wanna learn some poker?"

"Er, maybe later." He said getting into the room, and for Remy's surprise he was alone, just one Jamie.

"Ya seem a little jolted, what happened?" Remy asked innocently, while sitting in a chair besides the boy.

"Can I ask you something Remy? You are the only one in the Mansion that answers to my questions, anyway…" The boy said sitting in the opposite direction of Remy.

Gambit started casually to turn his chair. "Sure. Ol' Remy can help ya wit what ya want."

"What's a blowjob?"

Loosing his balance, Remy almost fell from his chair, swearing form his still aching chest.

"Wha-what's what?" Remy looked for the boy.

"A blowjob."

"Ok, ok, keep it down, right?" The Cajun got up from his chair. Putting his head out of the room, he checked if anyone was seeing him. Closing the door, he turned back for the boy. The twelve-years-old boy, he reminded himself.

"Where did ya hear dat?" Remy asked, also curious.

"I was at the Control Room checking the section of the New Mutants. After it, Cyclops went for his Danger Room section…"

"Why I'm not surprised…" Gambit said for himself.

"But I left the Control Room after that. Some time later I remembered that I left my notebook in the room, the one that the New Mutant's program is saved on."

"Keep sayin'…"

"And when I came back, I think I turned on the security microphone of the locker's room. I heard someone's voice there, and it sounded like someone was in pain…"

Remy started to put the two and two together.

"And than I heard Scott and Jean's voice… why are you laughing?"

Not able to resist, Remy started to laugh.

"Nothin', Jamie, jus' some adult fun… Remy will talk ta' Scotty later…"

"Anyway… I heard Jean saying it, but than they started to scream again and I turned the microphone off."

"Dat was betta'"

"So… what is it, are they ok?"

"Oh, they're totally fine, really, don't worry." Remy once more laughed for himself. Jamie continued to look at him, with a sincere questionable look. "Oh… Jamie" How could Remy spoil the innocence of a child like this? Well, the boy would learn soon or later. "Jamie…" He said again. "Do ya like bananas?"

**MM**

That morning Rogue woke up alone in the infirmary. The sun was shining from the window, and it took a few seconds for her to remember the events of the night. Feeling the coldness of the bed in front of her, her heart felt a wave of sadness thinking that Remy had left her alone like this. She was about to confirm her thoughts when she found a familiar object laying on the pillow that, probably Remy, got for her.

A card; she turned it to see which one was.

The queen of hearts.

Smiling to herself, she got the card and headed to her own room to take a shower.

After the shower and some change of clothes, she searched for Kitty, who didn't seem to be in their room. She found a note on her desk: _'I'm out for a walk with… you know. Wish me luck!' _

"Good luck, Kit." Rogue said to herself, but worried inside, afraid that her friend could end with a broken heart, like the last time.

Ignoring this thought, Rogue got out the room, headed for the west wing. On her way she found Ororo.

"Hey Storm."

"Rogue? Just one second." The whiteheaded womanfought her inner urge to touch Rogue's shoulder, but she knew the girl wasn't ready yet.

"What's up?" Her green eyes turned for Ororo.

"I presume that you're looking for Gambit." Rogue slightly blushed before answering.

"Yeah, Ah wanna see how his injuries were."

"I see. You need to talk too. Rogue" Her blue eyes concentrated on the girl's green ones. "Before anything, remember that the X-Men always give people second chances."

"Hun… ok." Not really understanding, Rogue continued her journey to Remy and Piotr's room.

**MM**

"Rogue, Remy's sorry. He really is. Remy, – I, never wanted ta' do it, I had any choice."

Watching his reflection on the mirror, Remy continued to practice. Would she forgive him?

A knock on the door cut his thoughts.

"Come in." He said thinking it was another boy, maybe Jamie again to ask what the Kamasutra was about.

"Hey." The soft voice made him turn on his tracks as quickly as his hurt body allowed him.

"Rogue." He said the name that was tormenting his dreams for days now. "What a pleasure surprise, mah belle, Remy was soon goin' to talk ta' ya." He approached her, offering a chair.

"Ah jus' wanna see if ya were alright after yesterday." She said accepting his offer and sitting on a chair, watching as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Remy's fine,_petite_, no need fo' worries." His voice was calm, differently form his fast heart beat. "Rogue… Remy needs to say somethin'…"

"Storm told me soemthin' weird befo' Ah went here… what's goin' on Remy?" Locking his red in back eyes with hers green orbs, Remy blew out, sighing deeply of regret.

"_Cherie_… I'm sorry."

**MM**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Wanna know Rogue's reacting? Review and I can send you a tip! ;D **

**Special thanks to Author376 for the proofreading. **

**Maia**


	6. Chapter 6

**MM**

Tears willing to run down her face, Rogue stormed out the room, not wanting to stay there for one more second.

How could he?

"Roguey, wait-" Remy found his own door being closed on his face. Reopening it, he continued his task after Rogue. "_Cheire…_" After his last word, Remy's heart jolted a little, seeing her stop on her tracks and look back at him. Step by step, their faces were inches a part. Gambit cursed himself seeing her trembling eyes and mouth.

"Don't _'cheire' _me. Don't." She referred the last order to his hands that were on the half way to rest on her shoulders. With the order she gave a step back, swearing when she felt the first tear freeing itself from her eye. "Don't follow me, please." Fighting the urge to surrender in his arms, Rogue turned around, also making her best to not desperately run away from him.

Knowing that he would never reach her, in both emotional and physique way, Remy stopped his perusing… maybe forever.

**MM**

She always loved butterflies; they were such small creatures that carried a symbol of life and joy. The yellow one she was staring now was so delicate and beautiful… it was rare to see one of those this time of the year, when winter was coming.

Katherine Pryde continued to watch the small yellow point in the big hand of Piotr's Rasputin. She wondered; how a man at his size could be so delicate with small things? Though it was good to know that he could handle small forms…

"At my homeland we always find these ones." His strong words interrupted her thoughts. "During the winter was difficult, but me and my brothers always found them."

Doing so as he spoke, Piotr let the butterfly go, turning again for Kitty. The creature was no longer the center of her attention.

They were on the grounds surrounding the Institute, taking a break from the nice and innocent walk. Not that they wanted it to be innocent, but things like that takes time… too much time in Kitty's opinion.

"It's beautiful."

Piotr agreed with the girl, thinking that she was talking about the butterfly. He rested his head back to the tree where they were sat beneath. Still looking at the Mansion that was in front of them, he closed his eyes, enjoying the wind of the coming winter.

He suddenly opened his eyes when he felt the warmth of a small hand reaching his big one.

"I…" Kitty said getting closer to him, just their hangs touching "… I just wanted to see if they were as soft as they look like." While blushing, she got one of his hands, using her both to caress it.

"Katya…" Rising his torso from the big oak tree, and feeling his own cheeks getting warmer, Piotr looked at the girl. Moving his hand to stop it at her shoulder, they got closer to each other.

His form was absurdly bigger than hers, but Kitty felt safe under his shadow as his head got closer to her small one. Continuing her gesture that started with his hands, she slowly passed her hands through his arm, resting it on the side of his face. She smiled seeing his reaction to welcome her touch, turning to kiss the palm of her hand. It was a simple gesture, but made her shiver anyway.

As he looked back for her, reopening his eyes after the quick kiss, the moment of comfortable silence continued between them, just the amazing fast rhythm of their hearts making noise inside of them.

Licking her lips as a sign of nervousness and invitation, Kitty diverted from his icy blue eyes to look at the Mansion for brief moment.

Accepting her silent question, Piotr moved even closer to her, resting his big forehead against her delicate one. Her golden eyes were still fixed on the Mansion, but Piotr didn't notice it when he kissed her forehead, smiling seeing her skin blushing deeper.

"Wait…" Her shy voice broke the silence, and Piotr checked if his hands were in safe places; she turned away from him, still looking for the Mansion.

Seeing his reaction, she looked back for him and he found concern in her eyes; didn't she want to…

"Not that." She reassured him, still blushing. "There." She pointed for the Mansion, the window where her and Rogue's room was. The light was off and the balcony door was closed. Nothing weird in Piotr's opinion. "I got to go, something is wrong."

Still silent, he watched as Kitty got up, releasing herself from his embrace.

"Something happened with Rogue." She said with apologizing eyes. When ehe turned to go back to the Mansion, she felt a lightly tug pulling her back. She looked down at Piotr, seeing her captured hand on his big one.

All she could do was watch as his big Russian form rose in front of her, leaning down to lay a warm kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be waiting." The firm voice said, as she automatically turned for the Mansion… not so sure if Rogue still needed any help.

"O…Ok."

"And Katya?" She was about to give up on her duties as a friend and surrender to her will to jump in his arms. She looked back, already three or more steps away from him. Locking their eyes, Piotr continued.

"You are beautiful too."

Remembering about her earlier comment, her blush came back to her features. Smiling as a response, she once more turned her back to him. _'You better be in real trouble Rogue!' _

**MM**

Hoping that the darkness would hide her tears, Rogue cuddled herself deeper on her bed.

How could he? How… could he lie to her like that? Betray her… when she was about to give all she had for him? Her suffering and lonely heart.

"Jesus Christ!" She yelled when an unexpected hand laid on her covered shoulder. Quickly hiding her face and fetus position, she spoke again. "Hell Kit! Why do ya always do that!?"

Seeing her jolt, Kitty rested her hand on the bed.

"Rogue…" She said, knowing her friend needed comfort. "I'm here for whatever you're passing through."

"How…" The Southern turned slowly for her younger friend, seeing honesty on her pitying eyes. "How did ya know Ah was…"

"The window." Kitty pointed for the balcony door. "No matter what happen, you never close it. Last time you did it was after Mesmero…" Kitty let the name remember the facts for itself. "So I though something big had happened. Did something… happen?" The girl asked, sitting next to Rogue. She knew that Rogue wasn't going to start to cry on her shoulders, that wasn't her style. But she could get something with a talk.

"Ya got the nice one." Rogue said as she laid on her bed again.

"What?" Kitty laid on the opposite side, Rogue's sheet preventing her to touch her friend.

"The nice one. The Tin – Peter." Rogue corrected, knowing her friend didn't like the nicknames.

"Why are you saying this?" Katherine rested her head on her elbow, an improvised pillow. She tried to figure out Rogue's expression, the darkness of the room not making it easy.

"Remy's a fuckin' liar, Kit." Rogue blew out hoping win the battle against her tears. "He's lying all the time. He's not here 'cause o' the X-Men or anythin', just the fuckin' jewelry."

"Oh…" Was all Kitty could say, after all Rogue had good reasons to dislike Remy now. "And still…" Shadowcat could be risking her neck now, but she was going to say it. "… you're here crying about him?"

"Kit."

"Ok, ok, I stopped…" Coming from Rogue, one warning was enough.

Kitty remembered what she heard that morning and what Storm had just said to her before she entered in the room.

"You know that Professor agrees and wants to give him a second chance."

"Kitty, Ah'm not the Professor."

"Me neither." Katherine got up and turned for the door, ready to phase it. "And still I gave _you_ a second chance."

Finding herself alone again, Rogue swore, not just for Remy, but also for herself.

Damn, the kid had a point.

**MM**

The wind was starting to become cold as the night was rising. On his bike, he could feel it better, though Gambit would rather it be the hot breeze from the South.

He didn't know if Rogue would ever forgive him, and the idea that he was falling in love alerted him. That was why he was here, running away from everything. From the X-Men, from the Guild… he would disappear, and when his 'family' finds him (he was sure it would be a matter of time) he would face death like an old friend: no matter where you go, s/he can find you.

Seeing the Mansion disappear in his rear-view mirror, Remy tried to convince himself, one more time, that it was the best. Best for him… and principally, best for Rogue.

The first thirty minutes of his journey were lonely; just some family cars passing through him. When the sun had almost left the sky, Remy heard and saw a bike coming closer to him. He found it familiar, but just recognized it when it was too late;

Logan passed through him, making a sing for him to pull over.

Ignoring him, the Cajun accelerated even more and let Wolverine behind. Cursing when he approached him again, Gambit looked at him and shook his head; he would not come back.

Logan sighed; time for plan B.

Extending his claws, Wolverine got closer to Gambit's bike, making sure that he saw his shining claws. Logan also pointed a bar next to the road, and made sure that Gambit stopped his motorcycle there.

"It wasn't my idea." Was the first thing Logan said as he shoved Remy inside the smelling pub. "For me ya can leave; Pro' and Storm asked me to go after ya. So don't argue. Two beers." His last sentence was to the old waitress that gave them a yellow smile as return.

"Wolverine" Gambit wouldn't dare call him Logan. "ya know it won't work. Remy is a target for his Guild, he doesn't want to endanger the X-Men." He said, slowly sitting down at the table Logan had pointed for him.

"So there's nothin' to do with the fact that Rogue now hates ya?"

"…"

"Better this way. Yer not good enough for her."

"Remy agrees."

Logan almost felt sorry about him, seeing his hurt face when talking about Rogue. Almost.

"We'll finish this beer, ya'll get up, get on yer bike and come back. If not, ya'll never know if ya can do it better." Logan nodded for the waitress as she let two mugs on the table.

"Why are ya doin' this?" Gambit asked before staring to drink his beer.

"We're X-Men. We do it all the time." Logan didn't look at him while he said that, more interest in his cold beer. "But don't think I'll be all nice with ya 'cause of this. I still think yer a fuckin' delinquent and don't deserve anythin' of this. Including this beer." The Canadian pointed for his mug as he finished his little speech. All Remy could do was nod. "And 'bout Rogue" Leaving his empty mug on the table, Logan stood up "don't touch her, or I'll kill ya." Fighting the urge to smile, Remy nodded. "C'mon, let's go back or 'Ro will kill us both." Grinning, both Logan and Remy got out the bar.

"You're right boss." Said a man that was sitting on the opposite side of Logan and Remy's table, in the dark corner of the bar. "He indeed tried to run away. Yeah, what a fag. Anyway, I think I found some way… better, _someone _to persuade him." He waited until the man on the other line stopped talking. "Yeah… the girl's name is _Rogue_."

**MM**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Special thanks to ****Author376**** for the proofreading! Any KIOTR fans out there, go check her stories, ****'Stolen Child'**** and ****'Unquiet Dreams'****, you have my word that they are great!**

**Maia**


	7. Chapter 7

**MM**

The days that followed were very peaceful for most of the X-Men. No suddenly attacks at midnight, so dangerous fight with the Brotherhood and, principally, no drunk student getting home at 6 am singing Madonna (ask Kurt why this last one was better).

Remy was going to stay for real now. Though his concerns about the Guild remained in his heart. Rogue heard about his little 'run away', and didn't decide if she'd be grateful for that or not. She was avoiding Remy during these days; it wasn't very difficult, because he wasn't participating the Danger Room sections, thanks to his still healing rib.

Gambit, Cyclops and Wolverine went to the mysterious bar where the former was beat up. They were searching for any clue that would lead to those responsible, but nothing was found. Cyclops decided that Remy shouldn't worry, he was with the X-Men now. They both hoped that it was enough.

Rogue wasn't ready to face Remy yet; a part of her really wanted to forgive him, to understand. But the other part, the hurt and lonely part, thought that he would just break her heart. Not sure about which one she'd follow, she thought that not speaking to him at all would be better. The problem was, the Cajun was very sociable. He was making friends all around the Mansion, and it irritated her someway. He even told Kitty a Judaic joke; and she laughed! His charismatic persona was the reason Rogue was now alone in her room, dealing with her thoughts as she looked at the ceiling; Remy was with the rest of the Mansion watching a comedy movie in that cold afternoon.

Still arguing with her thoughts, Rogue heart a knock at the door. It wasn't Kitty, she never knocks. She stared once more to the card she was holding, the queen of hearts, the responsible of her earlier thoughts. She got up slowly, not sure if she wanted or not to open the door.

Just the idea that it could be Remy made her heart beat faster a little; not that she'd admit it to someone. Quickly looking at the mirror to check if her hair was ok, she opened the door.

"Oh…ya." She said to the male form in front of her.

"Hey Rogue." Said three Jamies at the same time. "Kitty asked us to get some blankets from you."

"Sure, just a second." Not sure if she was surprised or disappointed, Rogue left the collection of Jamies at her door and turned to get the blankets. "Here." She said giving one blanket for each Jamie.

"Thank you Rogue!" Said the last one before they rushed back to the Rec Room.

Sighing, she closed her door, calling herself silly for thinking that Remy would come to look for her. After the first week of trying, he seemed to had given up.

Resting her head on her pillow again, Rogue got the card and prepared to wonder about it again.

"Remy miss dat' one."

The voice came from the dark corner of her room and made her get up in a single move. Seeing his form stepping into the light, she shivered when he smiled to her. His face was no longer sore, just some light bruises were marking his handsome features.

"How did ya get here?" Rogue said, activating her emotional defenses.

Still with his smile on place, just tenderer now, Remy answered.

"Let's jus' say Remy has a multiple friend." Remembering the exactly moment when she turned her back to her open door, Rogue almost could see Remy snaking into her room. "Don't blame the kid." He continued.

"Ah won't, Ah was thinkin' 'bout blaming ya." She said sitting on her bed again.

"Guilty." Remy said rising both of his hands, wincing at the movement, but trying to hide it.

"What was that?" Rogue said before she realized that would expose her worries about him.

"What? Nothin', Remy's fine." He said sitting on Kitty's bed, some steps away from Rogue's.

"Is that yer rib?"

"Probably de result o' Logan's section." He tried to smile before noting what his words meant.

"What?! Are ya trainin' with just two weeks or recovery? Are ya crazy, Ah'll talk to Logan 'bout this." She had stood up, and now was just a step away from him.

"Worried 'bout Remy?" He smiled again, a real smile.

Caught in the act, Rogue diverted her eyes.

"Yer crazy." She said crossing her arms, turning her back to him and her face to the window.

She was still facing the Institute's yard from her window when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, at the same time she ached for the touch, her rational side wanted to jump out from under it. Before she decided which one to do, another hand pressed on her other covered shoulder.

"Remy's sorry." She felt his hot breath warming her neck's back, her bare neck's back. "Remy's sorry dat he lied to ya; he didn't want to cause any problem. He - I, never wanted ta' hurt ya, mah belle."

He was definitely crazy. He was inches from her deadly skin, and still didn't give a step back.

They stood on that position for a while; Rogue starring the window while Remy was behind her, lightly stroking her shoulders. Rogue finally moved, turning around to face the Cajun. Unfolding her arms, she locked her green eyes with his scarlet ones, finding regret in his sight. Running a gloved hand over one of his facial bruises, Rogue opened her mouth to say something.

"Please, _cherie_." Remy said while kissing the tips of her fingers that were caressing his unshaved cheek. "Jus' think 'bout it. Remy knows ya need time."

Suppressing her wish to ask him to stay, Rogue nodded. He gave her a last smile before heading for the door.

"It's good to see ya talkin' to Remy. He missed dat." With his last phrase, he got out her room. Rogue didn't move for an entire minute, still trying to believe what had just happened. Repeating his last words to herself, she sat on her bed again.

Getting the card that was laid there, she pressed it against her heart.

Maybe Kitty was right; he deserved a second chance.

**MM**

"18 years old, Anna Marie Darkholme." Said a tall dark haired man. "But everybody knows her as 'Rogue'." The man said while putting a file on the table.

Jean-Luc got the file and analyzed it. They were at a forgotten hotel in New York city. They were there for a moth now, to catch a certain object, but one of his 'employees' seemed to have forgotten what he could do.

"She's from Mississippi? So Remy still knows how ta' pick up a girl…" He concluded his phrase sitting on the chair in front of the table. "What are her powers?" Giving up of reading the file, he waited for his son to explain further. Henri continued.

"She's like a vampire; she absorbs the power and memories of anyone who touches her. Basically, she can't touch anyone."

"And my Remy is hangin' out with a _femme _dat can't touch? Hunf. He really needs to get home."

"We're still collectin' all de information. But she doesn't look like a real treat, no blastin' powers or transformism… she seems to get out de Mansion just for school and some times for de mall n' de city. Though every time Cyclops or Wolverine is driving her, which makes it difficult for us."

"Not impossible. We manage to get all this information, didn't we?" The leader smiled again.

"We can wait until she gets out alone…" The stronger man lit up a cigarette.

"We'll wait more a few weeks, until Remy thinks we forgot 'bout him. And then…"

"We'll get her!" Said the younger LeBeau.

"The necklace fo' de _femme_. Remy will give it to us."

Laughing, both men continue to discuss their planning.

**MM**

Rogue was still getting dressed for the club where she and the others old-enough X-Men were going to when a knock resounded in her room. She smiled thinking of the possibility of who it could be.

"Oh…you."

"Disappointed?" The redheaded said with one eyebrow up.

"No, Jean, come in. What's up?" She asked when both women were inside the room, the telekinetic had closed the door. That was something Rogue will never get used to; objects moving around. Rogue noticed that Jean was already dressed for the club; her classic red short dress. The Southern rolled her eyes when a not-innocent memory of that dress passed on her mind; courtesy of her last training with Jean, which ended Rogue absorbing Jean.

"I…" Jean started, not sure if Rogue would freely talk with her. "I heard that you and Remy talked earlier…"

Winding her eyes that were on her form at the mirror, Rogue turned for Jean.

"Did ya…?" She pointed for her head, gesturing the question about Jean's telepath.

"No, no, no way."

Rogue kept looking at her.

"Ok, maybe a little bit…" The redheaded said sitting on the bed. "But it wasn't you. I mean, Remy was projecting quite loudly." Jean smiled at Rogue, hoping that the latter would know what that meant.

"Ya mean… he was…"

"He's totally happy about it. And also nervous, as I could sense. What I want to say Rogue…" Jean got as close to the younger girl as she thought it'd be comfortable for Rogue's shyness. "I know how it can be hard to say to someone how you're feeling." They both remembered Jean's Mexican novel to tell Scott how she felt and vice-versa; Jean remembered by her own memories and Rogue by her stolen ones. "I know that maybe I'm not the perfect person for this, I know you and Kitty are really close... but Kitty never passed through it. I don't think she ever needed to forgive someone very deeply…" "…as you're trying now."

Jean's memories still on her head, Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Thank ya Jean… Ah know ya understand. Ah just needed some time to think. Ah thought a lot 'bout it durin' these days, and Ah know Ah decided what Ah'm goin' to do." Turning back for the mirror, Rogue saw on the reflection Jean's grin.

"And what would be that?" The older mutant asked.

"Let's just say that tonight it'd be very fun fo' me…" Once more Rogue turned for Jean. "… and _maybe_ fo' him. He'll have to play his cards right."

"I think he's pretty good with cards."

They both laughed at Jean's remark.

"Ok so… we're leaving in ten minutes, hurry up!" Jean said as she got out the room.

Sighing, Rogue looked for the moon at the window. It wasn't shinning as the others days, but Rogue knew that behind the clouds it was in its full glean;

Wondering about the night, Rogue also left the room.

**A/N: **Wants to know what is Jean talking about? Check the one-shot **'Sorry is in the Air' **on my profile. This is not a sequel to that fic, but fits perfectly here.

**MM**

Soon part of the X-Men was out partying, leaving the house for some of the younger mutants.

Kitty entered in the Rec Room wearing her light pink pajamas. She regretted wearing it when she saw who was also in the room, wearing just some pants as pajamas. Seeing Piotr on this state, she wondered if she could have worn something more… adult.

"Hey!" He greeted her, really surprised to see her. "I thought you were out with the others…"

"Oh, no. I'm not old enough, and those places are smelly." Shadowcat said sitting on the opposite side of the big couch the Russian was also sitting on. The New Mutants were all on their beds, leaving the place just for them.

"Oh…" Her comment make Piotr remember about her age. At seventeen, she was two years younger than him, though sometimes it looked like she was older. Just some times.

"Do you know where are the professors?" Kitty asked looking at the TV, which was on a sport channel. Piotr seemed to like figure skating.

"Xavier is out to another city, he went with Storm and will come back tomorrow; Beast is in the Lab and Logan is… around, I guess." He said quickly while searching for the TV remote, knowing that Kitty would rather watch a movie or something.

"So we're basically…"

"Alone." He finished her sentence.

Not knowing why, Kitty shivered as he said that. These days they were getting closer and closer, but nothing had _really _happened yet.

"Hun…what's on the TV?" She said trying to end the uncomfortable silence.

"You can search for a movie." He said giving her the remote. Their fingers touched at the movement, but they both disguised their blushes.

After some minutes of search, Kitty found a good movie. A romantic movie.

"Do you want subtitles?"

"Da. My English is getting better, but I still have some difficult understanding oral speech. Principally on movies."

Thinking that nothing wrong could happen, Kitty and Piotr started to watch a movie.

One hour later Logan parked his bike at the garage. He went to New York to visit an old friend, and around midnight he was coming back to the Mansion. He noticed that Scott's car and Remy's motorcycle weren't at the garage and growled smelling the boy's, Rogue's and Jean's scent.

Trying to not imagine what the couples could be doing, he entered in the house headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge to get a beer, he suddenly smelled something in the air. He sniffed to be sure of it, swearing when his fears were confirmed. He hated to smell it at the Mansion, principally during the night. Opening the kitchen's door that would lead to the hall, he saw the lights of the Rec Room at the end of it. The air there confirmed what he smelled: teen's pheromones. He was also hearing something… moans?

Getting himself ready to extend his claws, Logan headed for the Rec Room.

_Ten minutes earlier…_

It was supposed to be an innocent movie; a guy that falls in love with a girl, they have some fights, than back up together in a lovely happy ending. In a way, it was all that. To be more specific they were at the 'back up together' part.

Kitty couldn't see, but knew that Poitr was as red as his blood could let him. She wasn't in better position, anyway. As the couple on the screen continued to moan, scream and enjoy the pleasures of flesh, the young couple on the couch was blushing and trying to think at something else; the last sentence being more specific to Piotr, who would be caught in a very embarrassing situation if he led his imagination run.

The remote control was in the middle of them, in the center of the sofa. None of them made a move to switch the channel, afraid that the other would complain. So they stood still, pretending that it was another common scene in a normal movie.

The subtitle made it even more naughty, translating all the dirty mumbling. _'It was a sixteen-years-old censure!' _Kitty thought for herself as she crossed her leg, trying to ignore the heat that was growing between them. _'What do sixteen-years-old teens have in mind nowadays?!'_

'_Think about your mom. Your grandmother… your cat! No, no, nothing with cats! Your brother…Russia…trees…/' _Piotr kept certain images on his mind to prevent the worse to happen. He wanted to think in everything but woman… principally the one sitting at a one-arm length from him.

"What the hell is goin' on here?!"

Even before Logan finished his sentence, Piotr rushed for the remote to switch the channel, stopping at a Looney Tunes cartoon.

Logan analyzed the scene before him: a totally red Kitty sitting in the left corner of the sofa, looking very surprised. An also deeply blushed Piotr sitting on the opposite side of the couch; Logan could almost touch the pheromones in the room, they were emanating them from their bodies. Just one thing didn't fit: the blushed and unquestionable guilty couple was watching… Looney Tunes? Blue and pink little creatures led them turned up? This generation is lost… Logan though before caring on.

"I hope ya two have a great explanation for this." He said folding his arms.

"For what?" Kitty said making her best innocent face, just her blushing giving her away.

"This." Wolverine pointed for her and Piotr.

"We were not…"

"Damn hell ya were not." Logan cut Piotr's excuse. "I could smell ya two from the kitchen!" He just realized how compromising his phrase was when both Piotr and Kitty got purple from embarrassing. Maybe they really weren't. "Ok." He said knowing that they actually weren't having sex in the Rec Room. Though he'd never apologize. "I know today is Friday and tomorrow ya won't have Danger Room. So ya have fifteen minutes to be on yer beds, _alone._" he emphasized the last word. After that Logan got out the room.

The silence reminded for a minute between Kitty and Piotr.

"Ok..." She said, getting back to her normal color. "_That_ was embarrassing."

**MM**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to Author376 for the proofreading. **

**R&R **

**Maia**


	8. Chapter 8

**MM**

It was smoky, smelly, dark and crowded.

And Rogue was loving every second of it.

Remy had picked the club they were at now, in New York. He and Rogue went on his bike, and they both enjoyed the each other's warmth during the ride.

Right now Scott was on the table with Jean, and Remy had just asked Rogue to dance. After giving one last glance to the in love couple at the table, Rogue followed her partner.

She was wearing a dark green outfit, but in the light it looked black, making her eyes look lighter. She went with short gloves, so she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Her pants matched her blouse, only the belt being the accessory that was standing out. Admiring her outfit, Remy continued to lead her to the dance floor.

Grinning as the electric song that was playing started to slow down its pace, Remy rested both hands on Rogue's waist. Waiting for her reaction, he grinned even more when she passed her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her, but just a little bit. Remy was wearing his traditional trench coat and black boots. His coat was almost surrounding Rogue, as so were his arms.

"Do you think it will work?" Jean said to Scott's neck as they hugged and watched the other couple on the dance floor.

"Who? Remy and Rogue?"

"Yeah. I'm not talking about us, I know we will." She said giving him a kiss on his cheeks. After responding her affection by caressing her waist, Scott answered.

"I don't know. I know Remy is falling for her, but Rogue needs time."

"Yeah… look at them. They are a beautiful couple." Jean said pointing out to the Southerners dancing. The music that was soft started to go fastener again, and Jean recognized the Cajun rhythm of it.

"Ha." Scott laughed for himself. "Now I know why Remy chose this club."

"But look." Once more the redheaded turned her attention to the dance floor. "They sure know how to dance!" She exclaimed seeing how Rogue and Remy were dancing. The old dirty moves, the thief exploring all her womanly curves as some of the other dancers gave them more space.

Fun.

Rogue was having fun.

She didn't dance like that since her teen years in Mississippi. And she had to admit that the one who taught her to dance was her cousin from Louisiana. Though she would never admit it to Remy, he was too proud for it. She knew that after this dance Remy could make a map of her body, but dirty dancing was like this. And besides that, she was having fun, also exploring his muscled body. He had taken off his coat for the dance, she couldn't deny the offer.

When the music was lowering again, the DJ put an digitalized version of a 'ye-haa!', which didn't sound good, but made people laugh. Remy finished the music lowering Rogue's body, stopping inches from her now sweat face.

"_Cherie_, we do need to repeat this sometime." He said getting his coat back from the place he had left it for dance. "Ya do know how to follow Remy's moves."

"Yeah right, swap rat. Ya were the one followin' me."

"Can't argue with dat." He said putting an arm around her waist. "Remy's goin' to get some drinks, be right back." Remy let Rogue on the table with Scott and Jean and turned for the bar.

"Two beers and two martinis please, _mah belle_." He said as he winked to the blonde barwoman. Some habits would never change. Seeing her almost scared face, Remy remembered of his non-human eyes. Hoping that she'd just get the drinks, he turned his back to the bar and stared the dance floor and the tables on the background, while getting a cigarette.

One specific table called his attention. A bald man, he was almost sure he knew him, was staring at him. Was he…

"Henri?!" He said to himself letting his cigarette fall. The barwoman led his drinks on the bar. He quickly tuned and got the glasses, soon heading to the place when he thought he had seen a familiar face. Trying to pass through the crowd, a woman, that apparently was drunk, ran into Remy, making him split his drinks over him and her. Remy was about to complain and maybe call the girl names, but a big guy appeared at her side. If it was her boyfriend or just friend, Remy wasn't going to stay there to find out. He went back to the bar, now having sure that he had lost the mysterious man's sight. Even if it was Remy's adopted brother… what was he doing here? The Guild was still after him? Maybe he…

"Swap rat, ya disappeared and Ah had to come after ya." The familiar voice sounded behind him. Seeing his concerned look, Rogue also got preoccupied. "What happened, Remy?"

"Oh, nothin' _cheire_. Remy's just thought he saw a… friend. Anyway, Remy shouldn't be drinkin' now, he is goin' to drive ya home."

"Yeah right." Not actually believing him, Rogue decided to let it go. "Let's get a soda at least." Placing his hand on her shoulder, Remy guided them both back to the bar.

'_It wasn't him' _He thought for himself. _'If dat was really Henri, Ah'd be dead now.' _

**MM**

Around four in the morning, the two couples got home from their fun night. Soon Scott and Jean went to Scott's room, to finish what they started at the club and what the already did in the car on the way home.

Remy walked Rogue to her room, acting as gentle as he could be. When they got to her door, he hugged her, pressing her as close as he could to him, the thin fabric of their clothes separating their bodies - their arching to be together bodies. As the hug deepened, Remy tentatively tried to lay a hand on one of Rogue's breasts, mentally kicking himself when she gave a step back.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy… Ah'm just not up fo' it… yet." He put his grin back on his face hearing her last word. He could wait her to be prepared… it gave him time to figure out how they'd do it, anyway.

"Sorry _cherie_, Remy understands." She looked up at him with a questionable look, and he wondered if she was mad to him about something he did.

"G'night Remy." Not even waiting for him to say good bye, she entered in her room and closed the door. Remy looked a little confused, but he knew Rogue was emotional unstable and needed some time. Turning his back to her door, he walked for his own room.

After closing the door, Rogue also closed her eyes as she rested her head against the wooden surface. One question was on her mind: why her? Between all the woman Gambit could have, why he had chosen her? The gothic that can't touch… why?

Reopening her eyes, Rogue noticed something that wiped her thoughts away; where was Kitty?

Her bed was kind of messed, but there was no sign of the mutant in the room… the bedroom seemed a little heated someway, Rogue thought. Seeing that the light of her bathroom suite on, she called for her friend, just to be sure.

"Kitty?"

A blushed Katherine with wet hair got out the small room, wearing a large blouse that was probably Rogue's.

"Oh, hey Rogue!" He said, a little too jolted for four in the morning.

"Hey…" The older woman said back. "Why are you up this time? Did you have any nightma-"

"Dreams? No, no, no dreams. I, like, didn't have any. Any, not at all." Kitty cut Rogue's sentence, just letting the latter curious about her friend's reaction.

"Ah didn't say anythin' 'bout ya havin'-"

"No dreams… I don't do it. I, like, don't dream with boys, men, not at all. And if I did, which I don't, that would never be with Pio-"

"Kit, look at me." Rogue held Kitty by her shoulders, surprising the shorter that would never expect Rogue to touch her like this. "Breathe. That is it. Calm down." Taking a deep breath, Kitty returned to her pale color.

"Thanks Rogue, that helped." She said while Rogue let her go from her grip.

"Now…" Rogue looked at Kitty and giggled. "Spill!"

Seeing that she failed trying to hide the earlier events, Kitty sat on her bed.

"C'mon, Rogue. Don't make me say it; just look around." She said closing her eyes, again feeling the heat on her face.

Rogue did as so it was told; Kitty's pajamas _and sheets_ were on the corner of the room, the place where they put clothes that would go to laundry; Kitty's hair was wet, showing that she had just taken a bath; and considering the girl's reaction and words when Rogue asked her what happened…

"Oh my God!" Rogue said while giggling. "Ah can't believe it! Ya had an erotic dream with the big Tin Man that let you all w-"

"Ok, ok, you don't need to keep saying it! I admit it, now forget it and go to sleep!" Said Kitty while using her pillow to hide her red face. Rogue continued to laugh.

"Ah just… just didn't expected that… though it's very comprehensible." Kitty sat on her bed and looked at Rogue with one eyebrow up.

"It is?"

"Sure…"

"Thanks for understanding, Rogue." Getting up to protect herself from what was about to happen, Rogue headed for the bathroom to take her own bath and shouted back to Kitty.

"It is very comprehensible that ya two desperately need to get laid!" Rogue rushed for the bathroom and closed the door, hearing the 'tud' of something heavy, probably one of Kitty's books, being threw on the door. "Next time be sure Ah'm not in the room again, so Ah won't wake up with yer moanin's!" Rogue continued to tease her friend, but that time no book resounded at the door.

Starting to get off her clothes, Rogue thought about this new 'relationship' between Kitty and Piotr. She did like the guy, he was always gentle and polite. The totally opposite from Remy… Getting off her pants and blouse, she started to take off her gloves, and once more continued to wonder. Kitty was a beautiful girl, but Piotr'd have to be very gentle to her… she was very sensible, and principally after her time – horrible time, as Rogue corrected herself – with Lance, she was a little more delicate on the subjects of dating.

When she was ready to step into the shower, she stopped to look at the big mirror on the wall. She was totally naked, the way nobody would be able to touch her… her pale skin was almost as white as sheet; she never liked the sun… or having her body that exposed.

Her thoughts one more came to Remy. Would he ever see her like that? And back to her earlier question, why he had chosen her to fall in love? Why… still wondering, Rogue turned the faucet, waiting the hot water to calm her thoughts. Felling the water, she jolted back and stepped out the shower.

"KIT!" She shouted, hearing the girl giggling from the other side. Kitty had phased though the wall and turned the water to cold, very, very cold as Rogue could prove. "Ah'll kill ya!" She said before turning it to hot again.

Now she knew why the second book didn't sound on the door. Rogue was shivering as the real hot water started to warn her body; Kitty could be bad. Very bad.

**MM**

The next morning, a very sleepy Cajun entered in the Danger Room at 8 o'clock. Today the other students weren't going to have training; he was there for another 'unofficial' section with Logan.

"Yer late, Gumbo."

"Just five minutes, _monsieur_."

"Still late."

Logan was loving those sections with Gambit. He knew that the young man was trying to make him like him, or at least hate him less. And Wolverine could hit him, that was the best part.

Remy knew what those trainings meant for Logan, and he wanted his approval. It was true that his rib was still healing, and he knew Rogue would break another of his ribs if she knew he was still training.

"How was last night?"

Remy raised one eyebrow to Logan hearing his question.

"It was great, very fun."

"How fun?" Logan got closer to him, looking up at his face as he asked. Remy understood the question and answered quickly.

"Innocent fun."

"Good to know. Now shut up and let's fight." Remy sighed hearing him tell him to shut up and knowing that Logan started the conversation.

They trained for a couple of hours in two different ways: first they fight against each other (Logan's favorite part) and then together against a common enemy.

They were finishing the second part, fighting against the Room's machines and obstacles. Logan, as always, was in the lead, guiding both men to the end of the training. Wolverine was basically cutting the metal devices that tried to grab him. Remy was right behind him throwing explosive cards on the enemies that Logan left for him to deal with. They were a few meters away from the end of the training when Gambit noticed a hologram approaching Logan while this last one was busy dealing with another obstacle. As fast as he could, Remy used his bo staff to knock Logan's aggressor down, much to Wolverine's surprise.

After that, the simulation was over.

"Remy hates when that happens, when they come form behind." The Cajun said with a smirk.

"Yeah, me too." Logan said that before realizing he had just agreed with Remy. Also surprised, Remy smiled to the shorter mutant. And he knew Logan would actually never say 'thank you', that comment being enough for both of them.

As they headed to the shower to clean up from all the exercise, Remy tried to talk to Logan again.

"So… Remy saw your bike yesterday, is it a Honda VTX 1800N?"

"One of them, yeah." Proud of one of his babies, I mean, bikes, Logan smiled.

"_Oui_, it's a…"

"It's kinda Neo Retro, it might seem a contradiction in terms, but the VTX1800N is all that: stylish, head-turnin', from its swoopin' fenders and straight-cut mufflers to the LED taillights and gorgeous cast aluminum wheels. Call it throwback beauty with a modern-day touch. Not that I like that much modern bikes… anyway, it has Flush-Mounted LED Brake n' Taillights, Bullet-Style Turn Signals, Hot-Rod Retro Fender Style…"

Seeing Logan getting carried away explaining about his bike, Remy thought that things were getting better between them. After some minutes, they already in the locker room, Remy opened his mouth to speak again, but Logan finished his little speech.

"But don't even think 'bout getting on it, Cajun."

Ok, maybe things were not _that _different.

**MM**

After the shower, both Logan and Remy headed for the kitchen. It was already 10:30 am, and some students were there, enjoying the Saturday morning without a Danger Room section.

"Good morning." Jean said to them as Remy sat on the chair and Logan went to get some coffee. Logan looked at the redhead and squinted to Scott, how was right behind the woman. Sniffing in the air, he growled feeling their smell mixed. Logan knew they were adults and all, but still saw them as kids. Noticing his gesture, Jean just looked at the elder, wanting him to understand.

"Hey Remy!" Jamie said to his new friend, sitting at his side.

"Hello, _petit, _how are ya?" Gambit said while starting to make a sandwich.

They continued to talk as more students were getting in the room for breakfast. Ororo went in the kitchen with some groceries; she probably had gone to the marked in the morning.

"Good morning children!" She said giving all of them a bright smile. Even Logan couldn't resist smiling back at such beautiful sigh. "I got some fruit, if anyone wants some." She said placing down the bags on the table.

"I think Jean will want a banana."

Splitting the milk he was drinking at Jamie's remark, Remy thought that wouldn't end well.

"What?" The redhead asked, wondering about Jamie's question and Remy's reaction.

"Nothin' _cherie_, the boy's just jokin'…" Remy said turning for Jean and back to Jamie. "Right, Jamie?"

"But you said that-"

"_Right_, Jamie?" Remy asked again in a warning tone.

"Don't make me read your…" It wasn't Jean's real intention read the boys' mind, but now they were projecting. "Oh my God…" She said while blushing and looking at Scott, who still haven't understood. Behind him, Logan just growled again understanding what had happened. He felt Jean's scent on the locker room earlier, he now just confirmed his thoughts.

"Sorry, _cherie, _dat was the most innocent thing Remy could have thought." Remy said with apologetic eyes.

"I'm not understanding Remy, you said-"

"Jamie, why don't ya jus' eat now, _hun_?" Remy said for his young friend.

"Good morning!" Said a radiant Kitty entering in the room followed by a mumbling Rogue. Rogue would never understand how Kitty could be in such a good mood in the morning.

"Some fruit, honey?" Storm offered a basked with a colorful variety of fruits.

"Sure, I want a banana." As Kitty got the yellow fruit, she noticed as Remy, Jean, Logan and, finally understanding, Scott blushed. "What?" She asked.

"Does she…?" Jamie asked for Remy.

"_Non, non mon ami_, Remy doesn't think so…" After saying this, the ones that got the joke laughed, leaving a still puzzled Kitty with a questionable look.

**MM**

During the afternoon, Henry offered to take the New Mutants to the city, to watch a movie, go to the museum and later to get some ice cream. The students liked the idea, and Logan offered to go with him, knowing that the kids could drive McCoy crazy.

Remy searched for Rogue after the breakfast, but couldn't find her. In the afternoon she avoided him too. He didn't understanding her actions, and commented about it with Storm. The wise mutant told him to give her some time, she might need that. Deciding to take her advice, Remy didn't search for her as the day continued to pass.

When the night finally came, Remy's patience was coming to an end; he was going to find Rogue.

After a fast search in the Rec Room, the Library and her bedroom, Remy decided to try one last place before giving up.

As he walked into the Institute's back yard, he though that he shouldn't have get a thin coat, the night was turning to be a cold one. He smirked seeing the familiar shadow on a bench, near the cliff's point view.

"It's cold outside, _cherie, _why don't we come back n' get a little warmed, _hun_?" She didn't even look at him as he flirted with her. Remy got closer and sat besides her, resting one hand at her shoulder; indeed she was shivering from the cold. "Somethin' wrong, _cherie_?"

"It's juts…" She sighed. She planned all day how to say that to him, and now that she had the chance she couldn't do it. "Ah'm… Ah'm not sure 'bout all this Remy."

"'bout what?" He said gently taking off his coat and using it to protect her delicate form.

"This. Us."

"Remy thought ya had understood dat-"

"No Remy. The problem is not ya." She said letting go of his embrace and getting up, her back to him. "It's me."

He followed her moves and stood behind her, hugging her tightly.

"Rogue." He said, wanting her to face him. "Look at me." He watched as she reluctantly turned to face him, small tears shinning in her eyes. "Remy was also confused 'bout things, but he really wants to-" Once more she cut him off.

"Why me Remy?"

"What? Remy doesn't understand."

"Why me? Between all the women ya could have, why ya chose me? The young girl that can't touch? If yer jus' playin' with me…" He slowly laid a gloved finger on her lips, making her calm down. Using the same gloved finger to wipe her tears, that now run her face, and stroke her hair, Remy looked deeply in her eyes, feeling her shiver between his arms as he did it.

"Rogue. Remy'd never play with ya. When Remy says dat he wants to stay with ya, that he is…" He chose his words carefully, not wanting to give away his truly emotions. "is fallin' in love with ya. It's more than just physical… and ya did touch Remy. Here." He said the last word by leading her hand to rest on his chest, his heart. Seeing more tears escaping her eyes, he worried. Seeing her lightly laughing worried him even more. "Rogue? _Cheire_?"

"That was so… cliché." She said looking up at him. He smirked.

"Well… it was true."

"Ah loved that." She said laying a hand on his face, caressing it. "Thank you."

"No mah belle." He got her gloved hand and kissed it. "Thank _you_."

Again fighting the urge to cry, now because of the emotions, Rogue let herself free in his arms, enjoying his deep embrace.

In the shy, the Moon shined. Thinks were going to get better.

**MM**

**Thank you for reading. **

**I have to be honest that I was expecting more reviews from this story. Not that I'm not liking it, but I'm sure that there are more than 7 (average number of reviews per chapter) regular readers of this story. On the contrary of some writers, I really appreciate short reviews like 'it's ok', 'keep going', 'nice job!', because they show that the reviewer know how much a feedback, even the simpler ones, are important to the author. If can e-mail me your comment too.**

**After saying this, I don't think I'll have to ask for you to review, right? ;D**

**Next Chapter: **_Rogue and Remy are finally getting along, but someone else is also interested in that relation… Kitty and Piotr finally have a moment for their own! And more about the Guild and the mysterious necklace… after all, why is it so important? _

**Special thanks to Author376 for the proofreading, any grammar mistakes, blame her! (kidding :D)**

**Maia**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** special thanks for the reviews from last chapter; I knew you guys were out there! I hope you keep doing it; it helps a lot with my creativity! **

_**Enjoy!**_

**MM**

"_Piotr?"_

_The sweet voice resounded in his room. Someone was there._

"_Katya?" Piotr said getting up, surprised by her presence in his room late in the night. "What are you doing here, are you ok?" He tried to stand up, stopped by the girl that had just placed herself on his lap. "Katya…" Was all the Russian managed to say before her sweet and hungry lips started to kiss him. He let the kiss go, pulling a little apart when it deepened. _

"_Piotr, I want you." She said into his neck as she shoved him back to his bed. _

"_Are you sure, Katya?" He asked her, already getting turned on by her playful tongue on his neck and chest. Katherine stopped her work on his body to once more lock her golden eyes on his blue gaze._

"_Never been so sure in my life." And then she captured his lips again. _

_Ok, Piotr was convinced._

_Soon responding her gestures, Piotr started to undo her pajama's buttons. Changing their positions so Piotr would be on the top, he started to take off her blouse. He did it slowly, as if wanting her to confirm her intentions. _

_Kitty straddled him from beneath, her small legs trying to hold his big muscular form. He moaned at her action, because Kitty had just pushed her hip further, encountering his arousal. _

_Not wanting to waste any more time, Piotr finished his job on her shirt, revealing her naked chest for him. He smiled seeing her delicate form… she noticed his smile and got his hands, guiding them to her small, yet soft breasts. As his big hand found their way, Piotr started to caress her, enjoying her pleasant expressions as he excited his Katya. _

_Her moans started to get louder as he laid down to replace his hands with his mouth. She tasted so good… his tongue was playfully rubbing her, leaving red marks and light nibbles on its way._

_When he pushed away to take off his, now very tight, pants, she glanced up at him with a sexy smirk._

"_Let me handle those." She said, amazed by his expression when she phased both their pants to the floor, leaving them completely naked. _

_Piotr saw her blushing when he once more got closer to her, making her feel all of his body in the movement. Encouraged by her attitude and blush, Piotr started his journey to the center of her arousal; starting on her mouth he gave her another deep kiss, grinning into it as their tongues danced; going down to her neck, he saw the red marks it was letting there; he took a little longer on her breasts, getting even more aroused as her soft mumbling became vivid moans; still heading down, he stopped at her navel, massaging the place with his mouth, feeling her shivering as he was getting closer and closer._

"_Katya…" He said while spreading her legs, waiting for her to nod or give him another signal to go on. Her leg's grip on his hip became tighter, and she moved up to capture his lips again._

"_Just do it." She said naughtily, in a way he wasn't expecting her to say it._

_Responding her kiss and gently parting it, he let her rest her body on the bed again, preparing for what was about to come._

"_Oh Pior…" She moaned as he started to move further, grinning again feeling how aroused his Katya was._

"_Katya…"_

"_Piotr…" He loved that; when she called his name when he was getting into her. It was so tight, yet so hot in there. He was enjoying every minute of it, and he'd be sure that she'd appreciate the moment too._

"_I love you, Ekaterina." He said as he continued to slide into her. _

_And than she did something he surely didn't expect: started to laugh. Laugh hard._

"_What?" He asked to himself as the scene before him was vanishing. _

"Hahaha!"

The laugh awoke Piotr. He suddenly sat on his bed, still calling for 'his Katya'. Soon he found the responsible for that laugh.

"_Mon ami, _ya should have seen yer face." Remy said still taking pictures of Piotr.

"What?" The Russian asked out loud this time, trying to understand what just happened.

Remy just grinned and pointed for Piotr's boxers.

"\Oh shit!\" Piotr said in Russian before rushing for the bathroom, the in suite he and Remy had in theirs room.

"It wasn't Remy's fault!" Cajun called from the other side of the door. "Remy woke up with ya mumblin' 'Katya' n' ya were too funny to not take a picture!" Remy said between laughs. No matter how old they were, they still acted like boys sometimes.

Some minutes later, a totally red Piotr got out the bathroom and looked for Remy.

"You have two choices: you'll give me the pictures now" Piotr started to change for his metal form, but just half of his body was transformed as he continued to talk "Or we'll have to resolve it another way."

"_Oui, oui, _here!" Remy said giving the Russian his cellular.

"You do it, you know I'm not a big technology fan."

"It's done." Remy said while erasing _almost _all the photos. He could use the last one for blackmail.

Sighing, Piotr sat on his bed. He glanced at the watch on the desk, it marked five in the morning.

"So…" Remy said also searching for his own bed. "Ya n' _la petite chat, hun_?"

"What?" Rasputin asked, French never being his strong point.

"Ya and _Katarina._" Remy specified, using a Latin version of Kitty's name, enough for his friend to understand.

"It's nothing like it… like it looked like." Piotr embarrassed himself with his English referring to the earlier scene.

"Don't worry, _mon ami_, Remy's a man and understands." Piotr nodded seeing Gambit's comprehension.

"We… we didn't do anything yet. She is not like that. Though I'm really looking forward it."

"Tell me 'bout it." Remy rested his head on his pillow, sighing remembering about his little 'problem' with Rogue. "Remy's still searchin' fo' a way to handle dat with Roguey… he'll find it, though." Piotr couldn't see, but knew that the Southern was smirking.

"I know… how did that happen Gambit?"

"What?" Remy was wearing a questionable look on his face.

"How these girls got us like that?" Piotr said that in the most gently way he found to.

"My friend" Remy took a deep breath. "Ah don't know. But they sure did."

Both men smiled at Remy's phrase, both of them thinking about theirs lover.

**MM**

"_How long?"_

Jean-Luc stretched his arms as he repositioned the phone on his other ear.

"We're still searchin' 'bout de-"

"_How long." _The second time the other voice on the other line asked was full of warning. And the eldest LeBeau knew what that man could do.

"Give us a couple of weeks. We'll get it back, Ah…" Jean-Luc looked back for Henri and some others of his Guild crew. "Ah have a son workin' on it."

"_You sure know what can happen if you don't get it back, right _mon ami_?" _The voice with a strong truly French accented voice sounded in the other line.

"Of course. Two weeks, no more." Hanging up the phone, Jean-Luc turned for the other men in the room. "Ok, we have two weeks. Otherwise, we'll be in a war. You know it."

"Dad…" Jean-Luc looked at Henri. "Ah mean, boss, we still are waitin'…"

"A chance. We need one change to get her." He didn't let his son finish. "We'll have it, Ah'm sure. While dat, ya keep with the spyin' and don't forget to inform us 'bout everythin'." Pulling his long hair backwards, Jean-Luc left the room.

**MM**

"Oh my Gahd." Rogue continued to stare at the machine in front of her. When Logan and Professor called her to the garage, she knew they were up to something, but she never expected this. "Oh my Gahd."

"We got dat, _cherie._" Remy was with her when they called her after the breakfast, so he was along with her when she got her present.

"We thought that it would sucks to give it to ya when the snow was all up, I mean, at Christmas. So that's why we're giving it to ya now." Logan said really pleased that Rogue had enjoyed her Christmas' gift.

"It's a Honda CBR600RR! It's a dream comin' true!" Rogue rushed for her new bike. "And it's the Red/Black color! My God!"

Xavier smiled seeing how happy she was with it. He had his doubts about buying it or not, but Logan assured him that he'd teach her to drive well. Not that she didn't know already. And of course, Rogue was different form the other students… she was an orphan, her real and only family were the X-Men.

"How did ya know that Ah was dieing for one of these?" She said, still hugging the machine. Her machine.

Logan mumbled a few words, but Professor said it out loud.

"Remy was the one that suggested it."

Fighting her urge to giggle and scream at the same time, Rogue turned for the Cajun. "Thank ya, thank ya so much!" She said turning back to the motorcycle.

"Remy knows a few ways fo' ya to thank him…" Seeing Logan's teeth on his direction, Remy soon stopped with his flirtatious.

"And" Said Kitty, who had joined the group moments earlier "it has my personal touch!" She said showing Rogue her new helmet. It indeed had Kitty's touch, even if it was black and red (to match the bike), it was shiny and kind of girly, so everybody would know it was a woman riding on it. Knowing that every time she'd look at it she'd remind of Kitty, Rogue came closer to her friend to get the gift.

"C'mon, I deserve a hug." Kitty said looking up at Rogue.

"Kit…" Wanting or not, Rogue normally didn't feel comfortable touching people.

"Ok, handshake is enough." She said holding out her hand. As Rogue put her gloved hand in it, Kitty pulled her closer in a surprised hug. As Rogue, embarrassed, tried to push her, the girl phased away from her grip. "I should go now, bye!" Kitty said phasing the ground and leaving a blushing Rogue in the garage.

"Don't even try." She looked for Remy, knowing that he'd ask for a hug too. She was starting to feel comfortable around him, but she wasn't going to do it in front of the Professor and Logan.

"So." This last one said. "Aren't ya goin' for a ride?"

"Maybe later Logan, but Ah'm sure, really sure, Ah'm goin' for it."

"Well…" He said coming closer to her. "If half-print can have it, I also wanna a handshake." He said, also holding out his hand for her. In the Mansion everybody knew about Rogue's shyness, especially on the subject of touching.

She touched his hand and slowly got closer for a hug, Logan meaning more than just a teacher for her, and she was all emotional about getting that amazing gift.

After all that moment, Rogue also thanked the Professor and headed for her room. She was truly happy, and noticing that Kitty wasn't there she let Remy enter there too, not able to prevent him from following her, anyway.

"So…" He said sitting on her bed. "Remy is de only one that won't have a hug?" He playfully pouted.

"Why, were ya jealous?" She said sitting on Kitty's bed, right the opposite from him.

"Well, ya indeed hugged Logan." Seeing that he was serious, Rogue raised one eyebrow.

"No way yer jealous 'bout Logan!" She said getting up, not sure if she should be angry or flattered.

"He's a man!" He said, also standing up.

"Ya know Logan is like a…" She controlled her moth to not say the word 'father' "an older brother for me." She said as he approached her from behind.

"Remy is sorry, _cherie_, it's jus' dat a beautiful woman like ya is very attractive even fo' brothers." He conjured his words with acts, putting both his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"Still a sick image, though." Slipping his hands around her waist, Remy rested his head on top of hers, still behind her. He smiled when she let herself rest against his body.

"Remy hopes everythin' is ok 'bout last night." He said not actually looking at her, but feeling her eyes shine with emotion.

"Yeah." Rogue turned for him, finally meeting his gaze. "Everythin' is ok."

Wining his internal battle to not just kiss her right then, Remy pulled away and asked casually.

"So, are ya ridin' de bike or not?"

**MM**

"Whatcha doin' here kid? Kinda late for newspaper, hu?" Logan said surprising the newspaper 'boy'.

"Oh, sorry. Ah think Ah got de wrong address, sir." He said as he was at the Institute's gate. After leaving the garage, Logan felt a different scent and resolved to follow it, which led him to this man.

"Yer kinda old for bein' the newspaper boy." Logan said suspiciously.

"Nobody is old enough, _mon ami_." The men said getting on his bike and riding away.

"That was weird…" Logan said before he turned back for the Mansion. It was a great day for a beer.

**MM**

He always enjoyed a moment for himself; back at his mother land, he loved to take a walk in the woods or the village, always alone.

Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin liked the loneness, principally if he was with a canvas and other artistic pens. That's the main reason why he was on the third floor of the Xavier Mansion, where just a few students dared to come, and the place where Storm's attic was.

He was going to start a new drawing, the result of his imagination. It was another piece of his new collection, 'Katya's collection' as he, almost embarrassed, gave the name.

"I knew that in the beginning drawings can look bad, just some stretches, I'm, like, just checking now." Came a soft voice from behind.

Even before she finished her phrase, Piotr had jolted hearing her voice and had, as casually as possible, tried to hide the notebook of his personal collection.

"Katya!" He said, again trying to look normal. "I didn't hear you coming."

"That's ok." She said taking a sit on the empty room's floor. The sun was setting, and with the fireplace of the room, the light was… romantic. "I didn't use the door." She said smiling up to him. All he could do was smile back. "So…" Kitty said trying to look what was behind him. "What are you drawing? Is it a woman?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Da, da; it's from a magazine!" Ok, he could never be a lawyer; he was an awful lair.

"Hun…" Even knowing he was lying, it was cute seeing him trying to.

Putting his pen to rest besides the canvas, Piotr also sat on the floor, a safe distance from Kitty. He also checked if she couldn't see his notebook. There were some scenes of a certain… dream. He would die if she saw that.

"What magazine?" She couldn't resist, teasing him was so much fun.

"Hun… one of Kurt's…" Realizing what that could mean, Piotr soon completed the sentence. "Not _those_ magazines, I mean, um-"

"That's ok, Piotr." She said giggling. "You're a great artist, it's going to be beautiful."

"You have no idea…" He said almost for himself, admiring his secret model.

The silence filled the room, just interrupted by the fire's cracks. One thought was swimming in their heads, 'it's now or never'.

"Katya…"

"Piotr…"

They said at the same time, both blushing and turning their head as they said it. The silence stood between them again.

"You can say it."

"Go first."

Even if they had rehearsed, they wouldn't say it at the same time again.

Now they just laughed, it indeed was funny. Katherine bit her lower lip, showing her nervousness, but all Piotr could notice was how gorgeous it made her. Her golden eyes were darker, sometime reflecting the fire. They were shinning with something different… it wasn't the normal innocence Piotr usually found there. It almost looked like the Katya from his dreams.

His icy blue eyes were focused on her, she could see and feel them. His mouth was partly open, as if he was amused with something… maybe her? That thought made her blush again, and divert her eyes. Feeling an unexpected touch on her chin, she obliged it and looked up. His strong hands were gently making her look up at him, his handsome features. Still with his hands on her chin, he got closer to her, and they both knew that there was no return now. The cracks from the fireplace were mixing with the sound of their accelerate hearts, in a rhythm neither of them felt before. Kitty locked her eyes with his before allowing herself to close them, emotionally preparing for the next step.

He watched as she closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips, inviting him to go further.

For a moment, all she could feel was her heart, her desperately and trying to jump out her chest heart. Then she felt them; his strong yet soft lips, brushing on her delicate ones. Letting the kiss on that stage for a minute, she then got on her knees to stabilize their height, cupping his face with her hands.

Feeling her smile as she caressed his face, Piotr deepened the kiss, shyly slipping his tongue in her mouth, ready to take it out if she didn't like it. He considered that thought when she didn't respond his action, but wiped it away when she opened her moth even more, allowing him to explore it. As theirs tongues danced to the pace of their accelerated hearts, Piotr tried to expunge the image of his dream that was hunting him in his mind. This Kitty, the real one, needed to take it slow, gentle. With that thought he finally parted the kiss, letting them both catch some air. With one hand still on the floor, Piotr rested his big forehead against Kitty's head, noticing that she was staring at the floor and blushing.

"We're not very good with words." She said smiling and looking up at him, and he felt relive seeing her happy. "Though I must say that-" Another kiss cut her words, a not so deep but sweet one.

"You're right, we're not good with words." His masculine voice said, lower than normal.

They stood there for more an hour, between kisses and shy caress. Soon it was night, and they had to get down for dinner. Kitty was the first to leave, giving Piotr a quick kiss on his lips. He saw her phasing the floor and maintained their eyes locked until they disappeared on the carpet.

When she was gone, Piotr laid on the floor, sighing deeply: it was official, Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin was in love.

**MM**

After the dinner, Rogue headed for the garage. It was already night, but she wanted to test her baby. When she was about to put her helmet, a pair of scarlet eyes and strong arms hugged her from behind. He loved to do that. She rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh, putting her helmet.

"Why, aren't ya goin' to invite Remy?" He said pouting again. Damn the man looked even hotter with that hurt face, Rogue thought.

"Not today, Cajun. Ah need some time alone, ya know?" Her voice was muffled by the helmet.

"Can Remy wait for ya in yer room, when ya come back?" He said giving her space to get on her bike.

"If Logan lets ya, sure." He couldn't see, but knew she was smiling. The Canadian would kill him if he caught Remy in her room late in the night.

"Remy will be waitin' mah _cherie_." Remy said as the garage gate was opening. "Have a nice ride… and maybe we can _ride _when ya come back?"

Fighting the urge to punch him for the flirtatiousness, Rogue accelerated her bike, making a loud noise.

"See ya, Cajun." With that phase, she let the garage and a smirking Cajun behind.

**MM**

He heard the noise and saw the motorcycle leaving the Mansion. After narrowing his eyes, he confirmed that is was a woman riding it.

"Boss." Said the 'newspaper boy' with his Cajun accent to his cellular. "We got our chance." Mischievously smiling, the man got on his own motorcycle and started his pursuit.

**MM**

**Hey, one more!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next ones will be full of drama and secrets being reveled! Will Rogue regret of trusting Remy? We'll see…**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

Special thanks to Author376 for the beta reading!

**Maia**


	10. Chapter 10

**MM**

It was a cold November night; soon the nights would be even colder, in a way a Southerner like her wouldn't like them. Because of that Rogue was enjoying this ride even more; it meant everything new for her: a new season, a new bike and a new love.

By her rear-view mirror, she saw a motorcycle approaching her, in a high speed. She wondered why someone was running around there, and just went a little to the right to let it pass by. It did in an amazing speed, she even was going fast, but that guy was sure looking for trouble.

Ignoring him to continue to enjoy her ride, Rogue accelerated her motorcycle. She was not going to get even closer to the other motorcyclist, considering what Logan could do to her if he finds out she was passing the speed limit.

As she continued to ride, she noticed another bike approaching her from behind, also very fast.

"Today is the day…" She mumbled for herself as she started to once more pull to the right, allowing the bike to pass. She thought it was strange when it suddenly slower down its speed, like if it wanted to stop her. Still not understanding, Rogue had to brake after a sharp bend, noticing that someone was blocking her way. Soon she recognized it as the earlier bike that let her behind.

As if suddenly understanding what was going on, Rogue accelerated in the dangerous bend, knowing that the risks would be even bigger if she stopped.

Seeing her bike getting faster, Henri sighed. "She's tough. Call the van, we're gonna get her anyway." The last order was to the other guy that approached him, also on a motorcycle. He and some of the Thieves Guild's members were responsible to get Rogue to their 'home', and she was supposed to be alive.

Rogue wanted to pass by the one that was stopped in the middle of the road, accelerate the maximum she could, ride for around one hour, than come back to the Mansion using a different road. It was a good plan.

Still getting used with her new bike, Rogue didn't notice that something was wrong until she felt a firm tug on the handlebars, only being able to think '_shit_' before totally loosing control of the bike, spinning and entering in the woods, not being able to complete the bend.

She went in a significant high speed, crashing on a tree after turning over. All the men heard the loud 'pow' and a scream as she finally stopped. Henri looked at the man that was supposed to make her park the motorcycle, who was watching everything smocking a cigarette.

"What?" Henri just narrowed his eyes. "The boss said 'alive', he didn't say anythin' 'bout 'conscious'." Rolling his eyes, Henri, the bald LeBeau, entered in the woods that surrounded the road after Rogue, not having troubles locating her trail of destruction.

He sighed was relived to see that she, at least, looked alive. She had crawled a few meters away from the destructed motorcycle, and Henri could notice blood on her shirt and face.

"Are ya ok, _petite_?" Hearing the familiar accent, a still dizzied Rogue looked up.

"Who are-" A kick on her face cut her words, and probably her lips too.

"Good to see dat yer alive." Henri said getting down to see her closer. "And dat was 'cause ya got de wrong necklace back in de museum few weeks ago. If ya haven't, ya wouldn't be in such an uncomfortable situation." He got up again when a big blond man approached them both.

"The van is here." He said to Henri.

"Good. Get de girl." The walking wardrobe did as he was told, and, not so gently, got Rogue onto his shoulder. The last thing she could see before diving into unconsciousness was Henri's face, with his classic mustache, approaching her to speak again. "Never trust a LeBeau, _fille. _Never." Gathering the strength to spit on his face, Rogue finally passed out when another assault was made to her face. "Hell, Remy still knows how to pick de tough ones!" He said wiping his face. "Take her to de van!"

**MM**

Ten pm.

Ok, maybe she wanted to enjoy the ride a little longer.

Eleven pm.

The night was beautiful, the moon was shining, nothing wrong to spend some more time outside.

Midnight.

Gambit gave up waiting and turned off the TV. Something must have happened, Rogue was supposed to be there already. Getting up, he headed for the garage, stopping in the kitchen to get a snack.

"Where yer goin', Gumbo?" The rough voice of Wolverine echoed in the room.

"After Rogue." Gambit said casually, closing the fridge he had just opened, now holding a package of piquant snacks. "Remy thinks somethin's wrong."

"I'll go with ya. I also think she's in trouble."

Remy was really worried about Rogue, Logan could see that. He also was afraid that she could be actually in trouble. Both men got out the kitchen, but were stopped by a small form.

"Logan!" The kind voice of Kitty Pryde resounded in the dark room. "Rogue is not-"

"I know, Half-Print. We're goin' after her."

Remy noticed that the girl was wearing her pajamas. He noticed too much, he thought, as she looked up at him wearing a skeptical look.

"I want to go too." She said diverting her eyes from Remy and back to Logan.

"Out of question." Logan said passing through her.

"Hey!" She called back, phasing Logan so she'd be in front of him again. "She's my friend and I'm a trained X-Man." Kitty used a more serious tone. "And I just couldn't bear knowing that she's in trouble and I didn't do anything about it."

"Ya can do. Wake Jean up and go after the Professor, he's probably up too. Try to catch her with Cerebro." Logan said once more leaving the girl behind. Kitty nodded and turned back for the stairs.

"Are ya sure dat Cerebro will be necessary?" Gambit asked as he followed Logan.

"I dunno, but I wouldn't let Half-Print go. Let's go before she comes back."

Grinning, Remy checked his bike's keys in his pocked.

**MM**

Something liquid being threw on her face awoke Rogue. She didn't know what it was, but it burned her facial bruises.

"What did ya throw on her, it's fuckin' stinkin'!" A voice not so close to Rogue said.

"Ah didn't know where to throw de dog's stuff. Anyway, she's up." A closer man said; realizing what they had just spread on her face, Rogue couldn't avoid throwing up.

"Stop with dat, don't kill de girl." The voice that was far away was approaching her and she opened her eyes.

She was in a kind of room, but it was much colder than normal. Her first though was that she was in a cell, but it didn't look like one, it was bigger. She tried to reach her hands to her mouth to clean herself, but discovered that they were tied upright on top of her head. She was sitting on the floor, resting her back on a wall, her legs also tied up. Every inch of her body was arching, and she was still wearing the same clothes that she used the night before… or was it still that night? There was no window where she was, so she had no idea.

"Why can't we touch her?" The man that had threw the bucket on her asked while getting up.

"Something with the freak's powers, but it's an order, don't touch her." She heard a sound of a door being opened and saw that another man was approaching.

"Henri." Both her captors said greeting the man that had just entered in the place. "We're about to call ya, she had just-"

"Shut up." Henri mumbled as he crouched down to look Rogue in the eyes, rising up her chin with his gloved hand. "Why is she stinkin'?" He asked looking back.

"Ah, we-"

"Again, shut up. Just throw some water on her, de boss wants to talk to her." Henri said tapping lightly Rogue on her cheek and standing up. "He's comin'."

Rogue was too busy trying not to drown with the water that was suddenly falling on her face to notice that another man had joined her captors.

"Mah belle…" A new voice said, but in a familiar accent. "Everythin' will be over if ya cooperate."

Rogue growled remembering that she didn't say a word yet, and her captors were already being very brutal.

"What do ya want with me?" Rogue winced when it hurt to say that. Her voice and mind were shaken.

"_Petite, _ya didn't realize it yet?" Jean-Luc got a chair and sat in front of her.

"Yer from New Orleans…" She mumbled while shivering… the water they had given her was very cold.

"_Bingo_. And so is my son, dat ya probably know as Remy." Jean-Luc smiled seeing her winding her eyes. "Oh, where was Ah with mah head? Jean-Luc LeBeau, it's not a real pleasure to meet ya." He said making a small bow with his head. "Let's go on with de explanations…" He continued as Rogue was speechless by her surprise. "De necklace ya stole from Remy isn't actually ours, it's from a friend, and we want it to still be our friends… It's not the necklace's value, _non_, it's what its represents; do ya know what it represents?"

She controlled herself to not spit on his face, but knew that it only would mean more injuries to her.

"De fuckin' loyalty of de Thieves Guild!" He said slapping her face. "De piece was a symbol, a symbol of my loyalty! Now dat Ah lost it, do ya know what's goin' to happen?" He locked his dark brow eyes with Rogue's dark green ones. "A war. Between Guilds, The Assassins, The Thieves, The Mercenaries… it'll start in Louisiana, than to yer lovely Mississippi's river, soon all de South and guess what? Nobody will be able to stop it. Happy with what yer doin', _cherie_?" He diverted his eyes to look at her breasts, not trying to hide it. "Don't worry, if we got it back, it'll be ok. T'ough there's an old tradition; when someone is late at this kinda delivery…" He looked up for Rogue's face again. "Someone dies." Happy to watch as Rogue started to feel the lightly shiver of panic, the Leader of the Thieves Guild smiled.

**MM**

Logan parked his bike at the left of the road; Remy just followed his move. Wolverine was the one with acute senses.

Gambit understood his college's gesture as he also saw the tire's marks on the asphalt. Most of them were from motorcycles, but Remy could notice that a SUV was recently there.

"Oh shit!"

Remy distracted himself with the marks and didn't notice when Logan entered in the woods, at his left. Hearing his phrase, Remy feared the worse and run for where Logan was.

Painfully sighing, Remy clinched his fits seeing what was in front of him.

Rogue's bike was crashed against a tree; the trunk was even crooked, showing the speed that the vehicle was. The handlebar was down to the ground, and an experienced motorcyclist as Remy knew that the person that was riding it crashed its head right against the trunk.

Remy analyzed the scene for a few seconds, starting to scream after that.

"Rogue! Rogue!" He looked around, quickly using one of his cards to illuminate the place.

"She's not here." Logan mumbled, knowing that the younger man needed to express his anger and sadness.

"Rogue!"

"She's not here!" Logan said out loud to Remy, this time grabbing Gambit's arms. "Control yerself, Cajun!"

"Is she…" Gambit tried to say, and as Logan saw the tears start to shine in his eyes, Wolverine discovered the deepness of Remy's feelings for Rogue. The Cajun reabsorbed the cards energy, making the place dark again.

"I don't know, but she was alive when she was taken from here."

Logan's words implied that Rogue was kidnapped; and Remy knew who had done it.

Kneeling in the woods at that moment, Remy let out a loud, emotional, deep and angry scream. He will save her, no matter who he'll have to kill for that.

"Remy." Logan put a hand at the man's shoulder, he was still kneeled. "Blamin' yerself won't solve the problem. Let's go back to track her by Cerebro."

"Logan…" Gambit slowly got up, turning for the Canadian. "Ah'll kill them. Ah'll kill them all."

Seeing the trail of blood that escaped from the motorcycle's surroundings, Logan looked up at Gambit. "I'm with ya, Gumbo. All of them."

**MM**

"Nothing." Said a tired Jean who was still wearing her pajamas. She was searching for Rogue for an hour now, since Kitty went to her room to wake her up. "I can't find her, she's not using her powers." The redheaded had just taken off the Cerebro's helmet.

"That can be good, right?" Asked Kitty, who was with Professor and Piotr behind Jean.

"We… we don't know, Kitty." The concerned voice of Charles said to the girl. By reflex, Kitty got Piotr's hand, in a move nobody in the room noticed, the concerns being elsewhere.

"There're back!" Scott said entering in the room; Jean had opened the door telekinetically for him.

"With Rogue?" Asked Kitty as she, not intending too, squeezed Piotr's hand.

Scott shook his head; right after him Logan and Remy entered in the room.

"Where-" The question didn't come out Kitty's lips as Wolverine handled her Rogue's helmet; Rogue's covered with blood helmet. "Oh my God." Kitty said getting the object, feeling the dried blood.

"Is she…?" Like Remy, Jean didn't need to finish the sentence to Logan understand.

"We don't know. What did ya find?"

"Nothing." Professor and Jean said at the same time, both with a slightly feeling of shame.

Hearing that, Remy couldn't stay in the room; he headed out for the elevator while searching for a cigarette in his pocket.

Piotr felt a tug on his hand, and looked back to find Kitty's eyes on his. She pointed for Remy with her head. Colossus nodded and also left the room.

**MM**

"Comrade?"

Remy knew Piotr; he'd try to be nice and friendly, to comfort him.

"Yeah, Petey?" He asked as casual as possible while he lit his cigarette, with trembling hands, inside the elevator; he wouldn't wait till outside, he needed it _now._

"We'll find her Remy, we-"

"Look here." Remy looked up – literally – at Colossus, not able to hide his trembling finger as he pointed it for him. "Ah don't fuck want any girly talk 'bout mah _femme_. Ah totally fucked it up, she can be dead now 'cause of me!" He yelled for Piotr. The Russian even tried to articulate a word, but Remy's sharp tongue continued. "And don't come with de conversation dat ya understands! 'Cause ya don't! Yer _petite _is not riskin' her life 'cause o' ya, and she can fuckin' touch! Damn!" Remy said the last word for his cigarette, which had just fell from his lips.

"Wanting or not" Colossus said in a firm voice "I understand, I already lost people that were closer to me than Rogue is for you because of my mistakes. Getting all angry is not the best thing to do."

Knowing that the Giant had a point, Remy calmed down, passing a hand on his wet face, both from sweat and tears.

"Remy's sorry… he's just…"

"I know." Piotr rested a hand on Remy's shoulder. "I know."

"Help me find her." Remy said shyly as the elevator's door opened.

"Of course; we'll find her."

**MM**

"Ya really like him, don'cha?"

Rogue didn't know how much time had passed; she was dozing off because of drugs they had given her. But Henri's question she heard very clearly.

"Fuck off."

"Comin' from a _femme _from Mississippi, Ah'll take dat as a 'yes'." He said making her look at him. "Why?"

Sighing, Rogue answered. "Not yer business."

"Stop bein' so… rogue. We're alone." As he said Rogue looked around, seeing that indeed she was alone with the bald man.

"What do ya want?"

"Jus' to talk." He passed a gloved finger on her chin. "So, do ya love Remy?" Henri smiled seeing her diverting her eyes, afraid to answer that question. Rogue didn't know if she didn't want to talk about it with him or she just didn't want to talk about it at all. "Good." His voice cut her thoughts. "So he'll come after ya."

"Ya can bet." She heard herself saying without even thinking; her heart hoped she was right.

"What 'bout we have some '_non_ touchin'' fun while dat, _cheire_?" Henri continued teasing her with his gloved hand.

"Ah don't like captors or killers." She said with a treating voice.

"What?" Henri sounded really confused. "So what are ya doin' hangin' with Remy?" He laughed as her expression changed to a 'what-are-you-talking-about'. "Ya really don't know him."

Henri stood up to check if they were alone in the large room. As he got away from her, Rogue could notice where she probably was; something like a huge pantry, but the products didn't seem food.

"Ok." Henri said looking down at her. "Ya don't know who Remy is, _mah belle_. But ya're 'bout to know me. A better LeBeau, Ah suppose."

Rogue's eyes winded and she started to once more panic when she realized what he was planning to do with her.

"He gave ya de card, right? De Queen of Hearts?" Henri said undoing his belt. "He always does dat, yer far from bein' special."

"Please don't." Rogue said getting closer to the wall that her back was rested. "Ya really will regret it."

"Why?" Henri said stopping his actions for a moment. "'Cause ya can't touch? Don't worry, _femme_" He smiled maliciously. "There's much more to dothan touchin'."

**MM**

**Ok… as you can see, we're in the 'dark' part of the fic. I want to remind you that this fic is rated M, because the next chapters will have more violence. Though I'm getting as close as I can to reality. **

**Thanks for reading, and next chapter: more surprises! **

**Author376: the responsible for the proofreading; thank you girl ;D **

**Maia**


	11. Chapter 11

**MM  
**

"Please don't." Rogue begged with panic in her eyes.

"Why? 'Cause ya can't touch? Don't worry _femme_. There's much more to do than touchin'." Henri finished his sentence passing a gloved hand on Rogue's face. She turned away for the wall, not matching his touch. His maliciously smile just got larger, and his hands continued their assault to her body, going down to her cheek bones, neck and breasts. "What?" He asked, seeing her attempts to avoid his touch. "Remy never did dat to ya _petite? _Dat is weird… he normally rushes things with girls."

"Fuck you." Rogue said as the first tear escaped her eyes; she couldn't believe that her first sexual experience was going to be a rape.

"Oh, dat's de idea, _cheire._" He said pulling her pants down with force, leaving his finger's red marks on her pale thigh.

Breathing heavily from fear, Rogue continued to beg for her aggressor. "Please don't; If ya touch-"

"Shut up" She stopped talking when his hand beat violently on her face; a trail of blood started to fall from her nose. "Right now ya can just scream, Ah even enjoy dat; but stop with de words." He used his long sleeved covered arm to spread her legs.

"Sick." Rogue mumbled as she felt her own blood in her mouth.

Ignoring her, Henri ripped her white and yellow panties, exposing her womanhood to his perverted intentions. Rogue's legs were using their maximum strength to not allow him to complete his task. But Rogue was weak; she was hurt, hungry and terrified.

"Don't worry _femme, _we're not goin' all de way 'round… today."

After saying this, he forcefully slipped three of his strong fingers into her, grinning as her face contracted from pain. "Who would say an attractive girl like ya were a virgin, hu?" He said getting closer to her, seeing her bit her lips. He pushed his fingers deeper, enjoying when she contracted her muscles in response. Tears had joined her blood on her face.

She wasn't going to scream for him; she was not going to give this pleasure for him, no, she was going to bare it, she was going to be strong; she was going to be rogue. Her teeth were making her lips bleed, but she wasn't going to surrender, not like this.

As if reading her thoughts, Henri got closer to her ear while undoing his own pants and started to deal with himself. "Scream for me _cheire_." He said in a deep voice. "Scream for me like ya'd for Remy."

It was enough for her. Gathering all her strength, that wasn't much, she pushed herself against the wall behind her, which in the reaction made her upper body came closer to Henri, and she could touch her face against his cheek. Feeling the familiar sensation of vertiginous and draining, Rogue heard Henri gasp and collapse on her. After a second, she kicked him away from her, her trembling legs arching badly, but they weren't the most painful area of her slender form. As Henri's body rolled away, Rogue closed her legs slowly, the tears continuing to fall from her eyes. She also noticed that her nose wasn't the only entrance bleeding, and swore even more as she shut her eyes in pain.

"Oh my Gadh…" She said between tears, sobs and sharp breaths. With her eyes shuts, Rogue started to process her new memories; a flash of a suffered childhood in New Orleans passed in her mind, and she noticed why Henri hated Gambit; Remy was the favorite. He was the chosen to be the future Leader of the Guild. Because of that Henri was jealous. The fact that Remy always get the most beautiful woman didn't help either… in the memories she also noticed a woman, a thief, holding the necklace she got from Remy. She didn't understand why Henri would have this recollection, but she saw that Remy and this woman, Genevieve Darcenaux was her name, were in love. Actually, Remy wasn't in love with her, he was lying… lying to steal the necklace, and her heart, from her.

The tears were stopping running as Rogue rolled her eyes in a convulsion, still watching Henri's memories in her head.

Genevieve Darcenaux loved Gambit and he lied to her, lied with the same loving eyes he now looked at Rogue; he not just broke her heart, he stole the life from her… Remy let that woman die. Henri's memories were clear: Remy let the woman die in Sabertooth's hands. 

Henri was right; Remy was a lair _and_ a killer. With this thought in mind, Rogue entered in complete unconsciousness.

"Shit!" Said a man that had just entered in Rogue's captivity. "Henri ya bastard!" He yelled seeing Rogue's and Henri's nakedness, not having any trouble guessing what had happened. "Jean-Paul!" He called for another man in the next room. "Call the boss n' de van! We have to leave now! And say to de guys in de van…" He noticed the white foam falling from Rogue's lips "… dat we need a doctor! Fast _homme_!"

**#A/N: **For the ones that don't remember this story from chapter 5, here it goes the explanation again: Remy visited Paris with his adoptive brother, Henri. Remy was to earn his place as a member of the Thieves Guild through his own rite of passage. He was to steal a valuable jewel – l'Etoile du Tricherie - from a young jewel thief named Genevieve Darcenaux, who had purloined it from its rightful owner, Herzog. Herzog, in turn, had put Sabretooth on the young woman's trail. Saving the woman, Remy earned Creed's enmity. The killer watched as Remy used his wiles to beguile Genevieve, making her fall in love with him and finally stealing the jewel from her. Sabretooth kidnapped both Genevieve and Henri and forced Remy to give him back the jewel and choose between their lives as he dropped both of them from one of the spires of Notre-Dame. Remy chose to save his brother, realizing too late that the dying Genevieve had truly loved him.  
**X-Men (2nd series) #33**

**MM**

"Got it!" Taking off the helmet, Jean searched for her cellular in her pocked. Not wanting to waste any time dialing the numbers, she let her sweat run down the side of her face. "Scott?" She said as her boyfriend pick up on the other line. "I got her… too tired for that." She answered as he asked why she wasn't using her telepath to communicate. Rogue had been missing since the night before, and Jean hadn't moved from Cerebro Room since that. Professor Xavier was using other methods of location in the Control Room along with Hank. "I'll send you the location in a radius of two miles." She said while typing in Cerebro's keyboard the coordinates. "Good luck, and go fast. She's unconscious… I know, me too, bye." Turning off the device, Jean rested her head against the leather chair of the room.

Rogue had used her powers, but something, probably her own powers, let her unconscious. Jean hoped it was indeed just her powers… though she was wrong.

**MM**

"Remy, wait!" Logan called as the Southern entered in the fifth abandoned building on the surroundings of Rogue's coordinate. Remy was going too fast, not being careful with the security. "Remy!" Logan called again as the younger man turned for him.

"Feel anythin'?" Gambit asked, ignoring Logan's earlier comments, referring to Logan's accurate scents. Wolverine snorted as he smelled the air.

"A lot of things, but she wasn't here." He said as his communicator made a pitchy noise.

"_Comrade!"_

Piotr's heavy accent resounded from the small device. Remy got closer to Logan to also hear the message.

"What, Pete?" Logan said pressing the button of the X shaped mini radio.

"_Ranhe found something three blocks down from where you are. She thinks its Rogue." _

Even before Colossus finished his sentence, both Logan and Remy were already heading to their new coordinates.

When they got to the place, an abandoned old building, Kitty was outside with Ranhe, the latter on her human form.

"What-" Remy started to ask, but Logan cut him off.

"She's here."

"Was." Ranhe corrected him with her Scottish accent. The girl seemed a little alarmed, and Kitty had a hand on her shoulder.

"Scott and Colossus are inside." Katherine said. "They'll tell you what we found out."

Not wasting any more time, Gambit and Wolverine entered in the building passing through its cracked wooden door. Inside there were three medium sized rooms, that didn't appear being used for a long time, and, after a small corridor, a larger room with a great number of shelves.

"It doesn't look like someone was here for a long time." They heard Scott's voice as they reached the bigger room.

"They were here." Remy was cautiously scanning the room. He knew they were there, he could feel their presence and see their small, and discrete clues.

"Gumbo is right…" Logan started to smell the air. "Not a long time ago, at least eight different men were here."

"Just men?" Piotr asked.

Logan continued to sniffle the air. "No." He moved to a corner of the big room, passing through some rats and cockroaches on his way. "Help me here, Colossus." Piotr even thought about smirking hearing Logan calling him by his real codename. But he changed his mind noticing the serious tone in his voice, and walked after him to lift a shelf.

After that, Logan bent down to where the shelf was and noticed some dry blood on the floor. "Here. She was here."

"Is it hers?" Remy asked, in a neutral tone, seeing the blood.

"Yes." Logan said tensing his jaw. He knew exactly from where that blood was. He'd kill all of them.

"Is she alive Logan?" The concerned voice of Cyclops asked from behind him.

"Yes."

"How do ya know?" Remy's tone was getting more angrily.

"The blood came from a hot body." Logan asked while getting up. "We need to find her."

"Wait a minute…" Remy said looking at the dark wall in front of him. "Somethin' is here…" As he said that, he used his power on a card, illuminating the place in that cold and dark room. After reading the message on the wall, written in blood, not a usual thing for the Guilds, Remy deenergized his card.

He didn't yell. He didn't cry. He didn't blame himself. He didn't have time for that. Remy had to go after Rogue.

He calmly asked Logan:

"Where's this blood from, Logan?" Wolverine didn't answer, it wasn't necessary.

Getting up, Remy headed for the door.

"Shit." Logan said. "Call Jeannie. We need to find her, quick!"

"Is Remy alright?" Colossus asked for Scott, seeing his friend head out the room. Scott looked at the wall again.

"I don't think so, Peter. We should go." They also left the place.

On the dark and humid wall you could see the message: 'The necklace fo' de _femme_;'

You could imagine the sadistic face of the man who did it when, with a fresh blood, he wrote the end of the message: 'yer _cherie _taste good, Remy'.

**MM**

Piotr entered in his room just to change his uniform, soon he'd be leaving with Remy and Logan for another search in New York.

As he got out his in suite bathroom, still with just his towel, he merely jolted seeing the small figure sitting on his bed, her back to him.

"Katya!" He said checking if his towel was in place, relived to see that it was. "What are you doing here?"

She slowly turned for him, and he could see the tear's mark on her pale cheeks. Feeling a familiar sensation of love in his heart, Piotr sat on the bed next to her, allowing her to embrace him. As the tears continued to silent fall from her eyes, he kissed the auburn hair that was under his chin. "Shh. Everything will be alright, you know that." He continued to say to her hair as her tears started to fall down after long minutes.

She pulled a little away to meet his eyes, his comforting blue eyes.

"Is she dead, Piotr?"

After Piotr, Scott, Remy and Logan, not necessary in the order, got out the old building, all with sad expressions, none of them said a word to another X-Men as they returned home. Obviously, Kitty didn't want to press anyone to talk with her, but he needed to know.

"Nyet, Katya, nyet…" He said embracing her again, hearing her relived sigh against his bare chest.

"So what happened?" She asked in a voice still muffed by tears. "What happened to her?"

Piotr remembered about the scene, the note on the wall, Remy's reaction and the blood on the floor. He hugged Kitty again, thinking how he'd react if that happened to his Katya.

"She was there, we found… evidences."

"What kind of evidences?" She asked once more pulling back to get a better view of his face. He'd kill them, that was his conclusion. If that happened to his Katya he'd kill all her aggressors in a painful way. "Piotr?" She asked again, patience not being her strong point.

"Logan smelled her scent." Kitty saw when he diverted his eyes before answering the question. He really should learn how to lie better, or at least not even try to.

"Please be honest with me, Piotr." That tone of voice… she knew he wasn't being completely honest. And she was almost hurt because of that. "Don't lie to me." Her tears were threating to fall again.

"I'm not lying to you, Katya, I'd never do that." He reassured her after looking deep into her light brow eyes. He sighed deeply before going on. "Remy's 'family', or Guild, kidnapped Rogue. They want him to give the necklace to them for Rogue's return."

"So why don't we just give it? It's Rogue's life!" She bit her lips to not let the tears fall again.

"I don't know, honestly. Remy is talking to the Professor now… I think it's more seriously than that."

"Anything else?" She said, their eyes still locked.

"She…" Piotr couldn't avoid blushing and diverted his glance. "I think she was raped, Katya." He said shyly, unsure if he was telling a secret or not. Silence filled the room as Kitty absorbed the information, losing her battle against her tears.

"But… but how? She, she can't…"

"We don't know. But Logan is almost sure." Piotr said hugging Kitty closer. He knew they were best friends, and for any girl that was traumatizing, but for Rogue… a already suffering and lonely child…that could mark her life forever, she wouldn't trust any other man, she'd be afraid of everything related to physical touches. And her small chance to control her powers would definitely disappear.

Piotr saw her blushing again, but it was for anger.

"They will pay for that, Piotr." Her eyes were full of anger and revenge, her martial arts fighter and X-Men side showing themselves in a full image. "They'll pay."

**MM**

Rogue woke up feeling a salty taste on her mouth, a sign that or she had puked again or was drugged. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a cold and small room. It didn't take long to realize that her captors had moved her, and that wasn't just a nightmare. As she tried to get up, she remembered the last events feeling her arching body. Her hands were still tied up, but her legs were free. Rogue realized that her clothes had been changed; she now wore a long sleeved shirt and white pants. She looked around her cell and saw a simple bed and a bucket at the corner. Rogue was about to get up to try rest in the bed when she heard voices from outside her small place.

"She's fine." Said a voice with a different accent from her others captors. "Your son didn't hurt her that much, she just need to rest a little and occasional bleedings would be normal. Her convulsion was a side effect of her powers and stress. I can't say anything further about her head wound, I don't have the equipment necessary." As the voice continued to say Rogue processed all the information.

"Thank ya, doctor. If we need, we'll call ya." A familiar voice said.

"Jean-Luc…" She mumbled.

"Your son will be fine too. He'll need rest and water."

"Dat's enough, doctor, you can leave." Rogue didn't recognize this last voice. She heard a door being opened and closed, shivering when her own door opened.

"'mornin' _petite._" The dry voice of Jean-Luc said when he saw her awake. "Yer trip was fine, we're far from yer friends… t'ough it was very clever from ya to use ye powers to attract them… and very stupid of Henri. Well, Ah'm not de one in charge here. Bye _cherie_."

Rogue didn't understand when he waved good bye and left. What did he mean with 'not in charge'? Who was the sadistic now? Her questions were about to be answered as a new figure entered in her room. Even with her black eye she could take a good look of the man; tall, not too thin, bald and proud face. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that matched his shining dark shoes and made a unique combination with his perfectly clean linen pants. Though what was standing out on his outfit were his gleamingly jewelry. Extravagantly matching gold and silver, rings, necklaces, earrings and, she noticed when he smiled, a shining tooth.

"Mah belle…" He said as his truly French accent got to Rogue's ears. "I'm supposed to say _Bienvenue, _but you're far from being welcome." She didn't know this guy, but was sure that he wasn't good. "You got something that was mine, _femme_. If I don't get it back, I'll get somethin' from you too. Though it will be somethin' you can't live without." He said showing his golden tooth again. He looked insane. "But don't worry." He said sadistically as he bent down to meet her eye level. "Herzog will take good care o' you." Herzog passed his hand along her auburn and white hair. Rogue tried to avoid his touch and remembered about Remy when the man used the third person to talk about himself.

He got up and left her alone in the room again, locking the door. Rogue didn't know where she was and now that she obviously had moved from her earlier prison, she didn't even know if she was still in New York.

These thoughts vanished as the face of Remy LeBeau appeared on her mind. Not able to stop them, Rogue felt her tears running her face; tears of sadness, frighten and, most of all, anger. Remy, once more as she could remember, had lied to her. He was planning to break her heart as he did with the poor Genevieve.

There was no window in her new cell, as the previous. But if it was night, Rogue knew that her real soul mate would be shinning in the sky, crying with her.

**MM**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Don't forget to review ;D**

**Special thanks to Author376 for the proofreading.**

**Maia**


	12. Chapter 12

**MM**

Remy watched as the smoke from his cigarette made a spiral in the cool air of late November. He rested his tired head on the wooden bench of the Breakstone Lake's cabin. His red in black eyes closed as the memories of the previous weeks continued to pass in his mind.

After the day when the X-Men had found Rogue's first captivity, Remy had to explain why (with details, as Scott demanded) his Guild was so interested in that necklace. He started retelling the story of the jewelry, that it belonged to Herzog's family from generations; he admitted his title of Prince of Thieves and his first intentions to steal it. Gambit also told that Herzog was a very powerful man between the Guild's chiefs, and that he demanded from all the Guilds a prove of loyalty. _'The Guild's Prophecies, they had to do it!' _He had to explain for the questionable looks that appeared after the word 'loyalty'.

The necklace was his Guild's proof, but it wasn't with them since a long time. It had been regained by the French Museum, the Louvre. But, for Remy's luck (the responsible to get it back) it had moved to New York, for the reasons he already had explained. The rest of the story they knew, that Rogue took it and now the Thieves Guild, desperately, needed it back.

Remy took a sip of his whiskey as he watched the Lake, the cool water preparing to freeze. The brandy heated his body, but his heart was cold.

When he told the X-Men that that incident could lead to a war between the Guilds, they didn't believe him. Remy reassured them, and even asked Jean or the Professor to read his mind. To his surprise, the one that defended him was Logan. He gave a small speech about how loyalty and promises is important in the Mafia. After all, the Guilds are a euphemism for Mafia. They didn't have legal documents, so a men's word meant his life. Relieved to see that someone understood what he was trying to say, Remy said that they shouldn't give the necklace. Kitty (that had been auto-proclaimed indispensable for that meeting) asked him why, because Rogue's life was endangered. To Remy's surprise (again) the one that stood up to agree with him was Wolverine. _'We're not fukin' goin' to deal with those thieves!' _Logan said. And he was right.

Of course Logan was disappointed to know that Remy hadn't told the _complete _truth for them at the first time. But at least he didn't lie. After the meeting, Logan was the only one that Remy told about the other part of the deal: when some Guild is late in any kind of payment, someone's life is chose to be taken. Remy was afraid; he was afraid that the chosen life could be Rogue's.

Finishing his drink, Remy put the glass aside as his thoughts diverted from the X-Men. A silent and single tear escaped his eyes as he remembered Rogue's face… her pale and beautiful skin and playful smirk. Remy loved her… and she was kidnapped because of him. The tug he felt in his heart when he thought about it was the worse feeling the thief ever felt.

Two weeks. Rogue was missing for two weeks. Casually wiping his eyes, Remy got up and started to walk towards the Mansion. He couldn't clearly see the sun in that weather, but knew it was time for the sunset. From far away he saw Logan's tough from in front of the garage, and headed for that direction.

Tonight he'd solve that. He would find Rogue.

**MM**

She didn't know how much time had passed. At least more than a week, she could notice from her body's changes.

Rogue knew her captors were horrible, she was just proving it at each day. It was a routine, a massacring and terrifying routine. After the fifth day, she had stopped fighting against it; she realized that it hurt less when she didn't react. They weren't careless as Henri was, no, they were smart. They knew how to protect themselves, and even not touching Rogue's skin, they entered in the deepness of her body and marked her soul.

She knew they enjoyed, they liked it. In the beginning she used to scream, to call for help; she heard them laughing at her when she cried.

So she stopped. She wasn't crying anymore, not calling for help, not having any hope. Even the silent tears had stopped. When they came to her, became closer to her body, she didn't move. An expressionless form was what they found. Rogue's rational side knew that she was passing through the worst kind of depression, but she didn't care. She wanted to wake up and see that it was just a terrible dream, a nightmare. But her night didn't seem to have an end.

As she was 'not bein' so fun', in the men's words, she started to heard voices from the other room. Now that Rogue wasn't moving so much, they were contracting hookers. It wasn't just one time that Rogue heard them beating one after her…services. Not that meant that they had stopped violating her, no, a routine was a routine. Five a day, if she was lucky. Her hating eyes didn't shine anymore; they were pale as her skin.

She just didn't care. She wanted it to stop.

Rogue wanted to cry, but she had no more tears.

**MM**

"Katya?"

Kitty had been working on Cerebro for fourteen hours now. She had stopped for a quick snack and a shower, and then returned to her task. She and Hank were adjusting Cerebro's system to Professor's and Hank's program to make it locate mutants that weren't using their powers.

"Katya!"

It was Hank's idea to locate Rogue's mutant assignment, so they could finally help her friend; the last week she didn't go to the field team to search for her best friend, Katherine stood in the Mansion to complete her and Henry's work with the machine.

"Katya, if you don't get up here…"

Right now she was finishing the thirty electrical system of her day; it was a very important one, because it was connected with the helmet. Any error would mean a terrible migraine for Jean or the Professor, or even worse, so she had to be very, very careful…

"I'm going to count till ten, Katya."

Henry had stopped for a brake, and she had promised that she'd finish this circuit till he came back. She missed Rogue so much… she had to do that for her best friend, was the least she could do.

"…six…seven…"

She, very, very carefully, connected the last steel wire on the right copper connection. She sighed.

"Finally." She mumbled to herself while wiping a sweat from her tired face. "Now I just need to- Ahhh!"

Finishing his counting, Piotr grabbed her foot that was not phased into the Cerebro's room floor, and pulled her back to the surface. A surprised Kitty with dark rings under her eyes emerged from the floor, caught by Colossus' strong arm.

"Put me down, please?" She asked crossing her arms. She was upside down, he was holding her by her foot.

"I warned you." Piotr answered delicately turning her and placing her on the floor. "Here, you need to eat something." He said getting a tray that his other arm was holding. In the tray were two sandwiches and a glass of juice.

"Thank you." Her eyes even shined when she saw the food, realizing how hungry she was. "Any news?" She asked before starting to eat the first sandwich.

Piotr shook his head. "Nyet… and here?" He pointed for the Cerebro. Kitty swallowed her second bite of the ham sandwich before answer.

"Hank had this idea months ago, so we already had the plan of how to do it" She took a sip from her orange juice "but it's very complicated, the X-Gene doesn't manifests in the same way in all mutants. Like, we already can locate very powerful mutants, like the Omega ones. We tested it this morning and we found Jean and Bobby. So it's kinda working."

"That's good, right?" Piotr asked his girlfriend, happy to see that she was finally eating. These last weeks, even with the obvious difficulties, they were getting closer. He smiled seeing her frowning. She was so cute when she did that…

"Well, kinda. But we still need to adjust it to find mutations that are not so intense, like mine or yours. But still… Hank thinks Rogue's mutation is even more peculiar… well, we'll have to discover that la-" Kitty was so focused on her explanation that she didn't notice Piotr's big form approaching her. She just realized it when his thin lips touched her fuller ones for a sweet kiss. After a moment, Piotr pulled apart, smiling as Kitty's face, eyes still closed, chased his lips for another kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked, finally opening her eyes.

"You're my girlfriend, I though I could kiss you whenever I wanted to." She smiled and let herself rest in his powerful embrace. She had yet to admit it, but she loved that man.

Seeing her tired form between his arms, Piotr also got her legs closer, to pull her completely into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked, her voice muffled by a yawn.

"Taking you to your room." She heard his deep voice answering as he got up, also lifting her weight. Kitty's heart accelerated at those words. "You need to rest." He completed the sentence feeling her fastened pace against his chest.

"Is something wrong?" Henri asked while entering in the room, seeing Kitty in Piotr's arms.

"I'm sorry, comrade, but your assistant needs to rest for the night." Piotr said, and Henry noticed that the Russian and the almost asleep girl in his arms were blushing.

"Hun… I see. Good night, then." Beast answered giving them his unique smile.

"Good night." Piotr said politely before heading for the elevator. Once in front of Kitty's and Rogue's room, Piotr noticed that Kitty was already sleeping. "Katya?" He asked softly to her ear. "We're here, I need to open the door." Kitty slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before raising her head.

"Oh… sorry, I'm very tired." She said blushing.

"That's ok."

"Just walk, I'll phase us." Kitty cuddled herself against Piotr's arms, not ready to leave her cozy spot yet.

Piotr hesitated before walking through the wooden door, feeling the weird sensation that was swimming in a pool of atoms. He walked for Kitty's bed, passing by Rogue's cold and empty one.

"Here." He said laying her down to her warm and light pink sheets. She didn't let him go, though; her arms were still snaked around his strong neck. "Katya?" He asked as, without having any other opinion, sitting on the bed.

"Stay here please." Her shy voice asked, in a way that reminded Piotr about his little sister. "Just… just stay until I fall asleep. It's so much lonelier without her." Her eyes weren't looking up at him, but he knew she was almost crying.

"Da." He said feeling his own eyes getting wet at the memory of his little sister and his family… someday he'd tell it to Kitty, someday…

"Thank you." She finally looked up to meet his eyes, making him confirm that she was in the edge of crying.

Cuddling her against his chest, Piotr laid down on her bed. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the fact that the love of his life just asked him to spend the night with her. To sleep – he repeated on his mind – just to _sleep_.

"Good night, Katya." He said out loud to confirm his thoughts. He felt her warm lips on his cheek before hearing her voice again.

"G'night Piotr."

**MM**

Gambit and Wolverine were on theirs bikes for almost an hour now. They drove to the building where they found Rogue's scents and the sinister message. Gambit contacted with the Guild; he was going to end this.

"Theoren." Remy said as they park in front of the abandoned building. "That bike, it's from my cousin, Theoren." The Cajun pointed the bike near theirs, as Logan also saw it.

"Hun…" Logan seemed to think for a while.

"C'mon. He's on the roof." Gambit got his staff and entered in the building. A few minutes later Logan joined him and they headed for the roof.

As they got there, Logan popped out his claws, sniffing in the air.

"He has her scent, but she's not here." Wolverine said.

"Remy!" They both turned for a man that had just appeared from behind the door they just passed. A tall and thin, very much like Remy, man smiled and played with his auburn hair; he wore a long sleeved shirt and black pants. "Where is it?"

Gambit had to stop Logan from jumping on the man. "Easy, friend." Remy then turned for his cousin. "Marceux. Where is de girl?"

"Oh Remy…" Theoren Marceux said stepping out the darkness. "What a lousy dog ya brought here, hu?" He referred to Wolverine, who just growled.

"If Remy was ya he'd shut up. Remy won't hold him next time."

"Stop de talk. Where is the necklace?" Theoren was five meters from them.

"Logan?" Remy ignored his cousin's question and turned for Wolverine.

"Alone." Logan smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Oh, Theoren…" Remy once more locked his eyes with his cousin's. "How do ya come for a meetin' like this _alone_?"

Understanding what was about to happen, Marceux checked his pistol on his pocked and said to Gambit:

"If ya kill me they'll kill de girl."

"Who said anythin' 'bout killin', bub?"

Even with all his training, Theoren didn't see Wolverine approaching him from behind. The orange mask was on him before he could touch his gun. Remy didn't waste time and wrapped his cousin with a rope, not leaving any chance for him to move.

"People worse than ya already tried to get information from me and didn't get, Remy." Theoren said when they finally finished immobilizing him.

"Worse than _moi_? Probably." Remy said sitting in front of him, the chill breeze moving his hair. His scarlet eyes shined in the night. "Worse than him?" Gambit pointed for Logan, who was behind Theoren with his claws extended… and smiling. "Never."

**MM**

It was night, she could feel it.

Her cell was humid, cold and silent. She couldn't hear anything form the others room.

Her bed was made of metal, she had noticed it before. She also noticed that she could take a piece from its edge, making a small yet sharp blade. She thought about using it against her next aggressor, but it would be useless. She would end up even dead or badly injured… not that she wasn't already.

But she kept the blade. And decided to use it.

Not against the captors… against the moon. Herself.

Rogue closed her eyes as the blood started to run from both her fists, contrasting with her pale skin.

It was night, she could feel it… and hope that it was her last.

**MM**

**Thanks for reading;**** feedback is always appreciated. **

**Maia**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm glad to see that everybody liked the 'Remy and Logan' moments from the earlier chapter! I got some interesting reviews about it, and I appreciate them all. Thank you! Now we'll have some more action!**

_**Enjoy!**_

**MM**

"Argghhh!"

The guards heard a man's yell of pain while the motorcycle parked in front of the house at the surroundings of the country side in New York.

"Theoren?" A blonde man asked, seeing his brother falling after parking his bike.

"Dat fuckin' freak! He cut off my fingers!" He yelled as his hand continued to bleed.

"Do you have the necklace?" Etienne Marceaux asked his brother.

"Didn't you hear me!? They cut off my fingers! I barely could drive back!"

"Stop with dat, it was just one hand." Henri, also appearing at the house's balcony, said to his cousin. "Who did ya see there?"

"Gambit and a lunatic…" Theoren was being helped by his brother to walk.

"Did ya kill them?" Henri said getting closer to him, also looking around the empty farm where the house was. The trees were silent. Too silent.

"What? _Non!_ I barely could run away from them!" Theoren was wrapping his bleeding hand around his blouse.

"Yer idot!" Henri said getting back to the house. "Do you really think they would let you run?! They are here!" He pointed for the guards around the house to check the propriety.

"What?" For the first time Theoren seemed to think about what he had done.

A sound of a man's scream muffled Henri's swears at Theoren. One of the couple of guards that Henri had just sent to check the property was running back to the house.

"Yer an idiot Theoren!" Henri yelled rushing back to the house and getting his cellular to call for the others guards.

"Yeah, Theoren." Both man turned their heads to a new voice; a full of anger and rage voice. A sharp smile shined in the night as Wolverine got out form where the guard had just run. His claws were extended and full of blood. "Yer an idiot."

"Shit…" Both Marceux brothers said before Logan jumped on them.

Henri watched as Theoren and Etienne lost their limbs, one by one, by the fast hands of Wolverine. He got his pistol and a sweat rolled his face as he searched for somebody else.

"Boo."

He didn't see it coming. He didn't hear anything, just the screams from Theoren and Etienne. Henri tried to shot at his aggressor, but he just hit the balcony's ceiling.

Gambit used his staff from behind to strangle him, immobilizing the bigger man.

"Hey, bro." Remy said between his gritted teeth. "Where's she?" Gambit applied more pressure to his adoptive brother's throat, smiling hearing him choke while trying to say.

"If… if ya kill me, they'll… kill her." Henri's face was getting redder.

"Ya like to say dat, hu? Where is she!" Gambit used one of his arms to punch Henri on the stomach.

"Fuck! Inside!" His brother said.

"Thank ya… Remy'll talk to ya later." Gambit said before using his staff on Henri's face, smiling when he heard the sound of something braking. "Logan! This one is mine!" he yelled before rushing into the house. Something inside him was arching for him to go fast; he had this feeling that his time was running out.

Forgetting all about his training as a thief, Remy kicked the door and entered in the house. He wasn't surprised when a wave of projectiles welcomed him. Jumping to protect himself behind a table, he soon searched for his deck of cards and energized four of his cards with kinetic energy and rage. Two cards at hand, he threw them in the direction of the bullets, screaming at the same time.

From outside the house, Logan finished his job with the rest of the guards. His mask was ripped and his uniform had characteristic holes from bullets. He heard the explosions from the inside the house and screams of pain and fear… he would never admit it, but he felt a little proud of Gambit at that moment.

Realizing that he and Henri were the only ones alive outside the house, he approached Remy's brother.

"So…" Logan smelled the air, smirking when he felt fear and piss. "Yer probably Henri. The massage boy." His smirk disappeared as he got closer to Henri. "After this, ya won't think she tasted that good, bub."

Inside the house, Gambit took a deep breath, smelling blood in the room. He used his staff to take the human parts away from his way to another corridor that probably led to the basement. He passed by empties room, realizing that Henri managed to set the alarm that they were here. Maybe Rogue wasn't there anymore… was she? Well, he'd check anyway, and with Wolverine at the outside, Gambit really doubted someone would get out the house and live to tell the history.

He continued to walk by the rooms, feeling the smell of the old house he was in. He realized that, at the basement, there were three others rooms. Just one of them was locked. Using one of his cards as a key, Remy soon opened the door.

What he saw made his heart hurt more than it had during all those weeks.

Rogue was lying at the corner of the room, motionless and with her eyes closed. Even in the dark, Remy could see the trail of blood running from her fists, making a puddle around her pale, too pale, body. Her fists weren't the only place from her body that were bleeding, but were the more concerning. Yelling her name, Gambit rushed for her, taking her in his arms and, desperately, trying to make her move.

Than he noticed something.

Remy's gloves didn't protect his fingers, and he was touching her while trying to make her react. But nothing happened. He was touching her skin, and she wasn't absorbing him.

Logan smiled seeing the blood fall from Henri's body. The man screamed and begged, but Logan didn't have any mercy. Logan's smirk faded away when a strong, painful and desperate, that Logan never heard in his mercenary life, scream called his name form inside the house. Ignoring Henri's pleas, Logan recognized Remy's terrifying voice and ran for the house. He passed by a dozen bodies, but continued his task, following Remy's scent. When Wolverine got to the basement, Remy was on his feet, also running to meet his friend.

It was when Logan saw her.

Rogue's expressionless body was in Remy's arms, and he could see and smell the amount of blood that she had lost. Gambit wasn't trying to hide his tears as he got closer to Wolverine.

"Touch her Logan! Touch her!" He asked in the same fearing tone, shoving Rogue for him.

"Gambit, calm down!" Logan yelled before taking a look at Rogue.

"TOUCH HER!" Remy yelled again, not waiting for Logan to make a move and getting his hand and resting it on Rogue's bare face.

Logan understood Remy's serious concern when he didn't feel anything.

Rogue was dead.

Puffing, Remy looked down at Logan, wanting an answer. The older mutant shook his head, allowing his own tears to start run down his face.

Remy let out another scream, that also terrified Logan. Crying, he kneeled in front of Wolverine, Rogue still in his arms. Not having any other option, Logan followed his move, the motionless Rogue between them.

They stood there for a minute, letting theirs tears mix with Rogue's blood.

Logan heart beat was already faster, and he felt the tug on his hand when it started to go faster and faster.

"Shit!" Wolverine said before gasping for air, feeling his veins start to bulge.

Remy didn't understand his comment and looked for his teammate, seeing his face clearly behind his ripped mask. Logan's face expressed pain as his veins were darker. He looked down to Rogue's face, seeing the same expression.

"_Mon Dieu…_" he mumbled as Rogue gasped for air, raising her upper body. Logan pulled his hand away from her face, not able to stay conscious after being drained.

Remy's scarlet and wet eyes were the first thing Rogue saw after she opened her eyes. He was mumbling something to her in French, but she couldn't understand, feeling that her head was about to explode. She looked at her fists, seeing the cuts healing in an incredible speed. Also watching a flashback from the familiar memories, she soon realized what happened.

"Remy?" Her weak voice asked for the man that was holding her.

"Thank God…" He said, still looking at her.

Suddenly, Henri's memories about Remy's past passed through her mind.

"Let me go!" She said as the first tears started to run down her face, trying to free herself from Remy's arms.

"_Cherie_?"

"Killer! Let me go, ya liar!" She couldn't avoid the tears form escaping her eyes. Even with Logan's healing factor, her body was still badly injured and her heart was crushed.

Understanding her words, Remy tightened his grip around her body, now being careful to not touch her bare skin.

"Look at me Rogue."

"Let me go…" She gasped again before diverting from his eyes.

"Look at me." He repeated, and she noticed the begging aspect of his request. Her strength to free form him faded, and she raised her head to meet his gaze. She found something unexpected in there… she found love.

This thought soon left her mind as Gambit closed the distance between their lips in a gentle kiss.

Rogue winded her eyes before closing them again. His lips were the way she imagined; wet and sweet. Feeling the vertiginous once more invade her mind, Rogue and Remy pulled away, the latter gasping from the mortal touch. Remy still had his eyes locked with hers as his memories passed by Rogue's mind.

Remy didn't want to let Genevieve Darcenaux die; it was true that he lied to her to get the necklace, but he didn't know she had indeed loved him. When he discovered that, he tried to save her, but he had no choice. The true killer in that story was Sarbetooth. What a surprise.

Feeling more tears watering her eyes, Rogue mumbled three special words for Remy before diving into unconsciousness again. Remy wiped her eyes with the palm of his gloved hand before getting up and hugging Rogue closer to him.

"Ops." He said when he stepped on Logan's still moveless body on the floor. "Remy knew he was forgettin' somethin'…" He said as he carefully laid Rogue on the floor before slapping Wolverine on the face a few times. "_Mon ami_?" Logan growled and opened his eyes to see Remy's smirking for him. "Thank ya, Logan." Gambit's words were sincere, Logan knew.

That's why he just growled and closed his eyes again.

Smiling, Remy led his friend there and got his communicator to contact the others X-Men. When he was about to get Rogue from the floor again, a moan from pain echoed in the house. Remy turned quickly, but a sound of a gun filled the basement. Gambit fell on the floor, aching for his arm. He looked at it and noticed that he was shot.

Remy waited for more shots, but the only sound he heard was the moan from earlier. Rising up, with his arm still bleeding, he checked if Rogue and Logan were fine. They were unconscious, but alive. He steeped out his improvised shelter and searched for the one who tried to kill him. A smile crossed his face as he saw Henri crawling on the floor, with a gun at his hand. Remy could see the trail of blood behind his brother.

"Oh fuck. Ah missed…" He said when Remy got closer to him, kicking his gun away. With his good arm, Gambit dragged Henri's body for one of the empties rooms on the basement. "Now what? Ya kill me, go ahead. Yer fuckin' friend already cut my dick… mah fuckin' dick Remy!" Remy made him shut up when he threw him at the wall.

"He just did a favor for ya." Remy closed the door behind them, switching the light on. He couldn't help but laugh at Henri seeing his amputated form. He almost ignored the pain that was emerging from his arm when he punched Henri's face. Than he punched again, again… until he felt that his blood was mixing with the one falling from Henri's nose and mouth. "Yer have no idea what ya did."

"Ah… do…" Henri said spiting blood. "Ah… fucked yer girlfriend-argh!" Gambit used him feet to make him shut up.

"If Ah was really bad, Ah'd let ya live…. Yer not a man anymore." Getting a card, Remy placed it between Henri's teeth. His red-in-black eyes were shining with rage and revenge as he heard Henri's muffled pleas to let him live. "Like ya, Ah won't have _any _mercy. And Henri?" Gambit said gritting his teeth and energizing his card. "Mah _cheire _does taste good, but it's just fo' me."

Gambit stood up and turned his back to Henri. With his hand on the doorknob, he heard his brother yell followed by the explosion and flesh being squashed sound. Giving one last look for Henri's headless body, Remy left the room.

When Gambit got out the room, Logan was already mumbling something. He once more got Rogue in his arms, than he helped Wolverine to get out the house.

He led Rogue and Logan for the balcony, using his stretch coat to cover Rogue's almost naked form. Soon the others X-Men would be there, so he sat besides his _cherie _and got a smoke. As he lit up his cigarette, he heard someone stepping closer to him from behind. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"My friend here" He pointed for Wolverine "will be recovered soon. If ya wanna live, just get outta here."

"Ya know it's not over, Remy." The deep voice said.

"It's never over." Gambit answered while inhaling the tobacco scent.

"Ya know when the deadline is." The voice was getting away from him again.

"Always." Remy finally turned to the owner of the voice, but he was already gone. "Dad."

Before Remy could finish his smoke, he heard the sound of the Blackbird landing on the farm, besides the now half destroyed house. He hugged Rogue closer as he saw the X-Men getting out the airplane.

"Gambit!" Scott yelled when he saw him, sitting on the balcony of a half-destroyed house with at least ten (some not entire) bodies. He opened his mouth so talk again, but the words didn't get out when he saw Rogue. She was, apparently, peacefully lying in Remy's arms. "Is she alright?" Cyclops asked getting closer to him, pointing for Rogue.

"Remy doesn't know…" They both were concerned considering the amount of dry blood around Rogue's body. "Where is Hank?"

"He's inside the airplane, go take her."

Remy tried to lift Rogue again, but his arm ached.

"Let me handle this." The growl that was Logan's voice said to Remy. Gambit smiled seeing his, now friend, on his feet again. The Cajun let Logan carry Rogue to the Blackbird.

Before he entered in the plane, he glanced for the house again. He couldn't see Jean-Luc's form, but knew he was watching him.

Trying to clear his mind from that, Remy closed the aircraft's door. He ignored the questions that were asked for him as his bloody body walked for the med bay into the plane, where Rogue's slender form was laid.

"Henry?" He asked the blue furred mutant that had just protected his hands with a glove to start a quick examination on Rogue. They were in a different compartment of the plane, so she'd be protected from the other's X-Men view.

"I still don't know anything Remy… wow, what happened to your arm?" Beast noticed that Remy's arm was also bleeding.

"Forget 'bout me. Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine, Gumbo." Logan also entered in the small room in the jet. "C'mon, Ororo'll check yer arm."

Giving one last look at Rogue's direction, Remy followed Logan.

Now that she was back, everything would be fine… right?

'_Deadline…' _Remy thought as the beautiful black mutant analyzed his injury. _'Now Ah'll have to deal with theirs deadline…'_

**MM**

**A/N: For the ones that don't know, Henri, Theoren and Etienne exist in the comics, though in this fic they are A.U. **

**Wow, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I did while writing it ;D**

**Thanks for reading and please, let me know what you're thinking! R&R! **

**Maia**


	14. Chapter 14

**MM**

Dark.

All was dark… did she make it? Did she… die?

"_We'll need a transfusion, she lost too much blood."_

"_Will she be alright?"_

"_Please, stop moving your arm, that will make it worse."_

"_Can I stay here?"_

"_What type of blood?"_

"_C'mon, we have to do it now!"_

Rogue didn't understand what was going on around her. Some of the phrases that she was hearing didn't make any sense… her view was blurred and her body was aching.

"Easy, Rogue."

The concerned voice of Doctor McCoy told her. What was he doing here? And where the hell was she?

"Don't try to get up, you need to rest."

"Where… am…" She managed to say while she fought against the furred arm of the kind doctor.

"Roguey!" Another voice, a more familiar one, sounded from behind her stretcher. Wait a minute, why was she on a stretcher?

"Re… Remy?" Se asked turning around, finding Storm wrapping Gambit's right arm.

"Hey _cherie…_"

"Remy, don't get up!" Storm said as, once more, the man stood up to be near Rogue.

"Everything will be alright, mah belle. Ya need to rest now." His scarlet eyes told her as she felt a tug on her arm. She looked at it in time to see a syringe being pulled out her arm. "Sleep Rogue." The voice said again, but it seemed to come from far away now…

It all became dark again.

**MM**

"She'll be ok now, right?" Kitty asked as Piotr entered in her room.

They had come back to the Mansion one hour ago, and Rogue was still unconscious. Katherine went to her room (after Ororo had expelled her from the infirmary for the third time) to change her uniform. Hank had asked Colossus to carry Rogue's stretch when they got to the Mansion. Having the good heart he had, Piotr accepted and even offered any other kind of help. Now that the Southerner was peacefully, he hoped, sleeping at the infirmary, he went back to tell the news to his girlfriend.

"Yes, she's sleeping now." He told her, being careful to not close the door behind him. Because of the crazy events of the night, Logan didn't catch him sleeping with his girlfriend at her room, but if Wolverine found Piotr in her room now, with the door locked, the Russian would be in trouble. Serious trouble.

"Oh, thank God." Kitty sat on her bed, sighing in relieve. Piotr noticed that she had taken a quick shower while he was down at the Lab; her hair was still lightly wet, marking the back of her blouse and her neckline… her neckline which was a little bit too low, as he could see. It was a chilly night, why was he starting to sweat? "And Remy, how is his arm?"

Realizing that the girl was still speaking to him, Piotr made his best effort to divert his eyes and look at her face. Her face, a safe place. "Oh, he's fine." She smiled sweetly for him, blinking her golden eyes. Okay, maybe it wasn't a safe place…

Kitty stood up and came closer to her boyfriend, casually taking his hand before looking up to meet his eyes. "Thank you for staying here with me before, Piotr." She told him before stepping on the air to stay at his eye's level. "That meant a lot to me."

Piotr thought that it would be a 'good-night' kiss, nothing major. Just a sweet peck, and, if he was lucky, something more along the 'not open mouth' line. Of course, he wasn't totally surprised when she took a little longer than normal while brushing his lips. They already did more than that… though never in her room.

Her shy hands went up to his face, pressing his jaw to extend. Piotr obeyed, opening his mouth to welcome her coy, yet wet tongue. Wow, the night sure wasn't so cold anymore.

"Katya…" He tried to say as they parted to catch some breath, but her mouth didn't let him finish. When they parted again, Piotr got her in the air and put her back on the floor. "Katya, I… I really should go." He told her, knowing that maybe she didn't know how exactly she made him feel just by doing that.

"Please, stay." She repeated her earlier phrase of the day, and Piotr had to confess he didn't expect her to say that. Not now, at least. They were dating for just a month…

Seeing his confused expression, Kitty continued. "Not… not for that." She couldn't avoid blushing after saying that. Piotr also blushed, looking for the window to try to divert his glance form her. "I… I just want you to stay a little longer. Logan is at the infirmary, he won't get out of there tonight. Not while Gambit is also there." They both laughed at that phrase.

"Don't worry, Katya. I'll stay here if you want." Piotr passed his big hand on her face, caressing her soft skin. He smiled seeing her face turning for his palm, smelling his scent.

It was just a continuation of his actions as he leaned down to capture her lips again. He didn't want to go further, principally now that his body was heated from his early exercise to carry Rogue. But Kitty seemed to think the contrary… grabbing the collar of his uniform, she pulled him down to the bed with her. Piotr opened his mouth to protest, but his will to do it vanished as Kitty moved her mouth from his lips to his neck.

She knew he wouldn't do anything that they were not ready to, but also knew she wanted to thank him, and there was no other way to please a man than this one. Kitty tentatively ran a hand up to his chest, feeling his nipples getting hard under the thin fabric of his uniform. Taking that as a signal to go on, Kitty continued to massage his chest and abs.

His motionless hands that were resting on the edge of her bed soon found a way up to her body. Proud of his title as a gentleman, Piotr didn't allow his touch to venture past her shoulders and back. As his hands continued to massage her back muscles, Kitty pulled her legs to her bed, laying down and also making Piotr follow her moves so their lips wouldn't part. Putting his hands to rest at her side, Piotr realized that now they both were laying on her bed, and his Katya was between his large arms. He pushed away from her to admire her form:

Kitty was looking up at him, her full lips even more swollen thanks to Piotr's hungry mouth. Her pale face was with a red tone, but her expression wasn't of shyness or shame; Piotr could see desire darkening her golden orbs, aware that his own eyes had the same effect. Not wanting to just admire, he leaned his head back to meet her lips. After a moment, he moved his head to her neck, leaving red marks on where his teeth stopped. He had to focus to realize that it wasn't a dream.

Kitty was loving it; his lips were so caressing and full of love. They were silent for a while now, with their mouths too busy to waste time speaking. But she couldn't hold anymore, the hot shivers were running throughout her body…

Piotr froze when he heard her quiet, yet vivid moan. He looked down at her, seeing her pleasant smile asking him to continue. And than she said it; her eyes were still closed and her words came out mixed with her cries of pleasure. Kitty noticed he had stopped moving, and opened her eyes, her blush getting deeper, but now it was from a little shame. Piotr was still staring her, and she couldn't figure out what his eyes were telling her. He slowly straddled her, inclining his head again, but stopping before touching her mouth; his big nose tickled her small one as his forehead rested on her. He also closed his eyes before declaring:

"I love you too, Ekaterina."

His lips were about to touch her burning skin again…

"Kitty?"

A third voice echoed in the room, and, in a question of seconds, Kitty found herself alone on her bed.

"Hey… Storm…" She said, widening her eyes while she sat on her bed.

"Are you ok? I though I had heard someone…"

"Nope, no. I… I was singing!" The younger mutant smiled for the Weather Witch.

"Hun… okay. I was looking for some of Rogue's clothes."

"In the closet, right there." Kitty pointed the door at Ororo's left.

Storm went there and got a few clothes. "She is going to be there for a while… Hank thinks it's better for her to stay there for observation." She went out the small closet. "Are you alright, my child? You seem a little jolted." She referred to Kitty's red cheeks.

"What me? No, no, I'm fine. Totally cool. More cool impossible." The teenager answered before laying back on her bed, a large smile on her face.

"Good night, then." Ororo shook her head and laughed lightly as she exited the room.

_A floor down, five minutes earlier. _

Kurt was peacefully preparing his master work: a double sandwich with four slices of bread, a thick piece of ham, two eggs, three sausages with tomato's sauce and, to top it off, a portion of cheddar cheese. Of course he'd eat that with his steak and potatoes, but that was just a detail.

Kurt gave a step back to admire his work, sighing with proud. The sandwich (if you still could call that monster like that) had almost 6 inches length.

And then it happened.

Kurt stood still as a metal giant phased the ceiling above him, landing his heavy and shining head right on the top of his baby, smashing it. He heard the giant swearing in a language close to his German as a sausage almost entered in his nose.

"Wow." Nightcrawler said, a stain of tomato's sauce on his uniform. "This was the strangest thing I ever saw around here..."

Piotr's weigh as the form of Colossus made the table break. He swore again.

"…and that means a lot."

**MM**

Rogue woke up feeling a light dizziness in the back of her head. She noticed that she wasn't on her cell, because she could see the sun. When she tried to get up, the light dizziness grew enough to make her change her mind and lay back on her pillow.

"Rogue?" A male voice called for her. "Are ya listenin' to me?"

"'corse Ah'm listenin'." She said a little annoyed. She still didn't know where she was and what had happened.

"It's me, Remy." She tried to put a hand to protect her eyes from the brightness of the sun, and then she noticed that her hand was well guarded between Gambit's gloved fingers. As she looked from her hand to his eyes, the events from the night before flashed in her mind. She was captured, yes, but Remy was there for her. She tried to kill herself, but when she had opened her eyes she found the same loving eyes that were starting at her now. He did it…

Remy had saved her.

"Oh…" She said laying back on her bed, finally recognizing the Institute's med bay. After all, it was a familiar room for her.

"Are ya fellin' better, mah _cherie_?" He asked, and for the first time she was totally aware of her words.

"Ah… Ah think so. How… where are the…?" Her hurting look was enough for Remy to understand her question.

"They will never touch ya again. Never." His smile faded as his eyes shined with a different glow, a darker one. Rogue was going to decipher his look when a different voice sounded in the room.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Rogue. It's almost 1 p.m. But I know you want to sleep more, don't worry, it's normal." Hank McCoy came closer to her bed, wearing his white coat. "But I need to run an exam on you now."

"That's okay, Doc." She said, her voice was still weak.

"If ya want me to leave…" Remy asked for the doctor.

"I think it will be better, Remy." Hank said guiding him to the exit of the room. "It's a gynecological exam. I need to know the extend of the…" He didn't need to finish his phrase.

"I'll wait outside." Remy nodded before turning for Rogue. "I'll come back later, Roguey."

Remy waited patiently (and fought his wish to peek inside) in front of the infirmary's door for twenty minutes. He tried to distract himself with his deck of cards, but realized that it was not so fun when one of his arms was immobilized.

He didn't have to wait another twenty minutes, and soon Hank went out the room.

"So?" Remy asked. Henry closed the door behind him. "How bad was it?" Gambit asked again, obvious concerned about Rogue.

Hank sighed before answering. "Even with Logan's powers, she still has some cuts and bruises, and occasional bleedings wouldn't surprise me." McCoy noticed as Remy's teeth gritted before he went on. "Most of the times it was a complete penetration…"

"Most of the times?"

"It happened a lot of times, Remy. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Ya should say dat to her."

"I already did." Beast turned to face the door again. "Those men were sick."

"But they will never do it again." Remy opened the door. "Never again."

Understanding what he meant, Hank also nodded.

**MM**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Special thanks to Author376 for the proofreading!**

**Maia**


	15. Chapter 15

**MM**

"Mornin' _chere_."

He was always there. No matter when she woke up during the night, the morning… he was always there. It was even a little embarrassing sometimes, like when she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hey." She answered coyly.

When Rogue got to the Institute, three weeks ago, she slept during the first three days. Her body and mind were exhausted; but nobody could blame her. She had passed through hell, and she suffered in a way no human being deserved, mutant or not.

Gambit came closer to her, adjusting her pillow so she could look up at him. It was a normal sight, lately. Remy had offered to be Rogue's official 'nurse', though it meant Logan had to keep an extra watch on him. Principally during the night.

Rogue hadn't talked with Gambit about her feelings. She had an insubstantial memory about telling him her true feelings, but she hoped it was just a dream.

"Do ya want somethin'? Water, coffee…?"

Now that his arm was good again he always offered her to get something. She'd be very bad if she accepted all his kindness… but Rogue _was _bad.

"Huh… could ya bring me a muffin and some coffee?" She asked him kindly. But not smiling, that was something she hadn't done for more than a month now. "Oh, and some milk too."

"Sure." Remy said with his typical smirk, leaving the room.

"Why is he actin' like this? So… lovely." Rogue wondered to herself, after he left.

"Yeah, I think he likes you."

"Kit!" She jolted on her bed, not expecting her friend to suddenly phase the wall.

"A lot." Kitty finished her sentence as if nothing had happened.

"What are ya doin' here?"

"Good morning for you too!" Rogue just snorted when the girl smiled for her. "So, Beast said you are going to get out the bed today!" Hearing that, Rogue laid on the bed again, covering her head with the sheet. "No, no, rise and shine!" Kitty continued to say as she drew the curtains.

After Gambit, Kitty was the person that mostly came to see Rogue. They didn't talk much, Rogue being more closed than normal, but sometimes Kitty brought a movie or a book for her.

"So, will you need help with the 'walking' thing?" Kitty asked turning for her friend, who was still under the sheets.

Since Rogue came back, she didn't leave her bed, except for biological needs. Her legs and hips were badly injured when she came back, which explained hey immobility. But now that she was healing, Beast thought she could start the physical therapy.

"Don't worry, Gambit'll help me." Rogue's voice was muffled by the sheet that was still covering her face.

"Oh my…" Kitty touched the bed and phased the cover out of Rogue's face. "You two are finally getting along!" Seeing her friend's blush, Kitty went on. "I knew it! Kurt owns me five bucks…"

"What? Were ya bettin' on me?" Rogue asked, finally sitting on her bed.

"What? No, no, never." Kitty said with her hands up. "It was just a 'brother' thing form him..."

"And who are ya for tellin' me this? Kurt told me 'bout one incident involving metal giants fallin' from the ceilin'" For the first time in weeks, Rogue smiled for Kitty. The latter even forgot to blush for the comment when she saw her friend's happy feature.

"Oh, that." Kitty blushed a little. "Rogue…" She sat on her friend's bed. "If you need to talk, you know… I'm here." She said in a different tone, locking her eyes with Rogue's. "Okay?"

Taken aback from her sudden declaration, Rogue diverted her eyes. She didn't talk about her days as a prisoner with anyone yet. Just the thought about them made her shiver.

"Thank ya, Kit. But…" She took a deep breath "… Ah just wanna forget that. Everythin'."

"Okay." Kitty got up again, her mood like sunshine once more; it was reflected in her tone. "I should go, so. I'm going to help Ororo to fix our room so you can come back next week. And…" Kitty could notice that someone was opening the door, which meant that Gambit was back. "You two need to talk. Bye Rogue!" She finished her sentence already in mid air, heading to the next floor.

"There wasn't any coffee ready, so Gambit had to make one for ya." Remy said entering in the room with a tray. Rogue looked at him, making her best to smile. Maybe Kitty was right; he indeed liked her.

**MM**

"Herzog?" Jean-Luc said nervously, inclining his head at the side of the phone booth he was in.

"_Who is it? If it's you, Jean…"_

"Please, listen to me."

"_My men told me about what happened. You don't need to say anything else."_

"But we still have a choice-"

"_A choice? Ha." _The Latin accent of the man resounded on the other line. _"You don't have any choice. You know who I want, and if you don'…"_

"Don't worry… this… _person _you chose; I'll manage to make it."

"_Good, Jean-Luc. You know how much time you have. And yes, my condolences about your son."_

Jean-Luc just rolled his eyes remembering about Henri. What a stupid way to die… but Gambit will have to deal with the consequences of killing members of the Council of the Guilds.

"Don't worry Herzog… Henri is not the son that I'm worried 'bout."

Hanging up the phone, Jean-Luc lit up a cigarette, remembering about his last talk with Remy. He got out the deprived phone booth he was in and checked again if he was alone in the street. Confirming his lonesome status, Jean-Luc headed for a car parked on the corner of the dark street. Before entering into the stole convertible, he checked his ticket in his stretch coat's pocket.

Jean-Luc was going back to Louisiana. Remy already knew what to do.

**MM**

"Argh!"

Rogue cried out before resting her tired body against the banister. She was in the middle of her first physical therapy session. Beast said she was ready, but her legs seemed to have a different opinion.

"Come on, Rogue. Easy…" Hank was giving her the instructions from the other side of the small path between two banisters she was supposed to walk through. "One leg at a time." He said again. They had been doing it for almost two hours now, and Rogue was exhausted.

"Doctor…" Remy's voice called Hank's attention. They were in a small room at the gym, where Hank could find others instruments for Rogue's exercises. "Remy thinks dat maybe it's enough for de day." The Cajun told him with a kind and firm voice, concerned for the girl that was already sweating while trying to walk freely.

Hank once more looked at Rogue. Her skinny form hadn't done any physical exercise for some time now, and maybe he was pushing too hard for a first session.

"You can rest now, Rogue." Hank told her, noticing that she was still resting against the banister to prevent her to fall.

"Thank ya, Doc, Ah- Remy!" When the wooden support wasn't enough, Remy soon was there to prevent her slim body from falling. The fact that his hands had to _accidentally _support her from her waist and buttocks was just a detail.

"What _chere_? Remy just saved ya!" He said in self defense as she tried to get away from his grasp.

Seeing this scene in front of him, Hank just resolved to leave the room; Remy could handle Rogue now.

Smiling, Remy rested his hands just on her waist, still holding her firmly form behind. He cuddled her closer until she stopped moving, finally embracing her for a hug. Gambit kissed Rogue's protected shoulder before turning to kiss her forehead, her white hair not letting his lips touch her deadly skin.

They stood still for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth. A silent tear wetted Remy's shoulder and a quiet sob made him look down at the woman he loved.

"Rogue?" He asked, now clearly seeing her face. "Are ya alright, do ya want Remy to…"

"Thank you." Her words were sincere, and between her sobs, they even sounded childish.

Gambit's confused expression just continued on his face. "'Bout what?" He asked cuddling her even closer. But her cry was starting to make itself more audible, and Remy didn't ask anymore. Taking her form entirely into his arms, Remy checked if they were alone in the gym before sitting on a puff next to others physical therapy tools. And then he let her cry her fears out. Rogue needed that, they both knew it. She had to cry all her worries, her fears and hurt. Remy listed to it quietly, cuddling her and whispering comforting words at her ears. He waited patiently until her sobs were slowing down and her sharp breath returned to eventually gasps. Remy continued to caress her face with his gloved hand for a while, until she looked up at him, cuddled deeper in his arms and repeated her last words. "Thank you."

Feeling his heart melt at her words, Remy continued to gaze in her, now lightly red, green eyes. "No _chere_. Ah'm sorry. That… all that happened 'cause of me. Ya have no idea how Remy is sorry and-" Her two small covered fingers stopped his words.

"No. Ya'd never wanted anythin' of that to happen. But ya saved me, Remy. Thank ya."

Gambit felt his own eyes getting wet as he once more hugged her. He was waiting for that moment since he got her in his arms back at that old house, weeks ago. He was waiting for her to trust him.

Rogue could hear his heart beat against her skin. She felt so protected in his arms; his smell and caress were making her own heart skip a beat. She had to say it;

"Remy, Ah-" She suddenly gasped feeling his lips on her breast, her thin gym clothe separating theirs flesh. His mouth was being gently, yet hungry on her. "What are ya… ya doin'…"

"Please." He looked up at her, her body still laying between his arms. "If ya don't like it, Remy'll stop. But _chere…_" He once more inclined his head closer to hers, taking a deep breath to feel her sent. "... I love you." His eyes weren't lying to her; Rogue searched for betrayal or shame, and didn't find either. He wanted her, he purely loved and wanted her.

Not finding words to respond, Rogue just closed her eyes and laid her head back, giving even more space to Remy continue his actions. Understanding the invitation, Remy once more opened his mouth to capture her breast again, though this time one of his hands followed his move. He smirked when her nipples hardened beneath his touch. Her nipples weren't the only thing getting hard as he continued to kiss her body, everywhere his mouth could go without touching her skin.

But Remy knew he had to go slow with Rogue, especially now that she had been violated. Raising his head, Remy's hand went under Rogue's chin to make her look up at him; she was blushing and still had her eyes closed. She opened them when Gambit got up, carrying her as he walked. Rogue couldn't deny that a shiver of fear passed though her body as he continued to carry her. Remy felt her slight trembling when they reached the elevator.

"Rogue… Remy's not goin' to do anythin' ya don't want to." He reassured her, relieved to feel her calming down.

He led them back to the infirmary, and gently rested her on her bed. "If ya need any help, Remy'll be outside." He said before giving one last kiss on her forehead.

"Remy?" Her voice called softly for his name. He turned around, locking his scarlet eyes with her emerald ones. Rogue felt her eyes shining with tears again as she smiled for him, a gesture he didn't remember the last time she did it. "Ah love ya too."

Giving up his will to get out the room, Remy came back to Rogue's side, hugging her again.

"Nobody will touch ya again, _mah petite_. Remy promises ya." His words calmed her heart. She was protected; she was going to be loved… she was going to belong to someone.

She would never feel like the moon again.

**MM**

There are some things you just can't control. Like when you're coming back from work, and suddenly starts to rain (if you're not Storm, of course). Or when your car suddenly has a flat tire, or when your dog playfully takes down an old lady during a walk at the party. Love is one of those things; things you can't control.

Kitty knew they wanted to go slow, of course she knew that. She also knew the gentleman her boyfriend was, and how he would never do anything she didn't want to. She knew they'd have to wait more before taking the next step.

But she also knew that if Logan entered in the room where she was now, someone would die.

She and Piotr were in the same room he was using as his studio. The room where they first kissed and started their relationship. She went there to tell him that Logan wanted Piotr to help with the Christmas' tree. One thing led to another and here she was, making out with her boyfriend. She noticed things were getting dangerous when they, accidentally of course, ended up in the floor. Piotr's weight was fully on top of her, but not completely, otherwise she would be crushed. But she just… couldn't control, she led it happen.

Lately their making outs sections were getting a little further than normal, but they always seemed to stop before things got totally out of control. Normally Piotr was the one that stopped it, to be more specific. But now he wasn't… not that Kitty was complaining.

Piotr never had a true girlfriend. Back in Siberia, he never wanted a serious relationship… not that he hadn't had any at all, but nothing that left him sleepless at night just thinking about a woman, like his Katya was doing. He was in love with her, he was sure. And since they had declared their love, some weeks ago, their loving was blossoming. And that was why he was on top of her, in an empty and locked room, kissing her neck. Something he would never do to a lady that wasn't in love with him too.

As Piotr mouth continued to work with her neck, Kitty's breath started to loose its rhythm, turning to quiet moans that just seemed to please even more the Russian. Getting the courage to, Kitty straddled him from beneath his muscle mass, feeling the need to press her hip against something hard. And _something hard_ was what she found there.

Surprised by her sudden move, Piotr let a deep growl escape from his throat as Kitty's legs pressed against his growing member. He felt slightly ashamed to let her discover his state of arousal. He looked down at her, seeing that her moans had turned to soft pleas while she called his name. Piotr caught her lips again, delighted by the way she let him explore her entire moth. He was relieved because of the fact that both of them were still fully clothed.

Fighting the urge to thrust against her hips, he moved his mouth from her lips to her collar bone, leaving red marks on his way. He controlled his hands so as not to allow them to go rest on her breasts, soft breast that were rubbing against his covered chest now. He almost lost his control to not push his hips forward when he felt her nipples getting hard under her pink coat.

Trying to get his head on strait, his upper head, in the command of his body, Piotr pulled a little away from his girlfriend, just to watch her protest as the pressure that was over her inner thigh faded. He stared deep on her eyes, putting his arms to rest at both her sides. Kitty bit her lower lip in a reflex to do something, but didn't know that would make Piotr moan again. He once more let his weight rest on her, landing his head at the side of hers, whispering softly her love for her.

Kitty closed her eyes at the honestly declaration, nibbling his earlobe before also telling how much she loved him. Piotr couldn't control himself anymore and once more repositioned the pressure over Kitty's body, though this time he put his arm between their bodies before laying down again.

"Tell me…" He said to her, his mouth close to her cheek. "Tell me if you don't like it." His tone was male and deep.

Kitty was about to ask him what he meant when she felt the unfamiliar touch between her legs. She was still wearing her jeans, but she could perfectly distingue the pressure of his fingers on her. Tightening her leg's grip around Piotr's form, she automatically brought one of her hands to her breast, touching herself as the other hand went up to caress Piotr's black hair.

Piotr was looking down at Kitty, searching for any sign that would stop his actions, but her features showed nothing more than pleasure. He controlled his will to move his body as Kitty's breath was becoming very uneasy and sharp. Seeing that, he increased the pressure that his artistic skilled hands were making on her, just to see her gasp and move her leg, asking for more. His own erection was very uncomfortable locked on his pants. Piotr's eyes widened as he felt the moisture at the tip of his fingers; he looked down to check it, seeing the dark stain on Kitty's jeans, the proof that she was truly enjoying his touches. Her gasps were increasing and Piotr knew she was going to climax under his fingers.

A suddenly knock on the door froze them both;

"_Hey, Peter!" _ The voice from Bobby Drake sounded from the other side. _"Logan is asking us to go outside and get a pine tree for Christmas." _

Piotr soon moved his hand from Kitty's sensitive spot to her mouth, preventing Bobby to hear her cries. For a moment all they heard in the room was the sharp cracks of the almost out fireplace.

"_Hey, are you there?" _The boy continued to call for him. _"Huh… I'll just go, if you're there just go downstairs later." _Both Piotr and Kitty sighed in relief hearing the boy's steps out of the hallway.

Feeling that the moment was gone, Piotr gently closed Kitty's legs and sat at her side. Kitty sat in an Indian style, still quiet.

Then… they laughed. A shy, almost ashamed sound, but truly a laugh.

"That was…" Kitty started to say.

"Close." Piotr finished her sentence. They locked their eyes before blushing and laughing again, understanding the other meaning of the phrase.

"You should…" Kitty just pointed the door.

"Yeah the... the tree thing…" They were still kind of breathless.

"Yeah." She answered him before staring the fireplace, clearing her throat. "And I should go too…"

"Oh, okay." Kitty thought it was weird when he didn't stand up with her.

"We can… you know, talk later." She said when she was close the door.

"Sure."

"Aren't you coming?" She asked him, half phased through the door.

"I, I have to finish a drawing, when you got here I was doing it." Kitty studied his form before answering.

"Okay, so. See ya later." Kitty phased the door and found herself in the empty hallway of the third floor. Seeing that she was alone, she put both hands in front of her jeans before muttering in a sigh: "Oh My God…"

Inside Piotr's studio, he soon stood up to check if Kitty had indeed left the room. Sure of his loneliness, Piotr sat on the floor again, undoing his pants.

There are some things you just can't control.

**MM**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review ;D**

**Special thanks to Author376 for the proofreading!**

**Maia**


	16. Chapter 16

**MM**

Christmas was close, you could feel it in the December's cold air and the fact that Kitty had been counting down for two weeks now. The weird thing was that she wasn't even Christian. Jean and Ororo were the responsible for the shining tree that was in the living room, surrounded by a pile of presents.

Soon the students would be leaving to pass the holidays with their families. With some exceptions, of course. Scott, who normally would be one exception, was invited by the Greys to spend the holidays with them. Well, _invited _is an euphemism, Scott was _required _by John Grey, Jean's father. He just hoped that the man didn't find out what he and his little daughter were doing lately… Rogue was the other exception, though she would indeed pass the holidays at the Mansion.

After several days of practicing, she was almost walking by herself, not that walking by herself again would make Gambit stay away from her. They weren't officially dating, or at least didn't broadcast the news yet, but they were closer than ever.

The News mutants and some X-Men were going to Bayville to buy some presents; Rogue and Remy decided to stay home. Kitty offered to drive them, but before they could answer the obvious 'no, we rather go walking in the snow', Piotr said that he could drive them. Also interested, Kurt joined the team and they left for the mall.

"I'll stay with the girls and we'll meet later." Kitty said pecking Piotr on the cheek, when they arrived at the shopping mall. The Russian nodded and watched as Kitty, Amara and Ranhe walked away from him to the direction of the infinite amount of stores. He looked down at Kurt, who was using his hologram watch to appear taller then he really was.

"Why are you doing this?" Piotr asked, his hands on his jacket's pocket, referring to Kurt's suddenly almost 6 feet tall.

"Can't I be tall for once?" He answered, looking up at Piotr. No matter how tall he was, Piotr still had 6' 6'' in his flesh version.

"Okay." The Russian laughed lightly.

"We're going to buy some stuff." Roberto, who was right behind the two X-Men, told them. "Ray, Bobby and Sam are coming with me." Kurt and Piotr just nodded.

"And we are going to…" Piotr started to say but was cut off by Kurt.

"Food court!" The German said with a big smile. Laughing, Piotr followed him.

_Two__ hours later_

Piotr watched in disbelief as Kurt finished his seventh hamburger. Seventh. Not normal hamburger, but double ones with extra cheese. He had offered to pay the bill, principally because he owned Kurt a sandwich, but he never expected him to eat an entire cow! His teleport powers probably needed some extra stamina, that was the only explanation. Piotr thought about protesting when Kurt, once more, called the slender blonde waitress for another burger. He didn't blame the girl for winding her eyes before nodding and writing his order.

"Kurt…"

"Yeah my friend?" He asked while drinking more of his milkshake.

"Huh… never mind." He shook his head before saying again. "I… I need to buy a few things, I'll be right back." Before getting up, Piotr led some money on the table, to pay the bill. He looked down at Kurt, thought for a moment and led even more money before leaving.

That was the perfect occasion, Piotr thought. Kitty was still shopping with the girls and wouldn't see him. Not that she would mind, he presumed. But the guy was supposed to buy these things.

Piotr unintentionally passed a hand on his hair as he stepped into the pharmacy that was close to the food court. As he looked around to confirm that nobody that he knew was near, he could see Kurt's form devouring his next hamburger. He casually looked for the shelf he wanted, pretending to be interested on the shampoos and lotions around him.

"Can I help you, sir?" Piotr looked behind him to find a middle-aged woman with a yellow smile matching her yellow shirt of the pharmacy's logo.

"No, thank you, I'm just looking." The woman smiled again and left for the door, welcoming others costumers. The Russian opened and closed his hands in a slow manner to calm himself; he was nervous, though there was no reason to be, right?

After starring for twenty minutes at pink pot with a dragon on its label, Piotr finally founded the hidden shelf he was looking for. At the almost dark corner of the small store, he stood still, looking at the variety of the colorful packets in front of him. _'Why are there so many options? They are just condoms anyway. I bet it was a woman who invented all this 'flavor' thing.' _He thought in his mother tongue as he tried to choose which one he'd take. After his encounter with his Katya in his studio, some days ago, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. They would soon start o talk about it, and he would kill himself if the moment happened and he wasn't prepared. Kitty would probably kill him too. He laughed at that mental image, and took one of the packets. 'Grape', he read out loud for himself, remembering one day that Kitty and Kurt were fighting to eat some grape pie. She'd like it.

He was almost going to the cash desk when a sudden though came through him. He quickly came back to the hidden place where the shelf was to analyze the small purple packet that was already in his pocked. He looked at the shining plastic and read the 'size' section… well, Piotr was 6' 6'' foot tall, and all his body was very proportional. Frowning at his discovery, he soon put the package back and started to search for anything in the 'big', or 'above average' or even 'XXL' line. Sighing at his frustrated research, he thought about going to the other pharmacy in the mall, one floor down. When he was about to step out the store, a familiar sight called his attention right behind the attendant at the cash desk. He massaged his cheeks to guarantee that he wouldn't blush and, very calmly, walked for the direction of the man with the same yellow uniform that the other lady was wearing. He mentally sighed seeing that it was a young man attending there, that would be better for him.

"Good afternoon, sir." The twenty something man said to him, with a white and polite smile. While responding to his smile, Piotr checked with a quick glance the small plastics behind the man; his grin became even bigger as he found what he was looking for.

"Hi, I'd like some of the…"

"Mr. Stefan!" A cheerful voice sounded at Piotr's side. He watched as the man's red hair moved when he looked up to meet the woman right next to Piotr's strong shoulder. "Look at you!" Apparently the woman knew him.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Coleman." The man said in the same polite tone he used with Piotr, though it sounded more familiar. "And I can see that you brought the little Danielle…" Piotr decide to turn and smile for the woman, noticing that she was carrying a baby, a little girl wearing a light pink small coat and with red cheeks. After a moment of silence, the man, that Piotr discovered from the woman's other sentence, called William, turned for him again. "What did you say you wanted, sir?"

Not able to avoid his cheeks getting red as the woman behind him, with the baby, continued to look at them, Piotr started to say; "I… I want some… do you have soap?"

"Soap?" The man repeated, narrowing his blue eyes for Piotr.

"Yes, soap." The Russian repeated. The woman and the kid said a formal good bye for the attendant and stepped away mumbling something about diapers. Piotr took a deep breath seeing that she had finally gone, and looked for the man again.

"Well, we have a variety of…"

"You know what? Forget the soap." Piotr said quickly, not wanting to be interrupted again. "Could you get me one of those packets there?" he shyly pointed for the small shelf behind the cash desk.

"Oh right. I see." William smiled for him, understanding what had just happened. "Which one?" He asked in an almost chuckling tone.

"The big-"

"William!"

"/This can not be happening…/" Piotr said to himself in Russian as a priest just walked into the pharmacy, followed by two nuns.

"I'm glad to see that you're working here again, son." The black dressed man said. "I need one of those pills for my headache." He said before turning for Piotr. "Good afternoon, son."

"Hello." Piotr said hoping that his blush didn't look like the way he was feeling it.

"Hey reverend Jefferson." The attendant said before turning for Piotr. "Any special flavor?"

Fighting the urge to wipe out the grin that crossed the man's face when the nuns gave a step back seeing what Piotr was buying, Colossus just answered kindly.

"Grape, please."

**MM**

"Marie."

Rogue and Remy were at the Institute's attic, on the third floor. It was right next to Storm's room, but the Weather Witch was not in the Mansion. Rogue wanted to see some of the nature world, being locked in the infirmary for almost a month she missed that. But, being a true Southerner, she hated cold. Remy's idea to just go up to the cozy attic sounded perfect. He was sitting in a large chair near the flowers, and Rogue was comfortably laying on his lap. They were covered by a thick white blanket, enough to make Rogue stop trembling.

"Anna Marie." She said again, answering Remy's question about her real name. Except for the Professor and Kurt, no other X-Man knew her name. Maybe she had already told Kitty too, but she didn't remember.

"It's a beautiful name." He said cuddling her further in his arms.

"Remy's not that bad." She looked up at him, half smiling.

"Remy's great." The Cajun said with his familiar smirk, making her laugh. Remy's smile just winded seeing her laughing at him. He slowly started to approach her face, stopping an inch away to stare into her eyes. "Anna?" He asked softly, his warm breath tickling her lips.

"Yeah?" She said while trying to keep her eyes opened.

"Do ya wanna be Remy's girl?"

Rogue laughed again at his way to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"What?" His eyes, still inches for her, blinked while he asked.

"Nothin', sugah."

"Dat's a 'yes'?"

"Be sure that's a 'yes', Swampy." Her gloved hands went up to caress his unshaved face. "But…" She lowered her voice, and so did her tone. "Do ya, Remy? Do ya want me? Ah can't-"

"Touch, yes. But Remy thought he had already talked to ya 'bout dat." He said while turning her in his arms, enough to make her straddle him; they still had the blanket over them.

Remembering about the day when Remy went after her at the Institute's cliff, Rogue closed her eyes and hugged Remy, with her arms and legs. They stood there for a moment, sharing caresses through the blanket, enjoying the moment.

"_Chere_? Do ya know what Remy's thinkin'?" Rogue blushed a little as he looked up at her. "Dat too, but not now." He smirked kissing her gloved hand that was on his cheekbone. "Remy thinks ya need a new bike."

"But soon the snow will be…"

"Remy knows, but ya could just order and get it when ya be able to ride." He said getting up, taking her in his arms. "And we could enjoy some time alone in the town." Smirking, he delicately placed Rogue on the floor, watching as she stretched her legs.

"Yeah Remy…" She turned for him, taking the offer to rest her head on his shoulder. "We could enjoy some time alone."

**MM**

"Am I ok?" Scott asked for the tenth time as he and Jean stood in front of the Grey's house, ringing the bell.

"Yes, Scott, you're great." Jean answered in a playful tone while kissing her boyfriend's red cheeks. They had just arrived at Annandale-on-Hudson, in the Dutchess County, New York. Where, for a long time now, the Grey family lived. Scott once more checked his glasses as they heard some voices and steps from the inside of the house. He was very nervous; it was the first time that one of Jean's boyfriends (not that she had many) was going to pass the holidays with her family. He already knew Jean's parents from the time they came to bring Jean to the Xavier Institute and from the eventual and rare visits they paid to their mutant daughter. Scott swallowed hard as the doorknob switched, and Jean lightly smiled seeing him so nervous.

'_Calm__ down, Scott.' _She sent to him through their bond as the door opened and the familiar figure of John Grey smiled for them.

"Daddy!" Jean said out loud while hugging her father.

'_It's easy for you to say, you're not sleeping with his daughter.' _He sent back as they continued to hug.

"Jean, darling, how are you?" John said as he pulled away from his daughter, staring at her more cautiously. He then turned for Scott, analyzing his figure before holding out his hand. "And you must be Scott Summers." He said in his professor tone.

'_Oh my God he knows!' _Scott thought desperately as the man continued to study his form.

'_Scott, relax, a__ct naturally… I said naturally Scott.' _Jean sent to him before thinking more loudly. _'Shake his hand Scott!' _

"Hi-hi, Mr. Grey."

This was going to be a long weekend.

**MM**

Scott was not the only one nervous about meeting his girlfriend's parents. Piotr's legs were strong and muscular; though they were shaking when Mr. Pryde went out his car and hugged his daughter, in front of the Institute. Carmen Pryde was in New York for business, so he stopped at Westchester to catch his girl and bring her home to pass the Hanukkah. Kitty agreed and thought it was a great opportunity to introduce her father to her boyfriend, 'the Russian', as Mr. Pryde called Piotr on the phone. Mrs. Pryde couldn't come, and was in Chicago waiting for both her daughter and husband to come home for the Jewish festival.

Piotr's nervousness continued to grow as the other man from Kitty's life looked up at him, climbing the front stair of the Xavier Institute.

"Mr. Rasputin, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, with a smiling Kitty behind him. Piotr fought the urge to say 'I want to see if it'd be a pleasure if you knew that I have a package of condoms that I intend to use with your daughter. The largest size. Grape flavored.'

"Hello, Mr. Pryde." Piotr answered, trying to clear his mind from his earlier thought.

"C'mon dad." Kitty said getting her father's hand. "The Professor is inside and wants to see you. We can get my luggage later."

Gambit watched as Kitty, accompanied by an older man, and his Russian friend entered in the Mansion. He noticed that Colossus, despite his name, was nervous from meeting Kitty's father. Considering the protective hand that Mr. Pryde was resting on his daughter shoulder, he had good reasons to be. That just made Remy's smile get bigger as he looked back to his _chere_, silently whispering: 'no family to impress'. He continued to walk with Rogue to the garage.

"Remy? Ah don't know if Ah can ride on yer bike, Ah mean, Ah'm not that…"

"Who said 'bout bike _chere_?" Gambit commented entering in the garage. "We're goin' to use a car."

"But ya don't have a car."

He smirked before kneeling near a dark blue SUV.

"Ohh…" Rogue said, also stopping next to the car, watching while Remy used his thief skills to open the door. After a minute, he kindly opened the passenger's door for her. Rogue entered in the car, feeling the leather scent. "Ya know this is Logan's car, right?" She said, looking at her boyfriend as he sat on the driver's bench.

"Oh." Remy pretended to think. Then he started the car. "Really?" Smiling, he used the remote control to open the garage's gate and head out of the Mansion.

Back inside the Institute, Logan had just greeted Carmen Pryde, who was pleased to finally meet 'the Professor Logan' his daughter always talked about. After that he laughed a little about Colossus funny figure when he was nervous. As he walked out the living room, he looked at the window next to the door, where he could see a familiar SUV getting out the school's properties. He watched the car for two seconds before realizing.

"Damn Cajun!"

**MM**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**Maia **


	17. Chapter 17

**MM**

Remy smiled as Anna let his arm rest on her waist when they exited the Automobile shop, at the center of the chilly Bayville. They had picked up her new bike, but decided to get it just in a month, leaving time for the weather to become more pleasant and Rogue's body to heal better. She decided to get the same motorcycle, but chose a different color this time, the all black version. Remy decided not to comment about her less brightly colored choice, knowing that Rogue needed time.

Remy noticed as her eyes shined at the sign of a music store on the left side of the walk they were. Thinking that this was the perfect moment to approach the true objective of his proposing that the two of them go to the center of the town, Remy led them both to the noisy store. Seeing that Rogue knew the attendant, he left her there with the excuse of buying something for Jamie and Piotr, some of his truly friends at the Mansion. Not sure if he was telling the truth or not, Rogue just smiled and let him go.

Thirty minutes later, Remy found a satisfied Rogue with three new CDs waiting for him in front of the store.

"_Mah belle_, did ya miss Remy?" The Cajun said hugging her, delighted to the way she so easily let him touch her protected skin.

"Where were ya?" She said looking up at him, noticing the dark blue bag he was carrying.

"Special poker kit for de _petit _n' Russian Vodka for de big one." Marie laughed at his choice of presents for Jamie and Piotr.

"Ah'm sure they'll love it, sugah." She said tapping him on his arm.

"Sure." Gambit checked the small velvet box in his pocket while they once more started to walk, admiring the Christmas decoration around them. "Remy's sure they'll love it too."

They stopped at a coffee shop, wanting to drink something hot to warm their cold bodies. Rogue chose a table for two, near the window. There they could still see the town and its cheerful decoration but without freezing.

Soon Remy joined her at the table, bringing their orders with him. Rogue silent accepted her coffee, smiling at Remy when he sat right across her, drinking his own hot drink.

"What?" She said laying the side of her head against the window, curious about Remy's recent smirk.

"Nothin'." He said smiling even more, taking a sip of his cup before reaching for her hand on the table. "Remy's just thinkin' how lucky he is." Gambit slowly raised her hand to kiss her palm, grinning against it when he felt her shiver.

"Lucky? Why ya say that?" Marie said trying to sound normal, ignoring the warmth of his lips.

"Remy didn't deserve all he got. Remy was a bad guy. Now look at _moi" _He said still caressing her hand. "Remy lives at a wonderful place with lovin' people and" Gambit pulled her hand even closer to his body, resting it on his face. "Remy's got a beautiful girl."

Unable to divert her eyes from the scarlet and black ones staring at her, Rogue just nodded, feeling the deep significance of Remy's words.

Seeing her blushing, Remy's hand unintentionally slipped into his pocket again, caressing the smooth box in it; the perfect Christmas gift, he hoped.

The ride back to the Institute was comfortably quiet; they had been out for three hours and now were returning for the Mansion. They discussed what they'd do tomorrow, the Christmas Eve, while just they and a few others would be at the Mansion.

When Remy parked the car in the garage, secretly hoping that Logan wouldn't mind the fact that he got his car, Gambit thought it was strange that he didn't see his own bike parked where it should be.

"What is goin' on here?" He asked as he opened the SUV's door, noticing that Logan was working with one motorcycle. Well, _working _meant that he was taking the bike apart, which was spread in almost fifty pieces around the garage. Hearing the question, Logan raised his head from the motor he was working with, cleaning his oil dirty face and sleeveless white shirt.

"Oh, hey Gumbo." Wolverine said casually, then turning back to his task with the motor.

Rogue noticed what was going on in the moment Remy entered in the garage, and decided to say something.

"This… this bike you're taking apart, Logan, it's Remy's." She said kindly, already waiting for the smirk that crossed the feral mutant's face.

"Oh." Logan said, turning his grinning face to Remy. "Really?"

**MM**

"Then, Mr. Summers, what are your plans after college?" John's words almost made Scott choke on his meal.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Your plans, my boy. What are you intending to be in the future?" John asked again while casually diverting his eyes from Scott and turning back to his plate.

"Dad!" Jean told him, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. Sara and Elaine Grey, the others people present at the dinner table, just watched.

"I intent to teach at the Xavier Institute, Mr. Grey." Scott said politely, comforted by Jean's hand that had just found his under the table.

"Oh, a teacher. I'm a professor and know that it is a hard task, are you sure you can handle this, son?" John Grey was testing Scott, he knew that. But the leader of the X-Men couldn't blame him; he knew that Jean was a loved daughter, and that her father was just making sure that her boyfriend had a decent life to offer her.

"I already teach there, when I'm not in college." Scott's words surprised John, he could notice when his eyebrow almost touched his hair line.

"Scott teaches the New Mutants, dad, a group of teenagers that joined the X-Men." Jean said in a supporting tone, raising their hands for the table, showing their interlaced fingers.

"Speaking about mutants…" Elaine Grey, not wanting to be ignored during the conversation, cleaned her mouth with a napkin before continuing to speak. "What is yours, Mr. Summers?"

"You can call me Scott." He said nodding.

"And you can call me Mrs. Grey." She answered dryly.

Cleaning his throat, Scott went on. "My mutation, _Mrs. Grey_" He said it very slowly, and noticed when John chucked at it "is not a psychic, as Jean's. I… I can shoot a kind of energy blast, a concussive force." Jean herself almost smirked seeing her mother's reaction. "From my eyes." She tried, but couldn't avoid starting to laugh when her mother gasped. Even Scott bit his lower lip not to smile.

"Don't worry, mom, it is well controlled." Jean said to her mother's relief.

"That's why the glasses thing?" Sara's voice, quiet until now, resounded in the dining room.

"Yeah." Scott smiled at her.

Maybe he would survive this weekend. With this thought in mind, Scott lightly squeezed Jean's hand and continued his meal.

**MM**

The Christmas Eve was supposed to be a quiet day at the Mansion, when most of the students had already left to pass the holidays with their families. _Almost _is the right word, because, right at 7 am, a blue fuzzed elf-like young man was running from an incredible metal giant in the corridor.

"Come back here, Kurt!" The Russian accented voice called for him. The blue mutant just continued to use his agility and powers to run form Piotr's metal grip.

"I" BAMF! "can't" BAMF! "believe" BAMF! "it!" BAMF!

Piotr almost caught Kurt's tail as they headed for the stairs, passing thought a confused Hank.

"Give me it! You didn't have the right to enter in my room!" Colossus called as he jumped the last five steps of the stairs, following the sulfur smelling trail of Kurt's powers.

"I was looking for socks!" Nightcrawler 'bamfed' again before the metal fist could grab his tail. "And I found this!" He looked back to show the purple packet on his hands.

"Stop it!" If Piotr wasn't in his metal form, he would be blushing fervently.

"Does Kitty know that you have these?" Kurt continued with his agility show as they entered in the kitchen. "Does that mean you two… Oh my!" He said before finally stopping in front of Logan's form, who was reading a newspaper before the two boys rushed into the once quiet room.

"Does Kitty know what?" The Canadian asked as Piotr grabbed the packet from Kurt's hands and quickly hided it in his half-ripped pant's pocket.

"That Piotr is an excellent man, of course!" Knowing what could happen to the Russian giant if Logan discovered that he had condoms in his drawer, Kurt tried to change the subject. "By the way, _Herr _Logan, what happened with Remy yesterday? I believe I heard some yelling at the garage, and Rogue is sure that…"

"Cut it off, Elf. What do ya have there, Tin Man?"

"Not important."

"So why ya don't change back to yer flesh form when I can smell the truth on ya?" Logan looked up to Piotr, locking his light grey eyes with two metal eyes.

"Logan, please;" A fourth voice entered in the room, and the three X-Men recognized it as Rogue's. "Let them be, it's Christmas Eve." She said smirking at him, sitting at the table and getting a couple of coffee.

"We're leaving!" Even before Logan could protest, Kurt teleported Colossus out of the room.

"He's hidin' somethin'." Logan mumbled before joining Rogue at the table.

"Relax, Kit is a grow up girl, she can handle him." Anna said taking a sip of her coffee. "And besides, what ya could do if they wanna be together?"

"I could do a lot of things. Things that would include metal recycling."

Rogue laughed but knew that Logan meant it. Kitty was like a daughter for him, she knew that. She also knew that Kitty wasn't the only student Logan cared more than normal.

The day followed more peacefully than the morning, which meant no powerful pursuits in the middle of the hallway. Hank didn't pass the day locked in his Laboratory, and enjoyed a fun chess game with Charles; after Rogue made them apologize, Remy and Logan went to fix Cajun's motorcycle. Ororo organized a Christmas section of movies, where all the occupants of the Mansion went to the Rec Room to watch the Christmas special film on the TV. Kurt refused to watch 'The Grinch', so they watched a foreign French movie… which ended up being even worse. But the important was the 'together' time, and all of them really felt that they were a family.

After the movie, that Rogue watched well cuddled in Remy's arms, Anna went to her room, preparing for a good night of sleep. She was sleeping at her room for some days now, finally being able to get out the infirmary. Kitty went to Chicago to pass the Jewish festival with her family, which meant that the room was just for Rogue tonight… and maybe for someone else.

Marie went out her in suit bathroom after a hot shower, her hair still wet. As she headed for her closet, a chilly breeze made her shiver, and she turned for her window. She had locked it, so why was it-

"Ya didn't say good night." A deep voice called from behind her bathrobe covered form. With the voice, two familiar strong arms grabbed her waist.

"Oh, really?" She said resting her body against him.

Remy didn't know if he intended it or not, but when he turned her body to face him, the robe's knot undid, partially revealing Rogue's naked form. Remy diverted his eyes after some seconds, trying to organize an apology as he looked down to Anna's eyes. His words didn't get out his mouth as she looked up at him; there was no shame in her eyes, no embarrassment. The message was clear and shining: Rogue's eyes showed desire. He opened his mouth again to say something, but once more stopped when Rogue steeped closer to him, touching his covered body in a deep embrace.

"Rogue…" He blew, already feeling his breath uneasy. Remy closed his eyes for a moment before responding the embrace. "Do ya…" He didn't need to finish the question, the situation already implying his next move. Gambit shivered when her head nodded under his chin, and her shy arms went to his chest to start a new exploration.

Rogue suddenly gasped when his arms involved her body again, but now lifting her up, making her legs follow her arms' move in an embrace. As delicately as his arousal could let him, Remy pinned Anna's body against the closest wall, her legs straddling him. He pressured her as close as he could, their bodies claiming to be one. Kissing the thin robe that covered her heated skin, Gambit increased the pressure between their bodies, making Rogue let out a deep moan as she tightened her legs.

A familiar warmth started to fervently grow between her legs as Remy continued to pressure that area with his arousal, and Rogue couldn't breathe normally anymore. With this good sensation, a light shiver of fear run down her spine as a memory passed through her mind.

Gambit heard her sharp gasp and gave a step back, taking Rogue in his arms before leading her to her bed. Her eyes were closed, but with the moon's shine that was entering in the room by the window, he could see a tear shining on her cheek. "Anna." He called softly as her body, still straddled under him, rested on the bed. "Do ya want Remy to stop? 'cause if ya want…" She opened her eyes again, locking her green glance with him.

"No." The simple word sounded more like a whisper. Marie diverted her eyes. "It's just…"

"Remy'd never hurt ya." His voice said again as he sat on her bed, not without seeing her questionable look. "Remy was goin' to wait till tomorrow, but now seems de perfect time." He got up and headed for her drawer, leaving Rogue even more confused. Remy smiled seeing the card he gave her in the back of her nightstand; he got a handkerchief and one of Rogue's thinnest gloves.

"What are…" Her words stopped in mid air as Remy sat on the bed again and got a small scarlet velvet box from his pocket. Anna noticed that, in the dark room where they were, the scarlet from the box had the same tone of Remy's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Roguey." He said smirking at her.

She hesitated but got the box, feeling the new sensation of touching a soft spot without gloves. Slowly, she opened the box, smiling in surprise and at same time delight with what she found there.

"Ya… ya didn't steal this, did ya?" She said while briefly looking up at him, who made a playful hurt face.

"_Chere, non_!" He said rising up his hands. Well, she asked if he had stolen the jewelry, not the money that he used to buy it.

Choosing to believe in him, Rogue got the silver chain with the also silver and emerald pedant. Using the tip of her fingers to analyze further, Anna touched the New Moon shaped emerald pedant, with a thin silver edge.

"Let me help ya." Remy said leaning closer to her, helping her to put the chain around her neck. She touched the pedant again when it rested on her chest, her still half exposed chest. Gambit noticed it and placed the handkerchief right upon Rogue's face, which made her look like a bride. She was about to ask him what was going on when a hungry, yet patient mouth covered her own lips. She didn't respond to the kiss for a second, too shocked with the sudden move. But soon the warmth between her thighs restarted, and with a similar urge, Rogue responded to Remy's lips opening her mouth, welcoming his tongue with her own.

The thin and already wet piece of cloth that was separating them appeared like wall of concrete as Rogue felt once more the pressure of Remy's body on her, though this time they were both laying on her bed. Slowly, she separated her legs, resting her head back on her pillow, exposing more of her body as Remy completely opened her robe. He stopped with his actions for a second to admire her body and to whisper words of love to her ears before getting the handkerchief and covering her breasts. He lightly nibbled on her hard nipples before capturing them entirely into his mouth, smiling when he heard Rogue's cry of pleasure at his move.

Remy worked with one breast with his mouth and used his gloved hand to tease the other. Her soft cries turned to vivid moans after some time, and raising his head, Remy decided that she was ready. Taking off his stretch coat, Remy sat on the bed, still between Rogue's legs. He pulled her bathrobe, letting her completely naked before him. He took off his leather gloves to replace them with Rogue's thin and soft ones that he found in her drawer. He felt her trembling under his arms as he spread her legs, exposing him her wet folds.

"_Chere, _Anna. Look at me." Remy asked her while caressing her face. "If ya want me to stop, please, let me know. If Remy is hurtin' ya, just say it, we can go very slow." Seeing her nude form nodding at him made Remy remember about his own arousal, but his experience was enough to control him… at least for now.

Gambit once more got the white cloth that was covering her breasts and lowered it to cover the area since her navel to her inner thighs. She was still trembling when he lowered his body to place his head between her legs, but he could feel it was a natural nervousness, no fear. Separating her thighs even more to prevent his unshaved cheek to touch them, Remy tasted her, slightly licking the sensitive spot, waiting for a response. As Rogue's arms instinctively headed for his hair, Remy understood that as a signal to go on. Applying more pressure on his tongue's muscle, Gambit stroked her more firmly, in a regular rhythm that would increase with time. So would Marie's moans and Remy truly hoped that nobody was passing through the girl's hallway now to hear her cries. Feeling that she was pleased, but not so close yet, Remy raised his head, licking his wet lips before whispering to Rogue's ear at the same time his hands replaced his tongue's spot.

"_Je t'aime, mon amour_."

A part of Rogue's thoughts almost laughed when she closed her eyes hearing the declaration, the cliché yet truly declaration. She wanted to say that she loved him too, but her body wasn't responding to her commands. The heat that was arching in her lower belly continued to grow as she felt the new penetration in her body; two of Remy's fingers had just entered in her, and he was waiting for her approval. Moving her hips to meet his fingers, Rogue's hands grabbed Remy's arm, though he was still wearing his long sleeved shirt. He understood the gesture: she wanted more.

He continued with the rhythm, though now he was accelerating with time, guided by her expressions, which were clearly of pleasure now. Her breath was sharp as he used his thumb to press her clitoris once more. His other two fingers were working inside her, inside and out, in a pace that increased until she called his name, in a cry of joy and pleasure while Remy watched her face contorting and smiling; tears following her climax.

Remy took out his hand, using the bed's sheet to clean them, but he did not take off the gloves. He laid at her side, using the sheet to cover her nudity and to protect his arm that rested on her chest. Cuddling her close to him, Remy sighed when she looked up at him, the smile still on her lips.

"Ah love ya, Remy." Her Southern accent was even more evident as she caressed his hair.

Rogue noticed as Remy adjusted his hip under the cover, to try to calm down his own throbbing erection. A sad thought passed through her mind when she realized that she wasn't able to fulfill the man she loved, but it vanished as an idea also crossed her thoughts.

"Get up." Anna ordered as she freed herself from his arms and grabbed her bathrobe again, sating on her bed.

"Roguey? What are ya doin'?"

"Take off yer clothes." She ordered him again, and that was a command a man never rejected when a women told him so.

"Why?" He asked, already taking off him shirt.

Rogue, now covered with her long sleeved bathrobe, once more straddled on him before murmuring to his ear, in a sexy tone Remy had never heard her use before. "Ah think we should take a shower after this, don't we?" She bit her lower lip as she said that, getting up again and seeing the desired effect as she watched Remy's opened mouth and shining eyes locked on her.

"A shower sounds nice." He answered before following her into the bathroom.

**MM**

**Thanks for reading I hope you all liked the ROMY scene. Please let me know that on your review ;D**

**Next Chapter: **_More ROMY moments in the shower ;D Fun at the Grey's house! John catches Scott sneaking into Jean's room and they have 'THE TALK' ;O After the Hanukkah, Kitty is back to the Mansion, and Piotr is waiting for her. ROMY.JOTT.KIOTR_


	18. Chapter 18

**MM**

Scott waited until it was 2am, the perfect time when everyone in the house would be asleep. He confirmed that when he received the telepathic message, telling – better - demanding him to get out of the guest room he was currently sleeping in and climb the stairs that separated him from his lovely girlfriend.

He realized it was chilly when he opened the door, wearing just his silk boxers, despite the cold night. On his tip toes, the fearless leader of the X-Men checked if the hallway was empty before using his well trained skills to go meet his lover. He didn't need to knock, as soon as he reached Jean's door, the wood piece in front of him suddenly opened, revealing two lascivious arms that grabbed him in a single move and shut the door, now behind him. Before he had the chance to manage something to say, Jean pulled him closer, hungrily kissing his lips.

Behind his glasses, Scott could take a look at the pink decorated room of the young Jean Grey. When she had moved into the Institute, her parents hadn't changed the 12-year-old's decorations, and it made for a really nostalgic sensation when you entered the room. Of course, he noticed that while the now 20-years-old Jean dragged him up to her bed, making they both land there in an indelicately tug. Scott lightly laughed seeing her this way, so eager for him. Not that he'd complain.

"What?" She asked while kissing his neck, already straddling him from beneath.

He laughed again, and looked down at her.

"Nothing. I just love you. And now I also love your pajamas." He referred to the teddy bear T-Shirt she was wearing. He noticed that her blush that was of arousal turned into a different kind of red; a tone of embarrassment. "What?" This time the word came out of Scott's mouth. He rested his arms that were exploring her body to her sides, putting his weight on them.

"Well…" He saw as Jean's hands passed on her T-Shirt, almost trying to hide it. "I forgot my pajamas at the Mansion, this blouse was here, so I just wore it…"

"And…?" Scott new her too well to be satisfied with a half explanation.

"Okay." She said that to herself, as if convincing herself to tell the entire truth. "It was a gift from Duncan." She let Scott deal with the information for a moment before going on. "I didn't like it, so I decided to leave it here, a place I rarely come."

"Oh." Scott said, still not resting his body on her. "So…" His smile grew as he glanced at her again, his hands going down to the edge of her blouse. "Let me take this off, then. I don't like when you wear things that other men gave to you."

Also grinning, Jean raised her arms, allowing him to free her from the cute bear blouse. She was wearing nothing under it; now just her pink panties were covering her completely nudity. It was when Scott commanded his hands to touch her hardened nipples that a knock at the door froze them both.

"Jean, honey, are you awake?" The strong, yet whispered voice of John Grey resounded from the other side of the door.

"Fuck!" Scott said raising his hands to his head before rolling out of the bed.

'_The window!' _Jean send to him, still shirtless, pointing her bedroom window.

"What?" He said as an invisible hand, courtesy of Jean's telekinesis, shoved him for the widow, opening it.

"Go, use the tree and get back to your room! I bet dad is going to go there in a minute! He has this crazy habit of jogging in the middle of the night! He'll probably call you!" Mumbling that, she levitated her boyfriend and placed him on the tree's branch, too nervous to laugh about the fact that his hands were protectibility covering his manhood, which was ready to start what he came to her room to do when her father knocked at her door.

"What?!" He called again now using his hands to prevent his body to fall from the tall tree. After all, Jean's bedroom was at the second floor of the typical American house.

"Love you!" She said before closing the window on his face.

Jean quickly made sure that her face wasn't as red as it was before and put the shirt back on before partially opening the door for her dad.

"Dad?" She said a sleepy voice. "What are you doing here, it's…" she glanced back to her room at her nightstand watch. "it's two in the morning."

"I know, darling." She noticed that he had winter jogging clothes, proving her earlier thoughts. "But I saw that your lights were on, so I thought you were reading." She bit her lower lip not to laugh at her father's innocence. "I wanted to know if your friend-"

"Boyfriend, dad." She corrected him, knowing that he was just teasing.

"Yeah, that." He smiled and nodded his brow and grey head. "If he would like to go to a walk with me. I didn't want to wake the boy."

"Don't worry dad, but I think that Scott is not-"

Suddenly, a desperate yell followed by a loud 'thud' coming from the yard cut Jean's words and she swore quietly under her breath as her dad spoke again.

"What was that?" He said turning for the stairs. "Oh my God, maybe it is a thief!" He said, and Jean caught the thought of getting a gun from his mind. "That now is in trouble!" She had her hand on her mouth, telepathically searching for Scott while answering to her dad.

"I don't think it's a thief, dad." She swore again as she watched her mother and sister getting out their respective rooms, wearing a robe to protect their bodies from the cold. "But I'm sure he's in trouble."

**MM**

"A shower sounds nice." Remy said getting up to join his girlfriend in the bathroom.

"Inside." She ordered him again, steeping out the shower boxer, and Remy heard the water falling inside it, the smoke from its heat filling the small room.

"Aren't ya goin' to join Remy?" He said undoing his pant's buttons, ready to free his arousal from its captivity.

"In a minute, Swampy." She couldn't avoid but laugh as Remy's eyes shinned when he entered in that boxer, looking like a kid ready to play with a new toy. Not that would be much different than that. Rogue went back to her room, heading for her closet. She got one of her silk long sleeved shirts and, after letting her robe fell around her, she put the while blouse on. She also got a grey velvet glove, smiling as she thought the effect of the wet velvet on Remy's skin. Also covering her legs with sweatpants, she got one last piece of cloth before going back to the bathroom.

The room was steamy, the hot water was still falling in the shower stall. She noticed that it was closed, and Remy was already in there, enjoying the hot water. Anna slowly opened its glassy door, biting her lower lip when a totally naked Remy was in there, right under the hot shower. He turned, feeling the cold breeze that just entered in his cozy place, and Rogue saw his smile under his brown wet hair that was resting on his face.

"Remy liked yer others clothes betta'."

She didn't even laugh at his remark, too concentrated in exploring his body with her eyes. Gambit felt her gaze, and noticed that she was fully clothed, before he step forward, welcoming Rogue for a deep hug. She responded the gesture for a moment before shoving him to the bathroom's wall, right under the hot water, where he was before. Remy didn't complain as she entered under the water too, covering his chest with the piece of thin cloth that she found on her closet. Marie smiled as the water had the expected effect on the cloth, 'gluing' it on Remy's wet body. Working on it, Rogue soon kissed all the covered and tasty flesh in front of her, smiling into Remy's chest as she heard him moaning under her touches. He didn't bother about touching her back, just resting his arms on her lower back, too much into the sensations that her lips were leaving on his skin to think about something else.

She played with him like that for a moment, until she once more felt his arousal brushing against her thigh, silently claiming for attention. She understood the message, and her hands that were caressing his abs started to run down his body, until her gloved fingers rested around Remy's erection. Rogue smiled as he jerked his head to rest against the wall, mumbling French words and, as she noticed, swears.

Anna experimentally cupped the entire member between her hands, studying Gambit's reaction. As his hands that were rubbing her back lowered to her bottom, tightly grabbing them and pulling her closer, Rogue thought that what she was doing was right. He continued to moan as she leaned closer to him, once more kissing his protected chest, and at the same time starting to move her hands up and down his arousal, feeling it getting even harder as she did it.

Slowly, her hands started to increase the pace, and so were Remy's moans, as her mouth also licked his neck and nipples.

Anna felt his hips thrust against her body as he climaxed between her hands, gritting his teeth and calling her name while doing it. She knew that she was smiling as he opened his eyes again, hugging her close and kissing the top of her wet head, covered by her auburn hair.

"Oh mah belle." Remy said when he could talk again. "I love ya so much." Rogue rested one of her gloved hands on his cheek, feeling it tickling because of his unshaved beard.

"I love ya too." She said before resting her head on his chest, letting the hot water fall on them.

After shower, they came back to Rogue's bed. Remy got his briefs and gloves on before cuddling the still fully clothed, but now wearing dry clothes, Rogue. He caressed her face before leading his hands to her chest, also passing his gloved fingers on her new necklace. Her also gloved hand joined him, touching her gift, knowing that Remy didn't know the true meaning of the moon for her. It just made the gift even more special.

Smiling, Rogue let herself drift into sleep, knowing that now, for sure, she wouldn't have The Moon's Destiny.

She just didn't know that we should never try to predict the future, because you may be wrong.

**MM**

"Then… what were you doing on my back yard tree, boy?"

Scott lost his balance and fell from the tree in a very uncomfortable position. He tried to land on his feet, but it ended up with a sore left foot. John was the first one that went out to check the noise, followed by a blushed Jean and the rest of the family. Even the cat went out in the cold.

They helped Scott, not bothering to ask what he was doing there. Jean's family didn't notice the telepathic conversation between the two young, where Jean didn't know if she should be angry or worried with him. After some hot chocolate and hot water for his foot, Scott was sitting in the kitchen, covered by Sarah's pink robe and with one foot wrapped in a heated towel.

After the look that John Grey send to his wife and daughters, they decided to leave him alone with Scott in the kitchen, and Scott's heart started to loose its already fast rhythm when Jean send to him: _'No matter what, I still love you… and don't look at his eyes!' _

Okay. Scott was in trouble.

"Scott?" The older man's words echoed in the kitchen again. "What were you doing?"

"Sir, I, well…"

"Let me correct my question." John walked calmly and closed the kitchen door before turning for Scott again, who was in a hilarious situation because of the pink robe. "What were you doing in my back yard tree at 2am? Principally because you can reach my daughter's room from there."

Scott took a deep breath and truly hoped that he had psychic powers.

"Mr. Grey." He started, still trembling from the cold. "I was not going to Jean's room." Well, that was the truth. He was trying to get out of there.

"Scott. I'm no idiot." Scott watched as John reached for a cupboard and got a vanilla flavored cordial. "If Jean asks, you didn't see me doing this." He said as he got two small cups and filled them with the cream colored brandy. Scott wondered why he was worried about Jean knowing that he was drinking instead of his wife.

"Back to my point," He sat in front of Scott, offering him one glass. "I'm not an idiot. I know you and Jean are old enough to do what you want. You're 22, right?" He waited until Scott nodded to go on. "But learn one thing son:" His friendly tone turned to a more protective one as he tried to find Scott's gaze behind his shades. "I do not want you two having sex in _my _house. Understood?"

Scott drank the cordial in one sip before firmly nodding.

"Not until you two get married, at least."

When Scott heard the word 'married', he had a suddenly cough attack. John just narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?" He asked passing a hand on his once browner hair. "You do think about it, right? You're not sleeping with my daughter just for-"

"Yes, sir, I do." Scott's voice was strong again as he answered, not letting John finish his sentence. "It's just that we haven't talked about it yet."

"Well, you should. Because if my daughter gets pregnant-"

The cough attack came back. Listening the words 'married' and 'pregnant' from your girlfriend's father in the same night was never a good thing.

"Sir, we take care of it, we're very responsible, you should trust Jean."

"I do trust her, my boy. The one I don't trust is you." John watched as Scott shifted uncomfortably on his chair. "But I have to do this, I'm your girlfriend's father. Though I like you Scott. You're better than the others." His friendly tone was back.

"I…" Scott's words made John look at him again. "I was planning to buy the ring next year. And I'd propose to her at her graduation, but that's just one idea." Scott saw as John's features softened at his words.

"Good." John smiled before finishing his licor. "Now let me get just one more thing straight…" John turned to leave his glass at the sink before locking his eyes with Scott again. "If you were not going to my daughter's room when you fell…" The X-Men leader noticed that John almost chuckled when he diverted his eyes from him. "… Why were you turned on?"

Okay. Scott was in trouble and about to have an embarrassing explanation.

**MM**

The week that followed the Christmas was, surprisingly, without any Brotherhood attack or mad mutants haters to combat. One by one, the students were returning home, with the exception of Rahne and Roberto, who were respectively in Scotland and Brazil. Scott and Jean, after the Christmas weekend full of emotion, came back to the Xavier too. Though they didn't clearly explained what happened to Scott's foot.

After the eight days that followed the Jewish festival of the Hanukkah, Kitty was back to the Mansion, and was welcome by both Kurt and Piotr, the latter being the responsible one for making her blush. While Piotr offered to take her luggage upstairs, Kurt went with her to the kitchen.

"Yey, grape pie!" She said feeling the smell of the pie when she entered in the kitchen. She didn't notice when Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled something in German. "Did Ororo bake it?" Kitty asked already getting a plate.

"I'm sure you love grape, right Kitty?" Kurt said to her in an annoyed manner.

"What?" She didn't understand his tone of voice.

"Grape _popsicles_, I presume." He narrowed his eyes, trying to find something in Kitty's eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" She asked while covering her mouth full of pie.

"Kitty, please, you can be honest with me." Kurt said as he sat on the opposite chair of Kitty's. "Does the Jewish faith have anything that is like Catholic's nuns?"

"You're scaring me, Kurt." Shadowcat said playfully as she got another spoonful of her piece on the plate.

"Did you ever consider celibacy?"

Kitty chocked on her spoon before turning her eyes for Kurt. "Okay, I don't know what happened here while I was gone, but I'm sure you're acting weird. And besides, I have a boyfriend, Kurt. And no, I do not want to be a virgin forever."

"Oh thank God." Kurt sighed in relief as he heard her last phrase. She was still a virgin! He thought. Kitty blushed, but knew that she was very intimate friend of Kurt, so he wouldn't make fun of her virginity. Not that he was much different.

"Did you talk to Piotr about…" She didn't finish the phrase, already starting to panic with the idea of her boyfriend and her male friend discussing her lack or not of physical intimacy.

"No, we didn't… talk." Kurt remembered about their little Christmas Eve pursuit. That wasn't classified as 'talking'.

Kitty could breath freely now. "Okay, so… I got to go, Kurt. Piotr is bringing my luggage to my room, I need to check if everything is in order." She said already leaving, phasing the kitchen's wall.

"Sure." Nightcrawler answered before thinking about what he just heard.

Kitty.

Kitty and Piotr.

Kitty and Piotr in her room.

Kitty and Piotr in her room in a 'welcome' make out section.

Kitty and Piotr in her room in a 'welcome' make out section with… GRAPE!

"Kitty!" Kurt called before rushing out the kitchen.

**MM**

**Thanks for reading! And I really would love some feedback… that always help the author to post sooner, so if you want to know what is going to happen, please review ;D **

**Special thanks to ****Author376**** for the proofreading! Any KIOTR fans out there, go check her stories, ****'Stolen Child'**** and ****'Unquiet Dreams'****, you have my word that they are great!**

**See ya**

**Maia**


	19. Chapter 19

**For clarification:**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Phone calls"_

"Normal speech"

Words in italics in normal speech, such as _Ja, Herr, Da _or _petite _are foreign words.

**MM**

Kurt ran through the small hall that separated the kitchen from the stairs at a speed that would make Pietro proud. When the blue furred mutant was about to finish climbing the steps, he was stopped by a muscular chest, almost crushing his nose at the hard surface.

"Watch out, Elf." The growl that was Wolverine's voice said. "Where were ya goin'?" Curious about Kurt's expression when he finished his sentence, Logan decided that he needed to know what was going on.

"I…" Piotr would die. If Kurt explained exactly what was going on, the Russian resident of the Xavier Mansion would face a painful dead under the hands of the Canadian assassin, aka, Logan.

"I've already seen ya runnin' like this, but you were goin' for the kitchen, not leavin' from there." Logan snorted adjusting his shirt.

"I was…"

"Doin' nothin' I guess. So join me at the black bird's level, I need to wash that thing and now ya'll help me." Not wanting for a response, already knowing the boy would follow him – if not he'd have to deal with unpleased consequences – Logan continued his walk for the elevator.

Kurt looked at the hall that would let to Kitty's room, already imaging what could be going on in there.

"Elf, it's better ya get inside here or ya'll have extra Danger Room's section." Kurt heard the voice calling him from the inside of the elevator. With a 'bamf' he also entered the elevator.

"_Ja Herr _Logan."

Piotr would be thankful for this, Nightcrawler thought as the elevator closed its door.

**MM**

"Hey." At the same time that Kurt was walking with his tail down, following Wolverine for the 'fun' washing of the Black Bird, Piotr was sitting at his girlfriend's bed, searching her room with his eyes when the sweet voice called from the door. Actually it called from the wall, but she had just used it as a door.

"Hi, Katya." He said watching as she came closer to him, a smile on her face seeing that all her luggage was in the right place. He felt his own lips curving into a smile as the petite girl sat on the bed next to him, cuddling herself on his chest. "How was the holiday with your family?" Piotr heard his voice again, and just regretted his words when they made the head that was pillowed against his muscles to leave its spot, looking up at him.

"Surprisingly," He had to suppress a chuckle at her tone of voice. " it was fun. I mean, not that I wouldn't rather be here with you…" she kissed his cheek before going on "… but it was good, to see my family again, my parents, friends…" Piotr smiled again at her sweet voice.

"Being around family is nice, _Da_." Piotr hoped that his face showed a better emotion than his heart was feeling when he thought about his family. When the brunette between his arms looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes, for the second time in the day, Piotr regretted his words.

"What about your family?" She asked, unsure about her words. "You never talked to me about them." Kitty didn't know exactly what had happened with her boyfriend's family, just that it was a sad history. Probably just Gambit and the Professor knew what really happened with the Rasputins.

Piotr decided that, if he wanted a serious and real relationship with Katherine, he had to be honest with her.

"I…" He started, a little bit unsure of his words. "I had one brother and a sister." He said, diverting his blue eyes from the hazel glaze staring him.

Kitty understood why he used the word 'had', and hugged him again, cuddling his arms. "Tell me about them."

"Mikhail was the eldest." Kitty noticed the nostalgic smile on his lips. "He was a hero for all the kids in the village, back in Lake Baikal. He was handsome, bigger than I am today." Piotr was using all his inner will to not cry remembering about his family. Till now it was working. "Mama loved him and Papa was very proud of him. I was lucky to be his brother… the other kids were jealous of me because of that."

"What…" Shadowcat lightly shoved Piotr, making him laid on her bed. She rested her weight on top of him, her chin pillowed on his chest, with her still positioned to look at him while asking. "What happened to him?" She saw the moment when the happy gleam that was shinning in the blue orbs of Piotr disappeared, making his eyes look darker somehow.

"He was a cosmonaut… and…" He looked deep in Kitty's eyes, her small head resting on him. "he died in a shuttle accident." **#**

He was expecting her to do a lot of things: cry, hug him, say that it was okay, and even give him a pity look. Though Katherine didn't do any of those things. She supported her weight on her bed and climbed the space that separated her mouth from his lips. She first kissed him lightly, as if showing pity. Though as Piotr responded the kiss, it deepened, and for the first time in months, Piotr cried for his family, while still devouring his lover's lips. Kitty noticed it and didn't part the kiss, on the contrary, continued her exploration in his mouth. After some minutes, they finally parted for breath, and Piotr's red eyes confirmed what Kitty felt while kissing him.

Katherine hugged him again, using her hands to clean his face from the tears and his lips from her lipstick. With her hands still resting on his face, she asked again. "And your sister?"

Taking a deep breath, which made Kitty went up and down on his chest, he continued. "Magneto captured her and my parents to persuade me to work with him. When I escaped he… he killed them."

Knowing what was passing in his mind, Kitty quickly spoke. "It wasn't your fault, Piotr." She moved the hand on his face, smothering his tensed jaw.

"Snowflake." He said, resting his hand on hers. "I used to call her, Illyana, Snowflake. She was pale blonde and had very light blue eyes. And her laugh" Kitty saw the nostalgic smile on his face again, making her smile too "she was adorable. You'd have loved to meet her."

Piotr felt that something that was so heavy above his shoulders had just disappeared. He was happy that he finally could share his pain with someone, principally knowing that this _someone_ was the woman he loved.

"I love you." As if confirming his thoughts, Kitty climbed to capture his lips again. They stood there for a while, sharing kisses, caresses and loving words.

Kitty's legs that remained stretched out together on Piotr, started to slowly separate; Piotr couldn't suppress a moan when she finally straddled him, moving her hips on his pelvis as she did it. When Kitty was sure that he'd answer everything that she asked, she broke the kiss, laughing lightly as Piotr pursued her lips for more.

"Now…" She said while playfully making little circles on his t-shirt. "What happened between you and Kurt while I was at Chicago? What did you two talked about, I mean?"

Piotr knew that she had planned this, make out with him until he was desperate to make her shut up and kiss him again. He narrowed his eyes while the gold shine of her own orbs inquired him; now he was more than sure: he truly loved that woman.

"We…" _'He found some condoms that I have in my drawer and we had a dramatic high speed pursuit around the Mansion on the Christmas Eve which ended with Logan getting suspicious and I accidentally broke one of the statues at the hall'_ "We just talked."

"Oh…" Yep, he didn't know how to lie, and, even not being a telepath, Kitty could swear he was dealing with the fact of telling her the truth or not. "Really?" She phased one of her legs to solidify it between his legs, letting out a sweet purr when she felt his intentions. "Didn't you two talked about me?"

'_If you keep doing this, he'd have talked about you, me your father, Professor, Logan…' _Controlling his thoughts – he was not going to loose this game!- he answered quietly. "Nyet."

Kitty bit her lower lip; he knew it, his blush probably gave him away.

"Don't lie to me Piotr." She phased her legs out of him again, resting it on the bed. As his grip around her tightened and he silently demanded for her to move her legs again, she knew she was back in control.

Damn the game, Piotr thought, he just wanted her.

"I'm sorry, Katya. It was just men stuff." He widened his eyes at her expression. "Nyet, nyet, I didn't tell him anything that we did, or are thinking about doing…"

So that was it; Kitty thought as his blush grew deeper. The subject was sex.

"And what would be that?" She just couldn't resist teasing a man like him. Who would think that such a small creature like her could make a giant like Piotr sweat in nervousness with a simple question? But, like they say, you can't do it if you can't talk about it.

"Well, Katya…" He moved her a little to lean his back against the headboard. "We are dating for some months now, and, after that day in the studio, I thought…"

He was so cute when he was panicking. Kitty made this mental note before finally giving up torturing her boyfriend and hugging him again, resting her head in the cozy heated spot between his neck and shoulder. "I know, Piotr, I was just kidding. But I think I'm not ready for sex, yet. I need some time, you know?" She felt him nodding his head above her. "It's girl stuff." She parodied his phrase while kissing his neck, playfully nibbling it before speaking again. "And what was all that 'grape' thing?"

She didn't see, but Piotr winded his eyes. "What grape thing?" He sounded nervous, but didn't look like he was lying.

"Kurt teased with me about this 'grape popsicle' I guess… are you alright?" He started to cough as soon as the word 'popsicle' got out her mouth. It was a fact, he would kill Kurt. Painfully... and slowly.

"I'm okay, I just chocked." Piotr said quickly. "You know Kurt, he's silly sometimes." _'I hope she buys that, I hope she buys that!' _

"Huh.. okay, I guess." _'Oh, thank God.' _Piotr's thoughts diverted again as once more his girlfriend looked up at him. "So… where were we?" Her tone lowered a level as she once more phased her leg to pressure against him.

"Bu- but you just said…" He tried to say as she started to move her legs, also kissing his still covered chest.

"This is not sex, Piotr Nikolaievitch." Kissing again his shirt, she concentrated to phase the cloth to the floor, revealing Piotr's bare chest for her. "This is just fun."

"_Da, da_, fun's good." He said with his strong accent while closing his eyes, surrendering to the touches on his sensitive area.

Kitty caressed his chest before joining her hands with her legs ministrations, paying attention in Piotr's face to see if she was doing anything wrong. Piotr started to mumble in his first language; he was also softly calling her name.

Nope, she wasn't.

The last time they got to this level of intimacy, Piotr was the one that teased her. She thought that maybe it was her time to return the favor. She herself was enjoying it, amused and even a bit scared when both her hands cupped his fully manhood, revealing its length. Biting her lower lip, she swallowed her small amount of fear as she continued to touch him, moving her hands along his arousal, only his trousers between their fleshes. Kitty felt the familiar warmth on her cheeks and between her thighs as she continued to move her hands up and down Piotr's member, smiling as it hardened under her fingers.

"Kitty!" The voice of Kurt Wagner sounded behind her door, and Kitty suppressed a laugh as Piotr looked at the wooden object with a death glare. "Kitty! Your mom is on the phone!" The voice sounded again. When Kitty started to move her hands away from Piotr, his huge fits grabbed her arm, stopping her actions. She raised one eyebrow that clearly said 'I can phase these, you know?'. He shot back her an almost childish look with his answer 'pe-please no!'. Deciding to leave her hands where they were, Kitty cleared her throat before answering out loud.

"Tell her I'll call back later, Kurt." Her voice sounded more breathless than she was expecting to. Piotr almost clapped his hands knowing that they'd continue with their moment together.

A worried Kurt with a still wet sponge on his hands was at the other side of the door, looking behind his shoulders to be sure that Wolverine wasn't following him from skipping the 'wash time'. "I'm…" He thought about something convincible to say as he controlled himself to not teleport into the room. "I'm sure she wants to hear your voice Kitty! She wants to know how your trip was!" He called back. Indeed, Theresa Pryde was on the phone, wanting to speak with her daughter. Rogue, who had picked up the phone, was going to get into the room to call her friend when the running German saw her. He volunteered to call Kitty, so the Southerner just shrugged, leaving him alone.

Back inside the room, Kitty looked at Piotr and almost felt pity as he released her arms, nodding while doing it. "You must go, Katya. We can..." He leaned to kiss her blushing cheeks "we can finish this later."

If there was an unlucky couple in the Mansion, that would be Kitty and Piotr. For the second time, they got to the _almost_, and then someone interrupted them again.

Afraid that her voice would sound weak again, she just nodded and got up. She phased the wall, narrowing her eyes at Kurt, who tried to open the door behind her.

"What?" He asked her, moving the sponge with his tail. "Did I interrupt something?" Katherine just narrowed her eyes even more, letting her ninja skills fill her as both hands rested on her hips. Kurt managed an apologetic smile while she passed through him, headed for the living room.

Kurt's smile just got bigger as she went away. Proud of himself, he turned to go back to his room. A crack noise called his attention as the door behind him opened, revealing a transformed Colossus.

"Oh man, not again!" Kurt yelled as the metal giant clinched his fits, his huge metal eyes studying Kurt's form. Not wasting any time, Kurt started to teleport himself away from his predator.

**# A/N: **X-men fans that know all the story about Mikhail, I know that he didn't actually died there. But then, this is the Evo version, and I used it as a AU to explain Piotr's family's death; for you guys that didn't know that, here's a little bit about Mikhail: Piotr's older brother Mikhail was first mentioned in X-Men (1st series) #99. He was a cosmonaut who apparently had died in a shuttle accident. However, years later, he was discovered alive. It turned out that the accident had been faked by a governmental agency who wanted to explore Mikhail's mutant powers without having to deal with his family. Uncanny X-Men #285-286

**MM**

"Did ya talk to yer mom?" Anna asked her friend as she saw Kitty exiting the living room.

"Yeah, I did." The brunette smiled for her friend, headed to the stairs.

"So Kurt did call ya."

"Yeah…" Kitty took a deep breath. "He did."

Rogue didn't understand her gesture but just let it go, continuing her way back to the living room, where she would watch a movie and spend some time with her own boyfriend. As she passed by the phone, it rang. Today was the 'Rogue-secretary' day, she playfully thought as she casually picked up the phone.

"Xavier's." Marie said with the device plunged between her head and shoulder; she was staring at her nails as the caller responded from the other line.

"_Oh, _petite_, Ah can almost smell yer hair when ya talk like dat." _

In an immediate response, Rogue's eyes winded and she felt her once strong legs weaken under her. Her heart accelerated, her breath was uneasy… this voice…

"Rogue?" Remy's voice called from behind her, and when she turned the Cajun was surprised to see raw fear on her delicate features. He soon understood and took the phone from her, welcoming Rogue into a hug with the other hand. "Who's this?" Gambit said firmly, not wanting to be polite with someone that led his girlfriend in such a state.

"_Oh, is dat a way ta' talk with yer _père_?" _

"Jean-Luc." Remy said coldly, contrasting with the heated and silent tears that were wetting the spot that Rogue found on his chest. "I'll hang up now, and don't call back."

"_Wait, wait, wait." _The voice form the other side said quickly, showing that Jean-Luc was not as calm as he sounded. _"Ya know ya have a damn deadline, son. Ah just wanted ta' know if the deal is de one ya said back in New York or if we-"_

"It's the same, Ah know what Ah'm doing. Don't even think 'bout touchin' her again."

"Please, hang up." Rogue's muffled voice said to his chest, in a cry of emotional pain.

"_Ah'm sure ya know what yer doin', Remy. But does she?" _Not able to listen that voice anymore, Remy hung up the phone, almost energizing it while doing it.

"It's okay, _chere_, Remy's here." It was almost strange seeing Rogue like this, so fragile. It was not common from her surrender to tears. The way she automatically panicked hearing Jean-Luc's voice showed how deep they hurt her. Remy looked around while cuddling her closer to him, relieved to see that the tears had stopped and that there was nobody near them. Rogue just showed this weak side of her for a few, very few, people, and Remy was one of them. "He's not here, Anna. Ah am." As her sobs were starting to fade, he kissed the palm of her gloved hand, reaffirming his presence for her. "C'mon, let me take ya to yer room." He smiled for her, his heart hurting when her red eyes met with his scarlet ones and she nodded.

She trusted him; with all her heart and soul, she trusted Remy. As he thought that, Jean-Luc's words resounded in his mind again: Remy knew what he'd have to do… but did Rogue?

No. He answered his own question. It wasn't necessary for her to know. When the time comes, she'd find out.

**MM**

**Yey, one more chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, so please let me know what you're thinking! R&R!**

**Next Chapter: **_Logan and Beast decide to take the X-Men to a training camp trip! The former wants to torture, I mean, train the team in extreme conditions such as cold, and the latter just want a fun field trip! What will be the conclusion of all that? When the X-Men are involved, we never know! ROMY.KIOTR.JOTT _

_And more about Remy and his new secret!_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** I just wanted to thank to my faithful reviewers, really, you are making this story happen. And I also wanted to thank to the more than 50 readers at the alert list, I hope you all are actually reading the fic, and don't be shy to let your review. I just want to know what you are really making of this story.**

**Well, enjoy your reading!**

**MM**

"Are ya sure, _mon ami_?"

"Yes, Gambit." Beast answered for his friend for the third time in that afternoon. He once more turned the computer's blue screen in front of him for his Cajun friend, showing the Mansion's recorded calls. "I'm sure that the call was from Louisiana."

"Not from New York? Or anything closer?" Henry took a deep breath before answering, knowing that Remy was concerned.

"No, I'm sure."

Gambit nodded again, and stopped pacing around the Institute's Control Room. "Okay, thank ya Hank".

He had to check it, he had to be sure. Rogue was in her room in tears just because she had heard Jean-Luc's voice. Gambit had to prove that he wasn't near her again.

"Oh, hey Gumbo." Logan mumbled as he passed by Remy, who was exiting the Control Room. Gambit didn't answer, just gave the Canadian a quick nod. "What happened to him?" Wolverine asked Beast, who was still in the room.

"Don't worry, he's just concerned about Rogue." Wolverine frowned hearing those words.

"What happened with Stripes?" He asked sitting in a chair in front of Hank, putting the file he was carrying on the table between them.

"I think that Remy's... how can I say it..." Henry wondered for a moment as he searched for an adjective for Remy's Guild; Rogue's captors. "Remy's family... yes, Remy's family, one of them called some time ago."

"Here? In the Mansion? How the hell did those guys know the number?" Logan was starting to change the tone of his voice to something darker than his usual growl.

"I don't know, but we _do _have cards floating all around the world."

Yep. Fur ball had a point.

"Well..." Logan changed the subject. "This is the list for the field trip we'll have in a couple of weeks. Do the students already know?"

Henry smiled while taking a look at the paper in front of him.

"No. It will be a surprise, and they need it." Something written on the paper before him called his attention. "Blue and Gold Team?" He asked suppressing a smile.

"What did ya want? Strawberries and Grapes?" Wolverine asked, not actually trying to be funny, though Henry surrendered to a chuckle.

"No, no, 'Gold and Blue' are fine;" Beast placed the file back on the table, and narrowed his eyes at Logan, who had just lit up a cigar. "Who will have the pleasure of telling them?" It was Wolverine's turn to narrow his eyes, but with a more satisfactional grin.

"I will."

**MM**

_Two weeks later_

"I don't know why we agreed to this." Cyclops mumbled as he watched the snowed view from the X-Van passenger's sit. Jean hugged his arm and looked up at him, laying on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Beast will make it fun. And more, we could use some time away from the New Mutants." Jean pointed out, inclining her head on her boyfriend's muscular shoulder.

"I know, but look at Logan" Scott pointed at the Canadian, that was right in front of them, his back facing the couple. Logan was wearing his typical cowboy hat while smoking a cigar. "He'll kill us. I know. He's just taking us to the woods to secretly kill us, one by one."

"Oh Scott, shut up." The redheaded playfully punched his arm. "He just wants us to be better prepared for eventual fights in the future. Don't forget, we're X-Men."

"Yeah." Scott looked around to see the faces from the others participants of that 'Field Training', as Logan had called the trip; Kitty was soundly asleep on Kurt's shoulder, the latter being very inconvenient between her and Piotr. The German was pretending, as Scott could tell, to be asleep, probably because the Russian was giving him a death glance since he teleported between the two lovers. Rogue and Remy were right behind them, both quiet while the van continued to move. Rogue was resting her head on the window, while the Cajun was casually playing with his deck of cards. Evan's iPod could be heard from where Scott and Jean were sitting, even if the boy was laid on the last bench of the van. "Yeah." Scott said again. "We're X-Men, and maybe it will be fun."

Two hours later they got to their destination, wherever it was. Logan and Beast had discovered one of the Xavier's properties in New York, an apparently abandoned field of timber– the perfect place, as Logan had thought. There was no accommodations, Kitty said when she first stepped out the van. Logan just growled that it was the reason why they had brought tents.

"Kids" Beast said as all of them were out of the van, still stretching from the ride. "This trip will last four days. Three of them we'll be under Logan's training." A chorus of 'oh no', 'I knew it!' and 'Please, I don't wanna die!' echoed in the woods around them.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Logan said, grinning. Hank cleared his throat as the X-Men stopped talking.

"The last day we'll be doing research in Biology around the place, and I'll lead that." A lonely 'uhul!' from Kitty was heard.

"Geek." Rogue mumbled under her breath, receiving a ninja look from her petite friend.

"'kay." It was Logan who took center stage. "You have one hour to put up the tents. The boys will come with me until, _at least_, half a mile away from the girl's tents. I know you're looking at me Summers, don't even try." Scott silently dropped his chin while Jean blushed, hitting him with her elbow and mentally scolding him.

"At least you tried." Piotr told Scott as they, Kurt, Evan, Gambit and Wolverine were getting away from the X-Van, near the girl's camping.

One hour and a half later, they rejoined the girls and Hank, who had stood to help them. Though Jean's TK did almost the whole service.

"Al'right, we'll split the team in two groups, Blue and Gold." Wolverine's tone of voice was too threatening to laugh at those names. "Cyclops, you'll be the Blue leader. Half-Print, Gumbo and Spyke are with ya."

"Oh, that will be so fun." Remy said while winking at Scott.

"Jean, you're with the Gold leader. Stripes, Tin Man and Elf are with you."

"Wait a minute, I am _blue_, can't I be in the blue team?" Kurt asked, noticing that he and Piotr were in the same team. And he still had the bruises from their last 'interaction'.

"No." Logan answered firmly. "All right, I hope ya all are with yer uniforms under these clothes, because we'll start now. The teams will split up now, Gold with Beast, Blue with me. When we get to a better place, me and Hank will let ya alone." As the X-Men started to take off their clothes, to reveal their dark blue uniforms, Beast got closer to Logan.

"Did you notice that you separated all the couples?" The doctor asked.

"Yep."

"Was that on purpose?"

"Sure."

"And do you know that the only time they will have to catch up after a day of training will be... at night?" Logan didn't answered immediately, as he had done the others times. By now the X-Men were already dressed and ready to leave.

"Hank, I'll make sure that none of these guys get laid during this trip." Logan said it as a statement, not that Beast would doubt it. He turned around again to see that the X-Men were talking again.

"Good luck, so." Scott, in all his Cyclops form, said to Jean. "With all the leader stuff, I mean."

"Thanks." She said returning his smile.

"But we'll take you down." His smile grew bigger.

"That's all you have to say to me before we split up for the next hours?" She said getting his hand.

"Well, I- Ouch!" Logan's hand got Cyclops by the back of collar and started to pull him in the opposite direction from Jean.

"Yeah, that's all he has to say. We're goin'."

**MM**

"Well, girls" Logan started to say as the Blue Team reached a certain clearing at the East side of the woods they were in. "Last week me and Beast hided five objects around this territory."

"What they look like?" Kitty interrupted his speech.

"Find out." Logan smirked before continuing. "It is a large space and I want ya all using yer powers. It's a rescue mission, so ya'll have until 10p.m to get the five objects."

"And what 'bout the other team?" Gambit, that was a little behind the group, asked.

"They'll try to find them too. There are five, the team that gets more will win."

The four X-Men nodded, understanding the mission.

"Now I'll just go back to the van and check ya guys every hour by yer communicators. It's eight am. Ya have fourteen hours."

"And what 'bout food, man?" Evan asked this question at the same time as Kurt asked it for Hank, one mile away form the Blue Team.

"Ya have those cereal bars and if ya feel hungry, _man_" Logan narrowed his eyes for the official 'slang-user' of the Mansion. "Hunt."

"Yuck! Poor animals."

"_Chere_, Remy can see dat yer the only _femme _in the group. Don't worry, ya won't have to do anythin' disgusting." Remy winked for the petite brunette, making her blush and mumble one 'I'll tell Rogue'.

"Okay." Scott said for the first time as the Blue Team leader. "We're ready."

"Good luck." They waited until Logan entered in the woods to speak again.

"Do ya think Jean can locate these objects, _Ciclope_?" Remy asked for his new leader.

"I don't know, maybe. But that just will be worse for us. But I know Logan; one object is near from us, another one is near from them an the third ones left are practically inaccessible."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, the fact that there is nobody here that can fly is bad. Though Shadowcat will have to do something like it. How is your walking in the air ability?" His last question was directly for Kitty.

"Fine, Cyclops."

"Okay. We'll have to slip. I'll go with Kitty to the west, where there is a cave."

"How do you know that?" Evan asked about Scott's new demonstration of acknowledge of the territory.

"Some years ago I came here with the school. But Rogue also knows that, so she'll be heading for there." Remy, very casually, made a mental note of Scott's last comment. "We should meet here in a couple of hours. Gambit, do you have your communicator?"

"_Oui_."

"So let's go."

**Gold Team**

"Got one." Jean said as a sweat rolled down her face, dispite the cold weather. For some minutes now she was telepathically searching for any sign of the 'objects' they were supposed to rescue. Even if she didn't have much experience with the 'leader' hole, she was doing her best to win this battle. Principally because it was against Scott; not that she didn't like him, but beating him was so funny. "Around six to seven miles at the west. I think..." She concentrated a little more, almost losing her balance at the move. Looking for objects was even more difficult than people, because they normally didn't emit much electrical or magnetic waves, which could be detected by a powerful telepath. And Jean was an Omega mutant, so she was classified as 'powerful'. Very powerful. "I think it's in a cave or something. There is a big mass protecting it."

"Wait a minute..." Rogue said as getting up from the rock she was sitting on. "Ah think Ah know where it is." Quickly searching Anna's mind, Jean found out why.

"Good. You and me, Rogue. We'll go to the cave. Colossus, Nightcrawler?" The Gold Team leader said to the two men behind her. "You guys go to the east."

"But-" Kurt tried to protest.

"We're leaving." Jean said as she used her telekinesis to open a way through the snowy woods that would lead to the cave where she and Rogue hoped to find the first object.

Kurt looked for the still just flesh Piotr right next to him.

That would be fun.

One hour and a trail of broken trees later, Colossus and Nightcrawler found another clearing in the white forest. Piotr was the first one to notice that a different tree, not a pine-type as the others from the homogenous forest, was almost in the middle of the clearing. And it was not as much covered with snow as the others.

"That's weird." Kurt pointed out, speaking for the first time since they had separated from the team.

"Da." Piotr agreed, changing to his flesh form. The silence came back between them.

"So... you're not cold? I'm almost freezing!" Kurt said trying to heat his tail.

"I'm from Siberia, Kurt." Piotr managed a chuckle; that surprised the German.

"Yeah, that's enough. Though the uniform are really good while trying to keep us warm. But my tail..." He again rubbed his tail between his six fingers.

Piotr sat at the tree's feet, resting his huge body against its trunk. Kurt followed his move and sat – a safe distance away – at the tree's shadow too. It was 9 a.m.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked quickly, not sure if he really wanted to say that or not. Piotr seemed to think about it for a while.

"Nyet." He answered calmly. "I just don't understand, Kurt. What do you have against me being with Katya?" Wagner also rested his head on the trunk.

"It's not that..."

"Because your approval would be important for her... and for me. You're good friends."

"And I want to be your friend too, Big Guy." Colossus smiled hearing the same nickname his Katya used for him coming out Kurt's mouth. Piotr didn't know that Kurt was the one that actually came up with the idea. "It's just that Kitty's last relationship didn't end well, and she was very hurt. I just don't want it to happen again."

Piort wondered for a moment before answering. "It won't."

"Good. Because if you ever hurt her, I will... hey, stop laughing! At least pretend I'm scary." Piotr couldn't suppress his laugh hearing a threat from Kurt.

"I'm sorry, _tovarish_. It's just that last time we had an argument, I was the one who won."

"That's just because I let you. And if I hurt your face, Kitty will be mad at me. Okay, stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

"I could teleport just the half of you, you know?" At Kurt's yellow glare, Piotr finally stopped his section of laugher. He passed his hands on the soil beneath them, and with his hunting skills, he noticed something different.

"This tree is not from here." Rasputin said as he kneeled on the ground, messing with the soil again. "It was placed here a few days ago." Kurt also followed his moves, but he couldn't notice anything as precise as the Russian.

"Do you think it is the object? I mean, it could be one of McCoy's ideas."

"I don't know. Maybe. Should we take it?"

"But how are we going to take an entire tree?" Piotr just smiled for his furred friend while he changed his pale skin into organic steel. "I really should shut up some times."

"Maybe." Colossus said as he stretched his arms.

**MM**

**Next Chapter: **_Jean and Scott have some great action in the cave fighting for the object in there... I think you can imagine the type of action I'm talking about! Remy never was good when the subject was following orders, was he? JOTT.ROMY _


	21. Chapter 21

**MM**

"Aren't we supposed to be searchin' for those things?" Evan asked as he continued to watch the dead rabbit rolling over the improvised bonfire that Remy had made with his energetic powers.

He and Gambit walked for twenty minutes before spotting a cute white rabbit running for his cozy cave. They didn't think twice and killed the snowy animal as soon as Remy's frying cards and Evan's spikes could be. Poor little rabbit.

"Mon ami, don't worry 'bout the mission. Ya'll do it as soon as we finish this Cajun stile rabbit." Remy said as he added more pepper on the little leg he was soon going to eat.

"Yeah, I didn't know ya got all those sauce stuff in your pocket and... wait a minute! What do ya mean with 'you'll do it'? I won't search for it alone."

"So don't." The Southerner said calmy as he bit the red meat.

"But Scott-"

"Remy'll go to where he is, that cave and all."

"But we are here for two hours and we didn't walk more than 200 meters." Remy pretended to think for a while.

"Remy'll just say dat we didn't find anythin'. After all, Logan _is _crazy. He could have hidden anythin' anywhere."

"Well" Evan tasted his less cooked bite of rabbit before going on. "I'll go with ya, so."

"Oh, Evan, no need." The Cajun showed his traditional casanova grin. "Remy'll go 'cause Rogue will be there..."

It wasn't necessary to be very intelligent to understand Gambit's intention.

"Oh." Evan said while nodding. "But Logan will cut yer balls off if he knows ya and Rogue are plannin' to sleep together, man."

Remy's smile just grew larger.

"Who said we are _plannin'_?"

**MM**

"Are you, like, sure it's here, Scott?" Shadowcat asked as they stopped to catch a breath after the two hours of walking. Cyclops looked around and saw a frozen bridge at the west, in the top of the hill where they were.

"Yes, it's up there. Can you lift us?" Scott asked as he ran his fingers through his almost messed brown hair, a gesture Kitty was already tired of seeing for this last two hours.

"I think so. Come on." She held out her hand to phase both her body and Scott's through the atoms around them so she'd be able to lift their weight.

**Gold Team**

"Ya know Jean, there is no fun when we just float above the trees and fly to the cave." Rose said as she and her redheaded leader as they hovered over the woods, headed for the cave.

"If you want I can let you go down." Jean answered, lightly shaking Rogue with her telekinesis.

"No, no, that's okay, who needs to have fun?" Anna corrected her earlier phrase.

"Good." The telepath answered as they landed at the entrance of the cave. "Rogue..." Jean said, her hands on her temples. "We're not alone."

**Blue Team**

"Kitty, phase us back to the ground and into the cave." Cyclops ordered as they approached the mass of stone beneath them. "But do it slowly, I'm not used with this... slowly Kitty... Kitty? Oh my God!" Scott couldn't suppress his yell as Shadowcat brought them back to the ground in a great burst of speed. It was Scott's second fall in one month.

**Gold Team**

"What was that?" Rogue questioned as they heard a not so male yell from the inside of the cave.

"They are here. Scott and Kitty." The two girls also stepped into the dark and cold place.

"I'll get Kitty, Scott is yours." They smiled as they started to follow the direction of the yell. Jean and Marie walked for some minutes, following the familiar voices right in front of them. When they reached a safe distance, they stood hearing what Kitty and Scott were talking about, hoping to complete the mission before them.

"Oh, c'mon, like you never screamed like a girl before." They couldn't see behind the rock they were, but Jean and Rogue could almost swear that Kitty was saying that with her arms crossed.

"That wasn't a girly scream." Jean mentally laughed at Scott's ashamed tone. "It was a surprised scream." He defended himself.

"Yeah, right 'Oh my God!'" Kitty repeated his yell in a high pitched tone. "'Slow down Shadowcat!'" She continued to tease her leader.

"I did not say that!"

"That's okay Scott, I won't tell Jean that her boyfriend had this gay moment." Rogue playfully nudged Jean when they heard Kitty's last phrase.

"That was not gay!" He said pointing his finger to Katherine to support his statement. "But please don't tell her?" His threatening fingers changed to an almost begging position as his tone of voice also changed. The Southerner buried her face in her hands to muffle her laugh. Rogue also though as loud as she could: _'At least my boyfriend does not sound gay when he screams.' _

'_He has a gay accent already.'_ Jean sent her back, defending her lover. Before Rogue could reply, Shadowcat's voice called their attention again.

"But it's not that she never heard you scream, anyway."

The blush that was already placed on Jean's cheeks grew to a redder tone.

"Wha- What?" Scott asked, his own cheek also getting hotter.

"Oh, c'mon, Scott. We are not idiot. We know you guys do it, even Logan knows. Why do you think he always pisses you off during the Danger Room's sections?" Scott placed his hand under his chin to absorb this new information as Rogue mentally laughed and made mimiced his gesture to Jean, who was still blushing.

"That's why he always aims at my balls during the game..." Cyclops mumbled for himself.

"What?" Kitty didn't hear his last phrase.

"Oh, nothing. I just cleared some things in my mind. But me and Jean are not the only ones doing it in the Mansion."

Kitty, Jean and Rogue blushed furiously at his comment, but he just saw Kitty's reaction.

"Wow." He said, seeing that the situation had changed. "I was talking about Rogue and Remy, but now you and Piotr...?"

It was Jean's time to make the mimics to the red Rogue.

'_I knew it!' _Jean sent to her.

'_No big deal.' _She answered starting to get annoyed with this 'telepathic conversation'.

Jean ignored Rogue's remark and kept asking:_ 'How is he?'_

Rogue tried to divert her thoughts from Remy's skills on bed, but she failed miserably, even projecting some images.The omega class telepath just dropped her chin in amusement.

'_In the shower?'_

'_Shut up.' _If Rogue blushed more, her cheeks would have the same tone as Jean's bright red hair. Their little discussion was interrupted as they heard Kitty trying to form a sentence.

"I, I didn't, I mean, we didn't-"

"Guilty!" Scott interrupted her, smiling at his little triumph.

"No!" Kitty put her hands on her hips again, but her death glare didn't make any effect as her face was expressing shame and embarrassment. "We... we didn't do all the way around!" She knew she'd regret her words, so why didn't she just shut up?

"Ohh..." Her fear was confirmed as Scott's grin grew larger. "That means you guys already did the jack off and blowjob!" Regret, regret, regret. "We waited for a year to do the blowjob... Piotr is lucky!" His last sentence was supposed to be for his own, but all the three women in the room heard it.

'_And you were laughin' 'bout the shower.' _Rogue send to Jean, loving the fact that the redheaded was redder than ever.

"No!" Kitty said again, not able to convince herself. "But blame Kurt for that. And Bobby."

She just realized that her phrase was misunderstood when Scott's chin fell almost to the floor.

"You mean you four...?"

"No! NO! No and NO!" Kitty shook her head at each no. "You know what, let's just do what we were supposed to do here!" She said, still blushing.

"Oh my God, Katherine. I don't wanna be the fifth in this game." Cyclops said dramatically. When Shadowcat's ninja eyes rested on his form, he realized why she was Logan's favorite. "Okay, just kidding!"

"Forget it! Like, let's go search for whatever Logan hidded here!" Kitty said turning her back to Scott.

"Should we finally say somethin'?" Rogue whispered for Jean, the two members of the Gold Team still crouched behind the rock. The telepath nodded before using her TK to get up and float some above the rock, calling Kitty and Scott's attention.

"Jean!" The Blue Team leader and Shadowcat said at the same time.

"Do we need to fight or you two will volunteer to get out our way?" Jean said while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we'll fight." Cyclops said seriously before resting one hand behind his neck. "But how long are you there?" He asked with a cheap smile.

"Enough." His girlfriend answered, narrowing her eyes for him.

"Ooohhh..." Kitty teased Scott again. "Someone is in trouble..." Shadowcat used all her girly-like voice to sing this last phrase for him.

"And Ah think this 'someone' is ya!" Rogue, until now unnoticed by Katherine and Scott, appeared from behind the valley girl, using her stronger arms to immobilize the shorter brunette.

"Rogue." Kitty said between her friend's arms, shaking her head. "I think you know better than this." Shadowcat quickly phased Rogue's grip, taking a step back to have enough space to be prepared for a fight.

"Yeah, Kit." Kitty noticed that something in Anna's voice was not fitting for someone who had just missed to catch her enemy. "Ah do know better." When Katherine finally realized what had happened, Rogue had already exposed one of her arms and touched it; not enough to make the girl pass out, but the sufficient to make her dizzy. Rogue had opened Kitty's uniform during her first move, so she would be able to touch the girl safely to not hurt her.

"You're alone, Scott. Surrender." Jean's grin was very pleasant when Scott looked for Kitty and saw that, indeed, he was alone against an omega mutant and, worse than that, a Southener.

"Never say what ya don't know fo' sure, _chere_." Jean was so focused in Scott that she didn't notice another psych entering in the cave. And no human ear could listen to this Cajun's footsteps.

Gambit's staff was fast and strong to make Jean lost her balance; as the woman was falling, Cyclops rolled for her direction, catching her slender body to prevent it to touch the ground.

"We're in different teams, remember?" Jean asked her boyfriend as she looked up at him, still wrapped by his arms.

"I think I forgot that." He kindly smiled at her, but didn't let her go.

"Let me help you to remember." Scott knew that was coming, but still couldn't make a move. The telekinetic wave shoved him enough to make his body roll for the next 'room' in the cave; Cyclops recognized it as the waterfall room, from where Mystic had been able to surprise him and Rogue once before.

"Rogue can handle Remy." Jean said as she continued to use her TK to pin Scott against a hard rock. The sound of the water falling - it was in a hotter temperature inside the cave – was making a hypnotic effect on Scott, who couldn't look anywhere else than the woman before him. "And I'm sure I can handle you."

**MM**

"Always lookin' for trouble, Remy?" Rogue asked after making sure that Kitty was fine. She left the petite girl resting at one corner of the cave and turned back to Gambit, hands on her hips.

"Ya know Remy, he just couldn't let _Ciclope _get beat up by two _femmes_." At each word, he got one more step closer to Rogue.

"Ah think ya'd even tape that." She wasn't going to surrender that easily. Oh, they loved those games.

His grin and romantic eyes still on place, Remy stopped inches away from Anna's face, closing his eyes as he felt her breath. "Of course Remy would. Though he also wanted to be close to his girl." Using his staff that was still in his hands, he placed the steel object right behind Rogue's lower back, pulling her closer in a strong and sharp move. A small cry of surprise got out Marie's lips, though she crossed her arms to not touch his chest with her own. She _was not _going to loose this lovers' game.

Her reaction just left Remy more excited as he smiled again and pulled her even closer. His grin disappeared as the sensation of the body that was close to his had just vanished. Gambit still had his both hands on his staff as Rogue, now a good two feet away from him, crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Guess who Ah just absorbed." Marie's grin grew bigger as he frowned.

"Remy will have to take drastic measures." Gambit shrunk his staff and placed it in his stretch's inner pocket.

"What are ya- wow!" She saw him coming, though she didn't move. She couldn't. Remy's body mass covered her weaker body, shoving her to the wall, locking her form between his arms and legs. Remy pressured her body into the wall until she almost couldn't breath; their bodies were tight against each other, both feeling their hearts pacing in a single rhythm. Remy's head was right besides her, their skins inches apart. His hands were touching her body, which was covered until her neck. She was starting to feel weak under his touches, and Rogue didn't know what she was supposed to do there anymore.

He needed to be closer to her, as close as their bodies could allow. He knew he could be hurting her against the wall, but her curious hands on his chest and hips told him that, if he stopped, she would be the one hurting him.

"He-**llo**!" Kitty made her best to call the couple's attention, falling at her attempt. "I'm, like, still here!" She yelled again, but none of them seemed to react. Her dizziness had faded as she heard a soft moan from her friend, and as she looked at the direction of it, she saw Rogue and Remy almost copulating! She had to admit that in a weird way that scene was turning her on and she desperately felt the need to be close to Piotr. Shaking her head, Kitty decided that three people in that room was too much. Shadowcat took a deep breath before phasing through the floor.

Rogue didn't hear one word from Kitty, principally now that the warmth between her legs was starting to increase. She also felt a hard sensation right above her pelvis, as she was sure it wasn't a rock. Or not a 'non-moving' one, at least.

"Remy..." She called his name softly, making shivers run up and down the Cajun's heated body. Remy's hands that were firmly around her breasts ran down her form to rest on her hips. After strongly grabbing them, he pushed her up, making her back lay totally against the rocky wall and her legs surround him. "Oh mah Gahd..." Rogue mumbled as she rested her head against the wall, amazed by the increasing of the contact that Remy's gestures had done. Gambit had to bite – hard – his lower lip to control his will to kiss her. Or to take off her clothes, anyway, his lips almost bleed.

Their skin-tight uniforms were separating their bodies, and, unable to prevent the move, Remy started to thrust against Rogue, her back rocking strongly against the wall at each push.

Feeling his self control leave him at each shove, Remy guided one of his hands to her buttocks, even if the gesture just aroused him even more. Supporting all her weight with that hand, he used his other one to enter in the small space between theirs pelvis, resting it on Rogue's womanhood.

His thrusts started to increase their pace as he heard the moans that his skilled hand was making Rogue cry. He was almost letting her fall, not able to support her when all his blood was flowing to one unique direction. When he tried to use the hand that was ministrating those amazing sensations on Rogue, she quickly tightened her legs around him, demanding him to stay there.

"Don't..." She said rubbing her face on his chest. "Don't stop." For the first time she used her own hip to respond his actions, meeting his final thrust.

**MM**

Rogue and Remy weren't the only ones having fun in that cave. And no, I'm not talking about Kitty.

Scott and Jean didn't even waste time with the talking; their bond being enough to share their desires, and, in Scott's case, the apology from telling Kitty about their intimate moments. Not that Jean was bothered that much.

The water from the small waterfall that was right in the middle of the dark room where they were was hotter than the outside river. A mile down, the river normally was frozen. This water was already hot, but with what was going on inside that little pool, it would boil soon.

"_Jean, do ya copy?"_

The robotic voice echoed in the waterfall, but Jean and Scott were too... busy to listen to it.

Wolverine was trying to make contact with the team's leaders for an hour now. The communicator was just blinking, but it changed for the speaker mode as nobody was getting it. Giving up of the Gold Team, Logan tried the Blue Team.

"_Cyclops, are ya there?" _The communicator sounded from inside of the forgotten uniform, at the shore of the pool.

The water around them was in an increasing pace of slashing as Scott continued to thrust into Jean's body.

"_Shades, do ya copy?!" _Wolverine was getting impatient with it. Well, better impatient than furiously angry, which would happen if he knew what was going on.

As the small thought of getting the X-shape communicator crossed the fearless leader mind of Scott, Jean soon tightened her grip around his neck. _'Don't... even ...think...about that!' _She managed to send him as he started to use more force into his movements.

'_Wha-what?' _He sent back to her, not actually understanding that she had caught his earlier though.

Not able to support the telekinetic wave that was preventing them from completely diving into the water and to send another message, Jean spoke out loud; her voice as loud as her excitement.

"Don't, think, about, stopping!"

"Okay, this is the 'kill the cat from embarrassment' day." Kitty, who had innocently phased through a stoned wall that led her to this awkward scene, which involved Scott's cute butt, had covered her eyes and her red cheeks after noticing what was going on. Taking a deep breath and praying for her only God to make her forget the mental image that would probably hunt her forever, Kitty phased through the wall again, the excitment of having found the 'missing object' already gone.

"Oh God!" Jean yelled as she saw Kitty phasing back the wall, and also because she just reached her climax, diving her nails into Scott's back; feeling embarrassment and pleasure at the same time, she let got to the telekinetic net that was keeping both her and Scott from drowning. Scott's reaction was heard as the bubbles covered the water.

**MM**

"I'm sorry, Kitty, could we-"

"Shut up." Kitty, who was still blushing from the earlier events, was sitting in a stone outside the cave. Scott, who she had just told to shut up, passed his hand through his hair again. "If Jean can't erase that scene from my mind, I don't wanna talk about anything else. I got the object, which was one of those Danger Room's orange flags, and we should meet Evan since he is alone."

The Teams had slip again, Jean not even able to look at Kitty's face without dying of embarrassment. Scott was with her and Remy, after a quick dive in the waterfall (after Jean and Scott were out of there) had just joined them.

"She's right." Remy said. "We should go. Did Jean know ya got the object, petite?" He asked for the still red brunette.

"I don't think so. Last time I saw her" Kitty narrowed her eyes for Scott "she was a little busy."

"So we should go before they find out we have it."

"Just a second..." Scott said as he saw his communicator beeping. "Cyclops."

"_Where were ya?! It's almost 4pm!" _The angry voice from Wolverine said.

"We were... busy"

"Very busy!" The small voice from Katherine sounded at the background. Scott cleaned his throat.

"Busy getting the object." Cyclops finally said.

"_I just talked to Spikes and he said he was alone and also found one object. Yer team has two now. The other one too, so you have to fight for the last one."_

The three Blue Team's members just nodded as Wolverine's growled more information for them.

"_And Shades, why is the Porcupine alone?"_

"He's... with Gambit." Scott said as he looked at Remy who nodded in approval.

"_Okay. I'll tell him to stay closer to Evan." _Kitty rolled her eyes at Logan's reaction to their cheap lie. _"By the way, did ya see Jean's Team?"_

"Nope." Scott answered as fast as he could.

"'_kay. Wolverine out."_

"I can't believe he's buying that." Kitty said as she stood up, ready for the walk back to the camping.

They walked for ten minutes before Remy's communicator started to beep.

"_Gumbo, where are ya?"_

"Remy's near Spike." Gambit does know how to lie. "Remy just had a small problem, but he'll soon meet the boy again."

"_Okay, he just found one object. And Cyclops too."_

"Really?" His voice actually sounded surprised. "Remy didn't know, but unfortunately he didn't have the same luck."

"_I see. Logan out."_

"Ya know, _mes amis_?" Remy said to Scott and Kitty as he turned off the communicator. "This trip is beginning to get really fun."

**MM**


	22. Chapter 22

**MM**

"You didn't have to bring the entire tree!" Beast's eyes winded as he saw Piotr carrying the considerable big oak tree. "That was for my biology class!" The blue furred mutant said as Kurt also appeared behind Colossus.

"Sorry, comrade." Piotr said quietly as he put the tree down. "We just thought-"

"We found this!" Kurt, using his tail, showed a blue little flag for Beast.

"Congratulations, that's one of them." Beast softened his expression seeing the two boys smiling.

It was almost 8pm and most of the X-Men were already returning to the camp site. Piotr and Kurt had gotten lost for a while after they had found the tree, but lucky for them, when Kurt teleported to the top of a tree to see if he could find the X-Van, he found one of the objects.

"Like, you could have told us that these 'objects' were flags." The annoyed voice from Katherine Pryde sounded from behind a bush, showing that the rest of her team was with her. Evan was carrying a green flag, similar to Kurt's one. Kitty had an orange flag in her hands. Scott and Gambit were right behind them, the latter using one of his cards to illuminate the place.

"And where would be the fun in that?" Wolverine growled when he heard Kitty's comment. They were at the girl's camp site, near the X-Van. Jean and Rogue were getting out of the van when they saw the Blue Team.

"Hey, looser." Rogue said getting near them.

"But-" Scott tried to say when Jean cut him off.

"We got three flags, you got two. So, genius of Math, who won?" And than she winked at him, and saw Kitty rolling her eyes at her gesture. For her luck, Logan didn't see when she blushed.

"Okay, okay." Logan said as he threw one stick at the bonfire burning in the middle of the circle made by the girl's tents. "Boys go with McCoy back to yer own camp site. Ya finished this earlier than I thought, which is good for ya, 'cause tomorrow we'll wake up at five." Wolverine showed his sharp smile as a loud sequence of protests echoed in the clearing where they were. "I'll be there soon, Furball." His last sentence was for Henry, who was guiding the boys. "One more thing;" Logan made McCoy and the young men around him once more look at his short figure. "Why is Tin Man carrying a tree?"

Kitty giggled when Piotr blushed at Logan's comment.

"Don't worry, Logan, we'll fix this problem soon." McCoy said as they turned for the opposite direction again.

Wolverine watched as they disappeared in the middle of the dark forest, just Remy's card shinning to guide them.

"Okay, girls, it's cold and ya should sleep. Ya have ten minutes to be inside yer cozy tents. In each tent there is a communicator, if ya have any problems, just call." In a sweeter way that the men did, they said their good byes and headed for their tents. "Half-Print" He called before Kitty could enter in her heated bed. "Come here for a second."

**Men's camp **

With the help of Gambit's powers, soon the boys had their own bonfire burning to heat them. McCoy waited for most of them get inside their tents before calling the attention of the only one that was confortable with that cold night.

"Peter, could you do me a favor?" He asked as the Russian was taking his shirt off – on a cold January night – to sleep. _Wow, _Beast thought, _I really don't want to go at this time of the year to Siberia! _

"Yes, _tovarish_?"

"The place where I wanted the tree, the one you brought here" Piotr couldn't avoid blushing again. He would never listen to Kurt again. "I wanted you to put it back in place. Well, knowing my friend Logan, I believe that tomorrow you won't have available time to work with this magnificent oak tree. Could you do it know? It's not far and I'll give you a flash-light."

"_Da, _Dc. McCoy, I'll do it. It's not that heavy, anyway."

"Thank you, Peter."

Henry watched as the young and strong men, now using his mutant powers, grabbed the tree in one hug and headed for the woods. The flash-light was hanging at his shorts, illuminating his way. Not that it was very necessary, Piotr was used to hunt at night, principally in the winter.

Thirty minutes later, Hank heard a noise of someone coming from the woods. He thought it was Piotr, but the figure was too small to be him; and there was no light with him. Logan's form stepped into the light of the fire, nodding for Beast.

"Everythin' is fine at the girl's camp. And here?" Henry greeted him with the same nod before answering.

"They are all sleeping, with the exception of Peter, who gently accept my request to go place the _Quercus velutina _where I'll need it for my biology class. He soon will be here." Logan was about to nod again when a suddenly though crossed his mind.

"Hank" He said quickly, trying hard to not break the stick he was currently holding. "Where is this place?"

"Near the natural heated fountain we found yesterday. That is certainly an incredible natural-"

"Shit!" Wolverine muttered before sniffing the air around him.

Seeing his reaction, Henry stooped his upcoming scientific explanation to look at his shorter friend. "What happened, Logan?"

Logan took a deep breath before cursing himself.

"I just send Half-Print there." He admitted quietly.

"But what..." The intelligent feral mutant stopped his question remembering the type of relationship between the small Kitty and the huge Piotr. "Oh." He said, his huge blue hand under his chin. "I see. Do you think they...?"

"As I said" Logan took a deep breath again. "_Shit_."

**MM**

Katherine was not lucky.

There was the powerful and telekinetic Jean. But no. The rebel yet obedient Rogue. But...no. The one chosen to go at the fountain in the middle of a dark and cold –really cold, as she was noticing – forest was Kitty. The small and now trembling Kitty. "Go get the water for the night, Half-Print." The order was loud and clear, and probably because she was the loser of the training mission.

Using her flashlight to illuminate the rustic walk that would lead to the fountain, Kitty continued to wonder how unlucky she was. Today, not only had her team just lost at a competition, but she was forced to, twice, watch a live porn show with her best friends as stars. That was not nice. Hot, but not good. Principally because, after that entire day, she wasn't able to even talk to her boyfriend.

She tried to get closer to him when they made to the camp site, but, for a reason she was afraid to find out, her Russian boyfriend was with a tree - yes, a _tree_ - under his arm and, apparently, receiving a little speech from Hank about 'biology and oak vegetation'.

And now, to top her day off, a lonely walk in a dark, cold and even scary snowy wood. Definitely, Katherine was not lucky.

She continued her quiet walk until a strange, but in a warming way familiar sound caught her attention. She used her flash-light to try to see what was in front of her; the sound of the clear water from the fountain could be heard and she dropped the canteen to be able to stay in an attack position.

"Who is there?" She asked for a figure shining, some meters ahead. "Who is- wow." Kitty's chin dropped as a tree raised two meters above the ground and, with a loud 'thud', entered in the soil again. The petite girl watched this unique scene; in the beginning she was a bit scared, with a tree moving around and all. But when her flash-light shinned in the gray steel behind the tree, she recognized the familiar noise of her boyfriend's changing form.

Piotr stretched his flesh arms as he checked if the tree was firmly in the ground. Satisfied with his test, he turned for his flash-light, ready to go back to the camp site. The small shining device dropped from his hands when a strange sensation behind his back caused a beautiful form appear right in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Big Guy?"

Kitty, realizing what was happening, used all her cat-like and ninja skills to silently walk behind Piotr, phasing through his back and looking up at him, half her body still inside his mass. She smiled seeing his surprised expression.

"Katya!" His arms tried to grab her, but her power made his hands find nothing. "What are you doing here?"

"I just asked you the same thing." She softened his tense jaw as she solidified her hands and her body, completely phasing Piotr's form, slightly straddling him. Piotr understood her moves and once more held out his arms to catch her, now finding a firm Kitty. He held her up, making her straddle him with both legs.

"How are you?" He asked as he reached for her neck, smelling her scent and nibbling at her ear. Kitty melted in his touches for a moment before answering.

"I'm fine. How was your day?" Kitty loved when they did that; maintain a casual conversation while exchanging caress. Intimate caress, as Piotr's hands traveled for her butt to hold her better into his chest. He waited for her reaction to continue. When she used her hip to press her body into his touch, he thought she was enjoying it.

"It's getting better now." Kitty looked up at him before hugging him deeply, tightening her legs around him.

"I missed you." She said into his bare chest, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I missed you too." His eyes gleamed in a intence blue before he once more inclined his head, now to firmly capture her lips. His tongue teased her closed lips to ask permission to enter, which she gave supressing a nervous laugh as he explored her mouth.

Maybe Kitty wasn't that unlucy.

And, maybe, that forest wasn't so cold...

Piotr held her for more a moment before starting to kneel. Kitty was too far into the kiss and passing her hand on his black hair to notice the change in her height level. She just finally opened her eyes when her back rested against the cold surface of the tree.

He broke the kiss to stare at her, silently asking her permission. She didn't talk to answer too; Kitty just spread her still covered legs for him. Piotr swallowed hard at her movement, and looked down at her again, caressing her legs while he whispered: "You'll stay with your uniform, it's too cold." Despite the fact that he was shirtless, it was chilly. Kitty just nodded, willing to agree with wherever he would say to her. Though she knew it wasn't just about the cold; they were not ready to go all the way around, not just yet.

She started to tremble again when his hands rubbed up and down her thin legs, but this trembling had nothing to do with cold. She parted her lips when his palm found a spot between her legs, gently rubbing. His insecure touch increase its pressure as Shadowcat moaned for him, her tiny fingers massaging his neck and hair.

Their X-Men uniform were made of a particular substance that allowed them to not feel cold or warmth and it was perfectly adjusted for mutant powers. That was thanks to Xavier's connection with the Shi'ar Empire. They were also perfectly adjusted to the body, and when you used an artistic hand, such as Piotr's, Kitty could barely feel that there was any clothe separating her increasing arousal from his fingers.

Encouraged by the girl's moans and soft lover's whispers, Colossus dared to leave the leg that his other hand was caressing to lead it to one of her breasts. They were small and squishy, but it was the first time he was able to touch and feel them so close to his hands. A sharp breath from her made him stop his fingers and wide his eyes. Did he do something wrong? Her eyes were closed and he couldn't read her features.

"Katya, are you all right?" He tried to move both his hands to her face, intending to cup her cheeks and study her expression. When his hand that was between her tights tried to move, though, a surprisingly grip phased his neck to stop his hand. Her legs closed, locking his arms between them. Kitty finally opened her eyes.

"That's okay, okay." Her voice was a little uneasy, and she was blushing. "Do it, please." Seeing her state, Piotr leaned down to kiss her lips, trying to make the tension installed in her jaw disappear.

"Trust me." He said as they parted. The insecureness that was in her heart faded as his blue eyes glared at her, the weak light of their flash-lights making it look like a darker blue. She nodded again before straddling him, replacing his hands on her.

This time there were no interruption; no Bobby, no Storm and, principally, no Kurt. It was true that Kitty had already touched herself, but it sure didn't feel like that; Piotr's hands were inexperienced, but he had a firm and calm touch. He felt her growing warmth under his fingers and knew when to apply more pressure, or at least he discovered that night. With a last rub on her throbbing clitoris, Piotr send Kitty through the wonderful waves of orgasm, making her arch her body for him, thrusting her hips for his touch. He had to admit that he was proud of himself, making the woman he loved cry his name in the middle of the woods.

When Kitty was able to think and speak again, she felt a little embarrassed of the way that Piotr was looking at her; he noticed it and hugged her, reaffirming his seriousness. She called his name again, the fresh tears still running her cheek. Though she wasn't the only one calling his name in the woods.

"_Peter!" _

Piotr still had his Katya in his arms when he looked around to concentrate in the other voice calling for him.

"I think it's Beast." He said for his still breathless Katya. "You should go back to your camp site." Colossus kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"Well..." She looked up at him, caressing his face. "He is five minutes late to interrupt us." They both chuckled at her phrase.

"_Peter!" _

The voice was getting closer.

"I should go." She said quietly, hugging him again. Piotr helped her to get up. "I'm sorry that we didn't have time to... you know..." Katherine blushed as she glanced for his pants, his too tight pants.

"Don't worry about me, my Katya." Piotr kissed the palm of her hand.

"_Where are you?" _

"Bye." She pecked him on the cheeks before leaving. Piotr watched her go until just her flash-light could be seen in the dark.

"Peter!" Piotr turned to see the blue form of Hank McCoy. "Why did you take it so long?"

"I was..." He would never be able to lie that easy; but he would have to try. "I was placing the tree when I found a... a tiger."

"A tiger?" Hank raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. Maybe it was a cat, I don't know." For Piotr's luck, it was dark and Beast couldn't see him blushing.

"A cat?" Hank nodded before laughing lightly. "I'm sure it was a cat. Now son, let's go back. I left Wolverine at the camp site, lucky for you." Henry tapped the oak tree before feeling a familiar smell. "The tree is fine." He laughed again, already turning for the camping's direction. "It was definitely a cat."

**MM**

Gambit saw when Piotr entered in their tent, still in his steel form. He thought it was strange, and when he opened his mouth to ask, the Russian just point to a shadow – a very well known shadow – outside of their tent. Gambit noticed that Wolverine was trying to sniff the air around their tent, and he knew what he was looking for. Remy gave his best smirk for Piotr as he turned to sleep.

The Cajun pretended to be asleep until Wolverine's form disappeared from his sight. He waited till midnight, and grabbed a X-Men jacked to cover his sleeveless shirt and trousers pants. He was about to open the tent's zipper when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Where are you going, comrade?" The strong accented voice from Piotr Rasputin asked him.

"Oh, Remy needs to go to take a piss." Piotr narrowed his eyes for him. "'kay, Remy's going' to see mah _chere_!"

"But if Wolverine..."

"I believe that ya an _la chat _had some fun befo', hu?"

Busted.

"You go, but if Logan asks, I never saw you." Piotr answered as he tried to hide the scarlet stain on his cheek.

"Thanks." Remy said quietly as he finished opening the zipper. As he steeped outside, he saw that the tent's heating system really worked, because the night was freezing. He closed his jacked as he tried to listen to any sound; besides the forest's mysterious whispers and the light crack of the almost out bonfire, he didn't hear anything. The other three tents around him were silently. Too silently.

Using his thief's skills, Remy started to walk for the direction of the girl's camping. When he was a safe distant away from his camp, which is, Wolverine, he used one of the sticks in the ground to illuminate his walk with his powers.

He almost could smell his Anna's scent in his mind when a sound of a footstep called his attention. He immediately deenergized the stick he was holding, falling again in the completely darkness. As quiet as he could, he searched for a save spot behind a tree and kept trying to listening who – or what – was near him.

Remy stood still for five entire minutes, but he could not hear any suspicious sound. Secure of his loneliness, he searched for any object that he could use as his new flash-light. Getting one leaf from the tree he was resting against, soon everything in a radius of five meters could be seen. Not that one foot wasn't enough to scary the poor Cajun.

He couldn't suppress the scream as he deenergized the leaf and tried to run as fast as he could – still in the direction of the girl's camp site. When he thought that he was safe, a gruff hand stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Why the rush, Gumbo?"

He knew that voice, he didn't need light to see that sharp teeth smile of Wolverine.

"Late walk in the woods, of course, _mesiour _Logan!"

"Yeah." Logan's teeth gleamed in the night. "We sure are gonna walk fo' a while."

**MM**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Special Thanks to Author376 that is doing a huge favor for me proofreading this story. **

**Maia **


	23. Chapter 23

**MM**

"Where's Remy?" Rogue asked while muffling a yawn, noticing that her Cajun was not present when the X-Men were gathered for the next day of the training trip.

"Takin' a walk." Logan, who had just arrived behind the rest of the boys from their camp site, answered. Rogue saw that he tried not to grin when he talked to her. She didn't need to be a psychic to know something was wrong.

"Logan…" She started, but her future interrogation was answered when the familiar soft accent called from behind the shorter mutant.

"_Mousier _Logan" The puffing voice from Remy LeBeau called. "Please, I need to rest. Let me at least change my clothes before the next trainnin'."

"What happened to you?!" Rogue ran for him, helping the once strong man to stay still as he tried to talk to Logan.

"Don't worry, Stripes, he was just takin' a walk, right Gumbo?" Logan couldn't suppress his grin this time. The others X-Men, along with Rogue, focused in the dialogue between Gambit and Wolverine.

"But _mousier, _Remy's been walkin' fo' five hours now!" That didn't help with Logan trying to suppress a laugh. Piotr coughed in a way that really sounded like a laugh too.

"Logan, what did you do to him?" Rogue let Remy go for a moment, which almost caused the handsome Cajun to fall face first onto the ground. He would have to thanks Jean's TK later for his still perfect nose.

"Nothin'. He wanted to go for a walk, I just helped him."

"Remy… Remy walked de whole perimeter two times." Gambit managed to say panting gasps for breath.

"Ok, ok, stop with that. It's five thirty, the sun is almost up and we need to keep trainin'." Logan said, ignoring Rogue's attempt to argue. "Same teams, Blue and Gold. Today it will be an interesting game…"

All the X-Men growled just trying to imagine what could be interesting for Logan. Probably something that would hurt, they were sure.

"Each team will have a member that the other one will have to capture."

Huh… that was sounding interesting; Kurt even stopped stretching himself to listen it.

"Who will be that?" Jean, the Gold Team Leader, asked.

"Half-Print and Elf." Logan answered while showing his sharp teeth.

"But they are…"

"… the hardest ones to catch." Scott finished his lover's sentence. Kitty could phase and Kurt could tekeport… this will be fun.

"Gold Team will go first, you have three hours to try to hide and prepare a strategy." Logan said calmly, happy to see that they had understood the objective.

"Hey, like, can't I-"

"No, I chose ya, so it'll be ya." Wolverine laughed again seeing Kitty's ninja eyes narrowing at him. "Good luck."

"Yeah, like, you put a 'get for recompense' tag at my forehead and then just say 'good luck'." Kitty mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Logan's acute senses to catch.

"Well, that was the idea. I can raise the recompense, though." He just laughed when the girl narrowed her eyes again. Yep, this will be fun.

The Blue team, for Remy's sake, stood at the camping for a couple more hours, until the other team was far enough away. After that they also went to a safe place to organize their strategy.

"Okay." Cyclops (at that occasion he was more Cyclops than Scott) said for his Team, which was Evan, Gambit, and, the still annoyed with the task, Shadowcat. "Gambit will stay with Kitty. You guys will hide in the woods and, Shadowcat, always use your powers. I'll try to something..." He said while adjusting a small device that looked like an earring at his ear lobe.

"Get sexy?" Gambit's remark showed that his little nap at the camping made his humor came back. He couldn't see, but Cyclops narrowed his eyes at him.

"No. It's a psychic suppressor. I doubt that it will work perfectly with Jean's powers, but she will know where the person is while they are using the suppressor, not who has it on. She'll probably think it's Kitty, because she's the one we need to protect, and she'll follow me."

"Oh, I see. You want to get laid."

"Gambit, stop." Scott said as Evan and Kitty diverted their glances to giggle. "That will give us some time while you two hide." He referred to Gambit and Katherine. "Evan and I will get Kurt."

"But the _allemand _keep teleportin', how will ya get him?" Remy said in a serious tone for a change.

"I'll… I'll think about something. If you guys need any help, use the communicator."

With a nod, The Blue Team separated.

Scott wanted to win this time.

**Gold Team**

"He's up to something…" Jean mumbled as her telepathic powers were blocked by a magnetic interference.

"What?" Rogue asked as she watched Jean try to concentrate again.

"Cyclops." The redheaded answered calmly. "He has a plan, I just need to figure out what it is."

"Why don't you just make your own plan?" Kurt's sentence made Jean reopen her eyes. Maybe he was right; if she just forget about what Scott was planning to do and concentrate on her own strategy, it would be better.

"Okay…" The redheaded said, with a look at her face that you could even call mischievous. Kurt knew he shouldn't have said that. "I got a plan." Smiling, Jean turned for Kurt, who tried to manage a 'what?!' before a telekinetic wave grabbed him.

**MM**

It was almost the sunset; none of the teams had found their target. Jean went after Scott, even knowing that Kitty wasn't there. Evan and Scott fought with Jean, Piotr and Rogue, but no sign of Kurt. Scott was a brave man, but he also was intelligent. Knowing that he and Evan would never win the trio before them, they used the oldest strategy in wars; the famous 'run away'. The 'screaming' part was just a touch that they added to the strategy; principally because a metal giant was pursuing them. An angry metal giant.

Kitty and Gambit were in the opposite side of where Scott and Evan were running for; the Cajun and Shadowcat were hiding in the near-by mountain. Kitty had already learned a lot of new tricks with cards, and by now it was starting to be boring to stay hidden.

"We should get out of here." Kitty said playing with her ponytail, resting her back against the hard surface of the same cave where she passed 'not-so-memorable' times the day before.

"_Petite_, ya shouldn't worry. Scotty and Skate Boy will find the fuzzy _allemand _and we'll still have time fo' de supper."

It was official; Gambit was spending too much time with Kurt.

"I'm using my powers all the time, I could be there fighting too and nobody would be able to catch me." Kitty protested still looking at her brunette hair. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Jean knows I am here."

"Do ya want Remy to take a look? If Miss _Ciclope _is out there we can go to another place." Remy stopped his actions with his deck of cards to look at Kitty, waiting for her answer.

"We can walk around the cave, to see if we find something." She got up, leaving her hair fall on her back. "Go outside and I'll check here, so nobody of the 'golden-faeries' will see me."

Gambit smiled seeing her using the nickname they had came up for the Gold Team; as I said, they were bored.

Nodding, they both separated, going to opposite directions. It didn't take long for Gambit to find the exit of the cave. He sat beside a tree, sitting in a spot where there wasn't any snow. Lighting up a cigarette, he stood quiet to watch the place, waiting for the X-Men that would regret of not being on his team.

Less than 100 meters away, Kitty continued to explore the dark cave. She could still see some sun light coming from the numerous entrances of the stoned room. Katherine was about to gave up her little walk when a familiar smell called her attention. She soon activate her power, assuming the form of a ghost. Shadowcat felt the smell again, but now followed for a even more familiar noise.

BAMF!

Using her ninja skills, she hided her lithe body inside one of the multiple shadows of the cave; she waited for more than a minute, but the sound she was hearing had stopped, and her unique patience forced her to phase her head through the rock, trying to peek in the other side.

"I know you better than this."

The sharp voice from Kurt Wagner echoed in the rocks before she could react, and after a second and a dizziness sensation, she was at a different room, but still in the cave. She automatic phased the furred hand that had grabbed her curious head.

"You really thought I was going to show up and let you grab me?" The now cheered voice from the German said again. "Ha, that would never happen Kit."

"At least I tried." She defended herself, ignoring for a moment that they were during a training. "But I'm sure you didn't know I was there." Kurt smiled for her, sitting at the floor, showing his signal of tiredness.

"You're right. If you hadn't phased your head right in front of me, maybe, just maybe, you would have a chance."

"A 'chance'?" She raised one eyebrow from him and she also sat down, her own legs asking for rest.

"Of course. Or do you really though you could defeat me?"

The best quality of Kurt Wagner: His self steam. His worst quality? His self steam.

"Silly." She played before they stood silent for a while.

"Huh… Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He answered as his tail danced in the air.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting against each other until one of us win and end this torture that Wolverine called 'training'?"

"I think so." Kurt responded at the same tone.

Another minute of silence.

"But I'm tired. Maybe we should resolve this in a different way."

"Like what?" Kitty asked, curious to know what the German had in mind.

"Well, I don't know about you, _Freundin_, but I'm tired of staying the hole day running away from people and taking telekinetic sections of torture – what Jean calls 'flying' – and hiding in a cold cave." Kitty nodded, waiting for him to conclude. Though something in his yellow eyes was not agreeing with his kind words… "We could just take 'odd and even', or something like that…" His voice was still calm, but Kitty's trained eyes noticed how his tail was moving, as if showing he had something else in mind.

"Okay…" Kitty said quietly, her body language totally deadpanned.

Two seconds; it all happened in two seconds.

Even being a great actor, Kurt couldn't lie with his eyes, and Kitty caught the moment when they shinned with determination. His tail, that was hovering over her arm, had made the attempt to grab her again and probably teleport her to a place where would be difficult to manage her powers. Or just teleport her for fifty times until she pass out - she wasn't a telepath to be sure. Kurt could be fast, flexible and smart; but Katherine was a ninja. Phasing the attacking tail that passed through her, Kitty jumped on Nightcrawler to phase his half body into the stony ground, mixing his atoms in a molecular level to not let him teleport; if he did, he would probably end up with a missing leg or a missing… well, he wouldn't risk that.

"_I _know _you_ better than this." She parodied his earlier phrase.

"That was low!" Kurt protested when he realized that he was stuck in the ground. The smiling with triumph Kitty was still looking down at him.

"Low? You tried to grab me with all this 'odd and even' talk and _I _was playing 'low'? Please Kurt, admit it; you lost."

"I didn't lose; I was a victim of a cruel game and practice of a super-hero team involving an evil young ninja."

"That is… Looser." Her smile grew bigger. Kitty's luck was definitely changing.

**MM**

"We were not screaming." Scott said in protest as Jean and Rogue continued to tease him, back to the camp site. "It was a way to express our heated feelings from the battle."

"Yeah, right, like 'Oh My God, he'll smash us like potatoes!'"

"Hey!" Evan interrupted Rogue's little performance of mimicking him and Scott. "I didn't say 'potatoes', I said 'to-"

"Bub, stop with that." Wolverine was enjoying watching the teams attacking each other even after the training was done, but if he didn't interrupt it now, Evan woulnd't be the only one that would scream. "Half-Print got the Elf, Blue Team won. Period. Now we'll get something to eat and rest because tomorrow we will train again." His back was to the Blue Team, and Kitty stuck her tongue for Kurt for the fiftieth time that day; the German would never try to fool the girl again.

Piotr couldn't suppress a smile seeing his Katya so happy; the moment they shared the night before was still vivid in his mind, and watching her flirtatious golden eyes that shinned for him during the quick glances they shared in the day, he knew she felt the same.

"So," The Southern accented voice called from behind Remy as Wolverine continued to speak with Scott and Jean about the training for the next day. "Ya now taught Kit how to fool the others..." Rogue's hands were behind her back as Gambit turned for her. Her smirk was obviously amused and annoyed – she hated loosing.

"Why, ya sorry dat Remy's group is better?" He entered in her game, but his hands didn't stay behind his back.

"Logan is less than five meters away, it's better ya hide those hands." Her gloved fingers stopped his curious hands that were trying to grab her hips. "After all, we'll have plenty time to do it later." Her accent was low again as she winked for him.

Something in her phrase made Remy's heart ache; but he used his unique skills to not let this appear in his eyes or his voice as he answered her.

"Yeah, _Chere. _Later."

His last word wasn't said with his usually certainty. But, seeing that Wolverine had just turned for them, Rogue let it go. She was sure it would have a 'later' for her and Remy.

Remy turned away from her. The scarlet eyes couldn't lie for too long.

**MM**

**Romy fans, don't panic! The story is not done yet! And, if even when the story is done you still panic (I can't spoil anything!) don't worry: the will be a sequel! :D Okay, I already told you too much...**

**I'm hoping to get some reviews, and guess what? You can help me! xD Read&Review**

Special thanks to Author376 for the proofreading!

**Maia**


	24. Chapter 24

**MM**

A normal day. That was how the X-Men felt during the last day of the Wolverine's trainings. But again, 'normal' things for the X-Men are far from being ordinary 'walks in the park' or 'school day'. The normal occupation was an empty field surrounded by snowed pines and the old mutant fight.

Logan had clearly stated that the winning team would have a week off Danger Room sessions when they returned home; that was enough for Scott and Jean try they best as leaders.

Logan's original idea about this training trip was to improve the skills of the most experienced X-Men. As the Canadian sat besides a dark green and white tree - that remembered him of his mother land too much for him to keep staring at it - Wolverine enjoyed the smell of his own cigar while he watched the once young and inexperienced mutants fighting. He personally accompanied their development into the real world; a world that would certainly try to kill them every time they blinked. Logan was close when Kitty, that now preferred to be called Katherine, had first asked him the true meanings of karate. He also was there when Scott had his first mission as Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men. The Canadian was around when Kurt first got to the Mansion, and, honestly, Wolverine was the first one to not be scared of the young German's appearance. Logan was the one staring by the window when Piotr and Remy got out the taxi at that night, now good months ago. The only one he was not present when she first got to the Mansion was Jean, though she was one of his favorite students.

But then... there was Rogue.

No matter how sweet Kitty could be, or how courageous Scott was... Rogue as the type of student that you just had one in life, because they are simply unique. Her Southern accent was not what first called his attention for the auburn headed girl, nor was the white stripe that now she was proud of. It was her eyes, her look. Wolverine would never find someone that, having less than half of his age, had already suffered as much as him.

Besides the green luminescence that anyone would describe as enchanting, her eyes carried a heavy load. Anna desperately tried to hide this true side of her personality by closing herself from the world. Not that her mutation left her any other option.

A small smile threatened to cover his lips as his sad memory mixed with the scene he was watching now. The scared and tough girl had grown up, he could conclude as he watched Rogue using a classic method to divert from Cyclops' optic blasts.

"Shades'll never get that she's faster than she looks like..." Logan mumbled to himself as Rogue continued her exhibition of flexibility.

His eyes turned from Rogue as he noticed that he was not the only one staring at the girl. A well-know pair of scarlet eyes was also following her body at every single move.

Wolverine was not sure if Rogue knew or not about his moves, be he was watching the couple for some time now. He had to admit that Gambit had shown to be an excellent fighter and loyal to his friends... but would he be loyal to Rogue? Would he be decent enough for her still fragile personality? That she loved him Logan could see _and smell, _but he could never figure out what was passing through the Cajun's mind. His empathic thoughts were like a complex puzzle, and Logan was never good with solving puzzles. Though he was the best at destroying them.

He had noticed that Remy was acting differently, though just an international agent as Logan once was could see the difference in the black and red glean.

Wolverine lit up his cigar at the same time as Kurt made Gambit use his eyes for something else besides watching his girlfriend. Blowing the last stream of smoke, Logan watched as the Cajun tried to trick the teleporter.

Rogue had grown up. She was a women, though she still needed a protector... the thing is... did Remy deserved that title?

MM

After a couple of hours, Beast and Wolverine decided that the X-Men should rest for some time before continuing the competition during the afternoon.

Jean tried to gather her team to discuss a different strategy, since Scott's group was in a small vantage. The redheaded noticed that her strongest member in the physical level was missing, and went after Piotr. She found his mind's signature a few meters inside the woods, and went there. Five minutes later, a laughing and totally red Jean went out the woods, soon followed by an also blushing Kitty. Let just say that now Jean was even with Kitty in the subject 'getting caught with your boyfriend'.

Jokes aside, the teams did a great job in the field, again proving why they were called super-heroes. They both deserved to be winners, but just one would get there; Kurt decided that when he teleported Kitty for the top of a tree, and Jean soon mentally blocked her ability to phase, leaving the girl stuck between the branches; Scott tried to react, but both him and Spyke were surprised by an immense mass of organic steel. Seeing himself alone, the Cajun almost succeeded doing what he was best: running away. But Rogue was the responsible to stop his actions. Using her martial arts and the newest abilities _borrowed _from Evan, she surrounded Remy, and the man was smart enough to not try to argue with her… or the huge Russian mutant behind her.

By the sunset, all the X-men were back to the camp site, ready for a deserved night of sleep… though some of them had different plans…

"Hey, Gumbo." Wolverine sat at Remy's side. Gambit had listed to Piotr and Kurt's jokes for some time before walking away 'for a smoke'. He indeed was smoking, but his mind was wondering about different plans…

He turned towards the shorter man after hearing his greeting. Remy knew that Logan had been watching him for a while now, but he couldn't blame the Canadian. He just took a deep breath and waited for Logan to continue.

"Ya know why I'm here, right?" Logan asked as he lit up his own tobacco's cigar. Remy threw his cigarette on the ground, watching as a small amount of snow melted around it.

"What do ya want?" His accented voice asked as the clarity around them was becoming less strong; the night soon would dominate the sky.

"That's what I want to ask ya; what do ya want?" Seeing where this conversation would get, Gambit bit his lower lip. He blinked before answering, the sound of Piotr and Kurt's happy voices behind them.

"After all that happened, _mon ami_, Remy doesn't need to prove anythin' fo' ya."

"Ya sure don't." Logan agreed, but didn't divert his eyes from the Southerner. "But maybe I'm not the only one that needs proof, Gambit."

Remy blinked again hearing Wolverine calling him 'Gambit'; or he was soon going to visit his deceased brother or Logan was very proud of him. He could bet that it wasn't the latter.

"What 'bout her?" His voice was steady, though his eyes were betraying him.

"Again, Gumbo, I'm the one with the questions." Wolverine took a drag on his cigar before talking again "what are you plannin' to do with her? Ya helped to save her, that's nice, but ya were the reason why they got her in the first place, and… she's in love with you." Both men locked their eyes, the clear tension between the black and silver gazes. "But what now, what are ya plannin' for the future, Gambit?"

Remy bit his lip again with the second '_Gambit.'_

He knew what was happening. Logan needed a guarantee that Remy was enough for his _Cherie_. Wolverine needed a guarantee that he wouldn't leave as soon as he got his first opportunity, leaving a broken heart behind.

Of course he wouldn't leave. Not if he could choose.

Remy LeBeau opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a familiar 'bamf' and an unpleasant smell – two characteristics that said that Kurt had just arrived.

"_Guten Abend_, my friends!"

If his drawled accent couldn't tell, his strong smell of beer would confirm. Kurt Wagner was drunk.

"Since today we finished our little sections of trainings…" The too-happy German said as Remy and Wolverine keep staring at his fuzzy form. "Piotr and I decided that today we should celebrate!"

As Kurt laughed about his own joke, Logan turned for Gambit.

"This conversation is not over, Cajun." He said getting up.

"_Non._" Remy answered firmly, following the Canadian's move.

"Okay…" Logan turned for Kurt, talking to the boy for the first time. "Who was the one that found my beers?!"

MM

A mile away from the competition of testosterone, the three X-Women were preparing for their last night in the God-forsaken place they were for their special training.

"You know Kitty, at least I was in a cave." Jean's sentence made both her and Rogue laugh at Kitty for the umpteenth time in the night. The trio was going to sleep in the same tent tonight, which was the excuse for some 'girly chat'.

"Can you just, like, forget it!" Katherine protested for her self defense from the older women's jokes. After Jean had found her and Piotr almost melting the snow around them in the woods, the petite girl was the main subject for the chat. "We weren't even having sex."

"That's because I appeared before that." Jean said, making Kitty blush even deeper and Rogue laugh again.

"That's another reason why I should be angry at you." Jean and Rogue stopped their laughs and looked at Kitty, who wore a malicious smile now. Rogue was the first one who started to laugh again, just to be followed by Jean and Kitty, not necessarily in this order.

"And Ah was here thinkin' that ya were the innocent of the team."

"Oh, c'mon, Jamie is the innocent one." Kitty replied Rogue's comment.

"Don't remind me about that…" Jean couldn't suppress a laugh, remembering about the 'incident' that involved a curious Jamie and a banana…

"So…" Rogue played with her white stripe while saying. "What do ya think they are doin' now? Do ya think they are up to somethin'?"

"I believe that Piotr is tired, right Kitty?"

"Shut up." The ballerina stuck her tongue out for Jean before answering to Rogue's question. "I don't know… but maybe Jean is right, they are just resting for tomorrow…"

MM

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Some things in life were not a good idea. Like when you thought that your girlfriend would love to meet your parents; or when you think that you should be honest with your sister and tell her that you do love her boyfriend or even when you asked for your parents 'I want a little brother!'. These things are not good ideas, but they can turn out to be interesting solutions. Like when your parents actually liked your girlfriend; or when you discovered that your sister also loved _your _boyfriend; or even when your little brother… well, forget the part of the little brothers, they are never a good idea.

Though one thing in life that certainly is not a good idea, is to mix a German, a Russian and a Canadian with a healing factor for an alcoholic competition. That was what Remy concluded, watching while Piotr finished his third bottle of vodka.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Yeah, one more for the Russian!" Kurt exclaimed before marking in a paper. Piotr yelled something that none of the presents could understand.

"What did he just say?" Gambit asked for the other sober at their camp site.

"I don't know, Remy, just yell and maybe they will stop." Hank answered.

"Remy didn't know that _monsieur _Logan had almost fifteen liters of alcohol in the X-Van's trunk."

"Neither did I." Henry laughed lightly as the three Northerners continued their competition. "Well, I should go get some rest. Tomorrow we'll have an interesting morning while we will have our biology camp class. Good night."

"Bye Hank." Remy waved for the blue furred man as he entered in his tent. Scott and Evan were already there, probably trying to sleep too, though he doubted that someone would be able to sleep considering the noise that his three friends were doing.

"So, Gumbo" The almost drawled voice from Logan called him from the place near the fire where he and the two Europeans were. "Aren't ya goin' to join' us?"

"Remy'll let this one pass."

"Are you afraid, _comrade?_" The totally drawled Russian accent echoed in the camp, and Remy looked for Piotr, who was a little redder than the normal. "I bet that he is afraid…"

Remy's ruby eyes shinned in the night; was that a gamble?

"Gambit's in." The Cajun stood up from his place and headed for the drunken trio. That would be a long night.

**MM**

**Ok, that was another fun chapter! Next one will be the last one about the 'training trip', and than we're back to the Mansion, where some secrets, better, untold truths, will be revealed. **

**Thank you, don't forget to review.**

**Special thanks to **Author376 **for the beta reading. **

**Maia**

_**One more thing: I need a beta reader for my fic 'Old Love, New Story' (check it on my profile). If any of you are interested, please send me a PM or an e-mail.**_

_**Thank you**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A very special thanks for all my reviewers, really, you guys are the responsible for this story! :D**

**MM**

"Piotr, are you alright?"

The sweet and low voice sounded like a thunder for the heavy head of Piotr Rasputin. He had barely slept in the night before, when he had proudly won the competition with Logan, Kurt and Gambit, though he knew that Logan had probably let him win... but Kurt and Gambit had given up. 'No liver can take that', Kurt mumbled before passing out besides him, and Gambit was probably still asleep behind his dark sunglasses.

"Piotr?"

The voice made his head ache again as he turned for his petite girlfriend, who was currently holding his hand in an attempt to call his attention. After the competition, he had slept for three hours before Hank had woken them up for the 'biology class'. Yey. That's something he would never want to do in his life: after a hole night of drinks, wake up when all the alcohol was still in your bloodstream and go to the middle of the woods to talk about plants. Again, _yey_. Though the chocolate curls that had found a spot on his muscular shoulder could make him change his mind.

"I'm sorry, Katya, I'm tired, that's all." He made his best to manage a smile to respond the white grin that the younger girl was giving him. Studying her expression, Piotr realized that she knew more than the hazel eyes were telling him.

"Tired..." Kitty took a deep breath, inhaling the strong scent of alcohol that the Russian was spreading "I see." Katherine made a mental note about discussing this later with her boyfriend; she had family history of how drinking can compromise happiness... but she had to accept one thing: he was Russian.

"Here we are, X-men. This is a unique example of the _Quercus velutina_, better know as the 'oak tree'." Beast took the word as he, using his mutant abilities, got on a rock to call the attention of the almost asleep people to him. The team was together for this last day of training, and after this class they would come back for the Mansion. Considering that Kurt was still dizzy from the unpleasantness that was waking up with a hangover, or how distracted the so often ready Colossus was – and he could bet Remy was sleeping behind those glasses! – Beast decided that this last stop was enough before going home. The couple of hours they spend walking in the perimeter of two miles was enough for Kitty to note down two pages of explanations, which seemed quite enough for a group that just spend three days in the middle of a snowy wood training with a Canadian... who was right now asleep in the X-Van, waiting for the rest of the team.

The waiting didn't last long, and soon the X-Men were back to the X-Van. Kurt teleported inside the vehicle, waking up the soundly asleep Wolverine with the peculiar smell of his powers. After mumbling a few things he would do to Kurt after that, Logan just waited for the others to get in to, finally, drive home.

**MM**

Logan carried his promise out and let the winning team rest for a week without Danger Room's sections when they got back home. Though the Blue Team (it was an official designation now) continued the training, which was not fun for Scott's team.

It was the end of January, and the Northern winter still had its strength. That's why the Louisiana born mutant was covered up inside his trench coat and blankets, smoking a cinnamon flavored cigarette while watching the cold breeze playing with the smoke he was blowing.

"What a girl ya are, it's not even snowin'." Wolverine's growl called his attention as the Northerner entered in the balcony attached to Gambit's room. They hadn't talked in the week after the training, but Remy had noticed how Logan was watching him during the team practices.

"Remy'll laugh 'bout ya when ya pass out during the Summer down South." He calmly answered, a part of him knowing where that conversation would go.

"Kid, I already went to missions in Saara and Middle East, so don't start to talk 'bout hot places." Logan sat on the banisher right opposite of Gambit's chair, also getting a cigar from his jeans' pocket. A minute of silence followed his moves as he used a match to light up his smoke.

Remy watched his actions in silence, now sure about what was going on.

After blowing the first set of smoke, Logan spoke again. "We didn't finish our little conversation last week, right?"

_Bingo_, Remy thought.

"_Non_." He said calmly, hoping that the Canadian would believe in his body language.

"Look Gumbo, it's not that I just don't like ya; actually I don't care 'bout ya" They both knew Logan was just playing the tough guy, but if Remy started to laugh as he was thinking to, Logan wouldn't just 'play' the tough guy... he would actually act like one. "it's just that I want the best for Rogue."

"Me too."

"Good." Wolverine took another drag on his cigar before going on "So answer me; are you goin' to stay with the X-Men _and _Rogue?" His eyes were as objective as his question, and Gambit could read the assassin gleam that the gray orbs were shooting him. He had to answer quickly, or it won't be just a gleam that Logan would shoot him.

"Logan-"

"I wanna a 'yes or no' answer." Wolverine got up from the banisher he was resting his body against, just to watch the Cajun do the same and stay good inches above his small stature.

"Listen to me." Gambit said again, determination in his voice as he threw his cigarette to the side, just Logan's cigar's smoke between them. "Ah'd never hurt her, you more them anyone in the Mansion knew how deep Ah regretted and did mah best to save her last year. Ah don't want to keep listenin' to yer speeches of how irresponsible Ah was for lettin' that happen or how Ah should act fo' now on. Ah'm in love with Rogue and ya can't do anythin' 'bout it."

"Ya gettin' out the point kid-"

"Ah said '_listen_ to me'." Gambit's answer was fast, and he continued before Logan could protest. "As long as Ah am in the control, Ah will never let this happen again. But ya know how is to have a dark past, Logan. But please believe me," His red and black eyes softened a little as his tone of voice also lowered "I'd give my life for her."

Another moment of silence stood between them as Logan bit his cigar, also absorbing and judging Remy's declaration.

"Better be true."

With his final phrase, Logan turned his back for the Cajun, leaving him alone.

Gambit sat in his balcony's chair again, searching for another cigarette with one hand as the other rested on his tired face.

"More true than you can imagine."

**MM**

It sure was a chilly night, even for the Illinois born Katherine Pryde. Though, considering what was going on in her room, she wasn't even wearing a coat. Or a jacket... or a blouse.

Rogue was not in their room, leaving the place just for Kitty... and her boyfriend.

Piotr had gone to her room after her training; he had brought a DVD and some popcorn to share a pleasant moment with his lovely girlfriend. And, wow, they sure were sharing a pleasant moment. Though the DVD never left its box.

What started as an innocent making out was turning out to be very intense, and considering the moment the couple had shared a week ago during the training trip, it soon would turn into a serious thing.

Piotr was still unsure when dealing with Kitty. She was younger than him, and he knew that some things she was doing for the first time in a relationship, like now. She had parted the kiss, to sit on the bed they were sharing, also getting out the cozy spot his body and her pink blankets were providing her. He didn't understand her actions, until she touched his hands again, and guided them to the edge of her blouse. Her pink face showed her small embarrassment, but also showed her determination. Piotr tried to disguise, but swallowed hard as his hands followed hers in the move to free her body from her shirt. As the soft white fabric passed upon her head, messing the already messed brown curls, Piotr swallowed again, making his best to stop his shaking hands.

Her face was still pink, matching with the small bra covering her palpitating breasts. The light in the room was low, but Kitty could see his blue eyes get darker as they hungrily explored her form. Her hands searched for his face, passing her thumb on his now dry mouth. The gesture took Piotr out of his shocking moment of seeing his lover like this for the first time, and he answered her kiss, calming them both.

"Katya..." He said for the first time as their lips parted again. His cold hands rested on her bare waist, making her shiver and turn lightly wet eyes for him. "You..." He tried to maintain eyes contact, but his glance soon fell to her body again "You're beautiful." Kitty released a breath she didn't know she was holding, her delicate self-esteem being reaffirmed as the Russian made her look at him "I love you." He kissed her again, but his hands stood well behaved just on her waist.

"A bit unfair, huh?" She smiled for his lips, her small hands playing with the edge of his own T-shirt. Before he could manage to take it off, she spoke again, stopping his actions. "Let me handle this, Big Guy."

Her smile was confident, but Piotr was feeling something different in her voice. He just hoped it was not fear. But before he could study it further, he realized that his shirt was probably resting under the bed, because now his manly chest was bare. They both moaned as their chest met in a hug, even if Kitty was still wearing her bra. But before Kitty reached his lips again, Piotr looked deep into her eyes, as if searching for a hidden feeling.

"Katya." He cleared his throat, his voice not so strong anymore. "Are you... are you sure about this?" He asked quietly, not wanting to be misunderstood.

"Why, don't you-"

"_Nyet_, I mean, yes, sure..." He could read hurt in her reaction as the thought of being rejected crossed her mind. "It's not that, I love you, and want to be with you more than anything..." He gently kissed the palm of her hand, trying really hard to focus on her hazel eyes as he spoke to her, her half exposed breasts making it really difficult. "I just wanted to know if you are ready. I don't want to rush anything, my Katya." _'Or to screw up everything...' _he tough for himself.

Kitty diverted her eyes from him, looking down for herself. Piotr thought he had said something stupid, but soon she met his eyes again.

"I want this to be with you." Her coy voice said quietly, making Piotr shiver with the declaration. "I really do."

"We can wait, if you want." He said smiling, his hands putting her curls to rest behind her ears. "It's not that we are infected by an alien virus and just have tonight." They both laughed at his weird yet creative example.

"Aren't you..." Piotr could still hear the unsure tone of voice she was using "aren't you going to be disappointed if I don't..."

"Oh Katya..." He hugged her again, reaffirming how small she was between his large muscles. "Don't you even think about that. I love you just the way you are, and, again, we still have a lot of time..." _'we can even wait until it's legal...' _ A part of him thought, remembering that she was still a minor.

Kitty stood silent for a minute, reflecting about what Piotr had just said. She was a thorough person, and normally planned (with details) all her important actions. This sure was going to be something important, though she hadn't really though about it… and wasn't planning about doing it tonight, things were just happening.

"Do you…" Piotr was still caressing her face when she spoke again "Do you want just sleep here tonight, I mean, just sleep?"

Piotr didn't even considered before answering, though he should have…

"Of course…" As he adjusted their positions on the bed, his hands searched for Kitty's blouse, that was forgotten in the middle of the blanket. He gently held the blouse for her, but got a questioning look as a response. "Never heard about 'temptations'?" He smiled as she laughed, getting the shirt.

"Silly." Kitty mumbled before cuddling herself between his still bare arms.

Piotr was right, she should think about their relationship before taking any further step… maybe she could talk to Hank about the medical aspects of it… or Storm, yeah, Ororo seemed a better choice for the shy girl. And, she could also talk to some other woman, a more experienced one about the details of it… she could talk to Ororo, but still, she was from another generation… maybe some other woman in the Institute could give her very useful advices…

Smiling with her planned actions for the next day, Kitty fell asleep, hearing the soft breathing of her lover besides her.

**MM**

"Hey…"

Remy was distracted from his thoughts as the whisper touched his ears; he was still sitting in the same chair where he had discussed with Logan, but now he would have a much more pleasant company.

"Hi _Chere_." He also whispered, welcoming the warm body to sit on his lap. "Not that Remy's complainin', but why are ya here at this hour of night?"

Rogue took a deep breath as she adjusted her body between Remy's legs, covering her own legs with the blanket the Cajun was using to hide from New York's winter. She absorbed the cinnamon smell of his breath before answering his question.

"Kit and the Russian are in my room, and Ah didn't want to interrupt. So, Ah need a place to sleep tonight." Her malicious tone was not interpreted by Remy as he had stopped listening after her first phase.

"Wait, ya mean Petey and de_ petite…_"

"Ah don't know, but, if Ah had to bet on somethin', Ah'd say 'no'."

"Why?" Her lover asked, trailing small kisses on her protected shoulder.

"She didn't talk to me 'bout it. We're best friends, things work like that: talk, than have sex."

"Did ya talk with _la chat _before we had that moment in the shower?" His voice was low, as if searching for something to disagree with Rogue.

"It wasn't real sex." Rogue said while turning in her spot, using her arms to hug Remy's neck and to rest her head on his shoulder, in a position that remembered Remy of a child searching for his father. "Ah don't even think we'll be able to ever do that, with mah powers and-"

"_Chere_…" He said leaning down to kiss the small moon pedant he had gave her in the Christmas. "Don't ever doubt Remy." His smile was sincere when he leaned down to kiss her forehead, protected by her hair. Rogue smiled back, choosing to believe.

"Okay, but Ah was serious when Ah said that Ah wanted a place to _sleep_." She finished her sentence with a yawn, as if to reaffirm her point.

"Everythin' that mah _belle _requests." The Cajun said while getting up, Anna's body well protected between his arms. He led them both back to his room, resting his lover's body on his bed and soon joining her.

Rogue was almost asleep, with her arms loosely around Remy's neck, when a whisper called her attention again.

"Roguey?" She didn't recognize Remy's normally strong voice in his dubious question.

"Yeah?" Anna said with her eyes still closed. She felt as Gambit took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Can ya promise somethin' fo' Remy?" She slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of scarlet orbs analyzing her own green glance.

"Sure." She said almost to herself, her eyes feeling the urge to close again as the red of Remy's eyes seemed more intense.

"Do ya promise me that, no matter what happens, ya'll still believe that Ah love ya?"

Marie blinked her eyes in a move to try to understand his question. "But-" Her phrase died in her mouth as Remy's gaze deepened in her form and his voice sounded like the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

"Do ya promise me… Anna?"

"Yes." She answered calmly before surrendering to the willing to finally sleep between Remy's arms and eyes.

"Thank you, mah belle." Remy kissed the side of her protected face before getting up from the bed.

He definitely needed a smoke.

**MM**


	26. Chapter 26

**MM**

Rogue was peacefully sleeping between Remy's arms when warmth crossed her face. Opening just an eye, she turned from the sunlight that was irritating her once peaceful dream, hiding her face under her lover's shoulder.

Remy probably let his balcony's window opened after he woke up for a smoke in the night before, which allowed the sun to roughly enter in the room in that cold morning.

Marie's move also woke Gambit, who slept lightly. Remy's red on black eyes blinked a little as the bright rays of the burgeoning sunrise irritated him. He raised his head, looking for what was responsible for that intrusion, and it turned out to be his window.

Hearing Rogue mumble something that was along the lines of 'close de' damn window', Remy stretched himself and kissed his girlfriend's protected forehead before getting up.

Shivering as the cool wind passed through his sensitive parts, considering that Remy was wearing just his boxers as pajamas, he stretched once more taking small steps in the direction of the impolite sunlight.

He glanced at his wall's clock, which showed that probably just Logan, Ororo and Xavier were awake in a morning without Danger Room so early. And, of course, now he and Rogue, thanks to the window – thathe had left open, Rogue will sure remember that.

Gambit slowly grabbed his balcony's glass door and was about to shut it and then draw the curtains, when something unusual happened, not that unusual things didn't happen all the time in their lives, but this one was particularly… funny.

It all started when, in the floor above his room, Remy heard a door being opened with force, and two different voices following the noise – one from a girl and the other didn't even sound human. After this Remy was already looking up, expecting the event to continue.

It didn't take long.

Suddenly, as Remy was glancing at his balcony again, a huge mass fell on his once perfect balcony's floor, making a noise from the fall and the pain of said performance.

Gambit outlined a smile as the mass upon him, also just wearing his boxers, turned for his friend with terror in his eyes.

"What was that?" Came Rogue's voice from his bed, and Remy's grin winded even more as he looked back for his _Chere_.

"Nothin'." Gambit looked back for his friend, who was still on the floor, and he could bet that he was swearing a blue streak in Russian.

"Ya know what, Petey?" He said as Piotr got up form the floor, half of his still flesh body red from the fall. "Next time, try flowers."

Piotr was about to answer his friend as the voices from upstairs started again.

"Logan?" Remy asked with a smile, still watching his pale friend's face change in panic as the screams from the Canadian were roaring meters above them. Piotr nodded as he silently asked the Cajun's help. Gambit just took a step aside, allowing the Russian to enter in his room. "Don't forget ta' change ta' metal big boy." He called before Piotr could finally leave the room, still just on his boxers and mumbling Rogue 'Gg-good morning'.

"Again…" Rogue said as the Russian closed the door behind him. "What was that?"

Whistling as he drew the curtains and grinning - because the one now running the hall only in his boxers in the risk or being castrate wasn't him – Remy turned for his _chere_, ready to go back under the covers and sleep a few hours before getting up.

"Just a small incident involvin' de petite, de Russian 'n Wolvie." Rogue accepted her boyfriend's companionship as he joined her in the bed.

"Is he goin' to be alright?"

The Cajun seemed to think for a minute before nodding and closing his scarlet eyes. "We can wait fo' de lunch ta' find out."

With a sleepy smile, Anna agreed with him. Everything could wait for the lunch.

**MM**

So that was what happened.

The night before Piotr had went to Kitty's and Rogue's room to spend some time with his girlfriend after she had finished her Danger Room section, which was fine. The thing is, he had ended up sleeping there, but they just slept, as the girl was reaffirming for an entire hour now.

The problem was that, Logan, the assassin knows as Wolverine, was walking through the student's hall as he was used to, and didn't find the dear Russian in his room. Problem. Wolverine had also felt the young man's essence near Kitty's room… Big Problem.

Logan was never a big fan of democracy, so that was why he had entered in the girls' room, claws out, yelling that he was going to cut Piotr in pieces… or cut a particular piece off his body.

Katherine, fully dressed, woke in a start, her ninja training already sensing the confusion. She tried to calm Logan, explaining that nothing had happened… and if something had happened, it was not his business. Ouch.

The Canadian took that as a confession and headed towards the Russian, who was half asleep as Logan tried to jump on him. Kitty, being the martial artist as she was, was fast to phase Colossus body, so Logan ended up hitting his nose on the wall, both now with stains of blood.

Piotr was still in shock when Kitty shouted for him to get out of there until Logan was calmer. The Russian didn't think twice – now as his back was aching he think that he should have – and jumped from Kitty's balcony, landing in the already told part of this story.

Katherine stopped Logan from doing the same – the Canadian was ready to jump when she phased the air molecules around him, which led to a funny scene – and started an argument with her mentor that lasted until Ororo entered in the room, followed by a lightning that found it's electric discharge in a very, very sensible spot in Logan's pants.

Behind Ororo was Piotr, now properly changed to his steel form, but still wearing just his silk boxers. Apparently, the African had found him hiding in his art studio, near her attic, mumbling words in Russian that were close to a prayer, even the Russian being an atheist.

And now here were the four, Katherine totally red from the embarrassing situation and her discussion with Logan; Logan himself with a bleeding nose, burned pants and claws extended – and let's not comment the assassin glare he was shooting at poor Piotr, who was still only with his underwear. Ororo, the only composed out of the four presents, was showing a red tone on her dark face, also from the recent events.

"Let me try to understand what happened here…" Ororo took the word when Kitty had finally stopped arguing with Logan. "Kitty and Peter were in her room-"

"Havin' sex." Logan cut her off.

"For the last time, we were not having sex!" Kitty yelled again and Ororo already saw that the arguing was going to restart. "Do I even look like someone who just had sex?! Do I?!"

"Katya…" Piotr tried to lend a hand on her shoulder, to calm her down.

"NO, I don't look like it, because I was NOT having sex!"

"Katherine, please…" Ororo tried again, already feeling that this confusion would attract some unintentional attention.

"The Russian wit' all his 'good boy' play, was here fucki-"

"I didn't do anything!" It was Piotr time to say something, stopping Logan to offend both him and Kitty.

"How can ya prove that?!" Logan snorted, stepping closer of Piotr.

"Logan!" Ororo said as another lightening threatened to form. "Please put the claws away, and Peter, try to find some pants."

"Sorry." Piotr located his forgotten pants at the border of Kitty's bed, which led Logan to another fit of accusations.

"Didn't ya see that, 'Ro! They are doin' it under our noses!"

"Logan…" Kitty tried in the edge of crying.

"You can't say that, she's still a virgin, there's your proof!" Piotr shot back to Logan, his own testosterone giving him the courage.

"Oh nice." Ororo and Kitty said, but with different tones, the former was relieved and the latter was obviously embarrassed.

"Kitty, if you want to talk to me or Hank about this…" Ororo started a needed conversation, but at the wrong time.

"No, she doesn't wanna talk 'bout anythin'!" Logan cut again, now his claws back to his forearms.

"Great. Put it in the newspaper 'Katherine and Piotr's first time!'" the young girl yelled, her ninja calm not being enough to hold her nerves.

"Cool!" Another voice, from a curious passing in the hall, echoed in the room.

"Bobby!" Ororo adverted the brown headed boy that was spying the conversation for some minutes now.

"_Better than soap opera!"_ A know voice called from the lower room, announcing that Remy had woken up.

"Perfect." Kitty gave up her dignity and sat on her bed, taking a deep breath to prevent from crying in front of such audience.

"Why are Bobby and Ray in the middle of… Oh." Rogue said as she tried to enter in her room, finding the interesting scene upon her. "Ah'm leavin'!" She said before anyone could respond her unfinished question.

"Wait a minute, young lady." Ororo called her and Wolverine also turned his attention for the Southerner.

"Yeah…" The Canadian said. "Where did ya spend the night?"

"Shit…" Rogue mumbled.

"_Merde!" _The know voice called from the room under them again, and Wolverine once more extended his claws, exiting the room.

Gambit was in trouble.

**MM**

"In the end, it was not that bad." Kitty rested her tired body on her friend's bed, muffling a yawn as the night was coming.

The day passed with certain caution on Kitty's and Rogue's part. At the end, Ororo was enough to stop Logan from keep running after Gambit, who was already on his bike by the time Wolverine went downstairs. The sequence of lightening that hit the poor Canadian was enough to stop him, but his healing factor needed some help in the Med Lab after that… and the garage now had a peculiar barbecue smell.

Piotr and Kitty hadn't talk except for the fast chat they shared after the whole ordeal of the morning, but Kitty decided to continue with her plan of the night before: search for some experienced woman to share her fears and maybe ideas…

"Yeah, I sensed the psychic upheaval." Jean said as she adjusted her position on her rug, her legs up on a telekinetic cushion.

"Even Kurt showed up there later, with his crucifix; he thought it was a demoniac revolution. Considering how Logan was acting, I don't doubt." They both laughed lightly before Kitty continued to talk. "If you knew all of this was happening, why didn't you show up?"

"Well…" Jean started before changing her telekinetic cushion of position. "I was at Scott's room during the night, if I showed up like that during the discussion between you, Logan and Rogue, Wolverine would probably hunt Scott after Gambit."

"Absolutely." Kitty agreed seriously before both of them laugh again.

"So, Kitty" Jean retracted her legs and sat Indian style on her orange rug. "What do you want to talk about?"

_You don't need to be shy K__itty, this is Jean, your friend, she'll help you. Relax._ That was Kitty's though as she sat on her friend's bed, ready to expose her heart's feelings.

"You know the main reason of that, like, incident, that happened in the morning, right?" Jean watched as Kitty's old valley girly accent was clearer when she was nervous.

"Yep. Peter slept in your room."

"And you also know…" Kitty continued her deduction "that we didn't have sex."

"Yes. I'm a telepath Kitty. Honestly, I know when someone here in the Mansion have sex, they always keep thinking about it."

"Really?" Kitty's eyes shined with curiosity at the redheaded's phrase. "Like, everyone?"

"Everyone." Jean said while blushing a little.

"Even…"

"Even." Jean blushed further, her powers sensing the names that Kitty was thinking of.

"Yuck." Katherine pretended a disgusting face, but couldn't avoid blushing.

"Yes." Jean continued with their monosyllabic dialogue, also blushing.

"A telepath's life must be hard."

"You have no idea… but please, continue." Jean passed a hand on her red hair, which shined in the room's light.

"Yeah, right…" Kitty took a deep breath before speaking again. "We were not having sex, but we're… you know, like, planning it."

"I see." Jean nodded understanding where this talk would lead to… "And you are here to ask me about details, principally for the first time, right?"

"Yes." Giving up the calm façade, Katherine allowed herself to blush deeply, which caused Jean to smile. "And some other tips too…"

"Tips?" Her smile grew.

"Oh please, you know it!" Kitty said laying in Jean's bed, surrendering to a suppressed nervous laugh. Jean joined her laughter before getting up and also laying in the double sized bed of hers.

"Like ways to make your Slavic God of a boyfriend go crazy?" Jean couldn't hide her devilish smile as the petite girl that was currently trying to hide her blush with her pillow, took the orange pillow off her face and locked her golden-brown eyes with her green glance, and spoke in a tired voice that showed how much of Katherine Pryde had grew up in the last years.

"Oh yes."

**MM**

Remy, who had decided to spend the rest of the day in his room for his own protection, couldn't stop laughing. When his best friend had showed up on his door, wanting to talk, everything seemed normal. But as soon as he noticed the body language of the often calm Russian, Gambit could see that he was embarrassed and the talk would be serious. As soon as Piotr, being very objectively, said what the talk would be about, Remy thought it even was going to be interesting, but still serious.

But again, he couldn't stop laughing.

"A virgin?!"

Remy repeated for the umpteenth time in the last thirty seconds, making Piotr blush even deeper from the red blur that was his face since he entered in the room.

"Not exactly!" The Russian said in his defense, suddenly the chair he was sitting feeling very uncomfortable.

"Date, preliminaries and then real sex?" Gambit said as he stopped laughing, asking if the Russian had ever done, in the same order, the said actions. Seeing that the big Russian just blushed more, Remy entered in another fit of laugher.

"This was not a good idea." Piotr said getting up, heading for Remy's door.

"_Non, non, _wait a minute, _mon _friend!" Remy called for Piotr to go back, reaching for his hand. "Remy was just kiddin', he's surprised!" He said in a more serious tone, making his friend turn around.

"Can you be serious?" Piotr asked as he sat on the chair next to Remy's bed again.

"Sure, sure, go on… ya were sayin' ya were a virgin…" Gambit bit his bottom lip, avoiding his upcoming grin.

"I already did a few things…" Piotr mumbled under his breath, his male pride being dishonored and upset by his friend's actions.

"Date, prelim- Okay, Gambit'll stop." Remy cleared his throat before sitting upright on his bed, ready to listen to his friend. "Let's say ya're a half-virgin."

"Shut up." Even Rasputin outlined a small smile at Gambit's face. "I just need some advice, quick things, just that."

"Oh, believe me, it will be quick."

"Remy!" Piotr said as his blood running to his face again. "I'm serious!"

"Sorry." Remy's grin wiped off of his face as he once more cleaned his throat. "Ya mean ya 'n de petite _chat _are 'bout ta' have yer first time."

"I'd use the world 'planning'." Piotr said, still uneasy with the embarrassing situation.

"It's okay, Petey. Remy's here to help ya." His grin was back as he snapped his fingers. "And be sure, _la chat _will never forget it."

**MM**

**Thank you for reading! It seems like this was not the best way to end this chapter, but we'll have more of this Piotr/Gambit and Kitty/Jean talk in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Miss Maia**


	27. Chapter 27

**MM**

"I was nineteen."

Jean realized that Kitty was still embarrassed about talking of such subject. So the redhead decided to tell how her first time was, so Katherine would feel more confident when talking about sex.

"Scott was twenty?" Kitty interrupted before Jean could go on.

"Who said anything about Scott?" Kitty's eyebrows rose in surprise as Jean faked a seriousness tone. "Hey, kidding, of course it was with Scott!" Jean said before the younger girl could enter in a fit of questions about 'who' and 'when'.

"Nineteen…" Kitty mumbled to herself.

"Yes, but Scott and I always took our time… I mean, we had liked each other since we met, and it took a couple of years for us to start dating." Jean explained herself. "But I don't regret it, I mean, it was the right time for both of us." Jean closed her eyes, allowing her mind to the nostalgic memory of the sweet, yet funny, moment she shared with her boyfriend some years ago.

"What are you laughing at?" Kitty, also laid on Jean's bed, inquired about the telepath's broad smile.

"He was so nervous," Jean started, her eyes still closed "I had never seen Scott so nervous in my life, counting the time with Apocalypse. I was not helping too, I was also terrified."

"Good, so it's normal." Shadowcat took a deep breath, revealing what her body language was already showing, how nervous she was about it.

"Totally." Jean agreed before continuing. "It was before I started my classes at college. We went out on a date, but didn't get to the movies."

"You guys rushed for a room, hm?" Kitty said in her girly tone, but didn't succeed in annoying the redhead.

"No. There were no more tickets. Scott started to get nervous from there."

"I sure can imagine that."

"Anyway…" Jean readjusted her head on her pillow before continuing with her story. "Since it was still too early to come back and we had already eaten, we bought some ice cream and went to the park to go to the look off point, something we usually do."

"You mean…" Kitty was never a good listener "Your mouth tasted like ice cream during your first time?"

"Vanilla." Jean locked her green eyes with Kitty's, revealing how remarkable everything about that moment was for the older mutant. "Well, to make a long story short, by the time we got to the mansion, everybody was asleep. We're still nervous, because we both knew that was going to happen. We had already talked about it, and with our bond it's quite hard to hide an intense thought. Have you and Piotr already talked about it?"

"We started to." Katherine said remembering about the moment she shared with her boyfriend.

"You should, it helps with the nervousness." Jean stated, experience obvious in her voice.

"So you guys got to the Mansion…" Kitty's patience was never her greatest virtue, and she wanted the story to get to the good part.

"Yeah right…" Jean once more closed her eyes to awaken the memories that were so carefully guarded in her mind. "We went to his room, which was cleaner than I had ever seen it. Really, Scott's room is always clean, but that particular night it was impeccable."

"And by the morning it was a mess." Kitty risked the joke, and Jean couldn't avoid blushing before answering.

"You have no idea…" They both laugh at the confession.

"But hey, what are you thinking your first time is going to be like? Your boyfriend's codename is Colossus!" Jean said in her own defense. Katherine blushed deeply, making a quick nod.

"I'll make sure to use sound proofing. And reinforce the bed and floor."

"Don't forget the ceiling!"

"Ceiling?" Kitty stopped laughing and gave the older mutant a questioning and curious look.

"Telekinetic." Jean nodded ashamed, her blush deeper than ever, matching her hair color. That was enough to both of them enter in another sequence of laugher.

"Oh my…" Kitty said as she could breathe again. "You mean the ceiling is in your story of the first time?"

"The ventilator, to be more specific."

"Christ, Jean, how did you guys do that?!" Kitty's jaw was open as many ideas of how things like that could have happen in the first time of a nervous man and a telekinetic.

"It was not my fault! Which leads to one important topic of our conversation… Kitty?"

The mutant with the chestnut hair color looked up for Jean, waiting for her to continue.

"How much can you control your powers in… intense situations?"

**MM**

"Ya mean ya didn't do it with the girls Ah paid for ya when we were back with buckle head?" Remy asked as Piotr stood still in front of him, obviously embarrassed. Remy was trying to be nice, but making fun of the Russian was so… fun.

"I already told you, Gambit, one of them was a man!"

"And the other one?"

Piotr shook his head. At every second he stood there listening to the Cajun, more he regretted of getting there in the first time. Maybe Scott would be a better option to talk about this… but still, Gambit was his best friend.

"The other one was fifteen."

"Yer petite is seventeen."

"Soon going to turn eighteen." Piotr corrected his friend as a small smile crossed his face.

"Don't worry, in New York seventeen is already legal."

"Really?" The Russian eyed his friend, not aware of that law.

"Sure. You won't be arrested, Petey."

"That's a good thing to know…" Piotr rested his head on the wall behind him, moving his chair in the process.

"But of course, Mr. Pryde will probably hate ya." Remy grinned again, watching his friend's body language change from serenity to tension in a question of seconds. "But down to the matters Petey, ya have to relax. Bein' nervous just fuck everythin' up, Ah mean, nothin' up."

"It's easy to say…" Peter got up from the chair, going to analyze Remy's nightstand. "I just don't want to screw everything up. I love Katya, I want the best for her. Condoms?"

Remy's grin just widened as the Russian got a black packet from the drawer. "Remy's always prepared."

"You and Rogue…?" Piotr didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Not the exactly time yet, but Ah'm workin' on it." Gambit's smile was still there, but the shadow of Rogue's powers was also in the Cajun's expression.

"I see… I also bought some." Piotr put the package back into place, another blush threatening to run his face.

"Good, that's a reasonable thing ta' do. 'Cause if ya knock up _la chat_, Remy believes Mr. Pryde will be worst than the Russian Mafia."

"Nothing is worst than them." For a moment, Piotr's icy blue eyes darked, and Remy understood the meaning of it.

"Site here, _mon ami._" Remy pointed for the chair again, feeling that their conversation would get to another level. "Let's not keep talkin' 'bout it like two girls. Ya gonna to have sex wit' Kit and ya need some important tips." By the time Gambit finished his sentence, Piotr was already sitting in front of him, eyes fixed in the scarlet orbs upon him. "First, it is nothin' magical, it's very realistic…"

**MM**

"It was magical." Jean continued as the honey colored eyes were focused on her. "Realistic, yes, but magical. It's true that it hurts a bit, principally in the first few times, but the reaction can be different from woman to woman."

Now fully prepared for the night of talking with two bowls of popcorn and Kitty's always present supply of chocolate, the two girls were spread on Jean's floor, the carpet and rug protecting them from the cold wood.

"I know it, I mean, I know it's not going to be anything like we watch on films or read on romance books." Kitty agreed, getting one handful of popcorn.

"Depend which film you watch…"

"Jean!" Kitty blushed understanding the joke.

"Just kidding, now try to relax… Have you already talked with Henry? Or any other doctor about it? You should."

"Did you see Hank when you…?" Kitty asked while blushing, even the kind doctor being very close to them, it was still a weird situation.

"I've been in that Med Lab since I got to the Mansion, so it wasn't any big deal. And Henry is very professional, You'll feel comfortable around him." Jean removed her eyes from the girl to get another light chocolate.

"Yeah I know, like, I'm just shy. But it's totally okay… I guess I was just freaking out because of this, being my first time and all…"

"It's okay, Kitty…" Jean adjusted herself to lock her eyes with the younger girl again. "It's totally normal to freak out."

**MM**

"No matter what, don't freak out."

Remy stated as Piotr took mental note of the useful tips.

"If ya do, things will just get worse, principally if ya rush things, it'll be worse for her."

"I see."

"Do ya know how to deal with the condoms?"

Piotr's blush, that didn't leave his face since he had sat down, got to a darker shade of red.

"Yes, I already read the explanations on the internet and the package… and tried."

"Good…" Remy said before thinking about another important thing that the Russian couldn't forget. "Oh, any special flavor?"

I said darker shade of red? Piotr was practically pink now.

"Grape."

**MM**

"The grape one." Kitty said as Jean offered her some more chocolate. "Is the one in the purple package. Yeah, that one."

"Now that we passed the part of the actual mechanics of the thing…" Jean said while her cheeks darkened a little. "Do you want some tips or not?"

Still chewing the purple chocolate, Kitty nodded.

"First, don't expect too much from Peter, I believe he's also… inexperienced, right?" Another nod from the petite. "So we'll have to work with quick things, if you know what I mean… Considering his powers, Peter's skin is probably very sensible, being the opposite of the dump aspect it is when he's all metal up, am I right?" One nod followed by a blush from Katherine was her answer. "Hm… I have a great idea for your guys…" Jean's eyes shined in the cool room's light, showing a little bit of the naughty ideas that were hovering in her mind.

**MM**

"Use colorful boxers, chicks love colorful boxers. Or briefs! In yer case, yer particularly big case, briefs would be interestin'!" Remy was already walking around his room, awaking his ideas to help his friend. "By the way, Petey, 'bout yer _little _fella' over there" The Cajun pointed his friend's pants. "Ya'll have to be quite slow with her. Kit's small."

"I know, it also doesn't help with the 'don't freak out' thing…" Piotr said also getting up. "How should I… take it slow?"

"Jack off first."

**MM**

"NO." Kitty said, her eyes wide open.

"Yes." Jean answered, nodding to reassure her position.

"No way, that can't work."

"Believe me, it works." Jean nodded again, both girls blushing.

"With the ice and the…?"

"Everything."

They both smiled evilly as their mind popped with new ideas… Piotr would never forget it.

**MM**

"Thank you, _tovarish_." Piotr said shaking Remy's hand. "Some of the things you said were really important, and I don't even have to say that this conversation is just between us, right?"

"Anytime." The Cajun smiled, accepting the hand that Piotr had held out for him.

"Remy, Ah was… Oh." Rogue entered in the room, opening the door without knocking.

"_Chere._" Remy turned towards her and Piotr greeted Rogue with a smile.

"Guy talk?" She asked, one foot already out of the room, Rogue decided when she saw Piotr's blush and Remy's grin – their topic couldn't be anything other than sex. "'Kay, Ah'll let ya two hang for a while." She said before closing the door, leaving the two men inside of the room. No matter how far they talk had gone, she didn't want to listen to it.

Rogue vaguely walked back to her room, hoping to take a relaxing bath after the crazy day she had been through. Thank God Wolverine was still in the Med Lab, where Ororo was taking care of him… oh well, with Storm and Logan at the same room, we never know what actually was going on there…

Marie calmly opened the door of the room she shared with Katherine, not sure if her friend was there or not. As the door completely opened to reveal an empty room, Rogue shrugged at the curiosity to know where Kitty was. Peter was with Gambit, so Katherine was probably during one of her katas sections or just hanging around being Kitty.

She closed the door forcefully, already heading for the bathroom for her hot and relaxing bath.

As the hot water covered her body, it awoke some feelings that Rogue had almost forgotten that she possessed; after everything she passed through her life, her incredible still short life, she had already suffered such things. Nobody should know what abandonment is before they reach five… and they should know what real love is before fifteen. She was one exception of these rules, but it made her what she was today. What was she? A woman, better, a girl that was turning to be a woman who had a boyfriend, friends, and something she never thought it would happen to people like her: she had a family.

She knew that Kitty meant more than a friend, a real sister. Jean, with all her protectionisms, was more like a big sister – the one you normally feel a bit jealous of. Scott, once her crush, was a loyal example of what a big brother should be. Kurt, her true brother. Ororo, her kindness showing how much of a mother she was for the Southerner… Logan, sharing with the Professor the mantle of fatherhood.

She closed the faucet, stepping out of the shower stall. Damn, she wanted a bathtub. Why didn't they have a bathtub?

Rogue shook her head as her thoughts mixed from the emotional to the practical… she needed some good night of sleep.

Not even completely drying her hair, she already went out the bathroom to get her pajamas. Kitty still wasn't in the room… for a minute Rogue thought if she should look for her, but gave up the idea as her bed was practically calling her.

She laid her head on the soft pillow, her lightly wet hair leaving marks on the white material. After taking one last look to Katherine's bed to be sure that the girl wasn't present, Marie allowed herself to close her eyes, to rest.

**MM**

"_Open her legs, ya asshole!" A new voice called from the other room, as if he was watching everything._

"_Are ya kiddin'? Henri did a damn job here, she's still bleedin'…" The man that was touching her said, his dirty gloves pushing her panties off her body._

"_C'mon." The other voice said, her head was still dizzy to realize if it were two different people or not. "Like ya had never seen a bleedin' pussy. Just do it, Ah'm gettin' on an Ah'm next!" _

"_Pe..please…" Was it her voice? She could barely figure it out from the men's laugh around her. _

_They were going to do it again, she knew it… she was shaking. _

"_Stay still, bitch. Damn, she's tight!" _

_His puff mixed with her own small scream of pain, her lungs not being strong enough to protest as she had been doing in the last days. _

_Suddenly a new sensation of pain crashed her as the man above her pushed roughly forward. For once her breath was enough to cry, but it faded away as new voices entered in her mind… laughs, they were always there, laughing about her miserably situation…_

"_Oh, petite, Ah can almost smell yer hair when ya talk like dat." _

_That voice… those laughs… Her breath was uneasy as she finally could scream._

**MM**

Her head was sweated as she quickly sat on her bed, her body still shaking. A nightmare. Just that. It was not real, she was not being raped again, it was just a nightmare.

Rogue swallowed hard as she looked in the direction of Kitty's bed – the girl was peacefully sleeping. She glanced at the wall's clock: four in the morning.

She took a deep breath before getting up, calmly as her legs were uneasy. It has been a couple of months, but she was still dreaming about it. But why now? Why that memory that she was fighting to forget awoke in her mind just now…?

Marie passed close to Kitty's bed… Kitty was so beautiful. Just laying there, peacefully sleeping and dreaming about what her future could be like. Pryde's future was bright, as her intelligence, family and powers.

Her powers.

Rogue's powers limited so much of her future…

Her future.

Shit, why were all this things passing through her mind right now? She wondered as she glanced away from Kitty, and right to the window, the clarity of the new day still away from it.

And there she was… The Moon. Glaring and gleaming at her. Maybe making fun?

'_Oh my, what did you eat last night, Roguey?_' She thought to herself before heading back to her bed…

No matter what her musings were, what the future could bring… she was ready for it.

**MM**

**Thank you, don't forget to review!**

**Special thanks to Author376 for the beta reading!**

**Maia**


	28. Chapter 28

**MM**

"_It's a rare occasion when the dolphins are close enough in such a natural habitat to allow human contact." _

Remy blew his lips in the boringness of watching Animal Channel.

"Isn't it astonishing? It's more than just human-animal contact, it's two different species cohabitating in the same space, the ideal that we all fight for!" Said a too exited Henry McCoy, with a half empty box of twinkies on his furred lap.

Correction. It was much more boring to watch Animal Channel with a genius while he tried to explain, and normally correct, every comment that the narrator made.

Remy had gone to the Rec Room in this afternoon to try to watch a good show, or maybe some fight or game, and he had found the already mentioned X-Man during his deserved break. Of course Remy enjoyed animals, they are so nice, principally when they are dead and cooked, but as the clock marked two hours of the documentary of dolphins, Remy was ready to explode one of those mammals. Oh yeah, he had learned that dolphins are not fish, and yes mammals. What an interesting thing to know.

"_Dolphins are also one of the few animals that feel pleasure during sexual relations…" _The Narrator continued.

"Now it's startin' ta' get interestin'…" Remy mumbled to himself as he readjusted his scattered position on the Rec Room's huge sofa.

"Excuse me?" Hank asked, half of a twinkie on his sharp teeth mouth.

"Oh, nothin', just that this channel is very interestin'." Remy corrected himself, not even a light blush on his cheek.

"_One of our experience__d scuba-divers will approach these animals during one of those tense moments. We can see that the male is approaching the female, who probably has chosen him out of a line of competitors."_

"Just like humans." Beast made his small comment as he finished his candy.

"_We can see that the diver is very__ cautious while approaching, properly fully dressed to avoid any undesirable contact…" _

"Undesirable contact…" Remy repeated to himself as the vision of a fully dressed man in a dark blue scuba diving clothe appeared on the screen, approaching a couple of dolphins.

Suddenly an idea hit Remy's head that he almost screamed in anticipation of what it could mean.

"Undesirable contact!" He almost screamed to himself as he rushed off the room, leaving a confused Hank behind him.

"Oh my…" Henry mumbled to himself as he watched the Cajun suddenly jolt off the couch and rush to the door.

He just hoped that all that excitement had nothing to do about the fact that the narrator had just pronounced that dolphins, along with mankind, are one of the animals that practice homosexual relations.

**MM**

"So…" Rogue said as she stretched her body on her bed, head upside down to the other occupant of the room. "You and the Big Guy?"

"We didn't do anything." Kitty, her head in the right position, answered. She was also on her beg, sharing one big strawberry milkshake with Rogue. With all the chocolate she ate the other night with Jean, she really will need some extra Danger Room sections. "Logan misunderstood it…"

"And…?" Anna knew her friend, more than she even thought she knew. And as the brunette handled her the milkshake, her eyes shined with the question.

"And we're planning." Kitty admitted shyly, knowing that considering Rogue's powers and recent experiences, sex was not the best subject to talk to her.

"Gosh, Kitty, ya plan everythin'! Ah bet ya already wrote somethin' like a script for it!" Rogue laughed while drinking the milkshake.

"No, not a script, just a… roadmap. Hey, stop chewing the straw!"

"Roadmap?" The southerner asked, now purposely chewing the straw, just to annoy the younger girl.

"Shut up… and stop with that! I'll taste your saliva when I drink it."

"It's not that bad, Remy never complained." They both laughed as Rogue turned in her bed, sitting on it. "Now really, are ya an' Peter goin' to do it?"

"We're planning… and will go out tomorrow. But just to talk, you know?"

"Oh, right, Ah know." Rogue said sarcastically, knowing that the genius petite would get her joke.

"We never know… but I went to Hank this morning, that's why I skipped Danger Room." She said accepting the cup her friend was giving her back.

"Yeah, it's good ta' be prepared." Anna said quietly, both of the women knowing that maybe Rogue would never know what it is.

Kitty cleaned the straw with her blouse before getting another sip. Rogue just snorted at her gesture.

"Ah'm not toxic, ya know?"

"Are you kidding?" Kitty took the straw out her mouth before continuing. "Knowing that Gambit passed in there" she pointed for Rogue's mouth "everything about it is toxic."

"Not toxic, Kitty." Kitty didn't understand when Rogue didn't laugh about her earlier joke, but soon she would. "Hot."

"Yuck." Kitty handled the milkshake back to Rogue. "Suddenly I know why it was with a _cajun _taste…"

"Ya have no idea." Rogue laughed while chewing the straw again.

**MM**

"Why do you need this for, Remy?"

"The obviously reason: Scuba Divin'." Sarcasm was in Remy's voice as he answered to Storm's question. The Weather Witch was wondering why the Cajun needed a scuba-diving clothe with specific modifications – and there was where her dressmaker abilities entered in the story.

"Really?" She raised one white eyebrow. "Scuba Diving in the winter?"

"C'mon, we're just a few weeks away from spring." Remy made a casual gesture with his hands, ignoring the snow at the other side of the window.

"So there's nothing wrong if Logan know about this?"

"_Mah_ sister…" Remy rested one hand at Ororo's shoulder, not locking his scarlet eyes with her sky blue ones. He knew she was one of the few people in the world that would be able to tell when he was lying. "Logan doesn't need ta' know everythin' that we talk 'bout."

"So…" Ororo, already accepting the quest, took the dark green clothe from the Southerner's hand, a small smile on her lips. "Rogue has nothing to do about it?"

"Only if she likes divin'." Remy didn't blush as he answered.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you? Because I can't hold Logan every time you guys do anything stupid." Her friendly tone changed for a more serious tone as she adverted the younger mutant.

"'Ro…" Remy, for the first time during the conversation, locked his eyes with Ororo. "What Ah'm goin' to do wit' this has a lot of classifications, but Ah can guarantee that it won't be stupid."

"I feel like I shouldn't have asked." Smiling again, she hugged the man that every day showed to be a different person, a better person.

**MM**

"Ros… rosi… what is it called again?"

"Rossiya." Piotr said as a small smiled crossed his lips at watching his girlfriend's attempt to read the name of the Russian restaurant they had went. It was a filial of the agitated Rossiya in Brooklyn, New York.

"Reservations for Rasputin." He gently said for the white headed man who welcomed them in the entrance of the small, yet elegant, restaurant.

Kitty couldn't deny that her heart missed a bit as Piotr helped to take off her coat to enter into the heated room. It would be a special night, she knew it. They both knew what exactly was going to happen, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. After all, she had never tasted Russian food before…

"What?"

Kitty just realized that her laugh had been audible when she heard her boyfriend's question.

"Oh, nothing. But I'm sure I won't be able to choose anything here. I can barely read the name of the salad…" It was Piotr's time to laugh. "I guess you prepared everything, you little evil genius?" Her womanly features brightened on her face as she raised one brown eyebrow for Colossus. Kitty normally didn't use that much of make-up, or used such elegant clothes as she wore that night, which just showed the importance of the occasion. Or that Jean helped her out choosing the clothes, that too.

"Well," The Russian responded to her teasing, searching for her hand on the table. "I prepared a few things…"

"Oh, really? I guess I can say the same." Piotr didn't answer for a moment, trying to understand what that could mean. Kitty just looked away and took a sip of her hot beverage.

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" The question from the waiter woke Peter back to reality.

"Sure, we would like a **Sauerkraut for the main order, please.**" Peter waited for the man to go back with their orders to try to get any information from his petite girlfriend. "You said you prepared a few things…?" If she wanted to talk about _that_ now, it was okay for him.

As if getting back from a quick daydream, Kitty answered. "What?"

---

"Oh, nothing." Kitty answered wondering how naughty her thought was for so early in the night. "But I'm sure I won't be able to choose anything here. I can barely read the name of the salad…" If it was a salad. Why do people come to United States and can't spell words in a normal way? How was she supposed to order for a **Zharkoye**? "I guess you prepared everything, you little evil genius?" Of course he had, he was loving to be in the control. Though Katherine knew how to take the Russian off his balance…

"Well, I prepared a few things…" He said to her while caressing her hand.

"Oh, really?" 3,2,1, time to start the plan… "I guess I can say the same." She watched as the desired effect surged in Peter's features. A moment of confusedness, a second of realization and a final bit of curiosity. She camouflaged her laugh while drinking the delicious tea that, again, she couldn't spell the name. The waiter came next to them and Piotr ordered their meal. That definitely would be interesting, taste a new type of food. Kurt said Russian food is good, though it seems that everything goes with vodka… not an unexpected thing, though. But what was that that Peter just ordered? Some kind of salad or…

"…things?"

"What?" She didn't listened when he restarted to talk to her instead of the waiter. But before he could reformulate his question, she soon presumed it was about their meal. Of course, what else would it be about? "Oh, right… is it big enough?"

She didn't understand when Piotr had a suddenly cough attack.

"Katya, what?" She didn't know why he was blushing so much.

"You know, big enough for two."

"Two?! What do you mean?" Okay, Piotr was acting a bit weird tonight… maybe he was even more nervous than she was after all…

"You know, you and me, we are two." She answered naturally as she took another sip from her hot tea.

"Hn, it, I mean… it's very… very proportional." He avoided eye contact while answering. Kitty thought that was a cute way to say 'yes'. "Like… like this." Piotr used his hands to show the size of what was probably the food's plate.

"Not so big, it's okay for me."

"Are you serious?" His blush faded away for a moment, as if he didn't believe her.

"Sure, like, I can take that. I'm small, but I have a big mouth, you know?"

"Katya!" Piotr looked at his sides as if checking if someone was listening to their conversation. And Katherine was still confused… why was Piotr freaking out because of a meal? I mean, it's just dinner…

"Piotr, relax. It's just food, you know, we will just eat."

"Your order, Sir." Neither of them saw the waiter coming with their order and salad.

"See, it's not that huge." Kitty laughed while unfolding the napkin on her lap. Peter widened his eyes as realization hit him.

"Oh, God, you were talking about the food…" And then he said a few words in Russian.

"Of course." Kitty said easily. "What did you think I was talking about?"

The blush came back and Piotr didn't answer as he desperately tried to look away from the golden-brown eyes that were fixed on him. It was Kitty's time to have a cough attack.

"Oh my God, you, I, oh my…" She tried to cover her pink face before anyone in the restaurant could see her embarrassment. "Piotr…" Her next word dried in her mouth as she remembered Colossus' early gesture that she thought it was about the plate's size… it was about a size, but a not the plate's… "Oh my God…" She said one more time before starting to laugh.

Oh yeah, it was going to be a night full of surprises… big surprises.

**MM**

"Hey, there you are…" Rogue said when she saw Remy entering in the kitchen. "I looked for ya all aroun' the Mansion, where were you?"

Remy wiped away his worried expression before kissing Rogue's gloved hand.

"I had to do a few things, _mah belle_, nothin' major." She could feel his lips smiling into her hand before he pulled her for a tight embrace.

"Okay, three is too much for this room." Kurt, who was peacefully eating an apple in the corner of the kitchen, said before teleporting. Rogue and Remy didn't even notice that the German had gone as Gambit loosened the embrace a little bit to look into Rogue's eyes.

"Ah was preparin' somethin'. Maybe ya can find out later." He didn't let she formulate a question and soon continued his sentence. "But what do you say if we prepare some great jambalaya, hun?"

"Sounds nice." She hugged him again before finally letting him go. Rogue went for one of the kitchen's balcony and got two aprons.

"Wait, Remy gets the pink one?" Remy asked when she handed him the dark pink peace of clothe.

"Sure, sugah. Ya do look cute in one of those." Rogue blinked for him as he wore the apron.

"Yeah?" Rogue felt his glowing red eyes behind her as she bent down to turn on the oven. "And what if Remy just wore one of those, would ya like that?" She felt his muscled arm grabbing her body from behind as she stood up.

"In the kitchen where everyone, including the Professor, could show up at any minute? Sure." She felt him turning her body to face her. "Better than that" her green orbs meet her challenging smile as she looked up for him "Ah dare you."

**MM**

"And then, right in the middle of the class she-" Jean had to stop her sentence in the middle because the scene upon her was demanding too much attention, if not curiosity. She had been out to college and had meet Scott in New York for dinner. After that they headed back for the Xavier Mansion, expecting to find their friends and the usual things. You know, teleporters, weather witches, metal giants, usual things. But as soon as Jean and Scott entered in the kitchen, they found something that definitely couldn't be classified as ordinary, even for the X-Men's standards.

Rogue was sitting on a chair next to the stove and looked like she had been cooking. The spice smell in the air just proved that indeed she was cooking. She was wearing her usual clothes, gloves and an apron.

Until here, nothing unusual.

Right next to Marie, his back – and butt – to the door where Jean and Scott had just entered, was Remy. He was facing the stove, obviously finishing what smelled like Southern food. He was wearing his usual smirk and… an apron. Period. As he turned and saw the shocked couple, his smile just grew bigger.

"Gambit!" Cyclops said in an authoritarian tone, pulling Jean back to the hall.

"What, _mon _friend? Can't take competition?"

"Gambit!" It was Rogue's time to censure the Cajun.

"Wait a minute, is it pink?" Jean couldn't suppress a laugh along with her blush.

"C'mon, I don't deserve to keep seeing this." Also trying to cover his own laugh, Scott went back to the hall.

"You know Rogue," Jean said before leaving the place "you are a luck girl."

"Jean!" Scott called from the other room.

"Ah know." Anna said proudly before smiling for Jean.

"Remy told ya that it was goin' to be fun." Gambit said when the couple was alone in the kitchen again.

"Yeah, Scott's face was priceless."

"Ya know what else is priceless?" Remy deepened his tone of voice as he got two plates from the cupboard, preparing the table for two. "A nice moment alone wit' ya love." He said as he bent down to kiss her hair, protecting her skin.

"Maybe…" She turned for him and stopped a few inches away from his bare lips. "But after dinner!" Ignoring his frustration, she went to make the final preparing in their home made jambalaya.

Remy smiled and shivered a little bit, considering how much of his body was exposed. He glanced at the wall's watch: eleven pm. He was still on time.

He disguised his concentrated expression with a smirk as Rogue looked back to him.

"What?" She raised one dark eyebrow to him.

"Nothin'. Nothin' important fo' now." Smiling again he looked away and then back to the clock: he still had an entire night.

**MM**


	29. Chapter 29

**MM**

The dinner had been lovely, after the small misunderstanding. Kitty had indeed liked the Russian vegetarian cosine, and the beverages were wonderful… her to almost fall at the Mansion's entrance. Kurt right: everything had vodka in it.

"Are you sure you are alright Katya?" Piotr asked gently as he opened the Institute's door for Katherine. She didn't seem drunk, but she wasn't acting normally either.

"I'm okay, Pete, really." She answered kindly, trying to ignore her racing heart beat. After the 'incident' at the restaurant, they haven't touched in the 'sex' subject. As they walked silently to the stairs, Kitty deeply wished that they had…

The Mansion was quiet as they reached the hall. When the excited mutants were resting, the school had a time to show the few who were still awake its real aspect.

But Kitty actually didn't notice any of those things; her mind was too chaotic to do so. She bit her bottom lip as Piotr touched her hand to guide her into the quiet hall.

"Your hand is cold. Are you sure you are feeling well?" His constant concern about trivialities was starting to piss Kitty off. As if he didn't know why she was on the edge of freaking out!

"Piotr, I'm…" she stopped for a moment and retracted her hands, guiding both of them into her chestnut hair. "I'm nervous, alright? Just, just give me a minute."

"Katya." His voice was deeper as he prevented her from taking a step back and locked his incredible blue eyes with hers. "Right now I can give you everything." Not giving her time to respond, he gently bent down to kiss her small lips, covering them with his own mouth.

The kiss was soft, respectful, but long enough to calm both of them down. It is amazing the effect that a simple kiss can have between two lovers; it can start or stop things. Like when a couple is fighting and suddenly kiss, stops the fight. But the effect that that kiss was having on the two mutants was not a stopping one, it was definitely a starting.

Piotr was the first to break the kiss, not even realizing that his hands were already resting on Katherine's hips.

"We can go to my room." He cleaned his throat after saying, and for a moment Kitty imagined him rehearsing how to say that phrase. She smiled as she quietly answered, looking up for him.

"Yes."

**MM**

"Ah have to say…" Rogue opened her bedroom's door, her boyfriend, now appropriately dressed for the weather, following her steps. "… we really make a great team in the kitchen."

"We can make a nice team in others rooms too." Rogue could feel his smirk as they sat on her bed, his arms soon sneaking around her waist.

"Remy LeBeau, what are yours intentions?" Her voice sounded more lighter than she had intended, and her laugh ruined her serious impression as Gambit laid both of their bodies down on the bed.

"The worst possible, _chere_." His unshaved beard tickled her protected shoulder as he kissed her collarbone.

Rogue took a deep breath as she allowed Gambit to explore more of her protected body. Her thoughts were starting to get incoherent when a flash of memory disturbed her.

"Rogue?" Remy stopped his earlier actions to her body as he realized that Marie's breath had lost its pace not only because of his ministrations. "_Chere_, look at me." His gloved hand turned her face to lock his scarlet globes with her green eyes; she seemed scared. Guessing why she would be like that, Remy released her from his intimate embrace. "We already talked 'bout this, Roguey. You know Remy'd never hurt ya, but if ya want t-"

"No." Her lips moved slowly as she spoke the world. "No. It's not that." She turned on her bed, letting her back facing the Cajun.

"So what's wrong?" More sure about his moves now, Gambit laid a hand on Anna's hip and used the other one to support his head, laying next to Rogue.

"I…" Rogue started to say, still not able to lock her eyes with Remy. "I still have nightmares." She bit her bottom lip as a child does when tells a secret. Remy knew how important it was for her, to open her heart to someone like this. He was happy that he was the chosen to be her confident and lover.

Anna didn't notice when Remy clinched his fits, a wave of anger crossing his body. "That will never happen again." He whispered to her hair, knowing that it was true. He would never let it happen to her again, and to keep that promise he would do whatever it took. Rogue also knew that. But she didn't know he would prove it so soon.

"Even…" Her voice was low as she spoke. "Even with that, Ah'm not afraid. Not afraid to be with you." She finished her sentence looking up for Gambit, her own eyes red from a lonely tear.

"I love you." He smiled for her, using his hand to wipe away her tear. "Please don't doubt it." Before she could absorb what he had just said to formulate an answer, Remy rested one gloved finger on her lips, silencing her. His finger separating him from a certain coma, he kissed her, feeling her warm breath as she kissed his hand in response.

When Rogue reached to embrace her boyfriend, he suddenly sat up.

"Don't move!" She raised one eyebrow as she recognized his tone as a childish one, millions of ideas crossing her curious mind. "Remy'll be right back!" With that sentence and leaving her arms empty, Gambit left the room.

**MM**

She was pretty sure that her heart had never been so accelerated. Kitty had passed through a lot of intense situations in her life, moments that she was really nervous. Near-death experiences, dangerous missions, first dates, Danger Room's sections with Wolverine (which were some of the 'near-death experiences')… during all of that she had been nervous, but she knew how to deal with it.

But when she entered in Piotr's room's bathroom to prepare for their next moment, Kitty was pretty sure of one thing: she was really nervous. And worse, se didn't have a clue of how to deal with it. That was the bad side of the first time experiences.

Trying to ignore the part of her mind that was about to freak out and start crying, she took off her blouse, her dark brown pants soon following the example, and then she was wearing just her white bra and panties. She made sure not to wear something pink, trying to prove to herself that she was not a little girl anymore.

She used a handkerchief to remove the excess make up; she freed her chestnut locks to fall free on her back. After a quick search of her purse, she sprayed another dose of perfume, the smell of tropical roses marking her hair.

Before leaving the small bathroom, she looked in the mirror. She did it, she was a woman. A woman ready to take a big step in her life, ready to give herself, her body and soul, to the man she loved. She couldn't lie to herself and make promises about the future, but she knew that, as long as she could choose, she would be with Piotr.

Taking three deep breaths (Jean's advice), Katherine opened the wooden door that would lead her back to the room, back to Piotr.

The sound of the wooden door being opened alerted Piotr that he wasn't alone anymore.

---

After they had entered in the room, Kitty had gone to the bathroom and Piotr stood in the room. For the first five minutes he made sure that the room was completely clean. For the next five minutes, he took off his clothes, leaving a puddle of coats and pants under his bed. Wearing just his silk boxers, specially chosen for that night, he sat on the bed. And waited. As another five minutes passed, he checked the condoms on his drawer, leaving them in a reachable place. And waited… yeah, Remy was right, it was a womanly tradition to make men wait. He was about to knock at the door to check if everything was alright when the door opened in front of him, revealing his girlfriend, his lover, revealing a true woman.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Kitty started to feel uncomfortable and Piotr soon noticed it, reaching for her hands.

"I'd lie if I said that you are a beautiful girl." Kitty looked up confused for him, not understanding. But he didn't laugh or smile as he finished. "You are a beautiful woman, Katya." Bending down, he welcomed her for a deep kiss, hugging her small body, feeling her warm skin.

He didn't notice when he sat on the bed, as if it was just a continuation of their action. Until now it was nothing new for them, but just the fact that they both knew that tonight it would go to a next level, every kiss was more special, more unique, and even different from what they were used to.

He parted the kiss to let her sit on the bed with him, on his lap, hugging his torso with her skinny legs. Piotr's eyes were darker as desire was consuming him, Kitty could notice it. She herself knew that her own eyes were expressing the incredible heat that she was feeling in her lower belly. She let a small moan escape and he adjusted their position on the bed, both of them still wearing their underwear but feeling each other's full body.

With a silent question and an equally silent response, they undressed. They both were shy to reveal their fully nudity, but for different reasons; Kitty was ashamed of her small stature and consequently small breasts. Piotr was embarrassed of his… well, his largely proportional body.

A nervous laugh cut the silence as both of them realized it.

They were not telepaths, but now they didn't need words to express their love and intentions.

After a small nod from Katherine, Piotr allowed himself to touch her naked body for the first time; his hands traveled from her lower back to her chest, feeling her shiver under his male touch. They both gasped as their naked chests met for the first time, a new sensation for them.

Kitty's hands were trembling a little as she forced Piotr to lie on his back, her legs still around him. For the first time she had a fully vision of his muscled body, and it excited her.

Still not saying a word, Colossus raised up to kiss her again, but now his hands were more free to explore Kitty's body. His hands were unstable as they caressed her breasts, feeling her nipples hardening under his fingers.

Not breaking the kiss, they changed positions, and Katherine rested her head on the bed's pillows. Her breath started to get uneasy as he moved away from her.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable." His voice was even deeper than before. Piotr's hands were warm as he reached her thighs; Kitty tried to think that, in a certain level, they had already done it, and tossed her head backwards as Colossus started his ministrations on her womanhood. Piotr cautiously watched her expressions as he continued his actions; in his head he was preparing himself for their next big step, but he knew that it would be more comfortable for Katherine if she was physically prepared for him.

Not actually thinking as she did it, Kitty's hips started to move forward Piotr's hands, showing her appreciation. Feeling the heat and the wetness in the local, Peter decided that she was ready.

Kitty opened her eyes to protest when the ministrations stopped, but she soon saw why. Piotr used his hands to get a purple package on his drawer. She would laugh if her mind wasn't too cloudy when she saw the specifications of the condom he was wearing.

"Grape?" Her breathless voice asked as he finished putting it on his manhood.

"I, I though you'd like it." His face was deep red as embarrassment mixed with excitement in his head.

"I do." Katherine raised a bit to touch his lips with her own as she answered. One of her hands headed down on his body, touching his arousal. "I love you." She whispered for his ears before laying down again, spreading her legs a bit more apart then they were.

Pretty sure that if he didn't do anything now he would ruin everything really soon, Colossus tried his best to position himself.

Katherine closed her eyes, both of her hands lost in the deep black of the Russian's hair, knowing what would happen next.

Yes, first times were scaring. But when you share it with the right person, it can be magic.

**MM**

Rogue was almost falling asleep when her door opened to reveal her boyfriend. After rubbing her eyes to confirm that what she was seeing was not a dream, she did the only thing that seemed reasonable in that situation: she started to laugh.

Remy raised one eyebrow for her, inquiring her action. Not saying a word, he closed the door behind him and stopped to look in the mirror on the wall before heading to the bed where his girlfriend was.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," he said to himself admiring his new look.

After watching the Animal Channel the other day, Remy had had a good idea – for bad intentions. The only thing that was stopping him and Rogue from having a real physical relationship was the undesirable contact with Marie's skin. Aware of that, Remy was trying to come with a solution for this major problem since… since he met Rogue, actually. But it seemed that he had finally found it.

"Well, what can Ah say? You're wearing a scuba divin' suit during New York's winter. Ya're crazy." Rogue said when she took a breath between the laughs.

"Not any divin' suit." He turned around so Rogue could notice a peculiar modification on Remy's dark blue outfit.

"A… a zipper…" Rogue was starting to understand what was happening.

"_Oui_." Anna made room and Gambit sat beside her, his fully covered arm caressing her back. "Thank Storm fo' that." He smiled as he adjusted the conveniently positioned zipper between his legs.

"Ah… Ah was not expectin' that."

"We don't have to do anythin' if ya don't want to, mah _chere_. Remy just wanted you to know that we have another option to try."

Rogue laid her head at her lover's shoulder, her smooth cheek caressing the rubbish material.

"Ah really wanted to kiss you now." She said in a whisper, her eyes closed in the weak lightened room.

"Remy is still working on that. But until there…" He bent down to kiss her collarbone, exposed by her jacket and protected by the thin fabric of her blouse.

Rogue led her hand to his hair, getting her body closer to Remy's. The thin material separating their bodies seemed to disappear as she pressed her body tighter against him. She wanted him. Not just for the carnal union, the human desire that burned in her twenty-to-be young body, but also yet to wipe away her nightmares, her fears. A human reaction for traumatic experiences is to replace the feelings. If you are afraid of something, you can develop a violent reaction to it, replacing fear by anger. After the kidnapping, Rogue tried that, but anger wasn't what consumed her; it was loneliness. It was consuming her body and soul, but then… but then it happened. Remy happened. She truly fell in love for the Cajun, his presence filling her scared heart. That's why she tightened her grasp around Remy's body – she didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to feel alone again, to feel like… the Moon.

"Roguey?" Remy's ruffed voice awoke Rogue from her wonderings. "Do ya really want to do this?" He was being sweet to ask, but the deep urge in her eyes should be enough of an answer.

A simple nod confirmed what her body was already craving when her legs held Remy's body.

Gambit kissed her hand before turning around to search for his coat that was forgotten next to the bed.

"Fully covered." He smirked as he got a small package from the pocket. Rogue just smiled, a bit of nervousness in her body language as she bit her lower lip. It wasn't like she didn't want this, or that they hadn't done anything in those lines. She just feared that she would associate her awful experience to this moment – she feared to ever be afraid of Remy like she was of her nightmares.

But she would never tell that to Gambit.

"With my scuba suit," He continued "I believe that you'll be able to undress." His voice was low, smooth. Remy always talked to her like he was seducing her for the first time. Every day she lived another experience of what is to fall in love for Remy LeBeau.

Anna threw her blouse next to Remy's coat, on the floor of the room. Still silent, Rogue raised both her arms, allowing Gambit to take off her blouse, revealing most of her pale skin. Without his help, she took off her bra, leaving her entire upper body nude. She couldn't help shivering, and noticing that, Remy hugged her. They both calmed down as the feeling of each other's body filled them; they were the closest they had ever been, his strong arms warming her skin, his unshaved cheek caressing her head, his heart fastening its beat with hers.

"Remember this," he said while she was still between his arms. "Remember Remy like this."

Rogue finally could find her voice again as she spoke for his covered neck. "Ah'll never forget."

"Good." The serious tone had left his voice as he pulled away. "Because the good part is yet to come." Blinking for Rogue, he lightly pushed her down so she would lie on her back, making it easier for her to be free off her trousers and panties.

Any more words were unnecessary between them, as with most lovers, just their passionate look was enough.

Well, Moon, you can be jealous now.

**MM**

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to review! The fic is almost at its end, so your opinion and guess for the final are very important ;D**

**Special thanks for Eris for**** the beta reading!**

**Miss Maia**


	30. Chapter 30

**MM**

Jean-Luc lit another cigarette as the clock continued to run; if something didn't happen soon, he knew his life was about to become very difficult. Though, as the leader of the Thieves Clan, he could never show to his adversaries, principally the five men sitting around his desk, his inner thoughts.

The phone rang on the desk. With a trembling heart and a steady hand, Jean-Luc answered.

The conversation was quick, bringing a smile to the man's lips.

"See…" He said while blowing a set of smoke in the luxurious room "I told you he was a man of his word."

**MM**

Kitty woke up with words she couldn't actually understand warming her neck and ear. After the initial sense of panic when she realized that she wasn't alone, the words brought her back to reality, making her remember the events from the night before.

"Good morning," she said with a dizzy smile, still half asleep.

"I wouldn't define four o'clock as morning, but with you everything is good."

His deep tone of voice and the way he laughed at her questioning look showed that Piotr had probably been awake for some time, just watching her sleep.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she asked him, moving her body under the covers so their legs could interlace.

"I do," he laughed back. "Actually, I had a wonderful dream." Kitty already knew him enough to know when the Russian was joking. He surprisingly leaned down to gently touch her lips, almost making her wonder if she was awake or if everything was still a dream.

"Oh wait," he said as he parted the kiss, " it was not a dream." He got closer to her again to deepen the kiss, sharing small moans with her.

"Okay, now that you woke me up you'll have to deal with it," Katherine said.

"Oh, I'm ready for it," his big blue eyes shone with excitement.

"I'm not talking about it, you lech," she laughed lightly "I'm just hungry."

"If you want I can go down stairs…"

"It's okay," she turned her back for him to sit on the bed. "I… I kinda need to stretch."

"Are you all right?" he followed her moves and also sat on the bed, though her back was still facing him. He gently placed a hand on her bare shoulder, guilt expressed on his worried face.

"I'm fine, really…" she turned around to reassure him, locking their eyes "… Big Guy."

Both of them blushed, but Piotr definitely was more embarrassed, the deep red on his cheeks proving it.

"Don't worry." Kitty just laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you exactly the way you are."

Piotr just stood there, sitting on the bed and watching, as Katherine Pryde put on her clothes in the bathroom and exited the room, not before sending him an air kiss.

Yes, she had grown up.

**MM**

Remy adjusted his coat, making sure his bo staff was in reach. He checked if his keys were in the coat, groaning when he didn't find them. He turned around in the room to check under the bed, a smirk on his lips when he saw the shining metal under the blouse Rogue had worn the night before; when he got to his feet again, his eyes stopped at the figure on the bed.

Rogue slept peacefully, not even aware that her lover had left the cozy spot between her arms. Remy was skilled enough to sneak before she could notice, leaving a pillow for her to hug instead of his body.

He would be a cold man (or perhaps colder?) if he just left. So he listened to his heart, and before he turned around for the door, he bent down to kiss Marie's hair, the only safe place that her nude body offered him.

"I'm sorry, _chere._" he said before finally leaving the room.

**MM**

"Oh, good morning, Remy."

Gambit stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice coming from the kitchen, the nearest room to the garage. Remy quickly masked his expression and just smiled for the woman.

"_Petit,_" he said kindly for Kitty, who was preparing a snack to take back for Piotr's room. "Should Remy ask why ya wearin' the same clothes from last night?"

"Should I ask why you are smiling so much?" _Touché_, she was smart.

"Well, Remy believes that we would have similar answers," Remy's heart accelerated a bit when the girl stood up to leave the room.

"Well, Remy, see you later, and, honestly," she winded at him, showing him a part of her that maybe just Rogue and Piotr knew, "my answer would be way better."

Remy just continued to smirk until her slim form disappeared trough the wall. As soon as she was gone he took a deep breath, knowing that he should be more careful. How could he enter in the kitchen and not know that Kitty was there? He must be more nervous than he had thought. He passed his hand through his hair and headed for the garage.

The sun would rise soon; he had to go.

**MM**

Rogue woke up as the sun light crossed the room, irritating her eyes.

"Just shut the damn curtains, Remy!" her voice was muffled by the pillow, where she was burrowing her face. As the light continued to enter in her room, she gave up from her smooth shelter to look for the Cajun. "Remy!" she called for him again, hoping that this time he would close the curtains.

No response.

Finally fully awake now, she blinked her eyes. The pillow that she was using as a protection from the sun was Remy's, but there was no sign of him on the bed or around the room.

"Remy?" Her voice wasn't angry anymore as she turned on the bed to look at the bathroom, where Remy probably was.

The light wasn't on.

"Where is that Cajun?" Rogue asked herself as she stood up, stretching her body. As for the first time she realized that she was completely naked, a different feeling for her. In a reflex she hugged herself, protecting her pale skin. But soon the memories from the night before filled her mind, making her smile… and wonder; where is Remy?

With that question in mind she headed for her bathroom, where she would make herself more presentable to go downstairs. As she closed the door she didn't even notice that none of Remy's clothes or things were in the room.

**MM**

"Oh, hi, it's almost midday young lady."

"Hi Storm…" Rogue couldn't suppress the smile; today was not a day for a bad mood in the morning.

"Don't eat anything now, lunch is almost ready," the Weather Witch said as she turned to the stove again, continuing to prepare what smelled like pepper sauce. "And I won't even bother to ask who left the kitchen a mess after making a jambalaya last night."

"Speakin' of that…" Rogue smirked as she stole a carrot from Ororo's salad, "have you seen Gambit?"

"You woke up and don't know where he is, a good sign-"

"Ro'…" Marie didn't let Ororo finish her sentence, knowing where it would lead and it was too early – in Rogue's opinion – to talk about it.

"Well, child, I don't know, I didn't see him in the morning."

"Thank you…"

Storm just smiled as Rogue left the room.

"Kids…"

**MM**

"Hey you, where have you been?"

Kitty asked as Rogue entered in their room. The younger mutant was checking her wardrobe and she was too busy at first to notice the worried expression that Rogue was wearing.

"He's not here."

"I didn't see you this afternoon, and since you skipped lunch and the DR training I-"

"He's not here Kitty."

Katherine just looked toward Marie for the first time when the gloved hand grabbed her arm and made her turn around. Shadowcat's eyes winded when she saw the panic in Rogue's expression.

"What are you talking about?" Still with a pink coat to be folded on her left arm, Kitty sat beside Rogue on the bed. "What is going on, Rogue?"

"Remy left the Mansion."

Kitty didn't speak for a moment as the information and its consequences floated in her mind. Her friend's trembling hand brought her back to reality.

"Are you sure? He could be just in a solo adventure like Logan does all the time, there's really no reason to –"

"He left a note for the Professor." Rogue's voice was deep and unstable, and Kitty knew she was doing her best not to cry. "A note for the Professor and nothing for me."

"That's not right, Rogue, something must have happened for him to leave like this."

"Yeah." A lonely tear escaped from Anna's eyes, but that seemed a tear from anger. "He got what he wanted and just left. Typical."

"You two…"

"Yes." Rogue answered the non-spoken question. It should be a fun moment for them, this conversation between two best friends, but the situation caused it to be dramatic.

"You…" Kitty started to say, but knew that whatever words she would find, none would comfort her friend's broken heart… a so sensible and already fractioned heart. "You deserved better." Her sense of pity turned into an angry thought for the Cajun who had crushed her friend's trust.

Soon it was night, and the moon shone in the sky, knowing the feeling of what it is to be always alone.

**MM**

Kitty woke up with the sound of a zipper being shut. She blinked her eyes a little bit and looked for the clock beside her bed in the room she shared with Rogue, which marked five in the morning.

"Rogue…?" Her sleepy voice crossed the room and made its other occupant look at her. "Rogue?" Kitty's voice was stronger as she realized what was going on. "What are you doing?"

Anna took a deep breath as she got a jacket to finish her packing. "Ah think that's very clear."

"You're leaving?!" In a jump Kitty was out of her bed and in front of Rogue, trying to stop her friend. "What are you talking about? Just because of Remy?!"

"Something happened and Ah need to know what." Rogue made her best effort not to exalt her voice and awaken more members of the Institute.

"Are you crazy? He's miles away now, and he chose to leave you, he does not-"

"You don't know how it is, Kitty!" Rogue's eyes were red and she got closer to her friend in the attempt to make her stop shouting. "You don't know how it is to live a life like I do and finally find someone to love. Ah just won't loose this gift that destiny gave to me like this. Ah'll fight for it."

"But Anna…" Kitty knew that what Rogue was saying was true, but she would be risking her life leaving alone like this.

"Ah knew that the others wouldn't understand… but Ah thought ya would." Kitty didn't answer as Marie got her baggage and left the room.

**MM**

It was five fifteen in the morning when Rogue finished packing a bag of food in the kitchen. That would be enough for the trip. She had only a vague idea of where Remy was going, but she was at a level of desperation that even the smallest evidence would be like solid truth for her.

She would be lying to herself if she said she was not scared. She was terrified. Of course she was being courageous to go after the one she loved, but in another vision she was also being stupid and selfish. When she stopped to wonder what would happen to her if she just stood there watching life playing with her as she cried, Rogue had no doubt that she rather fight for what she believed was right.

Though the idea of doing it alone was frightening, she had no other option. It was true that, if Kitty had supported her, it would be better to have a friend along. But at the same time she didn't want to risk another person's life, principally Kitty's.

And that's why Rogue started her motorcycle and left the garage alone, knowing that if she waited for the sun to rise someone would notice her leaving.

Anna already could see the Mansion's gate when the sound of the X-Van, coming really fast, alerted her. She barely managed to avoid an accident as the van crossed her path and skidded in front of her, blocking her way. Rogue also made a dangerous maneuver and stopped her bike, almost falling in the yard.

"Shit!" She said to herself as the silence of the early morning filled the air again. She was sure that Wolverine had noticed some weird movement in the garage and was inside the van, blocking her way. Rogue was already making a mental rehearsal of what she would say to Logan to get him to let her go when she realized who was driving the van.

"If my best friend is going to Louisiana," Kitty's head had phased through the window, and she winked at Rogue "I'm not going to let her go on a bike."

A wave of surprise and contentment crossed Rogue, who in part was relieved to see that her best friend really supported her, after all.

"Sure, Kit." Rogue got her baggage and entered in the Van, hugging Kitty's small body. "But hey," Rogue smirked at Kitty as she got the keys, "I'll drive."

**MM**

Miles away from the girls, Remy stopped at a gas station to use the public phone.

"It's me." He said a low tone as someone picked up the phone on the other line. "Everything is exactly as we agreed. Remy will be there in a couple of days."

"_See," _Gambit could listen to the other side of the line _"I told you he was a man of word."_

**MM**

**And that is it! Thank you for reading "The Moon's Destiny", I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave your review, this is your last chance.**

**Maia**


End file.
